Wishing For Eternity Book 3: The Voyage Home
by Exodia-Girl
Summary: NonYaoi. Must read the 1rst and 2nd books. Dark times once again threaten Chrysalis, all caused by one woman's ambitions. King Demon and Human alike are forced to fight a common foe that threatens them all. Last book of the Trilogy!
1. News, The Little Herald Bird

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Yay! First chapter of the third book. DONE. That's kind of the hardest part, just starting something. Even if it is just a new part of something already well on its way. I hope you guys enjoy this book as much as you have enjoyed the first and second. From now on, there is only mounting tension, and the big finale. So stay tuned!

* * *

**_Chapter #1:_** _News, The Little Herald Bird_

All throughout dinner the atmosphere in the room was tense and the conversation just wasn't as lively as it usually was. Even Tyson couldn't open his mouth too much; he didn't feel comfortable in this setting. Farrell glanced at his share of a giant pheasant, though the food was delectable, his appetite was not present to partake.

He kept thinking of what happened earlier in the evening, when Vega took the time to explain things to Robert. An odd feeling came upon him when he watched the talk from the sidelines. He knew the reputation the wind demons of the Jurgen clan held, of their manipulative nature, and their cunning. And it sent Farrell worrying about Vega. She seemed to get along simply too well, and too quickly with the Wind Lord.

He glanced down the table and saw that he wasn't the only one less than pleased, Kaosu and Wolborg were watching things like a pair of hawks, ready for a subtle movement from their prey to signal the time to dive. And as dinner progressed, their menacing glares only became more and more so.

It was just at the end of dinner that the calm atmosphere was shattered. As if an explosion suddenly erupted outside, a sharp shriek shook the windowpanes in the dining hall. Another shriek echoed just a second later, shaking the very rafters, followed by loud thumps of giant flapping wings, a fleeting black shape raced by the windows, rising into the air.

"Oh for the love of Akasha-dono. It's Dyami." Farrell spoke, sounding as if he was horrified, appalled, and embarrassed at the same time.

"You know that foul beast?" Robert wondered, eyeing the windows. Against the moons a giant, eagle-like bird was circling, shrieking thunderously, dodging flying flaming arrows as it went. It must have had the wingspan of at least fifteen feet judging by its size.

"I would guess that Ryukai sent him on some errand, its best I go see what he wants." Farrell got up and bowed, "Excuse me."

* * *

It didn't take more than a second for Dyami to spot Farrell standing in the castle's doors, looking annoyed. Behind him soon appeared his whole merry band, and of course the Wind Lord. Dyami smirked, as much as a giant eagle could smirk and dived. He returned to his human form about twenty feet off the ground and fell the rest of the way, hand over his head, clutching at the pommel of his large blade. 

"Those archers really should've gotten the point about halfway through. My feathers are fireproof, not to mention arrow-proof. Had I not extinguished the arrows with my wings, the whole garden would've been alight by now. So you can thank me later." He said calmly, stating it all as if it was just a routine, matter of fact for him. But his tone betrayed arrogance.

"What do you want, rukh?" Robert demanded, not amused in the least bit.

"Ah pardon me for this intrusion… _Milord_," Dyami mock-bowed, reaching up to hold his sword, so it wouldn't slide out of its sheathe. As he bowed, it became apparent he had two swords behind his back. And the way he said the word made it sounds as he was mocking Robert's title, even as he was addressing him such.

"Get to the point Dyami," Farrell said.

"Eh easy there bub. I'm still bitter about the scar you gave me in the Avian capital. So don't you take that tone with me. Or I might decide to return the favour! But to the point… Ryukai sent me to deliver some things, so I'm just a messenger today. Lets see… where did I put that… Aha!" he produced a yellowish roll of parchment from his bag, it was sealed with a wax seal and all, looking every bit official. "Ryukai thinks I'm too scatterbrained to remember the details, so he sent a letter… I swear I'll get him for that once, I'm not scatterbrained at all." He handed the letter to Kai, as if nothing was going on, and he wasn't on the receiving end of more than ten death-glares, and one murderous death glare.

"If that is all…" Robert began, annoyed at the demon's antics, and even more annoyed that here was a messenger from that blasted dragon demon. Having grown up hearing of the full exploits of Ryomaru's tyrannical rule, Robert didn't have high opinion of the man's son, or anyone who associated with him either.

Dyami looked up, sending him a sharp glare. "My, you're a patient one… I was just getting to the good part." He took a step back and reached behind his back, jiggling the hilt of the second sword. Detaching it from the carrying straps he had on his armour, the sealed sword flicked foreword, sheathe and all, revealing that it was a long-bladed katana, a nodachi. "And this… fluffball, is for you. From Lamis with _love_. She told Ryukai you broke yours fighting that big lug, Gluttony. Ryukai had this especially made for you. It's runite. Real good stuff. I'd have kept it for myself if Ryukai didn't threaten me a good plucking. Then I though… really what I do need that toothpick for when I got my big sword. But it's just perfect for a pretty-boy like you." He handed the sword to the stunned Farrell.

"Wow, that's really nice of Ryukai." Lilly spoke, looking at the sword Farrell held. It was blue as the sky, the runite sheathe was encased in blue silk bearing gold thread patterns, the hilt decoration was also blue in color.

"It was Lamis' idea." Dyami replied, eyeing the human girl. "And it's not cursed or anything."

"Dyami you call me 'pretty-boy' one more time. And I will test its sharpness on you. You hear?" Farrell murmured, sliding the sword into his hakama belt, under his reverse blade on his left side.

"Calm down buddy-boy. I was just stating the fact, old-pal. I'm the manly-man kind of guy. A sword that thin just doesn't cut it for me. You get it? Though I must admit… you're a dog. I've been hearing-" that's as far as he got, Farrell punched him. One solid right hook to the jaw, sending the rooster demon stumbling back. The group was instantly on alert.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Tala demanded. However to their surprise, Dyami began laughing as if he wasn't just punched in the face.

"Same old Farrell. Gets violent when I mention a girl."

"Please everyone, he's done. Leave disposing of the… _garbage_ to me." Farrell addressed everyone else.

Robert glared at them both but turned around and left, he was no about to watch this whole fiasco, he had at the time, better things to do.

"Make sure his remains don't attract the fimbulwinter wolves anywhere near this place." Tala said, glaring at Farrell, before turning and following everyone else inside, Kai already had the parchment unsealed, and everyone was suddenly very fascinated with whatever the letter said.

Dyami made a face, "What a _clement_ fellow." He turned to Farrell and smirked. "So which one is it old-pal?" Dyami demanded, rubbing at his jaw, 

"I don't know what you mean Dyami."

"Oh don't give me that crap," Dyami clapped the tiger demon on the shoulder, harder than he should, returning the punch by hitting the tiger hard enough to make it hurt. "Which one of those five lovely human girls are you… or is it… oh this is rich. All five? You're the _dog_ of dogs aren't you?"

"I wont have you talking about the ladies in such a tone Dyami. You know full well humans and King Demons cannot…" he choked on the last word, unable to get it out, causing Dyami to laugh loudly.

"Humans and king demons can't have children, true enough… but the act is possible. Tahmores should know, he forced one or two just for his pleasure over the years… not that I condone that kind of crap. I'm not a sick freak like Tahmores." Dyami argued.

"I will not tolerate you talking about the ladies in such a tone, Dyami." Farrell hissed, practically repeating himself to get the point across to the jovial, and perverted rooster demon. He didn't want to hear of Tahmores' sexual exploits, it was certainly not a secret that the dog was a dog in all meanings of the word. "They are far too pure to be soiled by the likes of me. A dishonoured ronin who cannot offer them much more than his life."

"Bah!" Dyami exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "I give up. You're hopeless. I don't think they'd honestly care if you were a ronin or not. Lamis-"

"So Lamis is the one spreading the rumours?" Farrell demanded, grabbing the rooster by his collar.

"Nah… the girl is about as clueless as you are, hell maybe a bit more so if that's possible when it comes to that kind of stuff. I don't think she considers love between a human and a king demon possible either. She didn't say a word about it outright… All she said was that they were beside themselves with worry when you were fighting that big ol' brute. I had to practically shake her down for that piece of delicious gossip, and I kind of took it from there. But it's so damn obvious… I mean its obvious from that, and that alone, that they have a big ol' soft spot on you old pal."

Farrell let go, contemplating on giving Dyami another punch in the jaw, to the match that bruise that was forming on one side. He knew it would be gone before morning, but it would give him some satisfaction. Dyami was sorely testing his patience right at the very moment. Farrell wasn't comfortable with the topic at hand. Dyami was a pervert, and took a lot of things wrong, but somehow the supposition that he would do something like that to the girls, really bothered Farrell. Bothered him down right to the core.

"Why did you come? Ryukai could have sent Lamis." Farrell said.

"Nah. Lamis could've come. She would have. But I volunteered to go instead. I felt that you needed some harassing in your life. Besides, it's been a couple of months since we last talked. Frankly… I missed my good ol' pal who is just too much fun to pester. Things have been hell in the last two weeks. The castle now feels just a bit more suffocating than it used to. I felt caged, and I sure as hell don't like that feeling. I'm a free flying bird you know." He waved his arms dismissively before passing one hand through his red hair in frustration and annoyance at the same time.

Farrell sighed, he knew Dyami. Though not easily put in this state, when the rooster _was_ this annoyed and haggard looking, he was a worse chatterbox than usual. And he never stayed on topic for long. He tried to chalk it up with his jocular manner, but Farrell knew it was nerves. The demon could handle lopsided odds against him, as long as he could see all his opponents, but something unknown like this was utterly unsettling. Having been friends for over two thousand years, Farrell knew when Dyami was _this_ nervous the situation was indeed dire. "Take it easy… what's going on?" he wondered.

"The details are in that letter, I frankly don't want to repeat all that stuff, and I didn't come here for that. I'm sure your lady _friends_ will pass it to you when they're done. Though I'll tell you this… Lueaxanna really did royally screw us all over. Ryukai is not taking any of it easily. He feels very much responsible for all of it. I wouldn't be surprised if he felt that your lovely little wards might be the only solution to this problem." He paused and looked up at the moons. "Certainly… the fact that the witch managed to cobble together such good _golems_, is a testament to her skill. And that got everyone a little unnerved, especially Tahmores. He really got his loincloth in a bunch even before Ryukai told him about this alliance. Let me tell you this, I could hear his shouts in the aviary."

Farrell ears pricked up at the plural usage of the 'golem' word, but he decided the news would be in the letter as well, so he didn't press Dyami. Dyami, oblivious to it all, clapped him on the back. "These are hard times we are living in," the tiger murmured.

"Indeed pal. Well… I have to get going. So… kiss those girls for me will you?" the rooster grinned.

"Send Ryukai _our_ regards," the tiger replied.

"Sure will." Dyami nodded and turned away. Farrell watched him go, he flew up to the wall parapets, on his human form's wings, but as soon as he was clear, he transformed into a giant eagle and was gone less than a minute later.

"Be careful old friend." Farrell said, watching the full moons. After a moment he decided it was chilly out, even for him, and moved back inside. Grand Blanc really did have a vicious climate Farrell mused. Even his natural tolerance was no match. Tugging on his left sleeve, which was lovingly sewn back on by one of the girls. After he had used it as a makeshift sling in his fight with Gluttony, he decided he would ask Robert for the permission to burden his seamstresses.

As much as he appreciated the girls and their desire to keep his kimono in one piece, they weren't the best seamstresses in the world, not even close. The rough seams showed on the silk material, every single one stuck out like scars. The hems of his hakama were becoming a little tattered too. After spending so many days outdoors, and washing them so many times, the dyes were starting to give out, and orange dyes were particularly quick to give out. Overall his outfit had taken a lot of abuse in the past months, he could use a new set of clothes. He wondered if he should switch to wearing his clan's white and blue colours, now that the girls knew who he was. There was no use denying his status.

* * *

Miy found Lueaxanna in a small village inn, having dinner. He smirked, having gotten new orders from his true lord, he knew she would bite, hook line and sinker. The woman truly was gullible. Miy spent a moment appraising her two golems from the shadows. Moving across the room he sat on the table, and shed his shadow cloak, revealing himself. "Good evening." He quipped, smiling from ear to ear. Gluttony some distance away jumped to his feet and grabbed for the hilt of his sword. 

"It's fine Gluttony. He's… a harmless enough nuisance." Lueaxanna said, looking back at the giant before shifting her eyes to the man sitting on the table. "What do you want now?"

"I'm here to help Lueaxanna." With that said, Miy grabbed a piece of garlic bread and stuck it into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully before swallowing. After a moment he reached under his cloak and produced two scrolls, setting them down in front of Lueaxanna. "I see you took my advice to mind. But these will be somewhat helpful. Its excerpts from two old magic tomes I have access to. I copied the information, because the tomes would sorely be missed. But the information within them should be useful when making better golems." He took another bite of the garlic bread as he watched Lueaxanna look over the scrolls.

"The Elementia Corpus, I'm impressed Miy. Truly you are not a two-bit magician to have access to this book. But this is of no help. I have a copy of the Elementia Corpus myself. So this scroll is useless." She set the one she was reading aside and reached for the other.

Miy huffed, "I'm afraid I'm almost insulted at the suggestion that I am a two-bit magician. None of The One's clergy are two-bit magicians. It's best you remember that." but then took another bite of the bread. Inwardly he was thinking how this witch could own a copy of the Elementia Corpus, the book was most archaic. Only a handful of hand-written copies survived to the present day. Most were kept under close guard in various magic guilds, and one or two were in private hands, such as his lord's.

"Now this is more useful, I cannot recognize which book it is from which simply means I haven't read it yet." Lueaxanna rolled up the parchment and handed it Gluttony, who tucked it in the bag he has been carrying over his shoulder.

"There is one more scroll. This map-" Miy dug under his cloak again before producing another scroll. "Again I had to trace it from another map. Because that would sorely be missed. But I swear to you on _her_ name that it is accurate." The trickster handed the scroll over, and watched as Lueaxanna's expression brightened up.

"This is-"

"A map to _the_ secret graveyard of Chrysalis." Sloth said over his mistress' shoulder.

"You knew?" Lueaxanna asked.

"I knew of it. Not where it is," Sloth replied.

"Correct. That is the map of the graveyard where the worst criminals in history have been buried. Kept secret for one sole purpose. So that their remains would not be used to create golems." Miy slipped in.

"Why?" Lueaxanna asked.

Miy grinned, tongue in cheek. "I already told you that I am guided by Akasha-Dono. So… consider this a gift from her."

Lueaxanna watched the man closely, wanting to find any sign of deception from him. There had to be a catch to his helpfulness. But his expression gave off none, neither did his aura, he wasn't lying. And beaming with that stupid smile on his face, it would be hard to believe that he was capable of lying anyways. Rolling up the map she handed it to Gluttony, who tucked it into his bag again.

"Anything else?" the witch asked.

"Nope. Not today anyways. Now I have to go." Miy pushed off the table and slung his cloak onto his shoulders again, vanishing from view just as one of the innkeepers walked into the empty room. Surprised at the sudden vanishing of a man.

"An acquaintance of ours. Nothing to worry about." Lueaxanna assured the woman, who nodded.

* * *

**Author Notes:** This chapter took a bit longer to come out than I though it would. After the light beginning I wanted to keep it away from precisely dreary. So I couldn't decide how to finish it. Which kind of took me a week to run through all the ideas I had. Sorry folks. 


	2. Inferno: The 3rd & 4th Sins

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Chapter two of book three. Like all Inferno chapters, its somewhat focused heavily on Lue. This whole arc will focus less on the group, and more on Lue, and a certain carrot-top. The spiral of events leading to the end starts here.

* * *

**_Chapter #2:_** _Inferno: The 3rd & 4th Sins_

Lueaxanna was busy concocting her next plan, sitting tall on Gluttony's shoulder as the giant effortlessly waded through the tall grasses of the hidden graveyard. Sloth walked in Gluttony's trail, where the giant had trampled the grass into a sort of a path. The full moons above them gave just enough light to see where they were going. Yet the night still offered a cloak of darkness against being seen. This was one more time that Lueaxanna was glad for her demon souls. She had a demonic endurance when it came to sleeping, she could go for a few days without any shuteye. Gluttony and Sloth, being technically undead, didn't need sleep at all. So after dinner, she wasted no time in getting to the graveyard Miy revealed. Due to it being far out west, it was also just barely after sunset here.

The map Miy supplied them showed the location of the graveyard on one side, and the layout of the place on the other. Circled on that side was a grave of particular note Lueaxanna immediately decided that the man buried there would be just perfect for another golem. Miy explained his choice in the footnote of the map, which made it plainly clear who was buried there. The name of the man buried there was reason on its own why he would be a good golem.

"Miy doesn't know what kind of favour he did me." Lueaxanna mused.

"The name on the map. Who is it?" Gluttony asked, he could just see a glimpse of it, because the map was in Lueaxanna's lap, right about his eye level if he turned his head just slightly.

"Ah that's right Gluttony. You wouldn't know about him, he lived after you died. This man, Amir, as he was known… the prince of death. He was an assassin that lived around five hundred years ago. He was notorious for his insatiable appetite for material wealth, and he would kill whomever, as long as he was handsomely paid for it. He was so bad, his own guild helped in his search, capture, and eventual execution. Oh and the grave is about a few hundred feet that way." Lueaxanna indicated the change of direction to her right.

"Are you sure you can control that animal?" Sloth wondered.

"Amir is hardly an animal Sloth. Besides, I like to think the ultimate payment I can give him for a few services rendered, would be a life again. I'm sure we can come to an agreement. Greedy men are perhaps the easiest to control." Lueaxanna assured.

Sloth didn't bother to voice his opinion that they were also the most dangerous, but on the flipside he wondered, why did he care? If she got herself killed by her own puppet, it would be poetical and never mind ironical justice. Sloth gave her respect, but that did not mean he liked her. And he had a feeling that Lueaxanna knew it too.

They stopped at a grave eventually, and Lueaxanna used some simple fire magic to clear the grasses out of the way, revealing the grave marker hidden among the blades. It was a simple marker, bearing only a name, a code, and a date of death; utilitarian for an executed madman such as Amir.

"After we are done here, I intend to go ahead and create a fourth. I have someone in mind." Lueaxanna spoke as she used Gluttony's arm to lower herself to the ground. The giant immediately set down his bag and pulled out a spade.

"Another criminal?" Sloth wondered.

"Oh heavens no. I can only handle one lunatic at a time," Lueaxanna replied. "Who I have in mind is a river nymph that lived around two hundred years ago, she may be utterly useless in her fighting ability, but I heard she has quite the effect with her music. You'll see."

Sloth watched Gluttony dig, and then something hit him. "I don't suppose you took into account that by the spacing of these graves, he clearly wasn't buried in one piece."

Sloth was standing about three feet away from the grave marker, and up against the one in the row before it. Far too short a distance for a body to be laid down. As Gluttony kept digging, he took a few steps back to distance himself away from the flying dirt.

"Of course I took it into account. The ancient courts did not let killers' bodies be left alone to rot. Amir was hung, and then his body was burned until only bones remained. I would summarize that the bones and the ash urn were placed in a wooden box in a rather shallow grave. I will not be resurrecting him here. His bones would have exploded in the flames, so I will have to extra rites to fix that. But in the meantime, we will move to a location where the fourth is. I can resurrect them both there. Simultaneously." Lueaxanna explained.

As if on cue Gluttony's spade hit solid wood, Lueaxanna looked down, seeing the box he was uncovering now. A self-satisfied smirk appeared on her face when she looked at Sloth, as if saying 'I told you so.' The martial artist just rolled his eyes and Lueaxanna's smile turned into a triumphant one.

* * *

Farrell found his friends in one of the castle halls; one foot into the room he noted the unearthly silence, and the unusually glum atmosphere. From that alone he knew something in the letter was amiss.

"He's back," Kai spoke, alerting everyone to Farrell's return. He still had Ryukai's letter in his hands and as Farrell passed by him, the Phoenixwing handed the paper to the tiger demon. Farrell read the letter quickly, and it didn't take him long to realize why everyone was so sombre.

"Now I see why Dyami was wound up. This is not good at all." The tiger demon spoke calmly.

"No, and the fact that Lueaxanna got Fleta is the least of our worries, truly I'm surprised she didn't go after the rabbit sooner. It's Tahmores going rogue that is a concern. He's an unpredictable bastard, you of all people should know that." Bryan spoke, giving Farrell a meaningful glare. Farrell nodded and slumped down in a seat between Vega and Hikaru, the two having saved him one.

"I am honestly not all that surprised that Tahmores went rogue. He didn't strike me as the type to take this alliance calmly, and he didn't seem all that loyal to Ryukai to begin with." Kai voiced.

"No, he wasn't. You have to remember that battle in the capital. Once Bryan sent him flying, he didn't bother coming back." Tala agreed, looking first at Kai and then at Bryan as he continued. "Frankly I don't think you hurt him quite bad enough for a retreat due to injury. It's more like he ran off."

"I admit, I held back."

"Why did you?" Kai wondered. Bryan remained quiet; he sent Kai a glare to tell him to back away from that topic. The Ravenwing wasn't going to admit aloud that he couldn't bring himself to kill the bastard. Two wrongs just didn't make a right. No matter what the dog had done, ultimately his death would not have fixed anything. The revenge Bryan vowed so many years ago, the vow itself seemed so far away, a distant painful memory. All that remained was wound in his heart that still throbbed if he dwelt on it for too long. He doubted if that wound would ever stop throbbing. The scars of his heart would never go away. But the pain was no longer as unbearable as it was those first five tumultuous years.

"I think we're worried over nothing here. Well at least as far as Tahmores is concerned. He'd be an idiot to show up here to stir up trouble," Hilary jumped in.

"You're wrong Hilary. Yes, it would be utterly idiotic, from the right point of view, to attack this place. But you have to remember, Tahmores is clinically insane. I don't need to be a psychiatrist to know he has more than a few screws loose. But the point is… he would do it, if he felt like it, or had a reason for it. That's how crazies operate. If they get this something in their head, no matter how illogical, stupid, or outright suicidal the idea may seem to a sane person, they will go on a limb and do it, just because." Vega shook her head.

"No, I agree with Hilary." Tyson began, surprising everyone, especially Hilary. "If and when Tahmores shows up, we'll just send him packing again. I don't see why we're even worried about him."

"For once the dragonkin is smarter than the bunch of you." A voice carried, a calm monotone. The temperature in the room shifted slightly. Wolborg appeared, materializing out of the shadows like a pale ghost. It still being night he was in his human guise. Kaosu was a few steps behind him, blending in with the shadows nearly perfectly, his pale skin and crimson eyes however stood out.

"Had Tahmores wanted to attack, he would have already. He had plenty of opportunity, especially while we were aboard the ship." Kaosu agreed, perching on the armrest of Vega's armchair, his wings tossed back so that one was behind the chair's back and not getting in the way. His tail curled around him, crossing his lap, the tip draping into Vega's lap, the very tip subtly stroking the back of her hand. Wolborg remained standing where he was, edging away from the strong warmth emanating from the hearth.

"Et tu, Kaosu?" Vega wondered. The dragon flashed her a soul-rendering smile, causing the black-haired girl to roll her eyes, when Kaosu flashed his rendition of puppy eyes, it was meant to disarm everyone. But coming from a dragon demon of his age, it just looked hilarious, if not bordering on ridiculous.

* * *

Elsewhere, when morning dawned on the shores of Grand Blue that Lueaxanna was uninterestingly watching Gluttony dig up another grave. She already had Amir's sarcophagus built and ready some distance away, Sloth was hovering over it, staring at the construct as if he was repulsed. In retrospect, Lueaxanna realized, he probably was. But that was none of her concern; really the martial artist would just have to deal.

Before long the giant had the burial box out and upon opening it, Lueaxanna realized that truly even in death, demons aged slowly. The woman's body within the box was not yet a full skeleton, whereas a human's would be. Especially after two hundred years in the moist climate of Grand Blue. That was a good thing; it would take a lot less energy to bring it back to the full visage of living flesh. The woman was buried with her own flute even, silver gleaming metal clutched in her hands.

"Take a break Gluttony dear," Lueaxanna commented. Gluttony, mildly sick at the sight of the partially decomposed body turned to Sloth who was looking at him with his nearly perpetually perturbed expression. Something that bugged Gluttony, he knew it was wrong for them to do this; the other golem didn't need to remind him of it all the time. Sending the martial artist a glare, the giant swordsman simply moved away, to put some distance between himself and the corpse.

Some time later, Lueaxanna had the woman's body in its own sarcophagus next to Amir's. The array that channelled astral energy into the constructs was drawn in such a manner that each construct had a half. Sloth was hovering nearby, still looking as if he swallowed hot lead. He would not speak up about it, but Lueaxanna knew he was adamantly against her bringing back Amir. She found it all annoying; did he honestly think she would stop, just because he was against it?

As she kneeled to begin the rites, Sloth backed away to stand next to Gluttony. The giant was some fifty feet behind Lueaxanna looking deathly pale, if that was possible, given that Gluttony was already corpse-pale to begin with, bluish tinge and all. Before long the air was filled with surging astral energies, the whole graveyard around them seemed to stir but then go silent again. Lueaxanna rose to her feet as soon as cracks began to form over the two constructs. Reaching into the bag Gluttony set down nearby, Lueaxanna pulled out a robe, which she threw down at the nymph's sarcophagus, just as it collapsed.

The woman sat up, stunned, as if waking from a long dream, and not death. She clutched at the robe to her chest, covering herself.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Leviathe," Lueaxanna murmured.

"A human?" A voice sneered. Lueaxanna hummed.

"Now, now Amir… is that the way you talk to someone who gave you a second life?"

The nymph got up, hastily throwing the robe on, and tying it around her. Even with the dirt residue covering her body, Lueaxanna noted another milestone in her ability. She wasn't corpse-pale at all. The woman, and Amir for that matter, both held a certain colour to them. But they contrasted all the same. Amir's skin was a darker shade, just hinting at his skin once having a rich bronze tan. His hair was black as ink, but some strands had a mercury tinge to them, as if the tips of the strands were dipped in molten silver. It was short cropped, and seemed naturally slicked back, but a single thick strand of his bangs fell down the side of his face, ending just below his chin. His bright green eyes stood out like two emeralds, a piercing stare that bore right through one, straight through the heart. His features were sharp, giving his whole face a distinctive, but yet not unattractive quality. His form confirmed his occupation as a silent killer, he was by no means big, but at the same time he was lithely built with finely sculpted muscles.

The nymph's skin was a milky alabaster colour, as if carved from the best marble, a living statue. It was surprising to realize how young she looked, in human terms the nymph couldn't be older than early teens, a little girl at best. Her short hair was a shade of very vibrant blue, almost cyan. Styled into a bob-cut, framing her face and eyes, which were a very pale shade of blue, almost silver. Her figure seemed to match her looks, she wasn't by any means voluptuous, but she wasn't flat either. She seemed very dainty, both in frame and height. Reaching barely heart level to Amir, and Amir certainly wasn't a towering giant.

"I have a proposition for you two, if you help me achieve some goals… I will have the power to turn your current forms into flesh and blood again. " Lueaxanna began.

"And if we refuse?" Amir wondered.

"Well, all I need is to say the words, and your golem body will return to earth and bone."

"And what is that you want?" the Nymph spoke up for the first time.

"The death of some foolish demons, and a ragtag cadre of other very much mortal beings. Certainly assisting me in their destruction is a price easily paid by the greatest assassin in history. Hmm?" Lueaxanna baited the hook, looking coyly at Amir.

"Fine, I'll kill for you. But I will make one point clear. If I don't get my pay when all is said and done, you will join them," Amir threatened. Lueaxanna smiled cattily, reaching into the bag, throwing him a bundle of cloth.

"Don't worry, you'll be paid. In _full_." She said cryptically. With that said she turned away and motioned Gluttony and Sloth to follow. The Nymph followed, clutching at her flute, she glanced back at the dressing assassin and smirked. He sent her a cold glare back, the blue-haired Nymph responded by sticking out her tongue.

* * *

After he was dressed, Amir found Lueaxanna helping the Nymph tie the obi of her yukata; truly it was a two-person operation. The other two were nowhere to be found as Amir noted.

"Ah, so good of you to join us, Greed," Lueaxanna said calmly.

"What did you call me?" Amir demanded.

"It's a code name dum-dum. I'm Envy." The Nymph chirped in reply, earning herself another death glare, to which she again responded by sticking out her tongue. Much to the assassin's annoyance.

"Whatever, I just want my pay." Greed huffed as he pulled the leather gloves Lueaxanna supplied him on. The outfit was wholly black, without a single trace of another colour. From the boots, to the breeches, shirt, and even belt and gloves. The cloak was perhaps a bit oversized, but he liked them like that. The hood, once up could fully conceal his head. It would be very practical for his field of work.

"Then you'll be glad to get on to part one of the plan as soon as possible. Hmm?" Lueaxanna touched Envy's shoulder, signifying that she was done with the Nymph's obi. She wore a bright magenta silk yukata to her knees, which tied loosely to fall off her shoulders and allow the girl to move freely. The obi was a deeper shade of magenta, almost brown. And so were the socks and slippers she wore. "What I have in mind," Lueaxanna continued, "Should be easy enough for you two. I need the soul of one half avian, half death crow. But before that, Envy make sure to make his final moments extra miserable, for all the pain he inflicted on me."

"Oh I'll make his life a living hell. No one can resist my berserk note," Envy chirped.

"It'll be your job, Greed, to kill him once she's done."

"I'm going to need some weapons first." Greed replied.

"Oh that is not a problem."

"Good." The killer huffed, adding something else under his breath, something Lueaxanna didn't quite catch.

"Can I have my fun with him first? Please, pretty please?" Envy asked.

"Do as you please, as long as I get his soul." Lueaxanna replied. Both Envy and Greed grinned maliciously, both already scheming their variation of the fun that they would have.

"So where can we find this… individual." Greed asked.

"Grand Noir, as soon as we stop over to get you armed. We'll be heading over there. I made your bodies so that they require no sleep or food. So you can tackle the business for me tonight hopefully." Lueaxanna explained.

"That's fine." Greed agreed.

"I have a feeling we'll be getting along just _fine_." The witch smiled at the assassin.

"Fun! Fun! Fun!" Envy cheered childishly. "I really do hope he's cute. So I can have my fun with him."

* * *

_**Author Notes:** Well this is chapter two. Took me a bit to get out because I was planning this arc out. It's going to really advance the plot a bit, and set the stage for the end. I don't reckon the third book will be as long as the first two. I'm thinking 20-25 chapters at most. I don't do fillers, so yea… I couldn't stretch things out._


	3. Nightmare Twilight, Death Rides Again!

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Chapter 3. Took a while, the action sequence really needed to be nicely broken down and storyboarded. But otherwise things are smooth. Enjoy.

* * *

**_Chapter #3:_** _Nightmare Twilight, Death Rides Again!_

The camp was silent, thought by no means dark. The moons of Chrysalis have not waned enough to shed no light upon the ground. That was fine with him, but as Greed noticed, his companion stuck out like a sore thumb. Deciding to ignore the blue-haired nuisance, Greed watched the camp some distance away very closely. There was little guard save for a few fleeting shadows by sentry campfires. Greed very much enjoyed that knowledge.

"You can get started on whatever it is you have to do." He glanced at Envy, who was sitting on a tree stump, a silver flute glimmering in her hands.

"Lueaxanna said he was half Avian, right? Do you reckon they have any others?" she asked.

"Does it matter? If you drive anyone else off kilter, the bloodbath will be all the sweeter to watch."

"You're such a jerk, you know that, right?" Envy pouted. Earning herself a death glare from the killer. "Oh fine!" with that said she raised the flute and began to play. Greed could just hear the occasional tone from the instrument, but he guessed the girl was using a frequency audible only to Avian ears.

Minutes ticked by, Greed expected something immediate, some sign that whatever it was that Envy was doing, it was working. But after ten minutes and no sign whatsoever of something amiss, the killer began to have his doubts. It entered his mind that really, it would be just infinitely easier for him to storm the place and kill everyone on sight. Lueaxanna assured him that there was no way for his new body to die, unless it was blasted apart in a single magic burst, and that there was no one, among the mercenaries, who was capable of that feat.

Greed froze, something striking him at that moment of standing there thinking along that mental track. In retrospect Greed realized that Lueaxanna already gave him the one thing money could not buy, immortality. It was the one thing he had always wanted, but could never attain. Did he really need a flesh and blood body that would age and die in time? Did he really need to help her, if he already had an acceptable substitute for a body, one that eliminated time as his only constraint?

He glanced at Envy, the nymph was still playing, and her eyes were closed. It would be rather easy to flee right now, and leave her to deal with the human witch. But at the same time, the prospect of trying out his new weapons so soon was also appealing. Greed figured when he got bored, he could fly then. For now he would pretend to be the necromancer's little puppet. Only until something better rolled along.

* * *

In the camp, Minako was just finished bathing Yukio, and putting him to bed, exiting her tent with a bucket of soapy water to be disposed of when she noticed the men. A good twenty or thirty militia were grouped around Brooklyn's tent. Setting the bucket down by the door flap, she wiped her hands on a towel hanging on her shoulder and approached them.

"What's wrong?" she asked one of the men.

"Brooklyn is acting up. The boys and I were having the usual drink night in the mess, you know he keeps us all from getting too rowdy. Well suddenly he goes blank… Daniel asked him what was wrong… and he just snapped, said it was nothing, and stalked out. Next thing we hear is something smashing and- well… Garland is in there right now, he has the situation contained." one of the men explained.

Minako, instantly worried, brushed past the men and entered the tent. The sight before her came as a total shock. Brooklyn was sitting on his cot, clutching his ears, trying to block something out. Minako's ears pricked up, trying to hear what could it be that he was blocking out, but all she heard was the murmur of men outside, the crickets, the distant cracks of the fire pits, and the night birds, regular sounds of the night, nothing out of the ordinary. Not even the rumble of a thunderstorm in the distance. She noted Garland's perturbed look, he seemed if only a little relieved that she arrived. "Minako can you hear any sort of melody?" he asked.

"What? Why… no! I don't hear any music." Minako replied, looking at Garland, "What is going on."

"Its in my head. I can hear it." Brooklyn suddenly spoke up, getting to his feet. "I can hear a flute, and its grating on my nerves."

"Brooklyn!" Minako put her hands on his shoulders. "There is no one playing. It's…"

"It's all in my head." Brooklyn suddenly replied.

"I was hoping you'd be able to hear it too, Minako. The men already think he's losing his mind."

"Then take care of the men! Brooklyn is not loosing his mind! Maybe it's just something he, and only he can hear. You know, like that time he collapsed in the mess hall." He tone lowered. "Garland, you know… before he flew off. Before he told us that he finally knows who he is."

"I am still here." Brooklyn hissed, suddenly irate that the two were having a discussion about him, as if he wasn't in the room. Minako noted his suddenly short fuse, and glanced at Garland pleading with her gaze alone for him to do something.

"I'll deal with the men, Minako… " The leader wasn't sure what to say past there. How was Minako to help Brooklyn if she couldn't hear it any more than he could? Minako seemed to understand and smiled. Garland spared Brooklyn one final glance before he left the tent, his gentle expression giving way to a stern glare as he looked at the men.

"All of you, back to your posts! Your comrade is just ill! Don't be loitering here. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" the men echoed and dispersed. But as Garland watched, he couldn't help but hear comments about Brooklyn being sick all right, mentally. The leader's mood turned even fouler. It was just one of Brooklyn's peculiarities. He would either hear things, or sense things that no one else could. Now that he knew of the situation more fully, and knew that Brooklyn was different from any other mortal in more ways than one, it made a lot of sense. It wasn't the first time in the years he'd known the half-demon that he behaved strangely. But it was not until recently that his episodes began to occur so frequently.

* * *

"Brooklyn?" Minako perched down next to him on his cot. "What is it?" her tone was gentle, as she raised her hand to brush over his as he clutched at his ears. Her fingertips seemed to soothe the death hold Brooklyn had over his ears, but not for long. His knuckled turned white with the effort.

"You're right Minako, its something only I can hear. I'm not going insane. But if it doesn't stop soon. I will go insane. There's a nymph nearby. There has to be. She's using a frequency only an Avian would hear."

"What would a-" Brooklyn growled, cutting her off, he ducked his head lower, almost entirely between his knees, trying to block the sound out in any way he could. His fingers tightened on his scalp, almost as if he was within inches of trying to claw his eardrums out in an effort to block it out.

"She's playing it louder. Make her stop." Brooklyn's voice deepened and Minako jolted, his choker, it was glowing. His markings were also beginning to emerge through the seal.

"Brooklyn where is she, I'll… I'll go get her. Can you locate where the sound is coming from?"

In a moment of clarity, Brooklyn raised his head. "Yes… I can hear it… its coming from that big hill east of here."

Minako got up to her feet, pulling at her gloves. "Then I'll go pummel her for you! No one messes with us!" with that said the rabbit demoness stormed out of the tent before Brooklyn could stop her. Brooklyn growled, Minako didn't let him finish, the nymph wasn't alone, with his powers flaring it wasn't that he could echo-locate the sound, he could feel her. The nymph was a bizarre creature that lacked the body's energy, but had the soul's. Her body was dead, but she was very much alive. And she wasn't the only one on that hill. His hand rose to his choker, he knew he had to undo the seal and go after her. But at the same time, if he did, he was risking going mad. Now with his power sealed his could barely resist the maddening melody's effects, in his demon form, would he be able to resist it at all?

* * *

Minako found the Nymph easily enough. Her eyes instantly stopped on her raised flute. "So you're the one toying with him." The rabbit demoness advanced, cracking her knuckles. She raised one fist to punch the Nymph when she opened her eyes and smiled. Minako stopped sharply as she felt cold metal drag up her side, as a hand grabbed her raised fist.

"You're not the target." The Nymph said, finally pausing. "Where is your Avian comrade? Why is that camp standing still? He should have long ago killed you all." Minako's eyes widened. The steel at her side dug deeper and Minako turned her head just in time to see the second figure leering lewdly at her. Minako jerked her wrist but his hold was solid, looking down she realised he had a sword poised at her side. Any wrong movement and she would find herself impaled upon it.

Giving an angry huff the demoness brought her head down, as if defeated, only to rebound, hitting the back of her head against her captor's face, shocking him long enough to let go. Wasting no time, she jumped away, turning and assuming a battle stance.

"You'll pay for that, little bitch," Greed growled, rubbing his nose.

"Bring it. I can take both of you idiots on. And the reason Brooklyn is not killing anyone, is that he's not weak enough to be taken by the likes of you."

The killer swung his sword and charged, before Minako could leap away a black blur raced in between them, grabbing at the man's sword with his bare hand. Blood flew through the air as the sword made contact with flesh. Brooklyn however didn't even flinch as he held unto the sword. In the moonlight his hair seemed to glow as if on fire, his black, mercury-tipped wings shimmered with their own light.

Greed struggled to pull his sword from the half-demon's grip, and despite the blade having ripped into Brooklyn's palm, and blood flowing in a river down the blade, the half-demon's hold remained solid. His claws dug into the metal sword, shockingly the metal cracked. His other hand reached up for Greed's throat, digging into where his wind-pipe should be.

"Golems." Brooklyn hissed. "You're _her_ creation, are you not? I should have sucked all her souls out when I had the chance. Had I known she would send abominations such as you after me, I would have."

"So you finally show yourself, Apostle of Death." Greed smirked, even having claws buried in his neck; he felt no pain at all. Truly Lueaxanna's workmanship was superb, and Greed found himself relishing this difference between flesh and blood, and this new golem body. "Too bad this will have to be cut short." The golem kicked at Brooklyn's thigh, causing the half demon to let go of his sword and neck and stagger back. Brooklyn clutched at where he was kicked; blood, _his blood_, seeping from between his fingers.

"A switch blade." He hissed.

"Brooklyn are you okay?" Minako grabbed at his arm, trying to support the demon, but he shrugged her hold off, moving to block the golem's access to her with his own body. Envy grinned softly and raised her flute, a plan forming in her mind.

"The plan was for you to kill everyone before I killed you. But the plan will have to be revised now." Greed flicked his sword. "Go ahead, use your power. I still have a soul in his body so you can kill me. But… oh wait; you'll kill your lovely little friend too. Though really it won't matter either way. She's going to die regardless. Either you kill her, Envy, and me… so that everyone else lives. Or everyone dies. Your choice, _king of darkness_."

"Minako… run. Go." Brooklyn hissed. The golem was wrong, if she ran now, she would not see the glow of his eyes, and without seeing his stare; her soul would not be ripped from her body. She would not die.

He felt fingers roaming up his back, between his wings, causing the appendages to twitch, and it dawned on him only a split second too late. He felt Minako's dainty fingers close about his neck from behind. Instantly his ability to breath was restricted. His head jerked to the side, the Nymph had her flute up, and though he could not hear the tone, her mocking stare spoke volumes. She was smirking at him like she had won. Greed advanced at them, and Minako's hold on his neck tightened.

Brooklyn looked from one golem to the other, with Minako holding him, he couldn't move without hurting her. "The stories overrated you. You're a bleeding heart fool!" Greed called, thrusting out his sword at Brooklyn's gut. The half demon grabbed at it again, creating another deep gouge in his already injured hand, this time his grip snapped the blade, breaking it in two along the crack he previously created. With his free hand he pried Minako's hands off, by pulling her thumbs away until they cracked, despite being under possession, she whimpered in pain and Brooklyn had to steel himself, there would be a time later to beg her forgiveness. He didn't pull hard enough to break the digits, but hard enough to twist them.

"And you're a cold-blooded bastard." With that said Brooklyn lunged, claws ready to rip the golem's head off. Envy shifted and Brooklyn was dimly aware of Minako lunging after him, still under Envy's control. He dodged her, and at that moment Greed lunged at him. Whipping out a wicked knife with a serrated, flesh-rending edge. Brooklyn was ready to dodge it when he saw the killer freeze mid-step, turning around he saw Minako fall to the ground, clutching at her hands, weeping. One look at Envy confirmed what he suspected, the Nymph stopped playing. It seemed like a shadow crawled up her whole body and it's gnarled hand grabbed at her throat. Making her unable to play. The same bizarre phenomenon happened to Greed.

"Now, now… didn't I already tell your mistress that though I would help her I would not let her kill my lady's messengers?" a voice snickered. A shadow materialized and Brooklyn instantly realized the figure as soon as he shed his cloak's hood.

"You again."

"We meet again, king of darkness. I am sorry you had to experience that. It would seem their mistress hasn't yet learned her lesson."

"What did you mean you said you'd help that witch?" Brooklyn demanded.

"Ah… _that_ is a secret I am not privy to divulge." Miy replied, tightening his hold on his staff. Brooklyn realized that the shadows that bound the two golems were extending from the point where the staff contacted the ground. It was a stunning point to realize how powerful this being was. And for the life of him, even in his full demon form, Brooklyn couldn't tell what kind of being this trickster was. He certainly wasn't human, but neither was he any sort of demon Brooklyn could recognize. Envy struggled to raise her flute, but the shadows only tightened around her neck, the trickster only smiled at her, he had the upper hand and knew it.

At that moment figures appeared, scaling up the hill. Brooklyn turned, expecting more attackers. But he sighed in relief when he saw it was only Garland, with the elite militia.

"This is my time to leave… I will take these two foolish dollies with me." With that said Miy shook the tip of his staff, the orb glowed. The three were gone before Garland could even open his mouth to demand an explanation. Brooklyn groaned and let his tired body fall back unto the grass, sprawling out on the damp grass. He was exhausted, and the wounds he suffered, particularly the stab on his thigh, throbbed quite painfully.

"It would see that you weren't as crazy as one might have thought." Mystel teased the half-demon. Minako crawled over to him and placed both hands on his chest.

"Are you okay Brooklyn?" she asked, reaching for the choker wrapped tightly around his healthy hand. He didn't resist when she slipped it around his neck and once again sealed his demon half, Minako however seemed sullen as she noticed her handprints on his windpipe.

"Brooklyn, I'm sorry I doubted your sanity when Garland told me about things." Mystel apologized. Brooklyn sat up and grimaced as his thigh throbbed even more painfully. In the dim moonlight he could see that he was still bleeding quite profusely. Luckily he wasn't wearing his white sleeping pants at the time.

"We better take care of those wounds." Garland spoke, offering the half-blood a hand, which he gladly took. Garland nearly effortlessly pulled him up to his feet. "You can explain things later."

"Yes, there is much to explain." Brooklyn agreed.

* * *

Miy didn't stick around to hear what kind of ear-rending storm Lueaxanna would unleash on her precious dolls when he returned them to her. He had other things on his mind. With another warning to leave Akasha's messengers alone, he was gone. But this wasn't the end of the matter. "Oh no, this isn't the end of the matter. Not at all." He said to himself.

Miy knew fully that letting Brooklyn reign free would just mean Lueaxanna would target him again and again. And there would be a time in which the apostle would get himself killed. If today's battle any indication, he was restraining himself to the point that he was nearly helpless. Which wasn't the truth, he was naturally a fierce fighter, a demon among demons. A being with a power that allowed him free reign over who lived or who died. Had he wished it, the idiot carrot-top could be entirely untouchable. But in the end he was as Greed eloquently articulated. A bleeding heart fool. And letting Lueaxanna get a hold of a seed of Akasha's power would be a disaster of apocalyptic proportions. Something that mustn't be allowed to happen, at any cost. Miy apparated right into the hall where the Gryphs were having their discussion. Completely unbothered that he just interrupted an important discussion. He didn't even flinch when multiple sharp swords were drawn around him.

"My, my, this is certainly charming… is this the reception this valiant savoir gets?" he asked.

* * *

_**Author Notes:** Well that's that for chapter three. Miy is still up to his old tricks, playing the fields. Just how long can he keep it up before he cracks up? Well stick around to find out. And please review. Really._


	4. The Mummer’s Dance, Miy’s Secret

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Chapter 4. Written in part by my friend Raven. Because she pulled the final scene so much better than I could. Enjoy!

**_Chapter #4:_** _The Mummer's Dance, Miy's Secret_

Garland couldn't contain his dislike for Miy at that moment, even if his life depended on it. Miy closed both eyes and stood there, smiling, as if nothing was happening and everyone in the room was his friend.

"What do you want, trickster?" Brooklyn asked. His wounds having been taken care of. He was not happy to see Miy again so soon either.

"Now, now…. I mean no harm, believe me." He raised both his arms as if surrendering, motioning for everyone to calm down. "Quite the contrary, I came here to take care of some… business."

"You have no business with us," Mystel spoke up.

Miy cracked one eye open, his gaze focusing on the acrobat menacingly as he lowered his hands. "Oh you're quite right. I have no business with you. My business is with this carrot-top here. Lueaxanna will be back. And I simply cannot allow my lady's messenger to fall into her hands. My lady told me to bring him to his kind. Where he will be safe."

"His kind? He will be no more safe in the Avian capital-"

Miy's gaze shifted from Mystel to Garland, the same menacing glare, though now both his eyes were open. "Wrong kind, my good sir. My lady wishes him to be with her son, the lord of destruction. And her messengers of wrath and plague. My lady's will is absolute."

"Brooklyn's place is here! With us!" Minako jumped up, indignant. Brooklyn stood up and placed both his hands on the rabbit demoness' shoulders, calming her down before she would rashly jump ahead of herself.

"It alright Minako. Akasha… made me who I am. She is responsible for my power. And if she sends her priest to summon me. Then I have no choice. Besides… I'll be with the others. It's not like I'll be with strangers. You know, you did like the girls when they were around."

"This could be a trap." Garland warned. Miy seemed to smile wider as he closed both his eyes again.

"There need not be a trap, my good sir. If I wished you dead, you would all be dead promptly. Don't underestimate her majesty's humble priest."

"Then if you're so mighty, why don't you handle that witch that threatens Brooklyn, instead of bothering him?"

Miy laughed, a manic laugh, as if Minako spoke the most preposterously funny idea he had ever heard, he clutched at his side, waving one hand, and took maybe fifteen seconds to stop laughing.

"Foolish bunny." He said, wiping fake tears from his eyes. "My lady supports Lueaxanna. However she will not give the witch the power of the apostles. Death is not Death's destiny. For Death's destiny is Death's mission itself. As is with Destruction, Plague, and Wrath… Death's mission is for only my lady to know. I am merely a humble priest, privy not to her lady's true plan."

"He's giving me a headache." Ming-Ming complained. Miy only smiled brighter, as if that had been his mission the entire time.

"Brooklyn… you would really go to…"

"I'm afraid it makes sense Garland. Lueaxanna has golems now. Even if I had ripped his throat out, that golem would still fight on. He has a soul, but his body is as dead as a corpse's. If I'm not here, I cannot cause you any harm. Next time she may send more than two. And I'm afraid I cannot even handle those two. I don't know what's going on, or what Lueaxanna is planning. Hell I don't care, but I don't want to be a liability. If traveling with those people would keep you all safe, then it's a price I'm willing to pay,"

"And what about them?" Mystel wondered.

"Luexanna has no chance of beating them." Miy announced. "They are in Grand Blanc now. Under the roof of Lord Jurgen. It's a place even Lueaxanna would be foolhardy to attack."

That came as a surprise and stopped the conversation cold. Minako huffed in indignation, her cheeks puffing out. She couldn't come up with a good enough to reason to persuade Brooklyn to stay, she wasn't stupid either. She knew he'd be safe with them. Those travelers. Brooklyn would be safe with his kind.

"Well if there are no further objections. I would like to transport Brooklyn to his new destination as soon as possible. I am tardy with my duties of watching Lueaxanna as is. I do not wish to waste any more of my time. I shall be back in an hour." As suddenly as he had appeared, Miy disappeared, melting into the shadows, leaving everyone utterly stunned.

"Brooklyn, you trust that lunatic?" Mystel wondered.

"I don't have a choice." The half-demon replied, bowing his head to Garland he brushed out of the tent. He figured the hour was given so he could collect his belongings, however meagre.

* * *

Miy came back as if he had been waiting for the hour to tick by, watching the seconds. He popped right into Brooklyn's tent, where Minako was vainly trying to persuade the half-demon not to leave; all the while he was collecting his things into a bag.

"I am interrupting. Right?" Miy asked, earning himself a glare from the frustrated and by now really irate demoness. Minako's anger wasn't directed at Brooklyn, no, she was angry with the smile-faced priest, and made a point of glaring at him. Which only made Miy smile that stupid smile of his, which only resulted in Minako getting angrier.

"I swear priest, if Brooklyn gets hurt… I will hunt you down, and pummel you until you cry to your mother." Minako threatened.

"Tsk, tsk. Are all you bunnies so vile tempered?"

Brooklyn grabbed Minako's shoulders just as the rabbit demoness lunged at Miy, effectively stopping her cold.

"Minako, please…" he began, letting it hang. The demoness calmed right down and turned around, slinging her arms around Brooklyn's waist.

"Don't go… we'll work it out somehow. I mean…" he silenced her with one finger against her lips.

"I have to." With that said the half-demon pulled out of her embrace and grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

"Oh right. I almost forgot." Miy produced a package wrapped in paper, which he handed to Brooklyn. "This is for you. It gets cold in Grand Blanc, and Lord Jurgen keeps a ward seal over his castle… I'm afraid I cant apparate right into it. So we will have to walk some distance." Brooklyn opened the package, a heavily wool and fur cloak fall open from it, a cloak heavier than the one he owned, also tastefully white as he noted. Tossing the cloak over his shoulders he tied it on. Miy was still beaming like a hundred watt light bulb. With the farewells already out of the way, Brooklyn followed Miy out of the tents. Minako could only watch as the two vanished.

* * *

One foot on Grand Blanc, Brooklyn was already wandering if this was a good idea. The cold winds buffeted at him, biting through even the heavy cloak he wore. But the castle was in view, so there was really no going back.

"Lets get a move on it." Miy said, beginning to walk. The staff in his hands was glowing and the trickster seemed to be able to walk on the snow, instead of through it. Brooklyn followed, slowed down by having to trudge through the drifts.

* * *

Half an hour passed, maybe an hour, Brooklyn couldn't tell but he ended up in the courtyard of the palace, standing out in the snow. This would be a home for a little bit, a smile graced his features. Grand Blanc truly was a harsh, yet oh so beautiful land. The crunch of snow behind him alerted him to a presence. Brooklyn turned around, dropping his gaze from the clouds, which were steadily dropping white cotton-balls of snow.

"Brooklyn- what?" Vega began.

"Hello." He greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Vega wondered.

"Lueaxanna made another attempt at my life. And well… I didn't want to endanger the others… so…" he explained.

"Say no more. I understand." Vega nodded. "I guess I'll have to say… welcome."

"Thank you," he replied. "But I am curious… what are you doing here out in the cold?"

"I've been exploring the gardens, it's kind of silly… but Robert keeps a lot of interesting statues around. Some obviously relics from an era long gone."

"Yes, one would think this palace would be full of history." Brooklyn agreed. "I might explore a bit myself."

"You're welcome to join me. And well the other girls, when we do exploring inside." Vega suggested.

"I might just do that."

"Alright… but for now I want to go talk to Robert, and ask why he didn't notify us immediately upon your arrival."

Brooklyn nodded and watched as the girl made her way back towards the castle, trotting if a bit awkwardly on the snow covered paths.

* * *

Vega knew there would only be one place where Robert would be at this time of day. In what he called his study, or what everyone else would call his office. Having been there once previous she knew exactly where it was, and ran to it as fast as her legs would carry her. In front of the doors she didn't bother to knock, she eased them open and stepped inside. She wasn't prepared for what she saw.

Vega was startled at first.

And then she was pissed.

Robert was sitting at his desk but he had immediately jumped to his feet on her entrance. Miy was standing in front of the desk, grinning at her like an idiot and then, mockingly, he ducked into a quick bow towards her. "Good afternoon, milady. How are you?"

The girl folded her arms calmly and shrugged. "I've been better."

"Miy, go," Robert commanded in a cold voice.

"As you wish, milord," the sorcerer answered and he slipped out passed Vega.

Robert had to admit; he hadn't even anticipated this possible occurrence. He also had to admit, only to himself, that the look the girl was giving him was actually a little intimidating.

The girl glanced back over her shoulder to watch the trickster leave and then reached back and pushed the door shut with one, delicate finger. Any though of her calming down dispelled in an instant as the girl turned around, approaching his desk calmly, her hands placed firmly on her hips, making her diminutive stature appear suddenly not so. "So," she began, tipping her head to the side and cocking an eyebrow at him. "Do I want to know? And if I ask, do I get the truth or are you going to lie? And if you _are_ going to lie, do you need a second to formulate one I might believe?"

"I wouldn't lie to you, Vega, that is beneath me," he answered earnestly.

Of course he wouldn't lie to her. No. Telling her _half_ of the truth didn't constitute a lie. She only needed to know enough… enough so that he could maintain her trust and be content with thinking that she knew all at the same time.

"Oh really? Good. Who is he?"

"His name's Miy."

"And he works for you?"

"Yes."

Vega nodded. "So, I guess now my only question is why the hell has he been stalking us?"

"You're being melodramatic."

"Don't accuse me of being melodramatic," the girl growled, her eyes narrowing. "You've kept things from us. Things that we deserve to know and don't argue with me about what we should know. When someone comes along and he knows exactly who Brooklyn is and who I am we deserve to know!"

Robert moved carefully around his desk and gestured for her to sit down in one of the armchairs by the fireplace. He sat down in front of her with his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped in front of him. "After we parted in the Avian capital I determined that it would be unwise to leave you entirely. I wasn't sure how many more times you could hold up against Ryukai's attempts."

"And you picked Miy to protect us?" Vega asked in a bored voice, her chin resting on her palm.

"Don't underestimate him," the Wind Lord cautioned, "And don't interrupt me."

She held up her hands in surrender. "Okay. Sorry. So… he only interfered because…?"

"It would have been a grave error to allow the witch to take the Death-Crow's soul."

"Okay, the _Death-Crow_ has a name, it's Brooklyn."

Robert nodded. "Forgive me. It would be a grave error to allow the witch to take Brooklyn's soul."

"Thank you."

"I kept this from you because I didn't think that it was relevant to you or your friends."

Vega hummed and got to her feet to go to one of the windows, which allowed a view of the courtyard below them. "I suppose I'm only uncomfortable now with the idea of you sending _him_ in particular."

"What's wrong with Miy?" Robert asked.

The girl rolled her head back a little to fix him with an 'are you kidding me?' look over her shoulder. "He's _unhinged_, Robert," she said flatly. "He's probably crazier than Tahmores."

"It's his unhinged condition that makes him an effective agent," the Wind Lord explained as he got to his feet to join her by the window. The girl, obviously blatantly uncomfortable with proximity moved away, the subtle glow of the charm around her neck was a warning from the dragon residing there, not to get too close.

Vega hummed, looking back at him thoughtfully. "It's the secrecy that makes me uneasy, Robert," she murmured.

"Secrets are a necessity," he explained.

"Not between allies."

He considered her words carefully before asking, in a voice much softer and kinder than the authoritative boom he used to control his soldiers, "Do you think that you know everything about your companions?"

"I would like to think so," she answered, her gaze not wavering from his.

"Everything? What about Johnny, the tiger, and even the Ravenwing you so adore?" Robert went on and when she looked to the window in uncertainty he felt a wave of inner satisfaction. "Keep in mind that they're not just your allies, Vega. They're whom you've allowed into your inner circle. They're the ones closest to you. I'm sure even the assassin has kept things from you."

That one hurt, more than all the others, more than even his suggestions about Farrell and Bryan, because he was right most right about Tala. She knew nothing about him.

Vega's lingering silence was growing awkward, just by her stiffened shoulders and rigid frame; Robert knew he hit the mark. And in a moment of clairvoyance he realized that he might have said too much. It was more than apparent that she was already _involved_ with that boorish Avian, and that made the whole topic sensitive. He wasn't an ignorant cad, and for his purpose it was best to keep the woman from growing too resentful of him. Resent and trust were rather mutually exclusive, negating each other on a level playing field.

"Forgive me if I've overstepped my boundaries," he said, leaning his weight into the windowsill and watching her carefully. "It wasn't my place to say such a thing."

Vega shook her head, letting off a faint whisper of a sigh. "You're alright. It's just… they're the men I think they are. Who they are is concrete to me. Therefore, I trust them with their secrets; I trust that they're not keeping something from me that I should know. You, however, are another matter."

Robert feigned the slightest look of hurt. "How so?"

"I don't know you," the girl answered simply. "Ten minutes ago is proof of how much I don't know about you. Some months ago you wouldn't even speak civilly to me at Johnny's coronation. I believe when we first met I was nothing but a lowly human dirtying your perfect, demon society."

The lord looked down. He remembered how much he hated the way Enrique had fawned over them, the lowly human girls. Now what was he doing? He was trying to earn one's trust, the very one which had annoyed him the most no less. He still remembered the way that she had so casually addressed him during the ball when Johnny made appearance with Hikaru.

Then it had been sheer disrespect, audacity, and unchecked ego. She was too brash, too willful; it was a wonder how she had ever survived as long as she had…

Now… as he thought about it… that audacity looked more like confidence, confidence that even some demons weren't capable of, confidence that had surely helped lead Vega to be who she had become.

He glanced up at her. Vega didn't appear impatient for his answer; she was standing there, fiddling with Kaosu's pendant. Her eyes were shut. It made him think of the times that he could hear her in the abandoned hallways talking loudly to apparently no one.

They argued a lot, her and the dragon she kept. About stupid things sometimes, what the candlesticks in the Great Hall were made from, silver or pewter (Vega had been right guessing pewter), how high the tallest peak of the castle was (Kaosu had won that one), how long it'd be before the dragon-kin and the shaman began to squabble during breakfast (Vega, again).

The first night they had stayed and the dragon had taken on his human guise, it struck Robert how genuinely attached to the girl the beast seemed. He fawned over her, spoke only to her, often in warm whispers directed right into her ear, at times throwing the girl into a fit of giggles or inspiring her to reach over and punch his shoulder in a half-hearted sort of way, and no matter what her response the dragon always smiled at her in the same way. If anyone else spoke to him however, he showed all the pride and brutish coldness of his kind. An attitude so reminiscent of his long-dead uncle who once owned this very castle.

It was hard to believe that it was this unlikely pair who could cause so much trouble. It was almost unfathomable to think that a child wore the power of a demigod around her neck and that that demigod was a loving, doting servant to that child.

It made Vega all the more dangerous.

That such a being as the Lord of Destruction would fall to such a woman's charms.

"I was callous," Robert spoke, making her look up at him quickly. He was standing by the window still, his hands folded behind his back, his eyes softer as he looked down at her. "I was wrong to treat you that way," he said. "I see now that your potential has become so abundantly obvious and that my judgment of your worth might have been hastened by my prejudice."

Vega could hear Kaosu hissing warnings at the back of her mind but she was finding it easy to shut him out. The most egotistical man on the planet had just asked her to forgive him, in his own indirect way.

"Robert?"

"Hm?"

"Could you do me a favour?" she asked, looking up at him and pushing her bangs back from her eyes with one hand.

"What's the favour?"

"Promise me that you won't keep anything I should know about from me."

He smiled inwardly. She was such a child sometimes. Outwardly he nodded pretended to be agreeable. "I promise." Of course, he was saying that with his lips while thinking in his mind, _I will tell you exactly what _I _think you need to know._

* * *

_Author Notes: There you go folks. Chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!_


	5. Inferno: The Fifth Sin

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Chapter 5, finally. Took me a bit to get it out. And get the introduction I wanted. In enters the fifth of Lue's sins. Only two more to go. This one, along with the two remaining will differ a bit from the others.

* * *

_**Chapter #5:**_ _Inferno: The Fifth Sin_

Envy watched as Lueaxanna sat at a bureau vanity, brushing her hair out. It was the third night after their foiled attempt at the half-demon's life, and the situation in the inn was tenser than what Envy was comfortable with. There was a sense of a build up, and the nymph didn't like it. All the while she was bored out of her mind and the silence in the room was deafening. Lueaxanna however refused to talk to them, and it was annoying to say the least. The nymph was not the type to enjoy silence for long periods of time. She wasn't stupid either; she knew what was the cause for the witch's behaviour. But the fact that she wouldn't even talk to Gluttony or Sloth said that she really was annoyed and broody. Usually she would at least talk with Gluttony; the brute was perhaps the most loyal of the four of them. He truly was a soldier in the flesh; he just didn't care who he served.

"Tell me, Envy." Lueaxanna began, jolting the nymph out of her pouting fit. "Would you say that he's too strong? Or that Greed was incompetent?"

"I wouldn't know, Greed had him. I had him. If it wasn't for that trickster priest…"

"Yes… You're right. It can't be the fault of Greed and you, no… you had him right there. So close. Oh so close. But _he_ came… yes, _he_ is the problem. The only problem. Miy. Yes… the _only_ problem." The hairbrush lowered to the table in a dull 'thuck' of barely suppressed anger. "That's the second time he foiled my plans. And though he is helpful… certainly very helpful. He seems to think that he can stop me from getting what I _want_." Her voice seemed to rise with each word, soon booming through the room and Envy realized why Lueaxanna was so broody the past two days, it had to do with welling up anger at the priest.

"We could make another attempt, and this time… maybe if we take Gluttony and Sloth along…"

"No Envy. There won't be a third attempt. That bastard made certain of it. By now the apostle of death is beyond our reach. Beyond my reach. For a time. Oh for a time. But I have a plan. The first thing I will do… oh yes. The first thing I will do is rid myself of that trickster priest." The witch grinned, an expression full of malice.

Envy couldn't help but wish to get out of the room, quickly, Lueaxanna was seething by now, and there was nothing she could do to calm her. So she figured she'd try to distract the witch a bit, maybe change the topic of conversation. Maybe, just maybe it would keep her from going over the edge.

"Speaking of those three… where are Gluttony, Sloth, and Greed?" she asked, making herself sound utterly clueless, if only to snap Lueaxanna out of her train of thought. A train that would undoubtedly lead to an anger fit, and people with a lot of power, such as Lueaxanna, were dangerous when they had an anger fit.

"I've sent them on a bit of an errand." Lueaxanna replied, reining in her anger. There was no use taking it out on Envy, the nymph was innocent of blame. "They should be, by now at the ruins. I once heard this old story; of a disgraced samurai who was executed by his lord for supposedly killing another lord at the night of a banquet, in his lord's palace. They say his own sword was used to cut off his head. But that's not the end of it, they say his sword became possessed by the samurai's vengeful, betrayed, enraged spirit, and many exorcists tried to purify it, only to fail, and in most cases die. The story ends, supposedly when one night, the samurai's lord was found dead, disembowelled, the guards outside the doors heard nothing the entire night. The only clue was the sword in the room, belonging to the dishonoured samurai. The same sword used to cut off his head. Over the next couple of nights, all the inhabitants of the castle mysteriously died. Though I would not call it exactly mysterious. The spirit took its revenge. The hate transformed his spirit into the most malicious kind of poltergeist, the one that will kill."

"Creepy." Envy remarked.

"If those three can find the sword, and the bones… I think that kind of power will be useful in the long run. Giving the poltergeist a body will not alter the fact that he is driven to kill."

Realization dawned on Envy and she jumped up from her seat on the futon in Lueaxanna's room. "Wont it be dangerous to have someone like that around?" she asked.

"Nonsense Envy. Vengeance, like greed is easily manipulated. I just have to make sure he thinks all my foes are his foes too. A soul so corrupted with vengeance, so twisted with hate and malice will not be purified readily, even in death. He'll serve me well. And his skill, added to that his sword, will match the skill of that blasted tiger demon. After all, I need his soul too."

"I still have a bad feeling about this," Envy murmured.

"I think its time we go and join those three, no Envy?" Lueaxanna asked.

"Right now?" the Nymph wondered, surprised by the witch's new mood shift. She seemed to become rather happy, almost excited at the prospect of working her craft. Envy was just too confused with all of this, one moment Lueaxanna was seething with rage, the next she was cold as ice, calculating and cruel, and the one after that she was as giddy as a little child.

* * *

Meanwhile in parts unknown, Greed and Sloth were watching Gluttony dig, and desecrate another grave. The field around them was overgrown with tall grasses; obviously it had been a while since anyone visited it. The grave itself was situated under a tree. The tall grasses seemed to be withered, dry, and dead within a certain distance from the tree. The tree itself was ancient; its gnarled roots seemed to weave out from around it in all directions. But while they fanned out rather evenly, between two thick tendrils there was an obvious oblong space. As if the roots wrapped about something obtrusive underground.

The assassin was looking at his sword, playing with the light glinting off its fine razor edge. The martial artist however seemed to be off in his own world, staring past the boughs of the ancient and dead tree that marked the grave. It didn't surprise him that the tree, marked sacred by the shimenawa and shide tied around its trunk, died due to the presence of the evil that was buried under its roots. It had lived for a long time after the burial obviously enough, given that its roots had time to wrap around the burial casket. But Sloth knew the tree didn't die of some parasite, or natural old age. No, the blight buried under its roots was the cause.

Sloth was familiar with the story of the being they would soon have among them. And he felt worried that Lueaxanna chose the beast to be their fifth comrade. Worried, though not for her. Sloth couldn't care less for the witch; he was worried for those they might encounter, worried for all living beings. Worried what that kind of evil would do, if set free upon this world. This being posed worse a threat to anything living than Greed who killed for money. This being might kill simply because you were alive, and he no longer was. He might kill simply out of spite, malice, hate, and vengeance upon those who took his life.

* * *

A small flash of light alerted them to the arrival of their mistress and Sloth glowered at her. Causing the witch to smile at him as if she knew exactly what was upsetting him now. She set down the bag she carried, the bag that Gluttony normally carried, on the ground, and moved closer to the group.

Envy was looking about her, trying not to think too hard about what it was that Gluttony was digging up. Despite her curiosity about it. The giant was obviously having a bit of trouble with the process. The tree's roots have wound around the casket so tightly; he had to break through them before he could go any deeper.

"Next time you need us to rob a grave… leave me out of it. Unless your plan includes boring me back to death." Greed grumbled.

A dull thump stopped Lueaxanna's reply and she glanced at Gluttony who swung his spade up over his shoulder and kicked at something with the heel of his boot. "I got it, the casket is all plastered with sealing wards."

"That's enough Gluttony, I'll take it from there." Lueaxanna discarded her cloak handing it to Envy. Gluttony watched her for a split second before jumping out of the pit, never one to disobey what he is told to do. The woman moved to the pit's edge and looked in, the casket was plain wood, but as Gluttony said, it was plastered with white paper warding talismans. "Those exorcists went all out. Amusing how they didn't realize they were making it worse." Lueaxanna commented.

"Is there something you know witch?" Sloth wondered. Lueaxanna seemingly ignored him for a moment as she produced her own paper talismans, throwing them into the grave, where they burst ablaze and the flames seared up, rising from the grave in a large pyre before dying.

"That took care of the wards on the casket." She finally said.

"They really did go overboard with trying to keep the poltergeist bound." Envy mumbled as she looked into the grave.

"By doing so, they only made it angrier. The poltergeist of the sword is not haunting the sword; it's trapped in it. Had they not sealed the sword, the spirit would've left after it got its revenge. Come now Gluttony… get it out."

The giant nodded and went back to digging around the casket, to get at it's handles. Lueaxanna moved some distance away and began to prepare the ritual she would have to perform.

* * *

Two hours passed, and Lueaxanna was on her knees in front of the sarcophagus she built, chanting her spells. The four sinners gathered around her, weary. Envy was outright hiding behind Greed, who seemed to shrug her hands off whenever she touched him. Eventually the assassin got annoyed enough and turned around, grabbing hold of Envy's yukata, pushing the nymph in front of him with an annoyed huff. She pouted, which only made the killer's glare even colder. Before he could bark at her to stop acting so annoyingly clingy, a crack alerted them that Lueaxanna finished her rites.

The Sarcophagus was cracking open and up shot a hand, clasping into a fist before relaxing, grabbing at the sword that lay on top of the construct. Another hand emerged, clawing, and ripping off the earth covering his face and body as the fifth sinner sat up. His shoulders seemed slumped as he sucked in a first rasping breath. The tattered remains of the ceremonial white robes of the condemned still hung to his lithe frame. Still bearing stains of blackened blood around the collar. His waist length hair was as red as blood, falling evenly into his face; revealing only one faint slit near his nose, when the sinner looked up, a red glow pierced the thick strands. His eyes instantly focused on Lueaxanna and as he moved to stand, the sword falling off his body in a dull clank against the ground. The hair moved, revealing his face, and the widening malicious smile that showed long pointed fangs. He hummed and chuckled under his breath. On his neck was a black line where his head was once severed, a jagged uneven cut that undoubtedly wasn't done quick enough to give the man a painless death. He kneeled in front of her for a second, before finally standing up. The last of the earth remains crumbling off him to the ground. He raised the sword in his hand, transferring it to his right. The clawed hands of his left ripping off the talismans plastered over the sheathe, sealing the sword. Lueaxanna took a step back as his eyes glowed again, before she could speak a word, he pulled out the sword, grinding the metal blade against the inner metal of the sheathe with a shrill quick 'shank' making one step at Lueaxanna before charging at her head on, growling like a mad animal.

Envy squeaked and grabbed unto Greed, leaping behind him as the assassin grabbed his sword. Gluttony didn't bother with his sword; he just lunged at the enraged being. Lueaxanna couldn't do anything more than to avoid his advances, and swings of this sword. The black metal blade was radiating a halo of energy about it, cold menacing energy, and whenever he swung it, the blade would shriek and howl, like a banshee.

Finally Gluttony managed to grab hold of the animal and yank his arms back, pinning them behind its back. The black sword in his hands dropped to the ground, when the blade touched the grass, before their eyes it began to dry and rot. Using all his strength Gluttony just managed to hold the enraged golem in place. Even as he struggled and trashed, hissing and trying to kick at Gluttony's legs. Gluttony was glad he couldn't feel the pain.

"Calm yourself," he hissed to the being. His head slumped down and Lueaxanna dared to approach.

"My, my… what a ferocious fighting spirit." She said, reaching up past his bangs to touch his face. He looked up, crimson eyes glowing at her from among a sea of blood-red hair. He hissed and growled at her. "Envy get me the collar I prepared for him. He wont come quietly."

"Ah… yes, the collar…" Envy jumped momentarily stunned. "Right away!" she bounded over to where Lueaxanna set her bag down and reached inside to look for the collar.

"I told you this would happen." Sloth said, eyeing the struggling man scornfully.

"Sloth, he's confused. Its plain enough. I hold no animosity for him."

"Too bad for you, mortal bitch… I yearn to rip out your innards and feed them to the crows." The redhead spoke lowly, smiling. Envy approached, holding a black metal and leather collar in her hands, weary of the redhead who looked at her with hate so plain in his eyes that it made the nymph falter in her steps. Lueaxanna decided to spare Envy the nerves and moved to take the collar from her, not forcing her any nearer to the beast. Moving back she opened the collar and slipped it around the sinner's neck, over the remnant scar on his neck.

"Calm yourself my precious one." Lueaxanna moved to stroke his cheek again, even as he continued to struggle.

"Tell your brute friend to let go."

"And have you attack my lady again?" Gluttony asked.

"You're not stopping me. I'm letting your hold me!" the redhead hissed back. Gluttony rolled his eyes but let go. Lueaxanna moved her hand away from his face. The man reached for his sword, not for an instant taking his eyes off the witch. Picking up the sword and sheathe he flicked it, and sheathed it, calming its enraged howling aura.

"Tell me witch. Why did you pull me to this hell?"

"I'm in need of your unique capabilities. And in return, I'll give you back what you were robbed of. A life." Lueaxanna replied. He glared at her, flicking up his sword, poising the tip of his sheathed nodachi under her chin.

"If you're lying…" he hissed. Even through the sheathe Lueaxanna could feel the pulsing sword, it caused chills and fear to run down her spine in a torrent.

"Now why would I lie? Once all is said and done… it will be well within my power to fulfil that promise. Every one of your new allies, _Wrath_ dearest, is like you. They all want their life back," The sinner, Wrath, smiled. Flashing his fangs at her.

"Lie to me, and I _will_ feed your innards to the crows." He threatened.

"You'll see… all will be just fine." Lueaxanna assured, "But for now… I think its best we get your some clothing and armour. We have a bit of an uphill battle ahead of us." She patted him on the shoulder and moved ahead. Gluttony moved back and grabbed his mistress' bag, slinging it over his shoulder, following, with Sloth right behind him. Envy ran ahead to walk close to Lueaxanna, sparing Wrath a weary look over her shoulder. Greed spared the new arrival a glare, as if saying 'I'm better than you' and followed as well. The fifth had no choice but to train behind them, last.

Miy smirked, satisfied with everything he just heard and seen. He was sitting comfortably on a thick sturdy branch, a couple hundred yards away from where Lueaxanna had just been. Legs crossed, holding his staff that lay across his lap, grinning like a Cheshire cat that knew something no one else did. "So there are five now." He said to himself calmly. "Not that it matters how many she makes to wage that uphill battle, she will still lose." Lifting the side of his cloak he pulled out a parchment and held it up, uttering three words causing the parchment to float in midair. A quill slipped out of his sleeve, held up by a hand made of shadow. Another hand holding a bottle of ink slipped out from his other sleeve, allowing the first hand to dip its quill in the black liquid before moving to the parchment, beginning to scribble on it. Miy lifted his fingers to his hair, twiddling with a lock as he watched the shadow-hand write the letter he was mentally dictating it.

When the hands were done, the one holding the ink vanished back in his sleeve, instead reappearing with a ribbon, another hand of shadow trailing behind it. The three hands rolled the parchment up, and tied it shut with the ribbon. Miy grabbed the letter with his own hand, smiling. "Why thank you, little ones." He addressed the shadow hands. Which stuck up thumbs, gave waves, and snaked back into his sleeves. "Well I better get this report to Lord Jurgen." Leaning back he seemingly fell off the branch, but instead of falling to the ground below, his body melted into the deep shadows of the trees, vanishing.

* * *

_**Author Notes:**_ _Yes I know, an entirely Lue chapter. But right now, the plot is developing around her._


	6. Interlude, The Ancient Library

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Chapter 6, out finally. An interlude to a very important chain of events. Starting from chapter 7 there will be a rather… large arc culminating in a number of deaths, the last two sinners, plenty of surprises, and I'll only let slip this. The way I see it… this third book still slips into my target projection of 20-25 chapters. No more. There is really not enough material to drag is out. And I'm not in the habit of writing filler chapters. Filler episodes in anime bother me, so I'm not going to make filler chapters. 

* * *

_**Chapter #6:**_ _Interlude, The Ancient Library_

Lueaxanna watched Wrath as he dressed in his new clothing. He had chosen some expensive things, but Lueaxanna didn't honestly care. She didn't have to pay for them. He was just putting on his new red armour over his new white clothing. But his execution robe was still under the new hakama and yukata; the bloodstained collar was peeking out in places. A red and black sash through which the dishonoured samurai slipped the sheath of his sword completed the outfit.

Greed watched from the side, to say he had a liking for their new comrade would be a blatant lie. To him Wrath was just Lueaxanna's new toy. The assassin didn't figure the thing could even see very well through the curtain of crimson hair he refused to tie back, or cut off. Envy was still clinging to him too, especially when she was within a couple of feet of Wrath, it was beginning to really annoy the assassin.

"What are we doing now?" Gluttony wondered.

"I figure I gave Ryukai enough of a respite. It is time we get back to the hunt. Tahmores is our next target; he has a lair on an island, and unfortunately for him… I do know where it is." Lueaxanna explained.

"One demon should be easy enough," Wrath sneered.

"Oh no, Tahmores has a pack of ferocious dogs. He is no _easy_ target. He travels with a group of a hundred of them, but I reckon that the whole island is their territory; they are probably numbered in the thousands. Should we arrive and meet with a sentry group, Tahmores will know of our presence within minutes."

"If it's so dangerous why go after him now?" Sloth wondered.

Lueaxanna grinned as she twirled a lock of her hair between her fingers, that grin was not of a sane person. "Simple enough. He's the easiest of the remaining targets. Ryukai and his court, Nyoka and Lamis alone would pose quite a threat. I do think Nyoka just may know a number of spells to destroy your bodies."

"Three demons left, we can do that." Gluttony remarked.

"Six, Gluttony dearest. Anais and Dyami are with Ryukai too. But I don't think they will present much of a challenge. And of course there is Farrell. He will have to be drawn out of his hiding place in Grand Blanc, though I do have an idea how. After we destroy Tahmores, your sixth companion will be a bargaining chip that furball wont be able to resist. I already know her final resting place too."

"This plan of yours is doomed to fail," Sloth remarked.

"Trust me, his loyalties will be split between the now, and the then. I don't think even king demons can resist that kind of temptation."

"Can we get this hunt over and done with?" Greed wondered.

"Of course, just as soon as Wrath is ready." Lueaxanna replied, producing a portal bottle.

"I have been ready for a while now, witch. You should talk less about your greatness. They say the mightiest fall the hardest." Wrath sneered, glaring at her from the curtain of his crimson bangs. And even though just a tiny sliver of one crimson eye was visible, his odd glare was still menacing and shiver inducing. Lueaxanna simply rolled her eyes and threw down the bottle, the others followed into the portal wordlessly.

* * *

Meanwhile across the ocean, in Grand Blanc. The girls, plus Hilary and Mariah had tugged Farrell down into the catacombs of Robert's palace in search of the library they had come for in the first place. They figured they could find it before they had to ask Robert for it. None of them wanted to do that, seeing as Robert was just oftentimes cooped up in his office, working on something or another 'important' and they had heard from servants that he was irritable when disturbed.

They were walking through passages stunningly hewn right into the rock of the outcrop on which the castle stood. The heavy, black rock made the passages menacing and eerie; the torches really did nothing to alleviate that. In fact the flickering light only made things worse by casting long, demonic shadows that played with the uneven surface of the rock to create shadowy mirages of people and creatures that really weren't there.

"These catacombs literarily go down forever." Hikaru remarked.

"They do go down to the base of the cliff, but the section we are looking for should be somewhere half way down. There are only dungeons and cold rooms at the bottom-most." Farrell remarked.

"Cold rooms?" Vega wondered.

"Chambers that are forever maintained cold by ice and the unique abilities of wind demons. They are used as storage rooms for meat, and any other product that spoils readily. It's a unique aspect of Grand Blanc."

"Ah! Giant freezers, go you. We got those at home too. Except you plug them into the electric grid and they just remain cold on their own." Vega replied.

"I'm not sure the library will be much help to us anyways. None of us reads old demonic. The oldest sections of Ryomaru's library will undoubtedly be in old demonic," Mariah noted.

"I can't read it competently either. The dialect is similar to what my tribe still uses, but it differs. I wont be able to understand all of it," Farrell slipped in.

"Don't worry, Kaosu is fully competent. And he will gladly translate." Vega replied, the necklace around her neck glowed in affirmation.

"Handy fellow, isn't he?" Hilary wondered.

"He says he's only doing it for me," Vega replied.

"I should've known there would be a catch." Hilary added.

Echoing footsteps around the bend alerted them to an approaching presence. Robert rounded the corner, carrying a heavy-looking tome in his hands; he stopped mid-step when he noticed the group. One eyebrow climbed nearly to his hairline.

"What are you doing down here?" he wondered.

"Looking for Ryomaru's library." Charly replied.

"It would be great if you would point us the right direction," Vega added, figuring that now would be an opportune moment to ask. He was obviously coming back from it, and would it really hurt him to tell them where it was?

Robert appraised them all; he realized even if he did point them in the wrong place, they would eventually find the library. It wasn't that hard to find, and he didn't want them to get lost in the catacombs. They were entirely designed to be a labyrinth, one only short a guarding monster. If they ended up in the dungeons, they might never find a way back. "There are stairs down this hallway," he indicated the one from which he came. "They will take you five levels down, when you exit at the very bottom, take the left passage, and then the second right turn you come across. Down that long passage, at the very end there will be a set of double doors. That's the library."

"Thank you," Vega replied. The girls gave him a curt bow and brushed past, with Farrell trailing after them. He glanced back at Robert and sent him a nonverbal warning. Lord to lord, telling him that if the directions were off, there would be consequences.

It was sometimes hard to believe that these five women managed to accomplish something that generations of his ancestors failed. An alliance with the west has always been his ancestor's dream. Even before the events of the battle of the plains. The lords of the west have always scorned the Jurgens, refusing such an alliance, and in particularly scorned were the attempts after the battle of the plains. The tigers were as powerful, as they were pacifistic. They didn't form alliances because they didn't wish to become involved in the battles of others. But if they were in turn attacked, they rebuffed the transgressors with vicious and unmatched military might. However since the heir of the late last western lord vanished some three thousand two hundred years ago, that has come to fade a bit. The western lands lost a lot of their influence, and military might to successive, inept attempts at government.

Now with the realization that the heir wasn't as dead as the demon high counsel wanted to believe, Robert knew he had leverage. If he could somehow form that alliance, under the nose of the council, and then help the tiger reclaim his birthright as the western lord from the hands of the current puppet government, Robert knew he would concrete more power than ever. Restoring Farrell as the rightful lord was easy enough. The problem lay in the other half of the plan; Farrell was only loyal to one group. His precious human friends. Without earning their trust, Robert could not hope to get the tiger's. And these five women were far from ignorant, innocent lambs. They were acutely aware of what was going on, especially Vega, to whom the tiger held perhaps the highest of loyalties.

The black-haired woman was very much aware of her own status and was unafraid to use it as leverage for her own purposes. Undoubtedly she was under the tutelage of the being around her neck. Robert knew, Ryomaru's nephew was no less dangerous and cunning than the mercury demon had ever been. Even in death he had not lost his serpentine sway. The events of their first night here had proven to Robert that Kaosu held sway with Vega. Even if the woman held her own sway over the dragon in turn. A sway as carnal and as old as time itself.

All these thoughts bothered Robert immensely. The woman's uncanny penchant for politics made one forget that she was human. Few demon women matched her level of intelligence and shrewd tactics. She commanded respect from terrifying, powerful beings. She had the son of a goddess wrapped around her little finger, and an unwieldy lord willing to serve her, hand and foot. If the council knew of her presence, he would find himself in an awkward position, and the woman would find herself the object of many a dispute. However that though didn't bother him as much as it should at the moment. The thought of them running amuck in the irreplaceable old section of Ryomaru's library was something more disturbing. With a growl of annoyance, the wind lord followed the group. He didn't feel the need to use his demonic speed to catch up, and he still managed, though only by the heavy double doors of the library. The women had already attempted to open them, thinking them mere wood, only to fail.

The doors were only faced with wood for decorative reasons, they were actually also hewn of stone, suspended in place on massive Runite hinges. Each one probably weighted hundreds of pounds.

Farrell stepped around them and pushed one door open with one hand, effortlessly, as if the door only weighted a few grams, or was made of the thinnest plywood. He let the woman past him, and glanced at Robert, acutely aware of his presence in the shadows, before following inside, though leaving the door open.

Stepping into the library was like stepping into the cavern of a giant beast. The library was huge, spanning five levels. At each such level were wooden decks dividing the library into five floors. There were walkways and suspended bridges strung between the decks. And even with such division, the tallest shelves would still require a ladder to access their contents. Stunningly nearly every wall was completely covered with shelves, and all of the shelves looked like they were brimming with books, scrolls, and sheaves of parchment.

And there in the centre of the library, supporting the roof was a single, giant pillar. Thick like the trunk of a titan redwood, it rose from the bottom level all the way to the top. Hewn into and spiralling around it were stairs, which led to the different levels of the library. Set into holes drilled into the edges of the stairs were wrought iron guardrails decorated with snake and vine motifs. The handrail itself looked like rich mahogany, varnished and polished to a rich shine.

The inside walls of the library were not naked rock either, they were covered by rich mahogany paneling. And where the shelves gave way, there were paintings and decorations. On the first and third floors were seating and study areas. Tables with chairs, on the tables were sheaves of parchment and bottles of ink. Also on the first floor against the far wall stood a marble statue of a dragon-winged woman, in her right hand she held a book, in her left a lyre. She appeared very much life-like. The golden plaque on the pedestal on which she stood was unreadable. Written in an odd tongue.

The library as a whole was lit up by hundreds of torch holders, but instead of a naked flame, the holders had glowing yellow orbs. The orbs cast a comfortable, warm light around the room. The lamps on the writing tables had smaller such glowing orbs, giving those sitting in front of the tables a comfortable level of light to read and write by.

"Amazing," Hikaru said, awed.

"Yes. I never figured this place would be so beautiful," Mariah concurred.

"I never thought so many books even existed on Chrysalis, let alone be gathered in one place!" Takara chimed.

"Before you hurt yourself trying to figure things out, there are a few rules." Robert stepped in. Announcing his presence, causing the women to whirl around to face him. Unperturbed by their surprised looks, Robert went on. "Naked flames, and water is not allowed in this library."

"Yea… it would be a shame if this place burned. A tragedy even." Hilary remarked, now the odd enchanted lighting made sense.

"If you will be handling the oldest sections on the fourth and fifth floors, there are sheepskin gloves on the hooks by the shelves. Wear them." Robert added.

"This world's answer to latex. Yea… old paper gets fragile. You know how archaeologists wear gloves when they handle old books, right?" Vega asked. The other four human girls nodded. Hilary and Mariah though looked a little puzzled, but went along with it.

"The catalogue is on that pedestal, by the statue. It lists the books alphabetically by topic of interest." Robert finished. He watched as Charly and Mariah split off, followed by a curious Hikaru, Lilly, and Takara. "What are you here for anyways?" Robert wondered.

"History. We want to know about Ryomaru and the period after his death but before the scouring." Vega explained. Robert quirked his eyebrow again as he turned to her. "Ryukai hid the crystal we need somewhere. We have a theory where he might have stashed it. We know its somewhere that has ties to his daddy. This library hopefully has a map of all of Ryomaru's assets."

"Interesting theory."

"There is also the matter of Lueaxanna. The five of us… we hope to pick up some magic theory here. We are entirely self-taught, and even though I get tutoring from Kaosu, he cannot teach me his innate powers. I have to find out more about the art of elemental magic. I hear the art is common among human magi. Maybe I can find a bit about it. It'll benefit all of us."

Farrell had wandered off with Hilary to join the others by the catalogue, even his disciplined mind could no longer deny curiosity, and Hilary was uncomfortable around Robert.

"Humans, always so curious," Robert remarked.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Vega replied, frowning, placing her hands on her hips.

"In some cases it is, but you humans somehow managed to survive _this_ long with it..." Robert replied. Vega laughed, the sound echoing through the halls. The others glanced back but when she waves her hand dismissively, they went back to inspecting the catalogue.

"You're hopeless. It's like you can't go for more than a _minute_ without spouting an insult." She noted. Robert huffed, sparing the woman glare, which only made her laugh harder.

"Bite your tongue woman." Robert commanded. At that moment a bit of dejavu hit them both, Vega's laughter died and even Robert could not speak a word.

"You should get back to whatever it was you were doing. We promise not to ruin the old section with grubby fingerprints." Vega said, suddenly timid and uncomfortable.

"You better not." Robert replied. Turning on his heel he left the library, though the book he had initially gotten was now forgotten in his hands, an unfelt weight. He had other things on his mind, like the bizarre feeling that dejavu brought.

Vega watched him go, but then shook her head and moved to join her friends.

* * *

The island was hot and humid even as the rest of Chrysalis prepared for an unusually harsh winter. The forest around them gave no sign of life, nothing moved, nothing breathed, giving the place an eerie feeling. That feeling only masked the danger a visitor could find himself or herself in stepping one foot on this nook in the middle of the ocean.

"Somehow, I expected more." Greed remarked two seconds after setting his feet on terra firma. Wrath huffed something that none of them really caught. His hand shifted to the hilt of his nodachi as he laid his palm on the sword's pommel. Envy once again edged away from the red-haired dishonoured samurai, and seeing how Greed was walking close to him, as if knowing that she would otherwise cling to him. Envy huffed, was it such a crime that she clung to him? A glance at Sloth told her she would get no sympathy from the martial artists, and Gluttony once again had Lueaxanna riding on his shoulder.

Lueaxanna meanwhile said something quiet to Gluttony; wordlessly the giant began to walk. She had used a portal that was a distance away from the mountain where she knew Tahmores made his home. The cave was undoubtedly well guarded by his pack; she wanted to ascertain if the dog was even home before she made an attack.

* * *

_**Author Notes:**_ _Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. But I have classes again, hey… I'm a student first, fanfic writer next. I also had a rather bad bout of writers block. The first idea I had for this chapter simply wasn't falling into place the way I wanted it. And when that happens you have to play with it, until it does fit. Next chapter will smooth over most of the wrinkles. And best of all… I already have most of it written in my head. So I just have to sit down and type it out. Or be it… write it out in my notebook. I'll try to have it out this weekend. But considering I have a test to study for on Tuesday… it will possibly be on Monday. __**Please… PLEASE review!**_


	7. Goodbye, Dyami’s Last Laugh

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Woot! I'm actually on schedule this time. Despite having a bit of a cold run in. Or maybe it was a bit of an allergy. Anyways it does not matter. All's well that ends well. Hopefully 8 will come out just as easily.

* * *

_**Chapter #7:**_ _Goodbye, Dyami's Last Laugh_

As they walked deeper into the forest, the trees grew thicker and the feeling of being watched became more and more ominous. The dusk settled and the last of the sun's rays stopped being able to penetrate the thicket, casting deep darkness unto the forest floor. Lueaxanna was distinctly aware of a faint presence trailing them. She had become aware of it maybe fifteen minutes ago, and though at first she thought it were some of Tahmores' mutts, considering that he didn't show up, she realized it couldn't be them. She placed one hand on Gluttony's head, causing the giant to stop walking, the others in the group stopped as well.

"Something wrong?" the giant wondered.

"Dogs?" Envy wondered.

"No. Not dogs. Though I'm surprised we hadn't come across any yet." Lueaxanna replied. She motioned for Gluttony to help her down from his shoulder, which he did. She turned to the thicket and pondered, if it was Tahmores, he would've attacked by now. The dog wasn't blessed with patience among other things. "I know you are there, show yourself." She finally said. For a long moment nothing moved in the eerie forest. The silence reigned supreme. Finally the underbrush seemed to move, a figure emerged from the trees. His reddish wings loosely cloaked him, his giant sword was unsheathed, and he held it aloof over his shoulder.

"Well, well… I do believe I've just gotten lucky." Lueaxanna sneered.

"Bah. I'm just wondering how pathetic you really get. I mean I knew you preferred the dead to the living. But this is getting ridiculous," Dyami replied. He knew he was threading on some very thin ice at the moment. He had been watching Lueaxanna from the shadows, he knew exactly how strong her golems were, and he knew that she would not hesitate to kill. Some part of him was suddenly very weary of her presence; if she was here it only meant that she came after Tahmores. And though he hated the blasted dog, he didn't wish him to become the witch's next victim.

"I did not think stalking was your favourite past-time." Lueaxanna teased.

"Nah. I have better things to do." Dyami replied.

"Too bad, you're not leaving alive." The witch snapped her fingers. "Wrath!" she commanded.

Dyami responded instantly, dropping his sword and opening his wings. He saw the redheaded golem charge at him, drawing his sword. Metal met metal with a shriek and suddenly a chill ran down Dyami's back when he felt the dark aura cascading off the golem's sword. A shower of sparks was thrown up into the air, momentarily cutting through the darkness. Allowing Dyami to glimpse his opponent's murderous glare. He sidestepped the following slash, only to block the slash of Gluttony's giant blade; the albino golem joined the fray as well.

At that moment the underbrush rattled, Lueaxanna jerked her head to the right. All she saw was the retreating shapes of six large dogs. "Gluttony, finish him off quick, Tahmores will be here momentarily." The witch glanced at the giant who nodded and reached for his sword. As if to punctuate her point, the forest's silence was pierced by sharp barks and after a moment a cacophony of jackal wails, and howls, communication cries.

Gluttony joined the fray with a high swing, causing Dyami to duck out of his reach. The rooster demon rolled out of the way when Wrath came after him, in the same motion he swept his giant sword up, catching the disgraced samurai's nodachi and sweeping it almost from his grip, with a flap of his wings he off-balanced him and regained his own footing.

* * *

"Should I hinder him?" Envy wondered as she raised her flute.

"Don't bother. We'll be dealing with Tahmores' dogs and I want you ready to hinder them," Lueaxanna replied. There was another shriek of metal against metal, causing Lueaxanna to jerk her head in the direction of the fight. Dyami had disarmed Wrath and sent him back first into a tree with a powerful kick even as he blocked a sweep from Gluttony. The rooster was displaying unparallel skill in handling two swordsmen with such differing styles. Lueaxanna had to grin, while he was skilled, it was obvious he was entirely on the defensive. He could not have a free instance long enough to mount his own offensive.

"He won't last long," Sloth remarked as he glanced at the tree line, he was rather weary of the prospect of fighting so many dogs.

* * *

Another shriek of metal against metal echoed, Dyami had sidestepped a lunge from the re-armed Wrath and caused the redhead to drive his nodachi through Gluttony's armour. Using that moment he swung his blade down hard, cleaving through the giant's armour and into what should've been flesh and bone.

"I'm getting the hang of this," Dyami grinned, "You two are good, and I'll give you that." Gluttony seemed unaffected as Wrath yanked his sword back, his 'wounds' both from Dyami's giant blade and the unholy nodachi mended as quickly as they were made.

"You use an old style of swordsmanship. Under different circumstances… we could have been allies." Gluttony remarked.

"You're not too shabby yourself. And yea…" Dyami agreed. Wrath sneered and went at Dyami with renewed fervour, Dyami responded by swinging his blade in a sweeping arc. Sparks flew as the giant blade caught the nodachi, again nearly dislodging the thinner sword from its owner's grip. "And you stay the hell out of this! This between me, and him!" he called.

Wrath paid him no heed as he rebalanced and went after him again, as did Gluttony. Dyami leapt back to avoid both of them and raised his sword to counter when suddenly a weigh from behind and above him threw the rooster demon nearly to the ground. A sharp pain shot from his back and he growled, shifting his sword and swinging around. Blood flew through the air in an arc as a katana was pulled from his back by the sharp movement. Dyami swept his blade low and up, catching his assailant under the arm and cutting diagonally across from the armpit to the junction of the neck and shoulder, past the collarbones.

"I got you," Greed sneered even as his limb landed three feet away. He felt no pain what-so-ever from the impromptu amputation. "That wasn't so smart, I missed your vital organs, and you went ahead and helped me." He was grinning like he was the king of the world, even as the site of his amputation oozed strange green pus that smelled distinctly of herbs and soil. Dyami grimaced as his whole chest cavity began to burn with an unholy amount of pain, blood poured in a river down his back between his wings.

"Well done Greed." Lueaxanna approached, grinning. The assassin sent her a glare before he moved back to grab his missing limb. He raised it, sword and all to the oozing 'stub' and sickeningly enough the limb re-attached, the spell working over it to mend the amputation. In a matter of a moment the assassin was flexing his right hand to test the connection. "Its over now rooster." Lueaxanna continued. "You really are an idiot to face me on your own like that. Did you honestly think you could win?"

Dyami ignored her words as his last ounces of strength continued to drain from him with the large amount of blood he was loosing. Greed was right, he was an idiot, and he had swung back instinctively. And by doing so he had yanked the sword to the left, severing something very important inside. He had been high on adrenaline and the pain was almost entirely blocked out. He had not felt the location of the stab initially. And now he was as good as dead, even if Tahmores showed up now with his canine cavalry, he'd still be dead in a matter of minutes.

"I may be an idiot, and hell… I'm sure a lot of people will tell you that I am. I wont argue, and I probably deserve it…" Dyami paused as he coughed up blood. Willing himself to remain conscious against all odds. "But Lueaxanna… you're the biggest idiot here if you think your plan to resurrect Ryomaru will work. My death will be but a brief respite, a brief atonement for my many sins."

"Brave words from a dying man struggling to remain alive."

"I'm a fighter, witch. Death was inevitable. Though I would've loved to die in the arms of a beautiful woman, not an old… ugly hag like yourself." At that he smiled, Lueaxanna huffed and Dyami realized that on some plain he had just hit her vain side. "I was prepared for death the day I became a soldier, and a fighter for hire. I know my death will not be in vain. You see…" he slumped, losing most ability to remain kneeling upright. "There are five human angels on this world… and you better watch out-" he choked on the blood welling up in his throat and flooding his lungs. "Watch out for them… death by _her_ hand will be too fast for you. But she _will_ get you..."

Lueaxanna huffed and glared as the rooster finally went silent, her senses felt his body's aura fade. She hated not having the last word, and the rooster robbed her of that. What ticked her off even more was his sudden faith in those five human girls. Lueaxanna knew exactly who he meant by 'her'. A swift death? A death akin to the way Everett and Taurean died. Lueaxanna laughed, she would not be such an idiot as to attack on a full moon when the girl was nothing short of a demon in her own right. Producing a spirit bottle she kneeled down to claim her spoils of victory, another soul. Placing her hand on Dyami's back, she chanted the brief spell required to dislodge a soul from a fresh corpse.

* * *

A growl echoed across the clearing along with a set of heavy footfalls. Lueaxanna got up, her task completed, she slipped the soul into the bottle and corked it, slipping the bottle away into her pouch.

"You dare much bitch, killing my former comrade, on my lands."

"Tahmores… what an _expected_ surprise." She grinned at the giant canine emerging from the trees. He was even larger than Lueaxanna remembered him from her brief stay on the island. The darkness had then masked some of his true form's sheer size. And the multitude of watching eyes from the underbrush told her that he was not alone, and by far not in few numbers. The eyes surrounded them on all sides. Like pairs of red lanterns peering from the darkness. She could not even begin to count the pairs in the sea of red. It looked like Tahmores has brought his _whole_ pack.

"Don't play coy with me, bitch."

"Don't feel left out. I will gladly allow you to join him. In death."

The dog chuffed and sneered, when Envy made a move to raise her flute he lashed out with his tail, yanking the instrument from her grip, sending it flying into a tree, where it hit hard, and cracked in two, stunning the nymph. He swung his head back to glance at her, flashing the Nymph rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth. He didn't even bother concealing the acid venomous liquid that was his saliva. The nymph jumped away, causing the dog to grin wider.

"Jumpy little thing. Don't worry, I don't rut with corpses." Tahmores rumbled, before turning to Lueaxanna where he padded over to her.

The witch stood her ground adamantly, even as he towered over her, his eyes glowing brightly, menacingly. "Dumb mutt, do you realize you just walked into my trap? Gluttony, Greed-"

Tahmores let out a sharp bark, suddenly the whole clearing was flooded with growling, rabid, salivating dogs. Envy shrieked in terror as one sniffed at her, she ran to Greed and began to cling at him. Weaponless she was terrified of the dogs, suddenly more terrified than she was of standing next to Wrath.

"Don't think I'll be quite the easy prey, I'm not that cocky rooster," Tahmores rumbled, ducking his head low to glare Lueaxanna in the face. A single drop of his saliva fell on her cloak, instantly hissing through the material and dissolving a five-inch diameter hole.

"Leave the dogs to me," Wrath said as he moved foreword, surprising Lueaxanna. The dogs lunged at him as his nodachi left its sheathe with a screech. "Howl!" he commanded slashing through the air in a sweeping arc, cutting through three of the dogs outright effortlessly. The sword shrieked in high pitch, like a banshee, the wind around it exploded as the black flame erupted from the blade, sweeping over the dogs. The current parted Wrath's curtain of bangs, showing fully his glowing eyes and bloodthirsty grin. With yelps the hundred or so dogs were thrown back, and didn't get up.

Tahmores glanced back, irate that the fool would dare attack his dogs. He almost froze dead, the dogs weren't just incapacitated or dead. Their corpses looked like they had been festering for weeks. Wrath turned back and smirked.

"Impressive, no?" Lueaxanna asked. "That sword of his destroys living flesh, leaving only bone." Tahmores growled, baring his fangs at her. She only smirked in reply, suddenly looking peacock proud again.

"I should've let you die," he sneered.

"You _should_ have. But it's too late now. All their deaths will be on your head. Not that it really matters. You're a bloodthirsty mongrel, you don't mind if people around you die." Lueaxanna replied.

"Leave my island, bitch." Tahmores commanded as he moved past her. He ducked low and grabbed Dyami's body by the back of his shirt. Emitting a low growl he turned and began to walk. The body dangling from his fangs like a gruesome chew toy.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Lueaxanna called, suddenly irate. The dog growled, the only sound he could emit while carrying Dyami's body. He turned his head slowly and focused a cold blood glare at the witch. As if daring her to do something or dare stop him. With Envy's flute destroyed, Lueaxanna knew she could not stop the dogs. Should he growl them all into an all out attack, they would all be torn limb from limb in a frenzy. Grinning as if he'd won, Tahmores vanished back into the trees, along with his dogs. Lueaxanna only cursed loudly, though really she decided she had a victory. She came for a soul, she got a soul. Maybe not the dog's, but she was one step closer to her plan. She could wait a bit to mount the final assault.

* * *

Tahmores carried Dyami's body for a number of miles. He was never friends with the rooster, but Tahmores realized the idiot deserved a burial. Setting the body down on a clump of dense grass he turned to his dogs, uttering a series of growls. When the dogs hesitated he barked once, sending the mutts into a flurry of activity. Ten of them moved to a choice patch under a tree and began to dig with their paws, throwing dirt every which way.

Tahmores returned to his human form, frowning as he looked at Dyami. "Idiot, you had to fight her on your own, didn't you?" he asked. Rather gently he rolled the rooster's body on to his back and reached for the messenger pouch Lueaxanna had luckily failed to notice, the scroll sealed with Ryukai's seal was still there. He opened the scrolls and had only to read three lines to realize the message was another of Ryukai's threats of retaliation if he didn't come back. The letter was scrunched up and vaporized in a blast of acid from his palms.

Tonight was a bit of an eye opener for the dog, he wanted to think that Ryukai was out of his mind thinking that Lueaxanna could defeat any one of their stronger members. He figured Valin and Fleta were just flukes, entirely something that happened because of their own inability to protect themselves. But now, with Dyami's death, reality hit him like a brick. She had come to the island to kill him, and it was Dyami who ended up paying the price. Tahmores knew Dyami was no weak opponent, possibly the second best swordsman among them, after Ryukai. So if Dyami went down, it meant Lueaxanna was a danger to them all. And Ryukai had been right all along to call a truce with the human children. Dyami's untimely demise stirred something else deep within him, a part he had locked up long, long ago. When his father had banished him from the tribal village because of an ugly hag's prophecy. For the first time, a death bothered the great dog demon.

He turned to the digging dogs, which were hard at work excavating a glorified pit for Dyami's burial. There was a bitter irony there, he could slaughter a whole village and not blink an eye, and he had done so, numerous times. But the though of his own imminent mortality bothered him. Here was proof that he was not as untouchable, as unbeatable as he wanted to be. That he, like all King Demons, was still mortal, still capable of dying.

With a growl Tahmores threw that thought aside, Lueaxanna would not get him. Next time their paths crossed, he would rip her limb, from sorry limb, with his own fangs and claws. If that meant helping Ryukai again, so be it. But the thought would not stay out for long. The foundations of his mental security were shaken to the core. Ryukai had been right all along. Lueaxanna posed a greater danger to everyone than she realized. Her plan, as farfetched as it was, if left to succeed would rock Chrysalis like the strongest of quakes never could.

If preventing her rise to power meant co-operating with humans, then Ryukai was ready to make the sacrifice. The question was, was Tahmores ready to swallow his pride? No he decided, he could swallow his pride, but only after one final loose end was tied down.

* * *

_**Author Notes:**_ _Well this is it for this chapter. Dyami had his last hurrah and how. I admit it was difficult to kill this loveable rooster. But the heart-rending goodbyes are just beginning. Tahmores got his slap of reality, and seems to be oddly bothered by Dyami's demise. So what's going to happen next? Stick around for more. And please review!_


	8. The First Snowfall Of Fimbulvetr

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Again off schedule. Drat, drat, and double drat. This should have been done two weeks ago. But its done, now I just gotta, hopefully pick up the slack. The next bunch of chapters will be just a lot more… "cant stop writing" due to heavy action scenes. Well I'll stop blabbing now, enjoy. 

* * *

**_Chapter #8:_**_ The First Snowfall Of Fimbulvetr_

The morning dawned cold and brisk on Chrysalis. A fresh layer of snow had fallen overnight, adding a few more inches to an already good amount. Farrell woke up disturbed; in the depth of his hearth he felt something was wrong. Something was not as it should be. He chose to ignore the feeling; instead after dressing he decided to venture into the castle's catacombs in favour of receiving his new clothes from the seamstresses.

Upon his arrival in their workshop the women immediately dropped their work on darning soldier's uniforms and lined up to bow. "Welcome, welcome!" they chorused. The seamstresses were a group of six sylph demoness' and shared with their cousins the nymphs the tendency for lewdness.

"I was told my clothing was complete," Farrell began.

"Of course Lord Farrell! We don't lie," one of the Sylphs chirped, taking hold of Farrell's arm and leading him to a screen. "Girls! The clothing!" she called. The other Sylphs jumped to action. Farrell was pushed behind the screen as gently but commandingly as the Sylph pulling him along could. Before he could even protest he saw clothing being draped over the screen. "We will let the lord change. Come now. Come now." The leader of the six busied her fellow seamstresses out of the room. Farrell smiled at their antics and began to change.

Once he was done, Farrell stepped out from behind the screen and turned to the mirror to inspect the handy work. The faded orange kimono was replaced by a pristine white one tucked into a pair of sky blue hakama. The kimono was closed formally and tightly, not as loosely as Farrell had worn his previous. On top of his white kimono he had a sky blue haori with silver cherry blossoms sewn into the sleeve hems and collar. The ladies had also provided a new pair of slippers to go with his new sky blue tabi socks. Picking up his three swords, he threaded them through his obi in a particular manner, nodachi and reverse blade at his left, while his promise sword at his right. All he had remaining in his hands was a long narrow strip of cloth the ladies had provided for a top knot he did not have.

He decided it was a subtle hint on their part. Farrell did not honestly care for long hair, but it was a tradition among his people, and many people on Chrysalis. Long hair on men denoted power, prestige, and virility as men. His own father had worn a top knot that started at the highest point of the head and fell all the way to the lowest point of the spine. With that thought Farrell debated with himself whether he should let his hair grow out. After a moment he smirked at his mirror reflection and closed his eyes. Electricity surged through his short mane and it began to grow, quickly falling evenly to his waist. Reaching up Farrell gathered his now long hair and swept it up, deftly twining the cloth around it to form a mirror of his father's top knot. His bangs had grown right along with the rest of his hair and Farrell used his claws to neatly trim them into a manageable length, leaving two long thick strands to hang down in front of his ears. Satisfied with his new appearance Farrell moved to the door and pulled it open, allowing the seamstresses to step back inside.

"Perfect!" the Sylphs chirped in one voice upon seeing him.

Farrell looked sheepish at that moment as he stood there, one hand on the pommel of his nodachi, the other almost completely covered by the long sleeves of his haori.

"Be still my beating heart, milord, if I may say you look absolutely _ravishing_." The leader of the Sylphs commented, tugging on the man's collar to fix it into place. She also adjusted the string that held his haori shut and then stepped back. Farrell all the while stood there, blushing.

"Thank you ladies, this is exactly what I wanted. My compliments to your skills." He said earnestly, causing five of the six Sylphs to giggle and flash him coy looks from beyond their long lashes. The leader of the six clasped her hands together joyously.

"Might you mention that to our lord? For he always finds fault with us."

"I will, but I must go now," with a last flash of a smile Farrell left. He knew where the Sylphs were going with their compliment. It was an instinct to them to try and charm any male in their vicinity.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tahmores had found his way unto Grand Blanc despite the harsh weather and the buffeting cold. His true form's fur lend him the ability to withstand the bone-chilling cold, but it did not mean that the dog demon enjoyed being cold.

His target loomed just ahead, like a jewel sitting atop of a crown of rock; the palace loomed beyond, looking to be a visage through the mist of falling snow. He had been trotting along the ground in his true form ever since he landed on Grand Blanc, the snow getting into his eyes in flight had been annoying. But with the palace within view he took off in a full run.

The guards atop the wall saw his great black shape coming long before he reached the wall and opened fire. Tahmores dodged all their arrows effortlessly and simply leapt over the tall walls as if they were nothing but a hurtle in his way. He landed in the courtyard beyond and looked back upon the wall. In the olden days he would not have been able to do that because the walls would be bristling with anti king demon ballista installations. Great big crossbows that could fire giant arrows. In Ryomaru's time this palace had been impenetrable for them.

Guards poured from inside the palace and from atop the walls, surrounding him. Tahmores merely smirked and laid down. "Now, now. I did not come here with attack in mind. Had I meant to attack… you would have all been dead by now. Now… go off and fetch my _allies_. I'm not in the mood to wait," he sneered at the guards. When only one guard ran back into the palace Tahmores growled in frustration. Instead of waiting for the guard to gather everyone Tahmores simply unmasked his aura and let if flare. They would come running when they felt his aura, they thought he was their enemy still. Tahmores grinned, let them think so for a moment longer.

* * *

The city of Auch spread out before them like a great ornate oriental painting. The city's thick walls and high parapets protected a utopia. A city over ten thousand year old, founded by the one of the tiger clans of Grand Blue. At one time nomads, one of their rulers decided to settle down and build a place that quickly became Grand Blue's biggest city, and one of the biggest cities to ever exist on Chrysalis. It was set upon Grand Blue's biggest peninsula, both helped and protected by the ocean. The city was known as the impenetrable fortress of Grand Blue, a city that provided a safe heaven to those who could make a living within, or just outside its great walls.

Auch was also famous for being a centre of religion, culture, art, music, and medicine. The rich quarters of the city were filled with lush gardens and beautifully build civic centres. The people of Auch seemed fond of the womanly form, and statues of beautiful nymphs were common. The city's symbol itself was a musical instrument akin to the lyre, though bigger and having more strings. Scholars could spend a hundred years perusing the city's central library and never finish reading everything there. It was the second biggest collection of scrolls and books aside from Ryomaru's own library on Grand Blanc.

The city was home to a multitude of temples to the various divinities of Chrysalis, human, demon, avian, and even King Demon pagan traditions flourished in Auch with cults all coexisting peacefully. Most famous of them was the sole, grandest temple to Akasha found at the royal palace complex at the centre of the city.

The city's three hospitals were perhaps as famous as the religious centres. People came from far and wide to treat their maladies. The wealthy often came months ahead of time for their wives to give birth in Auch, where Auch's midwives boasted records in success of easing difficult childbirth through herbal remedies and experienced hands and technique.

It was unfortunate that in the last four millennia the _political_ power and influence of the city waned. The prefecture wars after Ryomaru's death, and the Scouring had taken their toll. The death of the rightful king without leaving an heir all but dealt the final blow. The city had been once called the anchoring rock of Grand Blue, a voice on the demon council that spoke of peace and tranquility. Instilling balance on Chrysalis. But in the last couple of millennia that influence waned to be replaced by the ever growing political sway of the Jurgen clan.

Lueaxanna found it amusing how most people in Auch thought that there was no heir to the throne; the greedy nobles had made sure to cover up the facts, unwilling to give up their newfound power. In that way they only sped up Auch's gradual loss of power and affluence. In retrospect Lueaxanna mused it was a good thing that the people thought there was no heir. There wouldn't be one once she was done with the foolish tiger demon.

She was seated upon Gluttony's shoulder as he walked the cobblestone streets, with the other sinners following along. "Gluttony, make way towards the royal complex. The royal graveyard is the place where we'll find out next target. Sinner six." Lueaxanna spoke.

"Who is it this time?" Sloth wondered.

Lueaxanna merely smiled. "Our target is Lady Isuzu, the warrior princess of the Northern White Tiger Clan."

* * *

The flare of aura Tahmores unleashed did not go unnoticed by the inhabitants of the castle. The dog was certain of it as he padded around the garden, waiting. The guards had surrounded him when he unleashed the surge, but they were weary of attacking him.

'Let them try,' Tahmores thought. 'They'll make my day.'

"What are you doing here, Tahmores?" a voice asked. The dog demon snapped out of his brooding and turned to the man approaching him.

"What a _pleasant_ surprise, Crybaby." Tahmores sneered in return, ignoring the Ravenwing's question altogether.

"Cut the sarcasm, mutt." Bryan warned. The dog only laughed, reverting to his humanoid form. "Why are you here? As mangy and flea-bitten as you are, I never pegged you to be that big an idiot to show up here meaning to attack."

"And you're right," Tahmores rumbled, rubbing his chin thoughtfully with his head tipped to one side. "It would be stupid. Now please desist with the insults. I'm easy to anger, and you wouldn't want me to paint this yard with the blood of this castle's inhabitants, now would you? And here's the other person I came to see. Still alive I see?" The dog demon addressed Farrell, who was approaching from the castle, looking right over Bryan as if he wasn't even there. "Trying to look all princely now that your precious little wards know, huh?"

"None of your business Tahmores," Farrell replied, gruffly.

"This isn't an attack call so you can relax, I'm afraid even I know when I would be horribly outmatched. However there is matter of business at hand. I'm sure you know, Ryukai wants an alliance, and due to recent events… I'm inclined to change my position on the matter."

"If you think we should be honoured, we're not. We don't need a mass murderer for an ally," Bryan said, "your position only changed because reality bit you in the ass, didn't it? Lueaxanna showed up for your soul, and unfortunately for us, failed."

Tahmores grinned, "Am I that predictable? And yes… she tried. Though I cannot say she failed. She came for a king demon soul, she got a king demon soul. Not my own, _unfortunately_ for you." The dog demon mocked.

"Who did she kill, if not you?" Farrell wondered. Tahmores hummed and reached into his winter pelts, he pulled out a gold chain necklace upon which hung a disk-shaped medallion. Farrell's eyes widened as realization dawned; Tahmores nonchalantly tossed the object over, and Farrell could only numbly catch it. One look at the medallion confirmed his worst fear.

"Sorry kitten, but your feather-brained friend got the sword." Farrell clasped the medallion in his hands; it was indeed Dyami's, a gift from his long deceased mate. It was something that the rooster demon never took off; always preserving the memory of the woman he so loved, who died at the hands of humans a few hundred years after the Scouring, two lives wasted, as she had been with child.

To hold it in his hands meant that Dyami was indeed no longer in this world. "I gave him a proper burial on my island. He died the honourable warrior's death, in battle." Tahmores added in a moment of odd lucidity for his normally clearly not all there manner of speech. Farrell's expression became severe, and his aura bristled with suppressed anger.

There was a moment of silence in the yard, the guards have finally gotten the point that the dog demon did not come to attack and dispersed, returning to their normal stations. Bryan looked back and forth between the dog and the tiger demon, nothing the grave expression both had. Farrell's was explainable, he just found out he lost his best friend, that would slam anyone hard, but what did Tahmores have to brood about?

"I don't think that was all the news you had to give," the Ravenwing finally spoke up after what seemed to be eternity.

"You're right crybaby. There is one more matter left to address. Before I go back to being Ryukai's lackey, there is an old score that has to be settled between you and me. It goes back to you becoming a thorn in my side. A thorn I want removed. I challenge you to a final fight. Here."

"And why should I accept, now of all times?" Bryan wondered, despite knowing that this was a good opportunity to settle what had begun thirty years ago, when the dog demon killed both his parents and slaughtered his whole village on a whim.

"We're alike, crybaby. More alike than I would want to admit," Tahmores began, placing his hands on his weapons, which in turn made Bryan reach over his head for the Farina, the dog only smirked. "See?"

"Get to the point fleabag," Bryan replied.

"Ah, didn't we already go over the insult part? Hum… no matter. I mean it, we are alike, both of us wishing to surpass our late fathers in terms of power. You, because of some dumb Avian filial pride custom. Me? Well I wont go there… Point is I'm giving you a chance to do what your father could not."

"And what's in it for you?" Bryan wondered, his eyes darkening at the thought of finally clobbering the dog demon to a bloody pulp and getting his revenge, even if he knew all along that he would never be able to kill the demon. Beat him, yes. Kill him, no. It was something inside that told him all along that revenge was not the answer, but for a long while, revenge was the only thing pushing him along and giving him the willpower to surpass a difficult childhood after his parent's death. For a long while, the thought of revenge had been the only thing Bryan knew.

"Simple, really. If I win, I can hold it over you. If I lose- well… I'm getting soft, and I'll have to stop calling you a crybaby, wont I?"

"We'll fight then. But not here. Too many collateral targets. I'll show you once and for all how I could have beaten you before, but _chose_ not to. By Eteros, you dog demons are vain. I didn't think you'd live with yourself afterwards."

The dog demon laughed at the offhanded jab. "You? Beat me? Hah!" he barked. "I'm afraid you have me confused with yourself at that. We dogs don't wallow in pity after a loss. We certainly don't seek comfort in a Bitch's arms."

Bryan's eyes narrowed and his wings bristled; he glanced at the ghost-pale and silence Farrell. "Tell the girls I'll be along for dinner later. But beforehand I have this mutt to deal with." Farrell only nodded.

"See? You treat those human women like they were your keepers!" Tahmores laughed.

"You should take a lesson from me, bastard. Women are not on this world for your sick, twisted pleasures. If you bothered to _talk_ to one, you'd know that." With that said Bryan took off, he'd decided to stage the fight in the forest. With no one around he didn't have to hold back anymore. He'd let the dog have the full power of the Farina, something that his father had not unleashed during their ill-fated fight due to his mother being in the vicinity.

The dog demon smirked as he watched him fly off, after a moment he transformed back into his dog form and bounded after the flying Ravenwing. Tahmores would let the boy choose his own stage; it didn't matter to Tahmores one little bit. He was not going to lose to the son of that Ravenwing. He was not going to lose, period.**_  
_**

* * *

**_Author Notes:_**_yeesh. Took me… waaay too long to write this chapter. Simply way too long. But its finally out. So yippie! Please review! I'm begging!_


	9. Inferno: The Sixth Sin

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Still behind schedule, but thankfully now I can go back to schedule since my classes are done. Yeesh I was planning on having this out on this past Monday. (June 28th) but that didn't exactly work out. Well enjoy it!

* * *

**_Chapter #9:_**_ Inferno: The Sixth Sin_

Getting into the royal crypts wasn't as hard as Lueaxanna supposed it would be. The chambers were hardly guarded, nothing Greed could not handle effortlessly and silently. Her luck however ended once she stepped into the crypt. The chamber was built like an underground mausoleum; the casket itself was at the centre, encased in marbles and heavy granites. Topped and flanked by heavy looking statues.

Taking the torch from Envy, Lueaxanna approach the grave and inspected the seams around the statues, wanting to know if they were mortared to the lid or not. Thankfully the seams were too clean and crisp to have been mortared.

"This is good." She said, turning to her golems. "Wrath, Sloth, watch for guards." She ordered. Sloth folded his arms and left the room, Wrath however lingered, flashing the woman a glare he dared her to order him again. After a moment seeing that the witch was now completely ignoring him, he had no choice but to obey. Lueaxanna was ruffling through her bag for the items she would need for this golem. "Gluttony, can you please move the statue and the lid." She ordered.

The giant wordlessly moved to the grave and wrapped his arms around the statue. The statue itself was a spirit of some kind, likely something indigenous to the north of Grand Blanc and the time this grave was constructed, before the great theological split that happened along with the Scouring. Gluttony lifted the statue off it's holding pins almost without putting any sort of effort into it, carefully he set it down by the grave and then moved to take off the heavy slab of marble that made up the stone sarcophagus' lid. He set the slab up against the wall, causing Lueaxanna to smile. She had a book in her hands now, and moved to the now open grave.

Peering inside she noted the stone coffin's inner wooden coffin was in a rough shape. The wood had long ago begun to rot away. Moving the lid of the wooden coffin aside she found that the body was not as badly deteriorated. The bones of Lady Isuzu were still cloaked in a talisman-plastered burial shroud meant to keep her remains in their human guise. Clasped in her hands was a pair of kodachi swords, the warrior princess had been buried with her arms.

"How will we get her topside?" Greed wondered, peering into the coffin as well. He wondered if the jewellery the remains still 'wore' were in any way or form identifiable, he could sell them for pretty pence.

"We don't have to." Lueaxanna replied.

"Oh?"

"This reincarnation will have two souls, less soil will be required. I have prepared the right amount in a jar. And as you know, Lady Isuzu, like all tiger demon nobles had a lightning beast sealed within her body. That beast will provide plenty enough power for her to hold a nearly complete, living form. The hardest part will be recalling that beast." With that said the witch moved to grab her ingredients. Envy hung back, suddenly weary of what was going to happen. Greed on the other hand was vaguely amused by the prospect.

Within an hour Wrath grew bored of guard duty and stepped back into the room. Lueaxanna was busy chanting her spells and the dishonoured ronin watched her. She had a rosary of beads wrapped about her hands, and as she chanted the beads began to light up one by one, filling the room with a warm yellow glow. The air around the room began to stir. Like a current fire-flies, astral energies began to pour through the ceiling and into the open grave, building up a bright iridescent glow that lit the room up. The final orb on Lueaxanna's rosary exploded aglow and the whole thing seemed to float into the air and weave about her fingers like snakes.

Getting up to her feet Lueaxanna took hold of the rosary with one hand and flicked it into the grave. The glow from it joined the astral glow and surged, flashing brightly, momentarily blinding everyone in the room. Suddenly the air cracked and began to hum, a loud shrieking twittering echoed deafeningly through the room. The statue next to Lueaxanna exploded, leaving behind a creature made of lightning, a creature that has been emitting the noise all along. The figure rose unto its paws and flicked its tails lazily, turning its head and ears towards Lueaxanna, raising its jowls to hiss as it focused its beady eyes on her.

"Return to your mistress, lightning beast." Lueaxanna commanded. The creature hissed and spat, but then jumped into the grave casket. Lightning flashed and deafening thunder boomed through the crypt, but after it settled, all was still. Lueaxanna smiled as she felt astral and aura energies meld together into a single presence.

"Gluttony, Greed, Wrath, out. She will not be keen on men seeing her in the nude!" the witch commanded. Gluttony was the first to nod and leave, followed by Greed, Wrath however was far from pleased at being ordered around, but left never the less. Not sooner were they out of the room that the sixth sinner sat up, dust and herb residue falling off her person like a shower of sparkles. She glance at Lueaxanna as she raised her graceful hands to pass them over her face and then glanced down to inspect her kodachi swords before turning back to the witch.

"Welcome back to the mortal world, Lady Isuzu," Lueaxanna greeted.

"Why?" she asked in a gentle, melodious tone.

"I need your help with getting something from an old enemy of your clan," Lueaxanna explained. The witch turned to look at Envy as the warrior princess climbed out of her grave. The Nymph pulled out a bundle of clothing form Lueaxanna bag and presented them to the princess.

"If it is acceptable, Lady Isuzu, I will help you dress," the nymph said.

Isuzu smiled, passing a hand through her long silver hair. "Thank you," she murmured. Envy looked up, beaming, she was glad that this princess seemed pious and courteous, unlike other nobles. Envy had half expected the princess to demand her to bow and even present written notes, as she did not want to hear her servant speak. Lueaxanna stepped out of the room to get some fresh air, well as fresh as it got inside the mausoleum.

Inside Envy helped the princess shed her sealant robe and slip into her new undergarments, and white tabi socks, followed by a white inner kimono. Isuzu had all the grace of a queen, and the voluptuous body of a woman, with milky skin to match. Envy reminded herself that this princess was a mother once. When Envy moved to close the kimono with the left side on top, as was traditional, Isuzu stopped her with a shake of her head. She closed kimono in the opposite manner, with the right side on top. Envy helped moved to help the lady into the top kimono, a silver one with pink sakura blossoms on the hems and collar, this one was too, closed in reverse. Isuzu paid careful attention to shift bottom parting to the centre and pleat it once on either side, to allow the kimonos to open so she could walk and even fight freely, the obi would hold it shut in that matter. When Envy moved to tighten her obi, the lady slipped the top off her shoulders, allowing her arms more freedom. When Envy was done with the obi, the lady picked up her kodachi and slipped them into the obi behind her back, hiding the hilts under the bow. Satisfied she stepped into a pair of wooden slippers. The final detail was Envy offering the lady a brush and a strip of cloth to bind her hair. After brushing out her hair she tied it up high, allowing the rest to stream out. Her bangs were split to fall evenly in two layers on either side of her face, framing a pair of bright golden eyes.

Isuzu stepped out of the mausoleum to greet her comrades. Lueaxanna raised an eyebrow at the reversed kimono, but she knew the meaning. Closing the kimono with the right side on top was a manner of dressing the dead. "We can depart now," Isuzu smiled.

"Envy, did you gather everything?" Lueaxanna wondered as she watched the nymph pass a heavy bag to Gluttony, who shouldered it effortlessly.

"Yes," the nymph replied.

"Good. Sloth, Greed… take the point and scout ahead." Lueaxanna ordered. The two nodded and moved ahead of the group. Isuzu tipped her head to the side in wonderment.

"Five sins named for the seven prime evils of the mortal being." Isuzu began, inspecting her new allies. "Well… let it be so that my new name shall be _Lust_."

* * *

Bryan flew for an hour before he found a suitable clearing well away from any village or town. He landed and momentarily flicked his wings, getting the appendages to relax. Tahmores appeared from the underbrush a second later, crushing through it, uncaring if the branches whipped at him remorselessly.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were trying to tire me out," the dog demon sneered as he padded about.

"I don't need such underhanded tactics," Bryan replied, pulling out his Farina. Tahmores snorted and returned to his human guise, pulling out his two axes. Neither moved to strike first as they circled each other.

"Don't tell me you intend to fight me with that oversized toothpick on the ground. You got wings crybaby, use them. I know you can't swing it effectively on the ground, much less in this snow."

"I'd rather not give you an excuse to say this fight didn't count. If that means being at a disadvantage, that's fine." Bryan replied. Tahmores grinned, his grip on his axes tightened.

"Suit yourself," he sneered before lunging. Bryan saw the swing coming and pivoted out of the way, stumbling through the snow as he swung around. The Farina shrieked, emitting a blast of cutting gale, shredding at Tahmores' back like the talons of a giant bird of prey. Tahmores swung around, growling, glaring murder at the Ravenwing. Bryan shifted the Farina into a defensive stance; he could not swing the lance all that effectively on the ground, that was true. But the Farina's enchantment made it so that he really did not need to swing it to attack, Tahmores should have known that. From that Bryan knew the dog demon was still toying with him.

"Still holding back, crybaby. I gave you an opening." Tahmores growled.

"And so are you mutt, if you were fighting seriously, there would not have been an opening," Bryan retorted. Tahmores swung out; Bryan could only block the sweeping axe. The farina and the axe met wit a resounding clang. "Still holding back!" Bryan called, leaping into the air and pivoting the Farina's tip, using its length to thrust it in; the blade jammed into the dog demon's arm and pulled out as Bryan landed four feet away. Tahmores glared murder, his eyes beginning to flash crimson as his blood fell in large splatters unto the pristine white snow.

"Not bad, crybaby." Tahmores taunted. Without losing a beat the dog demon lunged again, sweeping horizontally with his axe, aiming at his opponent's wings. Bryan leapt into the air, dodging the sweep and letting the dog demon pass, turning around he swung the Farina in a graceful diagonal arc. The lance shrieked again, emitting another blast of cutting wind that traveled in an arc, throwing snow up as it went. The arc passed like an explosion shockwave over the dog demon, shredding at his pelts and flesh, throwing blood everywhere.

Tahmores couldn't help but wince in pain; reaching into his pelts he produced a chakram, a disk with a hole in the centre and a razor-sharp edge. Swinging around to face the Ravenwing, the chakram was spun out on his fingers. In the same motion he swung out his arm, throwing the weapon at Bryan.

Bryan didn't expect the chakram and swung out of the way too late, the disk flew by him, creating a deep gauge in his right arm. Blood instantly began to flow from the wound. The chakram itself flew back and turned around, returning to its owner like a boomerang. Tahmores caught it effortlessly on his fingers, avoiding the razor sharp edge himself.

"I hope you didn't think that would kill me," Bryan said calmly, all the while clutching at his injured arm.

"No. That would've been too easy," Tahmores replied. Bryan shifted his weigh, flicking his blood from his hand, he turned the Farina and suddenly it began to shriek again.

"That was the last time your attack lands a hit on me," Bryan said.

"Don't get cocky, crybaby…"

"I'm serious." With that said the Ravenwing lunged at full speed. Intent on finishing this off once and for all…

* * *

Farrell wandered into the underground library numb all over. It did not even register in his mind when he ended up there. Seemingly on autopilot he wondered over to where the girls were gathered around a table nearly completely covered with books. Ever since the library was discovered, the girls spent hours inside researching. Seeing that only Kaosu and Wolborg could read old demon, Tala was stuck helping too. Kai was there as well, doing his own research. Currently the two Avians were off on some higher level.

Easing into a seat next to Vega, Farrell attempted to look at what she was doing. The woman had a heavy tome from the older sections spread out before her, and she was writing something out from it.

"What is that, miss Vega?" he asked.

"Kaosu pointed out this book to me. And would you know, I think I found out where Lueaxanna got that catalyst of hers. You know, the numbing one she used on Lamis?" Farrell nodded, allowing Vega to continue. "Anyways… what you guys call a magical potion, in our world is called pharmaceutical chemistry. That potion is no potion at all, but a very potent herbal anaesthetic. And I found an stimulant to counter it. I figure if I can mix up a batch, it would come in handy."

"I see," Farrell murmured, less than eager at the prospect. Vega noticed this and looked up at him, laying her quill down.

"What's wrong, fluffy?" she asked.

"You did not feel his aura down here?" Farrell wondered.

"Whose?"

"Tahmores."

"Tahmores is here?!" Charly jumped at hearing that, her voice carried across the library and in a matter of a split second the two Avians arrived from a level above them.

"Why you _here_ then furball?" Tala demanded. Farrell spared him a weary glare.

"Tahmores did not come to attack, he can to say another one of my former comrades was defeated by Lueaxanna."

"Why Tahmores then? Isn't Dyami the-" Hikaru paused, her brows furrowed.

"Oh no!" Vega gasped. "She got Dyami?"

Farrell mewled, hanging his head low. That was enough to tell everyone that Vega got it right.

"Poor Dyami," Charly whispered. Vega spread her arms and wrapped them around Farrell, giving the tiger demon the most comforting hug she could muster. Even his new clothing and appearance did not change the fact that he was their friend first, lord later. And currently he was a friend in pain, a friend who had just lost his own best friend. Kai and Tala looked on, unsure what to say. Even Tala couldn't muster up a wisecrack comment, he knew better than to pour salt on open wounds. Vega eventually let go of Farrell, and though he did not shed a single tear, the pain in his eyes was clear as daylight.

"We'll get her Farrell, you can bet on that. Such acts are unforgivable!" Charly said.

"Like we needed a reason to stop her before. She's insane and must be stopped. This is just… its obvious she won't stop at anything to get what she wants," Lilly spoke up.

"While normally, I'd say that you five are crazy, this time… I can't. She will become a danger to everything and everyone if she manages to resurrect Ryomaru," Tala folded his arms as he spoke.

"Which is why we must stop her before she can do it," Kai agreed.

Farrell sighed, he glanced at the women and contemplated telling them about Tahmores' challenge to Bryan, but then decided against it. They would rush off to help, and that would be a blow to Bryan's pride. Farrell knew that the Ravenwing intended the fight to be a final showdown, if someone robbed him of that now, he would never forgive that person. Glancing at the Avians in the room Farrell got up from his seat.

"Well back to research girls, we need to find a way to deal with those golems Lueaxanna created," Vega said.

"Right." The other girls agreed. Kai and Tala took off to return to their own work. Farrell followed, taking the stairs.

When he caught up, he approached the two. "There is one more matter, I did not wish the ladies to know because it concerns Bryan. Tahmores challenged him to a final showdown."

"Bryan can handle him then," Tala replied.

"Hold on Tala, he can handle him alright. But…" Kai paused.

"You want to go and interfere?"

"No," Kai replied. "I won't to go and make sure that he doesn't do something he later regrets."

"Fine." Tala agreed, getting up.

Kai glanced at Farrell, who shook his head. "They were heading east, I'm sure Wolborg can track them," the tiger demon explained.

"Thanks, Farrell," Kai said.

"I was just passing the message along."

The two Avians left in a rush, which went unnoticed by the women downstairs, for that Farrell was glad. He went about putting the parchments the two were working on in order, slipping them into leather binding sheaves so they wouldn't be lost. The books were properly book marked with strips of ribbon and closed, laid on the table in neat piles as the tiger demon tidied up, all the while thinking of about his own painful memories.

* * *

**_Author Notes:_**_ Well this is it for chapter 9. Chapter 10 will be entirely dedicated to the rest of the fight between Bryan and Tahmores. I have big things planned for that fight. And after that, will be the last chapter of the Inferno series. After that the second last major arc will begin. So yea… only two major arcs left for WFE. Stick around for that. And please review!_


	10. Blood Debt, Bryan Vs Tahmores

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Whee! This chapter practically wrote itself. Once I got to it, it was a helluvalot of fun to write and it come out pretty quick! Fair warning, if you're a Bryan fangirl… please don't organize torch and pitchfork mobs after me. This was the only way I could do the fight justice! I know… I wonna give him some TLC myself, I'm a Bryan fangirl too!**_  
_**

* * *

**_Chapter #10:_**_ Blood Debt, Bryan Vs. Tahmores_

The Farina shrieked loudly, Tahmores could only raise his arm to grab at the weapon's shaft to block it from piercing his heart, but as in the Avian Capital, it did not stop the wind around the weapon from shredding at him like a million razor sharp knives. His pelts were reduced to rags as he leapt back, chunks of the pelts falling to the snow at his feet, along with splatters of his blood. Bryan landed, smirking in satisfaction.

"Predictable as ever, Crybaby." Tahmores sneered, edging closer for another attack. Bryan reacted by shifting the Farina into a defensive stance and shifting his posture.

"You talk too much," the Ravenwing countered.

"Tell me," Tahmores began, ignoring the jab at his talkative nature. "Why do you think you stand a ghost of a chance against Lueaxanna?"

"Why are you so quick to give up?" Bryan wondered.

"Who said I'm giving up, I want her dead as much as the next guy. I'm just wondering why is it that a group of mortals think they stand a chance against her, when a number of King Demons failed."

"You forgot one key details, this group of mortals beat said King Demons a number of times. As such, logic would dictate that we are capable of things you are not," Bryan argued. It was as if he hit some sort of tender spot because Tahmores lunged again, sweeping at him with his axe. The Ravenwing effortlessly leapt out of the way. "You're slowing down mutt, don't tell me all those little cuts hurt that much."

"Shut up!"

"Sensitive now, are we?"

"I said, shut up!" Tahmores lashed out, his eyes glowing a solid crimson, the axe whistled through the air with the speed of his swing, Bryan simply stepped out of the way. Now that Tahmores was riled up, his reckless attacks were too easily for the mercenary to read, even with the dog demon's superior speed. He readied for another attack as Tahmores followed suit. "Don't think you'll win this one. I beat your father who had training. I'll beat you."

"Keep dreaming," Bryan lunged, swinging the Farina at an arc, aiming at the dog demon's neck. Tahmores ducked, dropping one axe to bring his fist up and into the Ravenwing's stomach, knocking the breath from his lungs. Tahmores himself simply grabbed his axe again and jumped back, putting some distance between them.

"Dog demons don't dream." He hissed as the Ravenwing stumbled back.

"That's right," Bryan choked. "They just have-" he coughed, "delusions of grandeur."

Tahmores hissed and lunged again, Bryan saw it coming, raising the Farina to block the axe swing, with he free left fist he lashed out, catching the dog demon in the face, causing his head to whip to the side. His eyes flashed crimson as he hissed. The sound of an axe whistling through the air was the only thing Bryan heard, but he didn't see Tahmores swing, but he felt a pain shoot through his left aside. Leaping back Bryan clutched at his new wound, grimacing at the intense pain, the blood poured between his fingers.

Tahmores stood there, flicking blood off his axe, rubbing at his cheek, grinning like a proud peacock. "Who's in pain now?" He hissed.

Bryan fell to one knee; he let his guard down for just a split second and paid for it. He thought Tahmores was so angry he wasn't thinking. Tahmores was obviously angry to the point of nearly foaming at the mouth, but he was still very alert and very dangerous.

"Get up Crybaby. I don't finish my opponents while they're down. You should know your father was standing when I killed him."

"You son of a bitch!" Bryan rose to his feet, the sudden anger allowing him to block off the pain in his side. The Farina shrieked and the air around it began to move and cut, spreading out into a large rending eddy. Tahmores sidestepped the Farina and before the cutting wind could rend at him, he kicked the Ravenwing away, right into his new wound.

Bryan landed on his as yet healthy side six feet away, tumbling through the snow with the momentum, leaving big blotches of blood along whenever his left side contacted the snow. Coming to a halt with a muted 'ugh' as his back hit a tree, hard. His wings twitched with the mounting pain and the increasing bleeding on his left side.

"I'm done playing, crybaby. You can call me a flea-bitten mutt, and any other name you can come up with. I don't care. But do not involve my mother!" Tahmores hissed.

"Then don't talk about my father like you knew him!" Bryan managed to force himself unto his own two feet. "He would not have _let_ you finish him off while he was down. And neither will I."

"You're barely standing. Don't make me put you on death's door. Your precious little humans are not here to play nurse and kiss all those little boo-boos away."

"You're right dog, they're not here. If they were here… that kick would've cost you your life. I suppose you'd be the first dog demon flambé."

Tahmores grinned as he watched his opponent attempt to gather himself. "And you're fine with that? Being saved by a bunch of women?" he asked.

"No, but there is no way in hell that they could be stopped," Bryan replied.

Tahmores' grin only widened as he looked on. It would be so easy right now to finish him off. Technically he _was_ standing, one good attack would be all it takes. He took a step back to savour this feeling. "You do realize that I'd be too fast for them, right?" he asked. "What can they do to me? I'd love to have my fun with them though. They wouldn't be the first humans. Lovely toys they are… pleasantly loud when it comes to being in sheer terror." Tahmores licked his lips at the memory of the last human he had for a 'toy'.

A blast of wind shot past him, shredding at what remained of his pelts, throwing his blood into the air as his whole body was lacerated. A cut opened on his cheek, spraying his own blood nearly into his eye, causing Tahmores to blink. He reached up and passed his fingers over the cut. "Is that all you can do right now? You're pathetic. All you can do right now is sick that blasted weapon of yours on me."

"That'll be enough, mutt." Bryan replied, shifting his lance. His wings bristled as his anger mounted, the thought of Tahmores being anywhere near the others sent anger through him in intense flaming hot flashes. Adrenaline surged, blocking the pain from his side, blocking the feeling of his blood running down his side and leg unto the snow at his feet in tiny drips, painting the white powder red.

"You Ravenwings were pathetic. You're only ever strong when mounted on a wyvern, clad in armour, and in numbers. Alone, you have nothing… and to think, armies of you were once _feared_! I laugh at the fools who ever feared your kind, but then again… it is cruel to laugh at the dead." Tahmores continued.

Bryan stumbled foreword, but the pain in his side made walking difficult. Spreading his wings he flapped them hard, gaining lift, lunging at Tahmores in low flight, thrusting the Farina for the dog's heart. He sidestepped but Bryan reacted, swinging it to the side and back, dragging the razor-sharp blades against the side of Tahmores' neck, sending blood flying through the air in a crescent. The Ravenwing landed behind him and turned around. Tahmores dropped on axe, clutching at his neck as the blood flowed in torrents down his shoulder and chest.

"That's right whelp. Without that urge to kill all those who stand against you, you can never beat Lueaxanna. Fight like you mean it Crybaby!"

"I'll rip your neck out with the next pass." Bryan threatened. Tahmores grinned, and suddenly began to laugh. His laughter echoed between the trees, a deep, maniacal cackle that scared birds from their perches. An eerie barking laugh of a maniacal psychopath.

Bryan teetered as dizziness came in waves, blood was quickly rushing from his body, and he knew it wouldn't be long before he could no longer stand. Even now standing was difficult, he had to beat his wings to keep on his feet, though his left wing was seizing up. The muscles in his left side were damaged, burning with intense pain; the nerves were beginning to cramp up. And like a chain reaction the cramps were spreading to his back and into his left wing.

Tahmores advanced, picking up his dropped axe; his demonic healing was already working to seal the many superficial cuts all over his body. The new one on his neck was deep, but it did not hit anything major, it did not even come close to his jugular. All the pain coursing through his body only bolstered his will to fight and kill, the adrenaline coursing through his system only numbed the last sane portions of his brain right along with the pain.

"Thirty years, all that hard training, a complete waste. Have you forgotten what humans did to you?" Tahmores sneered, pointing to the black feather tattoo on his opponent's arm. "That mark, you have to hide it among humans… they want your kind dead. They see you as a bad omen, to see the plumage of a Ravenwing is considered a death omen among them!"

"Rightly so," Bryan retorted. "In ancient times, to see the plumage of a Ravenwing _was_ death."

"And still you wasted your life fighting for them, training, hoping one day to take your insignificant, meaningless revenge. And where are you now? You're barely _standing_! Only if your human friends saw you now. How their mighty Ravenwing _pet_ has fallen, oh that would simply be grand."

By some miracle Bryan's vision cleared and he saw the dog clearly, swinging the Farina up he passed his hand through the blood at his left side. "Maybe I am barely standing, but I can still finish you," Bryan said. "With my last breath." Passing one blood-smeared hand over the Farina's blades he focused. "Come to life!" he commanded. "_Falborg_!"

Tahmores leapt back, expecting another blast of wind. The lance shrieked as suddenly the air in the tiny clearing all around them moved. The wind shrieked, but not like a banshee, like a bird of prey. The snow began to swirl and flurry around Bryan, carried on rotating air currents. Before Tahmores' eyes a bird of prey materialized from the air, a falcon. It shrieked thunderously, tossing its wings open. As it did a blast of wind was shot to either side. Wood chunks and splinters filled the air as two trees literarily _exploded_.

"An air beast…" Tahmores murmured.

Bryan lunged, the falcon flying with him, talons first. Bryan grabbed at Tahmores' neck, driving his fingers into the dog's wound. Falborg followed, enveloping both within his body. Tahmores screamed in pain as he felt his body being shredded to bits, as if the wind was ripping him limb from limb. Every cut the air beast delivered sent blood flying into the air in splashes, coating both fighters.

Bryan let go of Tahmores' neck, but Falborg didn't, driving the dog demon into a tree across the clearing as he continued to shred and lacerate. The tree exploded into splinters as well upon impact. Tahmores landed on his back, Falborg continued to shred and cut for all but a second longer, but then all was still. Tahmores lay there; deathly still showered by the splinters and saw dust like it was snow. The moment of silence seemed ethereal, for that one moment nothing in the clearing moved, nothing breathed.

Bryan heaved a sigh of relief when Tahmores could not rise to his feet again. Letting his shoulders slump he looked up into the clouded sky as his vision clouded over again and he collapsed unto his back, into the snow. The flurry of fine snow powder his impact kicked up settled on him like a sort veil, glittering on his wings like crystals, even as he lay there in a gathering pool of his own blood.

Tahmores twitched again, trying to get up, but the pain was intense, he could barely move a muscle, much less get up. He smirked and slumped back, smiling proudly. "Hey feathers, you still alive?" he asked.

For a long minute he awaited a response, but he received none.

Tahmores lay there, unable to so much as crane his neck to look at his foe. He was still alive, but just barely. He knew he would be lying here for hours, waiting for his demonic healing to patch him back together, helpless as a newborn babe. "Well then… guess you got what you wanted, didn't you?" he continued. "I wont be calling you a crybaby anymore."

Silence, unbroken silence.

Tahmores frowned at that, did he cause the idiot to kill himself? If that was the case, then he didn't win, Tahmores won. This unsettled the dog demon, that someone out there would be willing to toss their life away for a sole, single principle. Tahmores never once had anything in his life that he would risk his life for, even being Ryukai's lackey was something he did for fun. He would never risk his life for the dragon's plans. What happened in the capital was a fine example, after taking that tumble, he feinted injury and got out of there. He knew when it was that odds did not look in their favour.

"Stupid featherbrain… I wasn't going to _kill_ you anyways…" he murmured.

* * *

Wolborg sniffed the air and went still. They had been tracking the dog demon and Bryan for an hour now. Tala and Kai looked dubious at the wolf demon's attempts to hunt down their comrade. It was difficult to track Bryan because he was obviously flying the whole way. Tahmores was untraceable because the snow masked his scent, Wolborg could not pick it up readily.

"I smell blood. A lot of blood." The wolf demon announced.

"Who's?" Kai wondered. Wolborg took another whiff and turned to them.

"Both of theirs. Come now, it can't be far, the smell is strong. We better hurry before its too late." With that said the wolf ran foreword. Kai and Tala took off after him, flying as fast as they could, even to just keep the wolf demon in sight.

They weaved among trees, only slowed down; Wolborg obviously forgot that he was the only one of the three who could phase straight around a tree as if through it. Up ahead he stopped and the two caught up. What they saw all but shocked them; in a small clearing they saw the two fighters, both lying in the snow, in pools of their own blood. The clearing displayed clear signs of what had transpired there. There was blood splatters seemingly everywhere.

"Wolborg check on the mutt, make sure he's dead," Tala ordered as both Avians approached their fallen comrade.

"Bryan?" Kai asked, kneeling down to shake his shoulder. He was deathly cold; exposure to the cold of Grand Blanc made his body temperature drop dangerously low. He shook him again and was reassured when he saw his right wing twitch and his shoulder stiffened in protest. "He's alive, but out cold."

"He'll be dead cold if he stays in out here in this shape, what could he have been thinking?" Tala wondered, looking back at Wolborg.

The wolf demon heard his mental inquiry and looked at Tahmores closely. Sniffing at him for the first telltale smells of death, but there was only blood, a lot of blood. As he tipped his head down a little, he could hear the faint thumps of the dog demon's heart.

"Alive, but just barely." The wolf demon declared, sneering.

"Good, he wont be getting up any time soon," Kai said coldly. Looking down at his comrade he could not begin to figure out how to move him without injuring him further, it was nearly impossible. "Wolborg… contact Kaosu. We will need him to tell the girls of this. There is no way we can move him, just the two of us."

"They won't be happy," Tala argued.

"They'll find out sooner or later, and they're going to have our heads either way. What does it matter when?" Kai wondered.

"Point made," Tala agreed. Wolborg huffed but got to work contacting Kaosu. Kai moved to the trees.

"Do something about the bleeding idiot, while I build a fire, first of all they'll find us faster. Second of all, he wont freeze to death," Kai ordered. Tala got to work for once without grumbling.

* * *

Neither noticed that all the while, Bryan had been awake the whole time, though unable to speak or move, he saw a shadow fleet through the trees. A vague human shaped shadow with what appeared to be a staff, wearing a cloak. The shadow vanished as quickly as Bryan noticed it, and he was ready to swear up and down that it was just a figment of his imagination. But his instinct told him otherwise.

* * *

Tala grumbled when he realized that the injury was so severe that there was little he could do to stop the bleeding. "You're a moron, you know that?" he said. "You just had to accept his stupid challenge, now of all times. And you owe me a new cloak!" he proclaimed, grabbing the hem of his thinner black cloak he used the edge of his katar to slice a five inch wide strip off the hem. Bundling up the chunk he pressed it against Bryan's axe wound, applying pressure to force the bleeding to stop.

Kai meanwhile managed to bundle some twigs. He frowned at all the snow at his feet and focused. The talisman around his neck began to glow ad fire suddenly sprung from his hand, using the flame he melted away enough snow to allow him to lay down the wood. The twigs were lit with the same flame.

All they could do right at the moment was wait. Kai figured it would take them all of twenty minutes to get here, maybe less, depending how fast the girls found Farrell. The tiger demon was in mourning, but he would come through for them. Of that much Kai was certain. It was a comforting notion.

* * *

**_Author Notes:_**_ I'm sorry for the gore factor, but again… this was the only way to really bring about the atmosphere and the mood I had in mind. All of this is leading to the events of the next chapter. Trust me. And please review!_


	11. Murder, And Cold Hearted Plans

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** finally I finished this chapter. I had a bit of a problem with it too. A bit of writers block and self-motivation issues. But please enjoy it now. I'll blab in the footnote. 

* * *

**_Chapter #11:_**_ Murder, And Cold Hearted Plans_

Twenty minutes nearly on the clock, Farrell landed in the clearing, dropping down allowing Vega and Lilly to slide down his side and unto their feet. Wordlessly the two women moved to the side of their injured comrade and got to work. Kai tossed a few more twigs unto the fire and watched dumbfounded as the two women worked.

Vega was preparing the bandaging while Lilly got to the trickiest part of the job. Being the only able to heal wounds even if just a little, using her energies, she clasped her hands and focused. She didn't want to touch him, least she gets the wound infected, but at the same time, it made healing without contact harder. As the necklace around her neck glowed, her hair escaped its confines in her cloak's hood and began to float freely about her.

Tala moved away from the two when he felt Lilly's aura flare. Glancing at Tahmores who was still slumped across the clearing, his discomfort was clear. Farrell was too uncomfortable and returned to his human form, moving to his former comrade. Tala turned back to just in time to see her extend her hands, placing her palms close to Bryan's wound, without actually touching it. Her brow was furrowed in extreme concentration and her lips were drawn in a thin line. The girl was trying to focus as hard as she could, giving everything she had into healing her comrade. There was no spectacular flash of light or any sign of whatever she was doing, but before his eyes, the tiny rivulets of blood still flowing from the wound stopped flowing.

Lilly's hands dropped as she slumped down from her kneeling position, now sitting on her knees. "That's all I can do," she apologized.

"Done?" Tala asked.

"Oh no, its no where near done. Its not like Farrell's wound, he was already healing when I patched it up. I don't have enough energy to fully close this one. But I did manage to stop the bleeding, he should be fine to transport now." She explained.

"Bryan? How you feeling?" Vega wondered.

"Lilly… thank you. The pain is nearly gone now, and I'm fine Vega. I'll live, for now," he replied. Vega huffed something as she proceeded to pad the wound prior to wrapping it.

"This is just temporary. Back at the castle I fully intend to wash that wound out, and bandage it properly." The black haired woman announced in a tone that said clearly that there would be no argument about it. "Think you can sit?" she asked.

Bryan ground his teeth but sat up, allowing Lilly to support him. Whatever the blond woman did, it took the edge of the pain off, and he was no longer nearly delirious with the pain. "Yea, I can manage."

"Good." Vega wrapped cloth tightly around his midsection, holding the padding in place. Now was not the time to get his leather shirt off, she couldn't do much except make sure the wound would not re-open mid-flight. Tying the final bow, Vega admired her handy work for a moment before standing up and dusting the snow off her pants. "Fluffy!" she called.

"Coming miss Vega!" the tiger demon called after her.

"You're not allowed to fly, you'll rip out that patch heal I did, and you already lost a lot of blood. So you'll have to hitch a ride on Farrell's back with us," Lilly said calmly.

Bryan grimaced but didn't protest, he didn't want to tell them that his left wings didn't feel like flying. It was the blood loss talking, but he could barely move them, and even sitting up and still he had trouble breathing. There was no way in hell that he would be able to fly the distance back to the castle under his own power.

"Where are the other women, you'd think they'd show up." Tala wondered.

"Oh Charly, and Hikaru were a little busy… Takara was… erm… tied up at the moment." Lilly explained nervously. 'Tied up indeed.' She thought. 'Literarily. She would've killed Tahmores.' Lilly glanced at the dog demon; who smirked proudly. 'Cocky as he is… right now, Takara could finish him off on a single breath. Bryan really put him through the wringer.' She mused.

"You're a crummy liar, you know that?" Tala wondered.

"Leave her alone. We're not happy with you two, hell, I'm not happy with Farrell either. He let Bryan fly off like that. But there is no use crying about it now. And Farrell has his own issues. He gets off the hook because… you know. As for you two… we'll be having a long, cross discussion with you later. And Tala… don't think you're getting off the hook in any way, I'll make sure of it." She turned to the tiger demon, which had by now assumed his feline form and was waiting for departure.

Kai and Tala exchanged glanced and couldn't help but feel nervous. Vega's tone was deeper, more cross, the woman was dead serious. And when she was like that, hell and high water trembled at her feet. Lilly climbed up first, boosted by Farrell's paws. Then they helped Bryan up, who had a noticeable limp in his left side, and Vega was the last to climb on. Without any other words, Farrell took off.

Kai shrugged and kicked snow at the fire he made, extinguishing it quickly before Tala and him flew after the tiger demon. Leaving Tahmores to lay there in the snow, alone.

* * *

An hour passed, maybe two, Tahmores laid there. Almost able to move again, he grumbled to himself as he sat up. The pain all over his body was still there, in every wound the Ravenwing's weapon has caused. Lying there unmoving for so long caused some of the muscles in his back and legs to cramp up and the dog demon very much wanted to stretch them out.

A scent invaded his nose at that moment. A scent that did not belong, the scent of herbs, wet earth, and decaying bones. Tahmores frowned and forced himself unto his feet.

"Don't feel obliged to get up on my part." Tahmores whirled around, coming nearly face to face with Lueaxanna. Instantly he was alert and on guard, though he knew he could do little to defend himself in this state. "Such a shame that you wont put up a fight." The witch went on. Now Tahmores knew what that scent was, it was not Lueaxanna, for she had used her crafts to disguise her scent and aura completely. The scent was that of her golems, hidden all around him.

"How fortunate it is for you, witch… that I'm not in my prime. Because were I at my best… you'd be dead, promptly."

"Indeed, it is most fortunate for me that this fight won't last long," Lueaxanna raised her hand, snapping her fingers. "Wrath, Greed… deal with this mangy creature, but leave the final blow to me."

No sooner had she finished her sentence that the two golems leapt out at him from opposite sides. Tahmores leapt back, and landed clumsily. His injury prevented him from balancing out and he lost his footing, tumbling to the snow, leaving more bloody spatters on the already stained and disturbed surface. The two golems came at him again; Tahmores dodged them as best he could, but the killer's sword passed by his arm, creating another long laceration, spraying more blood.

'Damn it,' the dog demon cursed, eyeing his surroundings for a possible escape. The two golems went at him again and Tahmores dodged them, stumbling, this time his back was pressed against a tree. Before he could move away, a knife pierced his shoulder and passed through to jam into the tree behind him. Tahmores growled and reached up to yank it out, only to find out that he could not.

"That knife has hooks, you pull it out… you'll take off your whole arm," Lueaxanna boasted, waving one hand to call off her two dolls as she approached him. In her hand was a second knife. "So how does it feel, mutt? To be cornered like prey? Do you like it?" she taunted, pressing the knife to his neck. Lueaxanna smirked at Tahmores' look of dawning epiphany. This was the end for him, and she would relish it. The knife moved, the point dragging from his jugular down his neck and to his chest, the very point tracing the whereabouts of his heart. "I'll make a point of thanking that clueless Ravenwing for this little gift, before I kill him next time I see him. But as for you…" she leaned closer.

"Get it over with, bitch." Tahmores sneered.

"In a rush are we?"

"It's better to be dead than put up with your disgusting presence,"

"And now you know how I felt that time you forced yourself upon me, mangy beast." The witch replied.

"And I thoroughly regret that. I let my standards slip that time." Tahmores smirked proudly, but the smirk was wiped from his features as the witch jammed the knife into his heart.

Lueaxanna spent a minute admiring the view of the dog's limp, dead form, held up against a tree by two knives. There was some sort of satisfaction to be had in finally getting her revenge for his advances at her. This would be a memory she would not let go of, for quite a while. It was only after she had committed every detail of this moment to memory that she drew his soul out and slipped it into a spirit bottle. Slipping the bottle into the pouch at her side she yanked the two knives out, tripping the lever on the one in his shoulder to disengage the wicked flesh-rending hooks.

"As much as I hate the blasted mutt, I'm benign enough to give him a grave. Gluttony. Be a dear," Lueaxanna said. The giant nodded solemnly, pulling out his trusty spade. It was his choice of a spot under the same tree against which he was killed, to dig the dog demon a grave.

Sloth watched all of this with crossed arms, he didn't want to be the one to say he didn't believe in Lueaxanna having any such benign nature. However he believed in her mortal fallibility of being able to love, even the man she just murdered in cold blood. That made Lueaxanna's benign nature non-existent right there.

Lueaxanna meanwhile moved away from the little group, producing the spirit bottle of her latest victim. She gazed into the hazy swirls of astral energy that made up a soul. Such a precious, yet powerful thing, yet so easily shattered. Death would not be Tahmores' escape from her wrath. She refused to let him off the hook so easily. She had another plan quickly formulating in her devious mind. A plan to get back further at the blasted mutt, and to make sure she had her fun with him.

A loud thwack of Gluttony's spade hitting the permafrost line jarred Lueaxanna out of her thoughts and she slipped the spirit bottle back into its pouch. Deciding to linger on that plan a bit later. The witch spared the ashen giant a weary look, and he flashed her an apologetic one. She raised her hand to tell him that it was all right. With the crunches of his spade becoming rhythmical as he dug through the permafrost, Lueaxanna let her mind wander. Contemplating her tasks at hand. There weren't many king demons left now. She only had two targets, Ryukai's castle, and of course, the keep of the Jurgen clan, where resided perhaps the most dangerous of her targets.

Lueaxanna sighed, if only pure-blooded king demons weren't so hard to come by these days. She really did not need the tiger demon's soul specifically; it would be so much easier to find an easier target. And she also had the ability to recall king demon souls into the mortal plain in the form of golems. Lust was proof of that. Ultimately though, there was a problem with recalling souls, she needed a focal point, their old body, and a lot of energy to do it. Ultimately it is infinitely easier to just find a living king demon, and just get a soul like that. Eliminating these specific demons also served a second purpose to her, they were the most powerful of the current living king demons, pure lineage or not. There was the matter of them possibly standing in her way after she had succeeded in her plan.

"Lust, Envy," she began; reaching into her pouch she produced a portal bottle, approaching Sloth she handed him the bottle. The martial artist quirked an eyebrow at her as the woman turned to her female creations.

"We'll be taking a little detour," she announced. "I just had an idea for sinner number seven. The final experiment, I want to run before I resurrect Ryomaru."

"Do we want to know?" Sloth asked, weary. What kind of abomination would this woman create next?

"All in due time, Sloth, all in due time," Lueaxanna assured.

"If you think one of us will dig, you are sorely mistaken," Lust voiced. Lueaxanna held back her momentary annoyance. Lust and Sloth were the only two who spoke to her with little to no respect. Even Wrath gave her more respect that those two, albeit mockingly. Though she did not expect anything from his warped soul. Lust and Sloth however tended to annoy Lueaxanna the most. Both would openly challenge her at times, and seemingly on insignificant points. And though it was to be expected from Lust, a woman who was once nothing short of a queen, Sloth's insubordination was unusual for a man who was used to serving a lord.

"Don't worry, there will not be any digging involved, this time." Lueaxanna waved her hand. Lust spared her a scrutinizing glare, and Lueaxanna simply disregarded it. She had better things to worry about than Lust's qualms about the final sinner.

* * *

Meanwhile at the castle, the atmosphere was unusually tense. Upon their return to the castle, Bryan was moved to his quarters where the girls could take care of him. Kai and Tala vanished somewhere, and Farrell seemed to disappear the second his services were no longer needed. Though no one was all that surprised. Not surprised, but still worried for their tiger demon companion. He was taking Dyami's death far too hard. Something that rung with the girls, they wished there was something they could do to alleviate his pain, but all the attempts were for naught.

Vega shuffled about Bryan's guest bedroom; she was watching Lilly work on the Ravenwing who was reclined on his bed. He had managed to shed his shirt so that the blond healer had access to his wound. And though he was awake, trying not to move was hard, whatever the girl was doing, it caused a very uncomfortable, almost ticklish, prickly sensation in his side. Now being a few hallways away from her own room, Lilly was pouring the very last ounces of her healing energies to cure as much of the wound as she could. Even then it was going too slowly for her liking.

"Lilly, don't overdo it," Vega warned as she watched her blond friend. Her brows furrowed in extreme concentration as she held her hands over the Ravenwing's wounds.

"I almost got the worst of it, Vega. Just a minute more… I can do this." Lilly protested. "I almost got the blood vessels to knit back together, so if properly bandaged, they wont bleed." Suddenly Bryan shifted and Lilly moved her hands away. "That's it."

"Go get some sleep, Lilly. You did enough already," Bryan assured, sitting up. Lilly nodded and go up.

"Get some rest, Bry. Sleep tight." With that said the blond left the room, closing the door soundlessly behind her.

"I guess I'll pad and wrap it, she'll likely work on the muscle and nerves tomorrow. Don't think she'll let you heal on your own of if she can help it," Vega sat down in the chair where the blond woman had sat previously. Moistening a piece of gauze in a herbal salve that would not allow the fabric to stick to the wound. Vega placed the padded square on the wound, using its two long tails to tie it loosely around Bryan's waist. Standing up, she moved across the room to the large bowl of boiling water that contained the sterilized gauze. Vega had ordered the maids to boil the cloth prior to bringing it up, they had not understood why, but did not argue with the human woman. Kaosu rose out of the bowl, saving Vega the pain of having to put her hands into the boiling water by bringing up the cloth's middle in his watery fangs. It was somewhat cute seeing the tiny flying dragon holding a cloth in his fangs, even as he eyed Bryan across the room with a look of smug pride. Vega wrung out the excess water out, and with a flick of her hand, dried the cloth by using her ability to control water to suck the remainder out and deposit it back into the bowl as she rolled the gauze into a manageable roll.

Moving across the room she sat back down and proceeded to wrap Bryan's wound. He didn't complain that even though the cloth was dry, it was still hot from the boiling water. "You're lucky he didn't hit any major artery." Vega spoke.

"I honestly don't think he meant to. Tahmores wasn't even aiming to injure me until I provoked him."

"Accidents happen, I'm pretty sure Lilly didn't mean to put an arrow through Keiji's heart either, but it still happened. You could've been killed Bryan," Vega retorted.

"You're right. But the only thing that matters is… I beat him, and our old blood score has been settled. He changed over the past thirty years, and maybe more so in the last few months. Maybe its Lueaxanna's doing, but I think he is almost _afraid_ of dying."

"Everyone is afraid of dying. Even beings that live for thousands of years," Vega replied calmly as she tied the bandage securely shut with a tiny bow at his side. "I think that Tahmores realized that even King Demons are mortal. That even they can die. It is that same ultimate truth that unites all living creatures; no one can escape the inevitable. Though many choose not to think about it, they figure they have time, that fact is absolute. However when is presented by a being committing acts as heinous as murder, like Lueaxanna is doing… the reality slams home even more powerfully. I think Tahmores was beginning to feel just how mortal he is, after so many millennia spent convincing himself that he was untouchable, immortal."

"When you put it that way…" Bryan mused. "I almost feel sorry for the mutt."

"Me too, Bryan. Me too. Now get some sleep so your healing abilities can do their magic. One of us will bring you a meal a bit later. When we can wrestle the kitchen staff into helping." Vega moved to the door and opened it. "Though I reckon if I mentioned those ladies would be cooking extra for a very cute guy, they'd yield." With that said she slipped out and closed the door behind herself.

Bryan smirked and shook his head, pulling one of the pillows used to hold him upright out of the way he laid back and relaxed. He wouldn't fall asleep for a while, he knew, but this reprieve let him ponder on things.

* * *

**_Author Notes:_**_ This chapter took me longer than it should've to write. But I was wrestling with formatting issues. I have the rest of the book laid out, pretty much and I was having debates with myself about whether I should or should not slip in some of the smaller bits of this chapter. The first intention was to have Lueaxanna create Pride in this chapter. But this way, I kind of like it this way. Pride will come about next chapter. This way it is better paced as a chapter. I think that my writing style is just getting better and better, and I'm trying not to go all out novel. Which would make chapters about three or four times longer if I went and included all the scenes I wanted. Please review anyways!_


	12. Inferno: The Seventh, Final Sin

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** I did it again. Just like last year, I had to a one-month hiatus, damned life, always biting me whenever I least expect it. This chapter should have been out two weeks ago at the latest. The month just flew by, I completely lost track of it. And it's totally annoying. And on top of it all, I'm also going to be having a runabout for the rest of august, then is September I have classes again. Which will be a bit of a good thing, for some reason I always write better in class than I do at home. I don't know why. Maybe it's just the environment. This is the final casual chapter. 13 will be the beginning of the last major arc before the grand finale arc. War is about to break loose. Enjoy the chapter folks.

* * *

**_Chapter #12:_**_ Inferno: The Seventh, Final Sin_

The study was quiet, except for the occasional sound of ruffling paper, the scratching of a quill, and the crackling of the wood in the lit fireplace. Miy stepped inside, shedding his shadow cloak, materializing from the glum. Instantly he kneeled before announcing his presence.

"I bring news Milord," he announced. Robert paused in the signing of the latest trade deal to look back at the trickster.

"Go on," he prompted.

"The dog demon, Tahmores, shall bother us no more." He began. "He had fought that Ravenwing that travels with Lord McGregor. I have taken into liberty of alerting Lueaxanna of his loss, and vulnerability. She has promptly disposed of the dog demon."

"Tactless and underhanded, but one cannot expect more from her. To strike down an opponent incapable of defending themselves," Robert commented. "Well done Miy, do you know where she intends to strike next?" he wondered.

"For the time being, I know she plans to mount an assault on the Blackwater palace. She is reasonably weary of attacking this locale. And has taken a number of steps to prepare."

"Yes, the Western Lord will not be an easy target to bring down."

"It is worrisome however that one of the preparation was the resurrection of Lady Isuzu, I am not certain Lord Farrell will be able to fight her."

"Lueaxanna committed a mistake, Lady Isuzu will not fight the tiger either. In fact, it is twice likely that she will turn on Lueaxanna upon seeing him. Do not; under any circumstances warn her about that. It may be yet in our favour. Where is she at the moment?"

"I am not certain, last I saw… she ordered the one called Gluttony to dig the dog demon a grave and took Lady Isuzu and the Nymph on what she called a detour. She mused about creating a final sinner, one last experiment. I suppose she is in the process of that."

"Any idea who it might be this time?" Robert wondered.

"All I heard was that it would be a human, she did not explain much to her golems."

"That is good. She is not wise when choosing her dolls, most of them would not be too difficult to slay."

"Milord, do you plan to let her resurrect Ryomaru?" Miy wondered.

"No. She will not get the chance, after she rids me of Ryukai, we will begin preparations to dispose of her."

"Understood," Miy affirmed. "There is one but one more matter, it would seem though… that she is now cautious around me, I think she is beginning to suspect foul play. Perhaps my… _helpfulness_." Miy chuckled at the word. "Is simply _too_ helpful."

"Your role in the matter is fulfilled. I want you to something else, something you should find… amusing." Robert paused at the word; truly the trickster was an easy fellow to amuse. The trickster shadow mage would see this as some opportunity for some perverse fun. "Our human guests have decided to dabble in the arcane magic arts. I do not want this castle damaged by their frivolous attempts to master their crafts. Keep an eye on them for the while, and make sure that they do not harm my property, or themselves."

"As you wish Milord," Miy grinned. Keeping an eye on those humans would prove to be fun. In the little while that he shadowed them, he saw enough to keep him laughing for years. "May I know if I'm allowed to _help_ them along?" Miy asked, a look of utter amusement on his face.

Robert knew full well that Miy's own definition of 'help' was anything _but_ helpful. He would hinder their progress considerably, by subtle acts of blatant sabotage, and then play innocent lamb when finally caught at it. It would either keep those women from learning what they should not learn, or it would end up with him needing a new spy. For the life of him Robert didn't know which it would be. "Do as you wish. That is all Miy, dismissed."

"As you command, my liege." Miy rose to his feet, bowed, and left the room. Once again raising his cloak so he could walk the hallways with no one the wiser to his presence.

It was bad enough that Vega knew of his association with the lord. If the rest of the group found out, the results could be disastrous. He wasn't certain why the black-haired woman kept the information to herself; it was probably for blackmail though. A shrewish woman, like Vega, would know when she had a small amount of influence over his lord; she would not be letting go of it, even if her life depended on it. Not until the time was right anyways. If one didn't know any better, Miy mused, one might have thought the woman to be a Jurgen too. She displayed just enough conniving, shrewish intelligence to be one, and unbelievable amounts of influence if she could tame the likes of that boorish Avian she fancied.

Vega was certainly unafraid of the assassin, and rightly a human _should_ fear an avian that possessed super-human qualities. An avian akin to Tala, with his short temper, was even more dangerous. The woman either knew she had the man wrapped around her pinkie, or she knew she could take him head on when he finally snapped. Miy wanted to be in the vicinity to watch if the latter happened.

It was probably because the same reason that the lord treated her so fairly; and put up with her at times insolent behaviour. For the time being she had a tentative upper hand on the wind demon, she could upset _all_ his plans unknowingly just by letting the others know what she knew. Miy didn't know the full extent of his lord's plans, but he had inkling to their scope. And right now it was a game of mental chess between Robert and Vega. First one to make a mistake would lose. And the stakes were high, especially for Robert.

Miy decided that these conditions only made the game more fun; he decided he would very much enjoy observing this game from a comfortable distance, hidden in his shadows. It would prove very, very amusing.

* * *

Lueaxanna, Lust, and Envy found themselves in a small village by the seaside. The smell of fish permeated strongly around them, and Lueaxanna couldn't help but wish she didn't have a superhuman sense of smell among many of the powers she had picked up over the centuries.

"Quaint little place," Lust remarked.

"This town was the retreat and home base of a notorious band of bandits about eight hundred years ago. Their leader will make a fine addition to the team," Lueaxanna remarked, answering the unvoiced question in Lust's tone.

"Those walls over there…" Envy began, inspecting the walls running the length of the harbour, between the piers and the town. They were made of stone, wood, and what appeared to be a form of mortar.

"Ah yes. That's why we won't need to dig. This town was built on a dried swamp, it tends to flood… all the burials here are above ground."

"Let's move on," Lust slipped in, they were all getting surreal looks from the locals. It was beginning of winter, and yet her and Envy were dressed in summer fineries. They didn't feel the elements like the humans around them would, undoubtedly it was part of Lueaxanna's magic. But for Lust, being a King Demon, she wouldn't have felt the elements anyways.

The three walked in relative silence to the graveyard situated on the edge of the city. The place rose up from the ground surreally, there was no tomb stones, all the burials were square caskets of heavy looking marble set upon the ground and carved with identifiers. There was a number of larger mausoleum and walk-in above ground tombs. Lueaxanna pushed the gates open and stepped past them, it took her all but a moment to spot the section of the yard reserved for the slightly and more so well off. Lust and Envy tugged along almost wordlessly as the woman walked past the rows of boxes to her destination.

Lust and Envy followed in a less than comfortable silence. And they watched Lueaxanna stopped a number of times to inspect the carved identifiers on top of some stone slab, only to frown, shake her head, and keep going.

After an hour of pocking around and looking, Lueaxanna's smile finally announced that she found what she was looking for. She moved about the small tomb with a critical eye, surveying the masonry of the burial structure. Casting a look about her to make sure no one was around, Lueaxanna found the hidden latches that kept the stone lid in place. This was where humans buried their dead differently, demons with a different perception of weight used heavy slabs of stone that weighed hundreds of pounds. Humans used lighter materials, lighter stone.

The lid came off with a resounding thud as the witch simply used her superhuman strength to push it off. Inside, the construct was much like Lust's, an inner wooden coffin that was already degrading, its wooden lid came off effortlessly.

"Not bad at all," the witch murmured as she got a good look at the body inside. Human remains turned to skeletons pretty quick, but his man was embalmed prior to burial, slowing down the process, that same process would also in turn make her job easier too. Resting on top of the bandages were the remains of his clothing, covering his face was a white ceramic mask with decorative glazed kohl around the eyes, drawn in exaggerated eyelashes that dipped to frame the mask's cheeks and making three peaks on top of the eye. A very peculiar article that Lueaxanna didn't bother thinking about too much. Lying next to him was a pair of weapons, what looked like a rapier and a main gauche. "I will need some time to arrange the soil and herbs. Don't worry; I'll do this on my own for once. You two watch the surroundings. I don't want to be disturbed."

"Okay," Envy replied, moving away. Lust lingered, eyeing the casket almost scornfully before following as well.

* * *

After half an hour, Lueaxanna was chanting her spell, as the astral energies began to build around her she reached into her pouch and produced a spirit bottle, uncorking it, astral energies streamed from the bottle's neck, joining the swirl of astral being absorbed into the lifeless body. Even as the astral energies were being absorbed, Lueaxanna noted the way the white and blue energies of a human soul fought and weaved with the darker energies from spirit bottles. As if the two souls were fighting for dominance, something Lueaxanna did not like seeing, but could do nothing to stop.

"This one wishes to live a little more than the others," she noted to herself. The energies finally settled and as the last bits of astral were absorbed into the corpse, the figure sat up, the mask slipping off his face as he reached up to rip the bandaging off his face, sucking in the first laboured breath of his second life, like a babe just born. Though his body was snugly wrapped in embalming bandages, like a mummy, they did nothing to disguise the toned physique of a warrior. On the contrary by acting like a second skin, the bandages only highlighted everything, and yet did no justice.

The resurrection turned his head to the woman and looked at her, chin-length golden blond hair peaking from among the bandages, looking like the leaves of a palm tree. His ice blue eyes pierced at her for a moment, looking for recognition, but failing to spot any.

"Welcome back to the world of the living," Lueaxanna said. Just the fact that he did not recognize her meant that her intention failed. She would ponder on why that happened later, for now she needed to get this one accustomed to her, and into some decent clothing.

The man climbed out of the casket almost shakily, taking a brief moment to get used to the feeling of standing on his own two feet again. It was after a minute of silence that he reached back into the casket and retrieved his mask, rapier, and main gauche. The weapons were odd Lueaxanna decided upon a second, closer look. They had a perfect mirror shine to them, as if the blades were in fact, mirrors, attached to a hilt, and shaped like blades. The only dull part was in fact the very edge, the very blade, where the finish had dulled due to repetitive sharpening. It was no surprise that the man spent a moment checking his reflection the blade of his rapier as best as he could.

Lueaxanna reached up to the ties of her cloak and undid it. "Here, put this on. We will now go and get you some decent clothing. But first we must find my two other companions." She spoke.

The man spared the article of clothing an odd look, before taking it and putting it on, ripping the bandages off his head with much difficulty, the rest were hidden on him as the cloak closed about him. Lueaxanna was not bothered by the cold, even as scantily clad as she was. Over the millennia she had gotten used it, certainly having so many demon souls in her body gave her a tolerance.

"Can you tell me your name?" Lueaxanna asked as the two walked nearly shoulder to shoulder. He was carrying his sword and gauche under the cloak in one hand, mindful of the blades, and his ceramic mask in the other. Lueaxanna idly wondered why he did not let go of the mask.

"Cassius," he replied after a moment. His voice a deep melodic tenor that momentarily caught Lueaxanna off guard. But it was at that same moment she knew that unbelievable as it was, his human soul overpowered the demon soul she used during his resurrection. By his aura Lueaxanna knew the demon soul was still there, inside his fake body, suppressed and overpowered by Cassius' own human soul.

"I'm Lueaxanna," she introduced herself calmly. "In the interest of anonymity though… I shall call you Pride. All my companions bare a nickname of sorts. I'm sure you understand, being a bandit." She explained.

"Of course," the man agreed. "One thing if I may ask… why?"

"Ah. Well… I needed a refreshing change of pace," she replied cryptically. It was the half-truth, she did need someone to actually converse with. The other six were hardly conversationalists; even Gluttony lacked that faculty, even though the giant was obviously loyal to a fault. She would not talk to Sloth, his creation has been an oversight on her part, but she simply did not see the need to fix it. That left little in the way of options, Envy was childish and infantile, she cared solely for herself, and Greed was hardly the intellectual. Wrath would glare at her, as if mentally imagining himself collecting on that promise he made her on his first day of this existence. Lust, though polite, was noticeably condescending, it was obvious that being a King Demoness of status, she considered herself superior to her as a person, but perhaps bitterness at having been brought to life again was in there too.

It was on that thought that the two passed the gates; Lueaxanna motioned Lust and Envy to follow, which they did. Lust seemed uninterested in their new companion, her expression was one of utter boredom, Envy on the other hand was noticeably curious.

* * *

Pride led the three of them to a small shack on the edge of town. When he arrived he seemed surprised that it was still there, though obviously it was dilapidated and looked about ready to fall apart.

"Home sweet home." He announced, causing three quirking eyebrows. Without noticing that, he moved to the door and raised his hand to the knob. It squeaked as he turned it, something inside snapped as the lock broke and the door opened loudly on its rusted hinges. Pride stepped inside and spent a moment looking around. Everything around him was cobwebbed and the dust hung in the air thickly, almost palatable. He noticed some missing furniture; the place was clearly looted thoroughly after his death. Pride shook his head; there was no honour among thieves.

He moved to the staircase leading to the shack's second floor, and ducked around them. The space under the stairs was boarded off with hardwood paneling, Pride tapped on one, causing it to fall off, revealing a small keyhole, and a handle ring, and as Pride jiggled the handle he realized it was still locked. He had lost the key long ago, even before his death. Raising his main gauche he eased it into the familiar notch in the door, a notch he had made himself. With a deft familiar jerk, like sliding a credit card between the lock pin and the jamb, he flicked the gauche, opening the door.

Looking inside he was surprised to find his secret safe still intact. There were boxes stacked floor to ceiling. Metal containers. "Gisele don't fail me now," he murmured, laying down his sword, reaching for the metal contained on the top of the stacks. Undoing the latches he opened the box and smiled. "Heh… she did do it." He murmured.

"Did what?" Lueaxanna asked, hovering over his shoulder.

"You probably don't know… but I died saving a wealthy lady from some scumbags who were going to kill her. Well… I was only going to rob her blind; I wasn't going to kill the poor little thing. I asked her to secret my clothing here just before I died. I don't even know why, maybe it was the delirium from six stab wounds. But she did do it."

Lueaxanna glanced into the box, inside was a mass of purple and gold cloth that she didn't recognize. "I'll leave you to change then," she said, turning on her heels and leaving.

Twenty minutes later the man stepped out from the shack, now nearly fully clothed and bandage-less. In his arms he carried the bundle of purple and gold, and a hat, his mask lying on top of it all. He handed Lueaxanna her cloak, causing her to grimace, as it stunk quite heavily of decomposing bandages.

Pride was clothed in a manner different from the other sinners. He wore a white collared shirt and black loose pants with matching leather gloves, his rapier and main gauche were now threaded through a belt, comfortably within reach. On his feet was a pair of black leather swashbucklers, looking well worn but whole. Before their eyes he unfolded the purple and gold bundle of velvet that to Lueaxanna had looked like a blanket. It was in fact a tabard; he slipped it on over his head and adjusted his shirt's collar to lie on top before allowing the material to settle down. It reached mid-thigh and served to mostly cloak his person. The final article of clothing to go on was a black cavalier hat; it too survived the passage of time, miraculously. The lush purple feather tucked into it was remarkably pristine.

"There should be a well nearby, I will need to wash my mask." He announced.

"You intend to wear it?" Envy asked, surprised.

"Of course, I will not fight without it, and risk damage to my looks. Here, take a look. I can see just fine through it." He showed the nymph the other side of it. The eyeholes were clear as glass, which was surprising since from the front, they looked as opaque as the rest of the ceramic mask. "Now come." He motioned. Lueaxanna and Lust exchanged looks, both of annoyance. Envy however, oblivious to it all, followed the seventh readily.

_**Author Notes:** I hope I can get back up to steam again after this one. Please review, I really need them as motivation to write. I mean it folks. For the record I have a picture of Cassius drawn, its found in my DeviantArt account. The link to which is found in my profile under my homepage. It also has a few other WFE related pieces. And even some spoiler pieces to the next two arcs.  
_


	13. Fimbulvetr: Lueaxanna’s Plan Commences

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** My life seems to be back on track now. As expected, classes brought just the right amount of stimulation to my brain to write. And this chapter practically wrote itself. It's a very sad chapter too. It marks the beginning of the Fimbulvetr arc, arguably the most heart-breaking arc of the fic. But it's not the last arc. As in Norse myth… Fimbulvetr is only the precursor to something much bigger. Ragnarok itself.****

* * *

**_Chapter #13:_**_Fimbulvetr: Lueaxanna's Plan Commences_

Lueaxanna was on top of the world. Seated on Gluttony's shoulder she was looking at the blackwater palace calmly. The eight of them gathered on top of a hill overlooking the castle, ready for combat. The castle was shrouded in darkness, but Lueaxanna knew after this, she would be only one soul away from her goal. She was so close; she could taste victory on the air.

"Remember," she began. "This will not be easy, they have a powerful mage on their side, and then there is Lamis. Her telepathy is not to be underestimated."

"Keh… what can she do to us?" Greed asked.

"She _can_ undo the binding on your body and return it to mere earth and bone," Lueaxanna replied.

"If these," Lust began, holding up the two vials she was given, "work even half as good as you say they should… Lamis shall not be a problem."

"They will. That catalyst has proven to work on her before," Lueaxanna replied. "Onward Gluttony. Let us finish this tiring game."

Ryukai wasn't startled when Lamis appeared before him, for once very much emotional. The look on her normally frozen features was one of worry with a touch of fright, but her eyes remained frozen with determination. He got up from his seat and approached the woman as she rose up from her courteous kneel.

"What is it?"

"_Lueaxanna_," the sheep demoness began. "She had arrived, and brought with her seven golems. Our hour of reckoning is at hand." She announced.

"So it is. Gather the others. We'll face them head on." Ryukai spoke.

"Aiye," with that said the sheep demoness vanished in a flash. Ryukai growled, his eyes flashing as he grabbed the Marumune, and threaded its sheathe though is belt. With a burst of his demonic speed he was out of his study, and well on the way to the grand hall. It would be the hour of reckoning indeed. Lueaxanna was strong, and Ryukai knew that she now had numbers over them. There were eight on her side, counting Lueaxanna as well. But there were only four of them; Tahmores failing to return from his message run could only mean one thing. He had fallen as well; Ryukai was not about to count on the dog demon to return.

* * *

Arriving in the grand hall he was greeted by Anais, who appeared pensive and weary, evident by the flicking of her fan open and shut agitatedly. Ryukai spared Anais a look, the horse demoness smiled back at him, but the smile was tense and full of fear for him. He knew that Anais doubted their odds; she had suggested them all to flee to Grand Blanc. But he had refused; he would not count on a Jurgen for protection, he had some pride left to preserve. Even if the situation looked nothing short of hopeless.

* * *

They had split up to search the palace for their targets. Pride found himself walking the castle halls in the company of Lust, who out of the other seven, did not appear to mind him in particular. Perhaps because he did not thread on her nerves half as much as some of the others did. As he walked, he couldn't help but feel very oddly in these hollowed hallways.

Lust watched him closely, to her the construction of the castle was confusing, there were many turns, this floor was clearly meant to confuse and mislead intruders, a labyrinth of sorts, but with Pride leading, they had yet to walk into any dead end, and she knew there were probably a bunch of them.

"You have a good sense of direction… for a human." She began. Knowing that this man was, Cassius as he was actually named was in fact a human bandit. "If I didn't know better… I'd say you were here before."

Pride faltered in his step, Lust stopped as well.

"Was here before?" he asked, left hand rose shakily to his face, clasping the mask.

"Pride?" Lust asked. The bandit's grip on his mask became white-knuckled as his right hand moved to the rapier by his side.

"I was here before…" he mumbled, pulling off the mask. Lust took a step back as she felt a howling blast of demonic energy fill the corridor around them as he pulled the mask off, his hat falling to the ground at his feet. The rapier left its sheathe as the bandit pivoted, thrusting it out. Lust choked on air she wasn't actually breathing as the blade went through where her heart should have been, had she been alive. The bandit looked up, but the look on his handsome face was not that of the vain Cassius. His eyes were glowing crimson. "Where is that bitch?" he hissed. "Where's Lue-" the word died in his throat as suddenly he let go of the rapier, and the mask nearly dropped to the ground, catching on his arm by its strap as he grabbed his head, keeling over as if in tremendous pain, fingers digging into his temples and hair. "No! No! I'm in control now! Back to- I'm in control now!" the man hissed.

Lust grasped the handle of the rapier, pulling it out with a grimace. The holes left by the thin foil quickly sealed as the weapon dropped to the group. The demoness grabbed the hilt of one of the kodachi behind her back, and pulled it out. "Who are you!?" she demanded. 'Does he have a split personality Lueaxanna wasn't aware of?' Lust wondered.

The bandit kneeled, still clutching at his head, as if trying to claw something off. His eyes kept flashing crimson and returning human, it seemed the man was struggling with something on the inside. Before her eyes he dropped to all fours, slamming his head into the stone floor of the corridor. After a second he stopped twitching as if having a seizure, "All better," he announced calmly, his voice seemed to finally stop cracking from human to demonic and he looked up. Much to Lust's not-so-hidden relief, his eyes settled on human. A second later he caught on to his reflection in his fallen rapier and jumped to his feet. "What happened? My face!"

"Calm yourself, Pride!" Lust ordered, sheathing her kodachi. 'Same old vain human,' she thought to herself as she watched the man wipe at his face with the sleeve of his shirt, hoping to get the dirt off. Succeeding he slipped his mask back on and picked up his hat and rapier. Donning the former and sheathing the latter. 'What had happened? One second he was fine… and then for a split of a second, its as if he had become a demon. Who… and what is this man?' she wondered, watching him as he turned and proceeded down the hall as if nothing happened.

Lust stood there for a moment, but then followed. She realized that it was something in the words she had used that caused the man to switch, she would make a point on observing for further such episodes, and she didn't reckon this would be too much of a concern for Lueaxanna.

* * *

Envy was still clinging unto Greed as the two walked the darkened hallways. The killer was playing with his katana, scraping the tip along the wall. "Lueaxanna's instructions were pretty good thus far. His laboratory should be just ahead." He told Envy.

It was decided that the two of them would handle the magic using snake demon, because between Nyoka and Lamis, Lamis was easily more powerful. Which is why Lueaxanna sent Wrath and Sloth after her. Wrath was a relentless pursuer; it would be unlikely that Lamis would avoid him for long.

Greed stopped in front of a set of heavy doors and lifted his foot to kick them open, stepping inside his sword at a ready. Envy followed behind, wearily clutching at her flute, there is very little she could do to help Greed, besides work a distraction to draw the magician's attention off him. Standing before them was the magician, clad in his robes and armour, clutching his staff.

"Welcome," he said.

"Save the greetings snake demon, by the order of Lueaxanna… you will die here and now. By my hand." Greed spoke, pointing the tip of his sword at the demon's chest. Nyoka grinned at him maliciously. The room around them lit up and suddenly Greed realized where he was. The room around him was huge, more than large enough to contain the demon in his true form.

Nyoka smiled as his eyes suddenly began to glow yellow, his tongue forked out and before their eyes the magician transformed into a large black coiling snake, one at least a hundred feet long, with a pair of golden yellow eyes. His head reared and it opened a frill decorated by a set of eyespots. Envy paused as the cobra demon levelled his gaze on them and hissed.

"Come at me… that is-s if you can!"

"Die!" Greed uttered, lunging at the snake demon.

The snake demon reacted by throwing open his monstrous coils, avoiding the katana and whipping the golem away with his tail. Greed was thrown against a wall, sliding down, hitting the floor with a winded 'ugh'. But his body did not shatter, nor did he die from the impacts. Nyoka lunged after him, opening his mouth, green acrid smoke rose from his mouth as the demon spit up venom. Greed dodged the blast, but it hit the wall and splattered across it, hissing and fizzing, melting the hard rock.

Envy recoiled from the sight, suddenly terrified, her role in the plan almost completely forgotten she began to edge towards the door, towards escape. Greed noticed that and growled at her, all the while lunging at the monstrous snake. Nyoka whipped at him again, this time however Greed leapt up and dug his feet into the demon's tail, pushing off it, right for his face, sword at a ready. Nyoka opened his mouth and spat up more acid, splattering the killer whole, causing his clothing to literarily melt off him, his sword began to fizz and hiss as well, but being metal it resisted melting. Raising another of his coils the monstrous snake once again tossed the golem aside like a doll.

"Give up. You s-stand no chance against me!" the snake hissed.

Greed gathered himself up and rose to his own two feet. Annoyed that he couldn't get anywhere near the demon. He knew that the only way to kill a snake demon was to damage the neck, but he didn't even know if his sword could even cut the demon's head off now, not after being dulled by the snake's acid spit. 'If not his neck… then his heart… if I pierce there…' he eyes the lighter black patch of thick scales over the snake demon's heart. 'He'll die regardless.'

"Envy! Snap out of it! Play!" he called. The snake hissed and lunged at the golem again, Greed leapt up, avoiding the snake demon's whipping coils. Envy raised her flute to her lips, but on the first note, the snake demon twisted around, his eyes shimmered silver, his iris shifting white from gold, pupils slotting to a faint line. Greed swung up his sleeve, blocking his own eyes just as the basilisk demon unleashed his petrifying stare. The first notes of Envy's tune died as something cracked. Greed swung his head aside to look at her, the Nymph had turned to stone.

"Foolish woman…" the snake hissed.

Greed let his sleeve drop and saw that the snake was distracted by his momentary triumph. The coils dropped, exposing the lighter patch of scales over the monstrous snake's heart. Wasting no time, Greed threw his katana at that patch. Nyoka saw it and swung his head just as the sword entered his body, and pierced his heart.

The snake demon froze as blood exploded from the wound as his heart gave a final beat. Greed leapt foreword, grabbing the sword, pulling out sharply, and sending blood flying in an arc over his head, not caring where it landed.

"Speaking of fools," he grinned. "Envy served her purpose. Her death shall not be in vain." Greed said. The snake's body fell to the ground, frill closing in the final throws of life.

"You'll get your dues-s too. Oh yes-s." the snake demon hissed with his final breath before its eyes went lifeless and the forked tongue dropped to the ground too. Green pulled out a spirit bottle when he heard a crack behind him. Turning around he saw the petrified envy, she was spluttered with the snake demon's blood; cracks were forming along the statue-like form. Before his eyes the cocoon shattered, leaving Envy standing here, shocked, and afraid for a second before she came to her senses.

"I… died." She whispered.

"No, you were petrified. But this guy is dead. I'll thank you for the diversion, it was just the thing I needed to finish him off." With that he placed the spirit bottle against the dead snake demon's body, the soul escaping into its glass confines. Lueaxanna had given each pair a special soul bottle, one enchanted to draw a soul out all on its own.

* * *

Lamis knew the precise moment when Nyoka died, she felt his demonic energy fade, like a candle flickering out in a sea of voided darkness that was the empty castle. She couldn't help but feel like the noose around her own neck has cinched a little bit tighter. There were only three of them now, and there was no back up coming. Lamis felt a feeling she had never felt before, fear, it began like a small flame in the pit of her stomach, and it grew. The flame seemed to explode ablaze when she saw a red-haired figure materialize in the doorway of her special chamber.

"Come out, come out. Little Lamb." The voice sneered. Lamis turned to the man, his hair concealed much of his face, except one glimmer of crimson coming from his glowing eyes.

"You're the one called… Wrath?" she asked.

"That's right," He replied.

"You are not loyal to Lueaxanna, I can sense that… why?" Lamis asked.

"I'm not loyal to that witch, were it my choice, she'd be dead. But see… its not, her time has not yet come. But yours has." Wrath advanced, pulling out his sword, Lamis noted the howling energy coming from the blade. The very air around the nodachi seemed to become tainted by an unholy miasma.

Without letting him get any closer, Lamis blasted him away with her telekinesis, Wrath dug his heels into the ground as he was pushed away, but he retained his balance. "You'll have to do better than that." He sneered.

"I'd rather not fight those who are not truly my enemies," Lamis replied.

"Oh. But I am your enemy," Wrath replied. The sword moved through the air languidly, Lamis watched the weapon wearily. Suddenly he swung the sword, and released a blast of energy from the blade. Lamis formed up a shield, but the energy seemed to pass through it, making Lamis lunge out of the way. The blast still caught her sleeve, rotting away the silk in an instant. "One good blast, little lamb. That's all it will take. My sword consumes living flesh, one good impact and it will be all over."

Lamis noted the presence of another one of Lueaxanna's golems, still hidden in the shadows. The other did not seem to be too eager to attack her, not like Wrath. But he was still dangerous.

"Stop toying with her, Wrath." The other figure voiced calmly. "Even the enemy deserves a swift, and painless death."

"She is my prey, Sloth. I do with her as I please," Wrath rebuffed him.

"I'm no one's _prey_." Lamis said, suddenly irked. Her power flared about the room and Wrath reacted by jumping up, just as she unleashed a lateral blast. Sloth had to move as well, but even then, his arm was caught in the blast and he hissed as the appendage was ripped from his false body.

"Not bad," Wrath commented, he was hanging from the rafters, and Lamis smirked, throwing another blast at him. Wrath pushed off the beams and lunged down at her as the beam of wood overhead exploded from the second blast. Even from that angle he was thrown back by a third blast. Sloth picked up his amputated limb, and lifted it up, positioning it next to its stump, the limb simply re-attached.

"Bothersome." The martial artist commented.

"We shall agree on that," Lamis said "You two are quite bothersome." Her eyes glowed brightly as she focused her power. Sloth chose that moment to lunge at her, for a split of a second Lamis lost track of Wrath as Sloth thrust his arm out, touching her shoulder. A blast of his energy coursed through her body, breaking her focus, and instantly numbing her arm. The pain from the gentle-art technique however was instantly surpassed as a sword was thrust through her stomach from behind.

"Be a good lamb, and die," Wrath hissed in her ear, the sword pulsing in his grip, doing much more damage inside than what was visible outside.

"How… crass," Lamis replied, looking down at the weapon protruding from her stomach, her blood now staining her white dress. "I had known I would not win… but I had hoped… to bring one of you down with me. To help… _them._"

"A most noble way to die," Sloth commented. Lamis smiled, in her final moment she let her mask slip and let out her emotions, even if her gentle smile was to be seen by an enemy.

"Lueaxanna will not win." She whispered with her final breath, her body going limp. Wrath pulled the sword out, almost gently as Sloth caught the sheep demoness, easing her to the floor, all the while pulling out an enchanted spirit bottle, and claiming her soul.

'She was right about one thing, Lueaxanna's plan is doomed to fail' Sloth thought as he pocketed the bottle. 'It is just tragic that a woman has to die to fulfill Lueaxanna's madness.'

"Let's go." Wrath hissed, flicking the blood off his nodachi before sheathing it.

* * *

Ryukai had felt the energy of his two comrades fade, and as he glanced at Anais, he knew she had felt it too. She smiled at him, showing her fear, and Ryukai couldn't help but feel something in the pit of his stomach. He knew full well, that this might as well be the last fleeting moment of peace they would share.

"I don't think I need to say before we are forced to fight for our lives… but… for this one last time Anais… Whatever happens… give your best."

"Yes," Anais replied. "No matter what happens… we must at least take some of them down with us."

"Anais…" Ryukai approached, taking one of her hands in his. "Whatever happens… stay by my side until the end."

"Yes, until the end. Forever." Anais replied.

"My. My. My. How touching." A snide voice hissed, as a figure materialized from the darkness of the passage. Ryukai turned around, pulling out the Marumune, Anais flicked her fan open and allowed flames to dance among the metal.

* * *

**_Author Notes:_**_ Yeesh. One of the most depressing chapters I have ever written. I was having such a hard time killing Nyoka and Lamis. And now only Ryukai and Anais are left to make one last grand stand. What will happen to them? Stick around for the next exciting chapter!_


	14. Fimbulvetr: Sole Survivor, Ryukai’s Tear

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Whee! This chapter came out much, much faster than the previous bunch. I am totally happy for that, and hopefully I can keep it up like this, full steam ahead to the explosive finale of WFE.

* * *

**_Chapter #14: _**_Fimbulvetr: Sole Survivor, Ryukai's Tears_

_ Last Time On WFE… _

_"My. My. My. How touching." A snide voice hissed, as a figure materialized from the darkness of the passage. Ryukai turned around, pulling out the Marumune, Anais flicked her fan open and allowed flames to dance among the metal._

_ And Now, The Conclusion. _

* * *

"Lueaxanna," the dragon demon hissed. 

"It's been a while, Ryukai," Lueaxanna replied, stressing his name much the same way he spoke hers, with an insulting sneer.

Ryukai watched her and the giant behind her; so far he could smell only the giant in the immediate vicinity. Meaning the other six were roaming the castle at their will. That brought a certain amount of confidence to the dragon demon, the golem with the giant sword could easily be disposed of, and if he managed to kill Lueaxanna, he surmised her spell on the other six would either shatter, or they would simply leave.

"I'm not here for pleasantries, dragon." Lueaxanna continued. "I'm here to get three things from you, and Anais. Your souls, being two. The third… well, I'm sure you realize."

Ryukai's slotted eyes narrowed, he did realize what was the third, if Lueaxanna got her hands on that, then even those bothersome human girls and their cadre would not be able to stop her. The crystal of wishes would not grant Lueaxanna a wish, that much he knew, but the stone had other properties. It was a powerful magical energy source. She could easily use to boost the spell needed to resurrect his father, that along with all those souls, resurrecting Ryomaru would be _easy_. Ryukai did not know his father, but the fact that it was his father, he felt nothing but loathing for the human witch, for even thinking of doing something like that.

He glanced at Anais, who seemed to understand as well. But it was at that moment of distraction that Gluttony lunged at them, pulling out his sword. Ryukai responded by lunging as well, blocking the giant's sword with the Marumune. The giant was strong, and even as Ryukai pumped his demonic energy into the sword, causing it to crackle with unholy power, the giant did not move back. Anais flicked her fan, unleashing a torrent of fire, Ryukai leapt back just as Gluttony got showered with it. Ryukai knew the sound Anais' battle fan made when it moved through the air; it allowed him to read her moves.

Gluttony simply shrugged the flames off, unbothered, even as his armour became uncomfortably hot. Lueaxanna frowned, she didn't feel like joining the fray, but she knew that one against two, Gluttony would be defeated. Ryukai was no mere demon, and Anais displayed a high level of power on her own. Reaching into her side pouch she pulled out a her catalysts. She knew if she immobilized one, the other would prove even more dangerous. But whom did she attack? Ryukai was stronger physically, and his swordsmanship was better. Anais had range magic that would make her more troublesome. Either way, there was no clear advantageous position to take. Slipping her catalysts back into her pouch she decided to bide her time instead. If Gluttony were to be defeated, it would be an acceptable price. This late in the game, Lueaxanna knew that she was a mere step away from success, being overcautious could lead to a loss as well as being too rash.

"Playing around huh?" A voice asked. Greed appeared from the passage, causing Lueaxanna to turn on her heel. She did not hear the killer approaching, though she should've expected it. "Here, witch. The snake demon's soul." The killer threw her the spirit bottle, which she effortlessly caught.

"Where's Envy?" Lueaxanna asked.

"She got petrified by the basilisk demon, but… apparently his blood acted as an antidote. She is… in shock," the killer explained.

"No matter. She wouldn't have been much help here anyways."

Greed huffed and pulled out his katana. Before Lueaxanna could say anything he shot foreword, leaping into the air. Ryukai saw him coming but could do nothing as he blocked Gluttony's large blade, Greed's katana went through his shoulder and through, into his wing.

"Ryukai!" Anais called, the dragon demon raised his claw and grabbed Greed by the wrist, applying pressure, his bone and earth wrist snapped, the dragon demon simply leapt back and swung the Marumune across, releasing a brilliant crescent of energy.

"Howl." A voice behind Lueaxanna hissed as another crescent of energy exploded past her, meeting Marumune's power half way before it could cleave Greed in half. The two forces effortlessly cancelled each other.

Wrath emerged from the shadows, holding his radiating nodachi in front of him. "You two fools… stand back, I will finish off his dragon demon." He announced. "You'll simply be wasting time. I'm tired of this meaningless fight. And those to stand in my way will die by the blade of my flesh-eating sword. Like that sheep demoness."

Ryukai paused to look over the scene as Anais took up place beside him. Greed's katana was still in his shoulder, and he was bleeding a river now. Another of Lueaxanna's golems emerged from the passage behind the red-haired samurai, handing Lueaxanna a spirit bottle Ryukai could assume carried Lamis' soul.

"The odds have tipped, Ryukai. You're injured, and now… I have my strongest allies by my side. You could have beaten Gluttony. But there is no way you will beat both Greed and Wrath," Lueaxanna taunted.

"Be as it may, I will not surrender without a fight."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Lueaxanna smirked.

"Me too," Wrath agreed. After killing the sheep demoness, he was itching to kill more. It was a bloodlust high, he could feel the pulsing of his sword, it wanted more blood, more flesh to consume.

Greed glowered at the king demon as the remains of his shattered right hand hit the floor. Before the soil could be scattered more than it already was, he lunged at the king demon, the particles of soil and dirt instantly reacting and flying at the stub, re-assembling the severed appendage. Ryukai side stepped the golem's attempt to yank out the katana and blocked Wrath's nodachi with the Marumune almost effortlessly over his shoulder, turning to slam his tail into the samurai's side, sending him flying into Greed, toppling both.

Reaching up Ryukai pulled out the killer's katana, inch by painful inch, he knew giving it back would not be the wisest solution, but he could not fight with it lodged there like a giant thorn.

"You were saying?" Ryukai asked, dropping the katana, the look in his eyes was one of complete apathy, a face that showed none of his emotions or intentions, his eyelids drooped in a heavy half-lidded gaze that seemed to mock Lueaxanna and dare her golems to try anything. He raised the Marumune as the sword began to pulse and radiate blue energy.

"You think your little dolls can dissipate the power of my sword? Don't make me laugh. Foolish mortal bitch. Die!" with a swing of his sword he unleashed another blast of energy, aimed straight at Lueaxanna. This blast was a few times larger than previously, causing Lueaxanna's eyes to widen.

"Howl!" Wrath commanded swinging his nodachi, unleashing its energy, shockingly the blast was absorbed by the Marumune's energy, turning it blood red. Ryukai smirked. Lueaxanna threw up her hand, forming a barrier as the blast passed over her. Blood flew through the air as the barrier was cut through, Lueaxanna fell unto her back, her arms, sides, and face covered by many cuts, and her gown was nearly shredded. Her eyes wide with shock, only to be surpassed by pain as the wounds began to fester, widening. Closing her eyes she tapped into one of the many powers granted to her by the many demon souls she absorbed, forcing her body to begin regenerating to counter the rotting flesh of her body. "My Marumune can absorb the energy of enchanted swords, and throw it back. Your precious doll only added extra bite to my attack," Ryukai explained calmly.

"Impressive." Lueaxanna bit out, getting up to her feet. But at the same time, she began to feel a bit of doubt, the Marumune had almost cut fully through her powerful barrier, a few more blasts like that, and she'd be mortally lacerated and bleeding to death. Ryukai was definitely more powerful than he let on. She never would've thought the Marumune would have a power like it did. It made her wonder what other powers could that blasted sword have.

Wrath charged again, only to have Anais step in at the moment, swinging her fan, unleashing a torrent of fire at the red-haired samurai. The flames blanketed his vision but did not stop him, the samurai cut through them, only to have Ryukai pass the Mesamune through his chest, and yank it out, cutting sideways, raising his foot, he kicked the samurai away, his howling nodachi cluttered out of his grip as he landed.

Ryukai advanced on Wrath, intent on blasting the foolish doll apart. Anais watched however she froze when she heard metal shrieking against a sheathe somewhere behind her. Turning her head she saw a masked blond erupt from the shadows, rapier poised to stab, heading right at Ryukai.

"Ryukai!" she called, giving lunging foreword to intercept. He turned just as Anais stepped between him and the charging doll. Pride, unable to stop on a dime could only impale the horse demoness.

"Anais!" Ryukai called suddenly horrified, his mask of indifference shattering like glass, lunging foreword as Pride yanked the rapier out, Ryukai caught her form and kneeled. Anais smiled at him, it was then Ryukai realized that the blade passed through Anais' chest close to her heart. But by the bleeding his could tell that the heart was nicked.

"You're alright, Ryukai." She whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" he asked, hoarse.

"I can't let them kill you… not you. I already lost so much, my clan… my friends… I could not also lose the man I love."

"I will rip them all to shreds Anais… for you!" Ryukai vowed. The horse demoness tilted her head back, sucking in her last rasping breaths. Ryukai's eyes glowed as he felt his father's blood roar in his veins.

"You mustn't…" Anais coughed.

Ryukai would not listen, he felt the transformation taking hold, before their eyes the dragon's wings extended, his tail extending as well as the wings snapped shut about him, before their eyes the dragon demon returned to his true form, that of a two hundred foot long, jade-green oriental dragon.

"She's dying!" his voice boomed like thunder. "And it's all because of _you!_" he turned to Lueaxanna sharply. The whole castle began to tremble as the miasma of Ryukai's demonic energy exploded out, the ceiling over his head shattered, raining rocks down to the hall floor and over his scales, where they bounced off harmlessly. Anais was between his front limbs, clutching her chest, blood spewing from between her fingers.

Lueaxanna and her dolls could only take a step back as the dragon reared his head, his eyes beginning to glow as steam billowed from his nostrils, opening his jaws he blasted out a torrent of acid and fire, showering Lueaxanna and her dolls, leaving little for Lueaxanna to do besides raise up a barrier around herself and the dolls, and hope it would hold. Her mind was reeling, Ryukai was beyond pissed off, and even injured he was a dragon demon, Ryomaru's son. Half his father's power flowed through his veins; the monster within the dragon demon had awoken with the fatal injury of one woman.

"Ryukai… my love…" Anais whispered, catching his ear in the stunned silence. "Please… flee. My life is almost over… but you must live. You must not die here. Your soul is but one thing she wants… you mustn't let-"

"Anais…" he purred, craning his neck down to her, his ears falling back, eyes widening, showing his tenderness.

"You mustn't… the crystal… my darling… she must not have it. Bring it… bring it to those human girls. I have faith in them, even if we must die… it will be… just for now." She rasped out.

"Anais…" he murmured, lapping at her cheek with just the tip of his tongue. She didn't reply, and Ryukai could feel her energy fading.

"Sickening." Lueaxanna commented, causing the dragon demon to raise his head again and glare at her. His wings opened and his tail flicked, shattering the castle's wall, opening a large gaping maw for him to escape. Greed, Gluttony, Pride, and Wrath were advancing at him, weapons drawn. Ryukai looked from one to the other, he knew that if he fell now, Lueaxanna would become unstoppable, but he did not want to leave Anais behind either, however as Gluttony charged, Ryukai knew he had no choice.

With one final glance at his dead love he ducked out of the giant hole and spread his wings, taking off with three tremendous flaps, gaining altitude. "Your death shall not be in vain, Anais." He vowed to himself as he set course north. Grand Blanc was the last sanctuary he had, now that the Blackwater palace had fallen. Even if fleeing there, he would be greeted with the smug face of his father's killers. As the dragon demon flew, his streaming tears of sorrow and anguish showered the earth.

* * *

It was but fifteen minutes later that Miy entered the chamber of his lord with urgent news. To say Robert wasn't thrilled with the arrival of the shadow priest in such a rush was an understatement. He looked up from his paperwork as the trickster fell to his knee before him. 

"Milord, I return from Grand Noir with news of the confrontation between Ryukai and Lueaxanna." He began, gasping and wheezing for breath, having run through the snow, and up stairs to deliver the news as fast as he could.

"What has happened?"

"The Blackwater palace has fallen. Ryukai however managed to just escape by an act of sacrifice by the horse demoness, Anais. Lueaxanna now has ten of the twelve souls she needs."

"All is as it should be then," Robert replied, going back to his paperwork.

"He is headed here, Milord," Miy replied.

At that Robert froze, his eyes widening. "Ryukai is headed here?" he asked, coldly, features returning to that of a mask of dry ice.

"Aye milord, he is flying here in his truest of forms. By his speed, this humble priest reckons he'll be here within two hours."

"That fool," Robert hissed. "Lueaxanna will siege this castle by morning!"

"Aye milord, that she will. This place is about to become a battlefield. And may I point out milord, the grounds in front of the castle contain many a skeleton. Lueaxanna will have an _army_ at her disposal."

Robert frowned, flicking the lid of his ink well shut with the tip of his quill, placing the quill in its golden holder.

"Time is of the essence. Miy, race out and summon my general."

Miy got to his feet, even though he was still bowed down at his waist. "Immediately milord," with that said, the trickster straightened, turned on his heels and raced out of the room.

Robert couldn't say he wasn't concerned; Lueaxanna was proving more powerful than he would've liked her to think. To take the Blackwater palace so quickly, she moved efficiently and quickly. Robert began to think that maybe he severely underestimated the witch. It wasn't the first time in the past while that he underestimated a mortal, now one was a danger to herself, toting her borrowed divine power and title of 'Lady Of Destruction' like a crown and sceptre, and the other was a danger to Chrysalis itself. Getting up from his seat he began to pace, which was very unusual for him.

* * *

Lueaxanna was smiling as she rode on the shoulder of Gluttony, holding up four spirit bottles before her. The group had ventured from the now deserted and desolate remains of the Blackwater palace after honouring their slain foes with a half decent burial. Lueaxanna liked to think of it as her one good deed for the day. 

"Good day. Such a good day." She cooed in sheer joy.

"Speak for yourself witch. He almost killed us all," Sloth commented.

"Oh… but he didn't. Did he now?" Lueaxanna asked, slipping the bottles into her pouch. "No… this was just a warm up for the main event. Ryukai fled to Grand Blanc, and I will follow him. There I will find the last soul I need. That foolish tiger demon will not escape my wrath, and neither will Ryukai. Those humans wont be able to do much about me now."

"Overconfidence can get your killed," Sloth warned.

"Maybe. But if I'm overconfident, I'm also powerful enough to back it up. I will let them have their last night of peace, tomorrow at sunset we will travel to Grand Blanc, I will not attack the Jurgen stronghold by day, it would be stupid. I will use the cover of night as my cloak. For now… I need a bath." She leaned to the side a little, placing her forearm on Gluttony's head, and leaning into it. "Even someone as great as me, tires after a hard day's labour," she added, clasping a hand over her mouth as she yawned.

"How are we to destroy a castle-full of troops just the seven of us?" Greed wondered. Even he knew when the odds were bad.

"Don't worry, the castle contains more than its share of secrets. It was besieged a number of times in its history, the grounds beyond the gates conceal thousands of skeletons, I will just raise a number of them, to keep Lord Jurgen's men… occupied."

"I alone should be able to handle a good number of them," Wrath slipped in, still on his bloodlust. Envy edged further and further away from him, grabbing the sleeve of Greed's clothing, clinging to him like a flea.

"In forty-eight hours, I will be on top. And once Ryomaru is my puppet… nothing will stop me from having a kingdom of my own. Because all of Ryomaru's lands will belong to me."

* * *

**_Author Notes:_**_ This chapter came out sadder than the last. But really it was just the way I wanted it. And best of all, it just wrote itself! Please review!_


	15. Fimbulvetr: The Second Snowfall

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Classes bogged me down a bit. But I got it out as fast as I bloody could. The name of this chapter is a reference to the three consecutive winters that would herald the arrival of Ragnarok, the final battle, the doom of the gods so to say. These two arcs will be chalk-full of references. Yey. Well enjoy.

* * *

_**Chapter #15:**_ _Fimbulvetr: The Second Snowfall_

Evening in Grand Blanc was clouded by a heavy snowfall. Not quite a blizzard, but not quite light puffs. The wind howled through the trees, moaning and whistling as it went.

Ryukai arrived on the last vestiges of his power, landing in the courtyard in his true form, instantly to be surrounded by the guards. Ryukai was simply too tired to fight them off, he knew that much. His wound did not quite close, it was still bleeding away, and the sword the sinner thrust in, had went through his wing as well. The dragon demon closed his wings about himself in the effort of not seeming to be threatening.

"I wish to speak with Lord Jurgen," he announced. The soldiers exchanged glances and seemed weary of doing anything, much to the dragon demon's annoyance. Footsteps in the crunching snow alerted him to a presence coming from the castle's gardens.

"You'll have to pardon them, they're just foot soldiers. All the senior officers are in the war council at the moment, and so is Robert. However you can talk to me." A voice explained calmly. A voice Ryukai recognized easily.

He turned to face the woman, she was as small as he remembered, barely reaching his heart, but what this little human lacked in height, she made up for in sheer audacity. The woman was wearing heavy wools under her branded cloak that flapped in the wind. In the diffused scattered light the red orbs decorating her cloak glowed the colour of blood. She looked as regal and arrogant as ever.

"I did not realize that times have changed so much that a Jurgen would trust a human with matters."

"Times haven't changed _that _much. He wouldn't trust a human, but see… I'm not just _any_ human. In a way, I can thank you for that, it is through your actions that I have become the lady of destruction, I think Robert sees me… as an equal." She eyed him up and down, noticing the falling droplets of blood and his overall pallor. Vega noted how his usual proud gait was missing, the great dragon demon looked defeated and helpless. Just the fact that he showed up here meant that something happened. When Robert spoke of Ryukai and Ryomaru, his tone took on an edge of 'holier than thou' arrogance and loathing for them. She figured that Ryukai would feel the same for the Jurgen; the fact that he came here meant that it was his last resort. "Walk with me, we can talk, without the eavesdropping of these guards."

Vega passed by him, through the ring of guards. They parted allowing the woman to walk, all looking at her with sheer awe and surprise. Ryukai followed hesitantly, wondering for the first time, just how much influence this little girl, this little slip of a woman, carried over the beings around her.

They walked up the steps to the castle door and past it. "Lilly will see to that wound, but for now… tell me, what happened, why have you come?" Vega wondered. She noted the falter in Ryukai's steps; he paused for a thoughtful moment, as if composing his words.

"Lueaxanna attacked the Blackwater palace. Lamis, Nyoka, and Anais are dead." He almost choked on the last word, something Vega noticed, and turned to him, her features taking on a note of empathy and pity.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, barely loud enough for his super-human ears to catch. Ryukai opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the approaching footsteps. Vega heard them a bit later and turned to the figure emerging from the great hall, which had been closed off previously, for War Council.

"Conning our guest to your whims again, Vega?"

Vega turned to face the wind lord, flashing him a look of innocence. The way Robert said the word 'guest' hinted that his first word of choice wasn't so polite, and was best left unsaid. His owlish stare at Ryukai hinted at animosity so deep, that even his flawless poker face couldn't hold it all back.

"Nothing you wouldn't do in my place, _Robert_." Vega replied finally. Stressing his name much the same way as he stressed hers.

Ryukai watched, bemused by the informality between the two. A blind man would see that the Jurgen was letting the woman get away with breaches of social etiquette, breaches bordering on flagrant disrespect. There had to be a reason for it, Ryukai made a point of observing what kind of hold this slip of a woman had over the Jurgen.

"What are you here for, dragon?" Robert asked, ignoring the woman for the time being. He knew exactly why Ryukai was here, but he was not about to reveal that he had insider information. It was something that was best left guarded like the Holy Grail. If Ryukai found out about Miy, there would be hell to pay. And gods forbid if Vega figured things out too, Ryukai's fury would be eclipsed in a heartbeat. He needed to maintain the woman's trust; he needed to get her to think he was a hundred percent honest with her. Robert knew that he gambled and lost with her once, a second time would not be so easily placated as the first.

The demons continued to stare each other down, even as Ryukai continued to bleed. Vega noticed that and it annoyed her.

"Robert, show some civility. Even if you don't like him-"

"The feeling is mutual, I assure you." Ryukai cut in, coldly, his stare never wavering.

"Fine. Even if you two _hate_ each other, it's none of my business – and you will let me finish," Vega reprimanded, annoyance plain as daylight in her voice. Robert had opened his mouth to cut into her monologue, only to be gruffly rebutted. "Ryukai is injured, and has lost more than just blood today. Robert you will spare him your childish hissyfit. And let me get this one thing straight, before you even start, I _don't_ trust him either." Vega glanced at Ryukai at that even though her words were directed to Robert, clearly making her point to the dragon demon without additional words. "But I have a heart, and it's a compassionate one," She finished, placing her right hand, fingers splayed, over said organ. With that said she moved to the grand staircase, motioning Ryukai to follow, which he did.

Passing the wind demon lord, Ryukai bowed his head and dropped his tone, smirking, "I never thought I'd live to see a Jurgen _ordered_ by a human. You two could be dangerous indeed if you could get that sharp-tongued minx to marry you. Human or not, she is as fierce as any demoness. And perhaps even more so." He spoke in Old Demonic, knowing full well that this Jurgen would be fluent in it.

"Mind your own business, dragon." The wind lord replied, coldly. Even though the gears inside his head were suddenly revving at full speed.

Ryukai was smirking even wider as he picked up the pace and climbed up the stairs after Vega. The woman had paused by the railing on the second floor, her eyes were flashing dangerously as she leaned her forearms over the balustrade.

Something told Ryukai, Vega was suddenly pissed.

And it wasn't until she was sure they were out of Robert's earshot, that she unleashed the hurricane.

"Ryukai, I may have ordered him around, he stepped out of bounds. But do not, for one moment think I am on _your_ side. And I will make two things very clear. If you ever, and I mean ever, have the gull to suggest I will marry that pompous wind demon for any reason… I will promptly finish what Lueaxanna hadn't. And two… don't think speaking in old demonic, or even new demonic will keep anything from me. It is by your claw that I am bonded to your second cousin, and he's only too quick to translate when it concerns me."

Ryukai's smirk vanished like the morning fog over the highlands of Grand Noir. "You have changed," he noted.

"Time changes humans fastest." Vega replied gruffly. "I'm not the naïve little girl you threw into that lake."

"I did not throw you into the lake. You jumped yourself, if I recall correctly."

"Maybe so. But the point is, I'm not stupid, nor am I a child. And you can thank yourself for making me the strongest human on Chrysalis," there was a note of finality in her tone as they approached some of the bedchambers. The tone hinted that the discussion was final, and in the interest of preventing undue animosity between temporary allies, Ryukai let matters drop.

* * *

Elsewhere, Charly was currently standing in the centre of a large open, stonewalled room, which was, according to Robert, the training room for his guards. It was a bare room, with nothing on the walls except the torches. Scattered around her, on the floor, were metal pots she was using as training targets.

The door opened slowly and a figure stepped in, with her back turned to the door and focusing so hard, Charly didn't notice the arrival. He watched her for a moment before approaching and deciding to announce his presence.

"Hey."

Charly jumped and turned around.

"Brooklyn! Hey, you scared me!" she admonished. The orange-haired half blood smiled sheepishly.

"Takara and Hikaru told me you'd be here. What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing… just trying to figure out why my new attack stance will not yield the results I want it to."

"What do you want it to do?" Brooklyn wondered.

"Watch," Charly replied. She raised her right hand and the relic around her wrist began to glow, tendrils of flame shot from the gem and towards one of the little pots. Wrapping around it like a ribbon, losing form and beginning to spiral around it like a cloud of flame, all the while being pulled seemingly into the neck of the little pot. Charly's face took on a look of extreme concentration as the flames built. Suddenly the flames popped, fizzled, and scattered in a rain of sparks. The fire witch sighed in frustration and dropped her hand. "Its suppose to explode." She explained.

"Fire demon basics?" Brooklyn wondered.

"Yes. How did you know?" Charly glanced at him.

"Easy enough. Vega is practicing a stance similar to what water demons use, I guessed you'd go along the same path."

"I see. She has it so much easier; she has Kaosu to tutor her. This would be so much easier if I could get Johnny-"

"You don't need his help." Brooklyn cut in.

"What do you mean?"

"You're looking for a shortcut. While forgetting one simple fact. Vega is using Kaosu's power. You're using your own. There is no manual to the sol stone, you have to make it work for you."

Charly placed her hands on her hips. "Well that's just dandy, and how come are you so knowledgeable?" she wondered.

"It's simple logic." The half blood replied. "And I know why you're failing at it. You're trying to adapt fire demon basics into something totally different, no wonder it does not work for you. You have to figure things out your own way, stop trying to find a crutch to help you. And if you do need a crutch, then admit that you have no right to be wielding that power."

"I'm _learning_ my power. Don't compare us even If you're so great. Tell me… how long did it take you to figure out how to draw out and consume souls?! I bet it wasn't overnight!" almost as quickly as she said it, she regretted it. The girl turned to Brooklyn sharply, noticing that his eyes dropped to the floor and his bangs were covering them, she couldn't see his expression fully but bristling feathers told her plenty enough. "I'm sorry-"

"You're wrong. I did have to figure that out. I always knew. That's the difference between us. My power is innate, yours… yours is borrowed. And frankly, I'm surprised you didn't hurt someone innocent with it _yet_." He hissed, turning and walking back to the door. Charly didn't see his expression, but her anger was boiling now. She was mad at Brooklyn. For all he cared, he practically just said she was useless.

"You jerk!" Charly shouted. "I thought you were my friend!" she flicked out her hand sharply, sending fire at Brooklyn. He stopped in his tracks as the flames wove around him and began to close. "Borrowed or not! This is _my_ power now!" The flames surged, forming a sphere. Brooklyn had a split of a second to spread his wings wide and leap into the air before the fireball exploded violently, engulfing him in searing flames. He tumbled through the air as his longest flight feathers were burned off.

It took a moment for Charly to realize what just happened. But as soon as realization dawned and Brooklyn landed, patting down his smoking clothing, he expression changed to one of sheer terror. "Oh god! Brooklyn! I'm sorry!" Charly called, racing to him, anger at his comments all but forgotten.

"You did it," the half blood turned, the woman did not hear him. She ran up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry!" she spoke hurriedly.

"You did it." He repeated.

"What?"

Brooklyn took one of her hands in his own and smiled, running his thumb over her knuckled fondly. "That fireball, it exploded." He repeated slowly. "I figured out why it wouldn't before. You weren't angry enough."

"What's my anger-"

"Everything. Your power is tied to your emotions. The stronger your convictions, the stronger your power. Remember that." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

The door opened, but neither noticed, Charly was too lost in her own bewilderment. Upon realizing that Brooklyn provoked her intentionally she felt really stupid, but at the same time, relieved. Brooklyn himself was too intent on the moment. Neither noticed how their position must look to the person at the door, with Brooklyn holding Charly's hand ever so fondly.

Both snapped out of it when they heard familiar ringing of chains unwinding themselves from around a metal object. "Half blood, you better start explaining yourself," a voice said. Charly's eyes opened wide as she looked past the apostle's shoulder into the suddenly angry brown eyes of a normally calm Phoenixwing.

"Kai!" Charly gasped, pulling her hand from Brooklyn's grasp taking a few surprised steps back from the half blood.

Brooklyn looked back and forth between the irate Avian and his sword, which was pulsing, seeking something to age to dust. "I was helping her with training," he announced. The phoenixwing looked unappeased at the admission, not believing a word of it, but even then, the sword's chains wound back around it, forming the sheathe as the time bending sword went dormant again and was returned to its proper position at Kai's left.

"Training does not mandate physical contact." He replied, gruffly.

"It's okay Kai… I burned Brooklyn… accidentally. We both said some things we shouldn't have, and I got mad… and I burned him. But he did help me figure out why I could not get the Spiral Galaxy Big Bang to fire off properly. And that's a good thing."

Kai did not look all that happy, but decided to let things slip. He wasn't about to become like Tala, who couldn't contain his jealousy even if his life depended on it. He wasn't happy with Charly being around Brooklyn, but there was little he could do. The half blood was keeping too many secrets, and his very personality seemed to swing between two polar opposites. As if his demonic and Avian half both had a distinct personality, two individuals sharing one body. Kai had seen with his own eyes what the darker half was capable of, and it was discontenting to think that the monster inside Brooklyn could awaken at any moment. Kai did not want Charly anywhere near the half blood, but she insisted on harbouring this friendship with him, ever oblivious to the danger she might be in. He knew it was Charly's caring heart that made her treat Brooklyn as if he was just another Avian, and not just a dirty half blood. He could not blame Brooklyn for wanting to be around her, no, not when he himself had once been in the same boat. All the women treated the half blood as if he was an equal, more than ally, more than a friend.

* * *

The atmosphere was loud and celebratory that morning, Lueaxanna was on top of the world. With the final battle planned for the forthcoming night, the necromancer felt like she was unbeatable. Early on she decided to take Lust and Envy and go clothing shopping, with Gluttony hanging behind as a beast of burden. Leaving the other four sinners to their own devices. Greed and Wrath were sparring, though it looked more like Greed was trying not to get killed again by Wrath's howling sword. The formerly beheaded samurai was not letting up, even on a would-be ally.

Pride sat on a tree stump, staring into the mirrored blade of his rapier. There was something nagging inside his head. During his trip through the Blackwater palace, he seemed to know exactly where he was going. And there was the brief moment he blacked out. He did not remember anything from those two minutes. Just remembered waking up with his mask off, his forehead against the floor as if praying.

What had happened during that time, Lust would not say. Even after he had asked her, but he did notice the tiny nick in her kimono, a nick that looked like it was made by his own rapier. Did he try to attack the lady? And if so… why? Pride felt lost and confused, like his own head was not his own. There was something inside of him, he would see flashbacks of terrible events, and he could clearly remember doing things he knew he did not do. As if he had two sets of memories buried deep inside him, and his very being was fighting for the right to control his body.

At first he had discounted it as a side effect from being resurrected, maybe some sort of astral imprinting from his soul passing back from the nether plane so unconventionally. But the more he saw of this second life, the more he was convinced that something was terribly wrong inside, that his body was not his own, and that if he let the monster inside take over, he feared he would never wrestle control from it again.

* * *

_**Author Notes:**_ _Okay so I ended up making another calm before the storm chapter. But going from one battle to the next did not feel right to me. Next chapter will be the beginning of the helluvalot of a chaos. Please review!_


	16. Fimbulvetr: Grand Blanc Under Siege!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Yeesh. This took way too long to bring out. But I spent the time developing last minute details and little things here and there. The process takes a bit of time. I hope you enjoy…

* * *

_**Chapter #16:**_ _Fimbulvetr: Grand Blanc Under Siege!_

The night came upon Grand Blanc quickly, the day shortened by the change of season. Cold winds howled through the clearing, blowing snow in great swirling flurries over the frozen lake below the Crystal palace. The castle was on high alert following Ryukai's arrival. The dragon demon himself was melancholy and he spent much of the day in the gardens, only coming inside at mealtimes to pick at his food as he sat at the foot of the table, trying to distance himself from the wind lord by any means possible.

Everyone was tense, expecting an attack at any moment. And with the onset of the night, the tension rose to new heights. If Lueaxanna chose to attack at night, the darkness would cloak the undead horde, making the fight all the more dangerous.

"I can't believe how far out of control this situation got," Vega murmured to Charly as they left the dinner hall, meaning to take a stroll through the garden to help the digestion of the hearty meat-heavy meal they had just ingested.

"Being the last bastion makes me feel like we're between a rock and a hard place. I mean we are the last bastion, if Lueaxanna succeeds getting Ryukai and god-forbid Farrell's souls… there won't be anything left to stop her. And god knows what she plans to do with the resurrected Ryomaru." Charly crossed her arms, looking very much pensive. "Kai is wound up tighter than an old-fashioned clock."

"Gee… I wonder why, might be _him_ shadowing you," Vega jabbed a thumb over her shoulder. Charly turned sharply, seeing a flash of black and orange vanish behind a column.

"Brooklyn, come out," the girl called. The half-demon emerged from his hiding spot, heaving a sign visibly. Charly smiled at his antics, "Come, walk with us." She said calmly before turning back to Vega. "I don't think Brooklyn has anything to do with Kai's unease. You see, he told me he thinks the attack will come tonight. He's adamant about it."

"Maybe he knows then, no? He does have the Mesamune," Vega reasoned.

"The atmosphere does seem to be rife with danger," Brooklyn slipped in, now walking just a step behind the two. He wasn't shadowing Charly like Vega had supposed, he had followed them on a hunch, and didn't want to disturb their conversation by announcing his presence. But he should have known better than hiding from another of Akasha's chosen.

"Brooklyn, if Lueaxanna comes, will you be able to sense her within these walls?" Vega wondered.

"No. Not her. But I will be able to sense the disturbances caused by the unnatural life energy of her sinners. Since I have fought Greed and Envy, I have been able to memorize the exact type of energy they emit."

"Well that's just as good." Charly replied. "Can you help us, please?"

"Of course I will. Lueaxanna must be stopped, and I feel partially responsible for this situation. Had I drawn all her souls when I had the chance… none of this would've happened."

"Don't blame yourself, Brooklyn," Charly turned around, placing one hand on his shoulder. "None of us knew she would be so dangerous."

"Thank you."

Charly smiled, and nodded.

* * *

Lueaxanna and the seven sinners arrived some distance away from the castle, though the construct was visible to them through the darkness. It's many windows flickering with the light of many torches. She was seated on Gluttony's shoulder again, looking ever amused and the nightmarish scenes in her head. Scenes of painful deaths to everyone and anyone who would dare stand in her way.

"What's the plan?" Sloth wondered calmly.

"We cause as much ruckus as possible to draw out our targets, one weak tiger demon, and Ryukai. And while my undead horde keeps the wind lord's guard busy, the rest of you… kill those two demons so I can have their souls. It's that simple," Lueaxanna explained with a newfound level of child-like glee. "Oh do, please do feel free to kill anyone who stands in your way. Because I know for a fact, if we leave that merry little cadre alive, they will show up to stop me on the plains. And they will take up more of my precious time, so I want them finished here you see. That way I can focus on the prize. And Ryomaru will be such a big, big, big prize! Oooh yes."

"Leave the bloodbath to me," Greed smirked, meanwhile eyeing Lueaxanna with a smug expression. He could wait a bit longer to turn on the witch; the prospect of a good fight was just too good to pass up.

"Now then," Lueaxanna placed her hand on Gluttony's head, a command for him to help her down, which he did. She pulled out one of her paper talismans and cast it to the ground, where it instantly burst into powerful flames, melting a patch of snow to expose the permafrost. Making one of her nails grow, the witch began to trace a magic array unto the permafrost. "My darling sinners, please be prepared for a difficult fight, because this will be a difficult fight, but oh so much fun. Yes.

* * *

When Brooklyn went on alert, he was hardly unnoticeable. His eyes flashed and his sealing choker glowed for a brief moment. "She's here," he announced calmly.

"Kai was right," Charly replied, calmly, but inside, for the first time in a long while, the woman trembled with fright. Knowing full well that this battle would not be like any other battle they had previously fought. The stakes of this battle were much, much higher. They stood to lose so much if the situation got out of hand.

"Charly, we trained just for this occasion. I think all of us knew that in the end, there would be someone very, very strong we'd have to defeat to get home. We thought it was Ryukai, and maybe knowing he wasn't human was a comforting notion. But Lueaxanna is human, so I understand your hesitation. However… she wants the life of our dear friend, and she killed his dearest friends. That alone is unforgivable. And I will see that she is defeated. Even if I have to do it all by my self."

"You're right, Vega." Charly nodded. "I'm sorry for being a flake now."

"That's alright."

An alarm bell began to ring, piercing the silence of the night, alerting the castle's inhabitants to trouble. A blast of wind, followed by a rush of familiar energy and fluttering white down in the wind told them that Brooklyn had transformed into his demon form.

"Let's go you two, let's go kick Lueaxanna's butt," Vega turned and moved to the gate, shedding her heavy wool cloak, letting it fall to the ground, revealing her branded cloak, the wind picked up the material, fluttering it, and in the moonlight the orbs on the metal shoulder plates glowed, as if filled with blood. Charly followed, pulling off her heavy glove and forcing the sleeve of her coat up, exposing the sol stone. The jewel glowed, blasting out flames, coating the woman like a flaming cloak, keeping her warmer. Overhead Brooklyn flew after them, smiling as if the whole thing was somehow amusing.

Robert's troops were already gathering on the lake when they saw the two women, followed by the half-blood. They parted, allowing the two into the centre of their ranks.

"Please allow us to fight by your side as you protect this castle in this battle. Lueaxanna is our enemy, and we are sorry that you must be dragged into this. Please… forgive us," Charly said, knowing full well, even on the wind, the wind demon soldiers would hear every word. The soldiers exchanged glances, as if dumbfounded by the words coming from the woman.

"She's there," Brooklyn spoke, pointing into the darkness. "Just now I was able to sense her own meshing of souls. I'd say that though she can suppress it, when she is working her magic, she cannot suppress it _fully_."

"Why is it that you two are always right in the epicentre of trouble?" a voice asked. A set of heavy footfalls in the crisp snow made the two turn around. Bryan had landed, with his Farina. Tala, and Kai were next to him, and some distance behind them was Johnny, and Tyson. Rei and Mariah were hesitant to step on the lake ice, weary of slipping. And behind them was Max, looking confused. Never the less, the group gathered around, ready for the fight.

"Where's Hilary?" Charly asked.

"Someone had to watch Evelyn. She woke right up when the bell went off," Tyson explained. "I wont hear the end of it from Hilary though, I kind of 'volunteered' her for the job."

"That's kind of you, Tyson," Charly replied, realizing why he 'volunteered' Hilary to baby-sit.

* * *

Ryukai landed among their ranks, followed by Farrell. Robert appeared as well, mounted on a large demonbred horse, clad in heavy-looking armour.

"Looks like everyone is gathered now," Brooklyn said calmly. "This darkness is teeming with the lifeless. It may be quiet, but do not be mistaken, they are not in few numbers."

"The smell of decaying bones is getting stronger and stronger, she is still raising more and more of them," Farrell agreed.

"All the more reason for us to destroy them as fast as she can raise them," Ryukai pulled out the Marumune, his once melancholy expression taking in one of serenity, though it was his flicking tail that gave away him being everything but calm.

"Leave those to my men, you have those… sinners to deal with. By what I hear, they are far from weak," Robert spoke up.

"Robert, how thick would you say the ice over the lake is, this time of year?" Vega suddenly asked. The wind demon looked at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"Ten or so inches… no more."

"Aiye… too thick," Vega folded her arms. "There goes my plan. Well one of them anyways."

"But that's good for us, no? We know its not going to crack under our feet. Right?" Max wondered.

"Yes. But it's bad for my idea of raising a tidal wave over the buggers. I don't think I can make a hole large enough on my own."

"Will you be able to use your powers at all, in this cold?" Max wondered.

"I've been practicing outside just for this contingency. Not only can I fight in the cold, but also I learned to work it to my advantage. You'll see. " Vega replied.

"Its time to test all our studying and practicing," Charly said.

At that moment, the undead horde finally made its move when they poured from the darkness in droves, surrounding the group and the guards who were trapped on the ice.

"No time like the present… right?" Hikaru smirked.

"Let's go!" Vega commanded.

"Raikou! Armor form!" Takara called, the ten lightning chains exploding from her choker and wrapping about her torso and limbs.

Kai, Tala, and Bryan flew into the fray overhead. Johnny and Rei joined them on the ground, his flaming swords looking flashing in the darkness, casting reddish glows across the ice and piercing the darkness. Rei's own sword was enveloped with the light of the tiger soul amulet, shining like a beacon in the darkness.

"They'll be alright. Mariah… let focus on keeping Tyson and Max out of the darkness," Lilly said. The pink hair elf nodded and raised her bow. The dragonkin and telepath were back to back, supporting each other to compensate for their weaker human senses and inability to see in the dark. "The moons should rise soon, this clearing will be lit up then, we have to hold on until then."

Farrell pulled out his sword, Ryukai flicked his own. "Like the good ol' times, no?" the tiger demon asked.

"There was never a time I would call the _good_ old times," the dragon demon replied.

"Have faith one more time, Ryukai. Miracles do happen. And they happen frequently around those human girls."

Ryukai spread his wings and flicked his tail. "Maybe. But I still have nothing left to live for." With that he took off and flew straight into the fray. Farrell frowned; the dragon demon was in a state of depression, that comment affirmed it. Anais truly meant the world to him, even if he never acknowledged it openly, and now that she was gone, the regret was eating the once stoic dragon demon alive. Farrell knew it was up to him to keep the dragon demon from foolishly walking right into Lueaxanna's clutches, while at the same time avoiding that same fate himself.

He glanced at his sword. The nodachi was a gift from Ryukai and Lamis. Lamis was gone now, a fate too cruel to the placid sheep demoness. She was Ryukai's servant to the letter, there was no disputing that, but Lamis was never a cruel malicious demoness. Her kindness always did shine through her cold mannerism. "I'll avenge you all," Farrell whispered, meaning that as a vow. With that the tiger demon vanished in a single step, there was a loud crack of thunder as his sword pulsed mid attack. Three skeletons exploded as he emerged among them, pulling out his reverse blade, diving right into the fray.

Rei, Tyson, and Max had joined the wind demons in fighting the skeletons, using the superior senses of the wind demons as directions. The wind lord's men were skilled warriors, using mostly swords and their innate powers to blast skeletons apart. Rei's glowing sword served as a sort of a flashlight to help Max and Tyson. The blade was like a neon light bulb, lighting the area around Rei clear as day as they worked on cutting through the ranks of the undead horde.

Overhead, Bryan and Kai were picking off the small groups of skeletons. The two were using their airborne advantage to fly over the ranks that were not mixed with wind demon soldiers. An eddy of sharp cutting wind, something that rendered bone, trailed Bryan's Farina whenever he delivered a trust or slash. And Kai's Mesamune would turn skeletons to dust ten at the time with a single temporal shear.

Tala took on a more earthbound approach, his katars lengthened by ice he would use the snow at his feet to form dangerous icicles before hurling them at the skeletons, snapping bones to bits. Wolborg was hovering over him in his ethereal form, keeping his master's back well covered.

A loud snap, followed by a gunshot-like crack echoed at the back as Kaosu burst through the ice forming a well hole, allowing Vega to tap into the lake water. Vega's hands rose, as the water from Kaosu's body wove around her right hand, stretching out and forming a ribbon-like whip. Without hesitation she sent it flying, the whip hit one of the skeletons over the head, effortlessly cutting it in half, crown to crotch. Folding her pinkie and ring finger under she used only her index and middle finger to direct the whip as she lashed out on the skeletons, the whip cutting them to bits as if it was in fact a super-thin, super flexible sword. Kaosu opened his mouth and blasted out an orb of water, shattering more skeletons as if the water was actually an explosive.

Some distance away, Hikaru and Takara were working in tandem on their own batch of skeletons, Takara's lightning chains provided an impenetrable defence when they were let loose to form a sort of coiling array out from around her feet. Hikaru would use the permafrost earth to bring up sharp spikes to penetrate and pry apart skeletons. Whatever came too close to the chains was ensnared and promptly ripped into a million pieces by Raikou's lightning.

* * *

"I think that's enough of them for now. It's time for phase B," Lueaxanna said as she watched the events across the field. "Greed, Wrath. Circle around and move on Ryukai. Make sure he doesn't spot you just yet."

The two nodded and vanished into the darkness of the trees. Lueaxanna turned to Pride and Lust. "Take the tiger demon. Pride… keep and eye on Lust."

Pride nodded, and so did Lust. The woman turned and began to walk straight into the fray.

"What about us?" Sloth asked.

"If you want to help, feel free to, but you don't have to. This will be easier than taking candy from a baby."

* * *

Ryukai swung the Marumune across, unleashing a blast of energy that cleaved fifteen skeletons clean in two, shattering the bones to dust. His eyes were glowing, showing a muted fury.

A flash off his side alarmed him to an attack; Ryukai jumped out of the way, the Marumune meeting Greed's sword, shrieking against it, throwing sparks. Swinging back he swept across, sending Greed's sword into the air along with his whole arm, shoulder joint and all. Raising one hand he flexed his claws.

"Return to the dead!" acid welled in his palm, a sickly green mist wafting from the venom ducts. With a single thrust he drove his hand into Greed's chest, but not fully through, the green mist exploded from the hole as Ryukai began to pump his false body full of acid.

Ryukai looked into Greed's eyes and was surprised to see the sinner was smiling, even as the hole in his chest was widening. The sinner grabbed Ryukai's arm, pulling it just as the dragon demon felt something heavy land on his back.

"Die!" a voice hissed a second before a nodachi was driven through his back and out his stomach. The sword was pulled out as Wrath prepared to impale him again. Ryukai's tail shot up, grabbing the sinner's arm, throwing him off. His hand clutched the exit wound in his stomach; the bleeding was getting worse and worse. "Five minutes, Dragon. That's all I give you, before the miasma of my flesh eating sword consumes your inner organs," Wrath said, getting to his feet, dusting off his sleeve.

"Well enough time," Ryukai hissed, spreading his wings and taking off. He flew to over where the human girls were; he knew his fate was sealed.

Wrath sheathed his sword, and kneeled to pick up Greed's arm, throwing it right back at him. "Put yourself back together." He said, with a note of disgust in his voice.

Greed was still smiling as the magic purged his body of Ryukai's acid and his arm reattached. "Why didn't you take off his head?" he asked.

"He will go after Lueaxanna, if he succeeds, we'll be free," Wrath replied.

Greed only smiled, his respect for Wrath just rose a notch.

* * *

Ryukai growled, a moment of carelessness had cost him. Landing he kneeled and jammed the Marumune into the ice. "I lost." He announced.

Lilly raced over to him, dropping her bow, placing her hands on his stomach. "I can purify his miasma!"

"No. Save your energy," Ryukai batted her hands away. Using his claws he ripped his armour off and the cloth over his heart. "Just take care of this…" he jammed his claws into to the flesh over his heart, curling his fingers around something under his skin. Lilly gasped, jumping to grab his hand, but he batted her hands away again before pulling his now bloody hand out. In his claws was a crystal, probably an inch in diameter. The stone was in the shape of a flower bud. He placed the crystal in Lilly's hands. The crystal unravelled instantly, taking the form of a dahlia blossom. It's many thin petals looked like they were made of thin glass.

"That's what you need to go home. The crystal wishes. I've had it over my heart because it was absorbing most of the energy of Dion's pure arrow. Set things right." With that said the dragon demon got to his feet and turned, taking off.

"Ryukai!" Lilly shrieked.

The dragon demon transformed into his true form, with a flap of wings he gained his top speed, locked unto the scent of Lueaxanna, jaws agape.

"_RYUKAI!_" Lilly's eyes glazed with tears as the dragon demon dove. For a moment the battlefield stood still…

* * *

_**Author Notes:**_ _Well yes. A cliffhanger. I know, I know. I will honest to God try to get the next chapter out this week. I swear. I kinda have a hankering to write out my heart anyways. Because this is finally the fun part. Plenty of action, drama, angst, and heartbreak to come!_


	17. Fimbulvetr: Ryukai’s Last Stand!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Woot. I'm a hero, this chapter actually wrote itself. Totally, I had such a momentum going from the cliffhanger of the other chapter that this one came out in one shot. I got into that groove and I stayed up super super late to get it all out before I run out of steam. And I still have some steam left to work on eighteen.

* * *

_**Chapter #17:**_ _Fimbulvetr: Ryukai's Last Stand!_

_**Last Time On WFE…**_

"_That's what you need to go home. The crystal wishes. I've had it over my heart because it was absorbing most of the energy of Dion's pure arrow. Set things right." With that said the dragon demon got to his feet and turned, taking off._

"_Ryukai!" Lilly shrieked._

_The dragon demon transformed into his true form, with a flap of wings he gained his top speed, locked unto the scent of Lueaxanna, jaws agape._

"_RYUKAI!_"

_**And now, the continuation…**_

Snow flew as Ryukai hit the ground. Lueaxanna couldn't dodge his jaws fully. The dragon fell to the ground, her arm, severed at the elbow, clutched between his jaws. "Now you die," he murmured, claws flexing as he tried to get up.

"Stupid dragon," Lueaxanna replied, "Transforming only sped up the spread of flesh-eating miasma through your body. As for me… really. You had one chance to bite off my head and kill me. And you messed it up. How pitiful."

The dragon stared at her, hate and the urge to kill flooding every cell in his body, but he couldn't move, the woman was right, the miasma had spread much faster. The pain from it consuming his internal organs was now crippling. But nothing could prepare him for what happened next, even as she stood there, bleeding, the witch smiled as if she had won in the end. Moving over to him she raised one foot and kicked him behind the jaw muscles, forcing his jaws to snap open long enough for her to grab her arm.

"Mangy beast. Marring my perfect body." She sneered, raising the arm to her stump. Before Ryukai's eyes, the limb re-attached like it did on her sinners. But whereas on them the re-attachment was flawless, on Lueaxanna it left a nasty looking jagged red scar all around, and ten smaller scars on the forearm, left by his fangs.

* * *

Lilly ran over to where the other girls were, clutching at the bloody crystal for dear life. "Charly! Vega! You have to help Ryukai! You have to!" she screamed, frantic.

"Kaosu!" Vega called, throwing one arm up into the air, the ice at her feet exploded, water rose up. "We cut through!" forming a pair of her whips, one from each hand, the woman lunged foreword.

Charly smirked, "Don't worry Lilly… Vega's whips can cut through anything."

* * *

Lueaxanna kneeled by Ryukai, he wasn't dead yet, which was something that shocked her. The dragon demon was proving very resilient. She was smiling with so much childish glee, that her smirk looked like it would crack her face if it got any wider. She heard a roar and looked up, the wind demon troops had parted ranks, and cutting through them was a single entity. When the water dragon reared over the carnage, Lueaxanna's eyes widened.

"She'll finish what I sadly could not," Ryukai whispered.

"Sloth! Hold her off!" Lueaxanna ordered.

The sinner nodded and lunged into the fray.

Lueaxanna watched him go for moment, but then turned to the task at hand. She noted a twitch in Ryukai's claws, a stronger twitch; the dragon was able to move his claws, even as blood flowed from his abdominal wounds and jaws. "It's ironic. You know? The pain from the consumption is gone. The Miasma is gone. The arrowhead that so threatened to kill me has purified it all. Who would've known?" he mused.

* * *

Sloth ran at Vega, he wouldn't kill her, but he could use his gentle arts to paralyse her. The woman saw him coming and twisted out of the way. The whips she was channelling snapped and formed the dragon, the beast coiled around her body.

"River dragon tsunami… surge!" she commanded, pointing one hand at sloth. The water charged, slamming into Sloth, throwing him back like a rogue wave. With a twist of her arm, the arc shot back, the woman raised both hands, the stream divided again, forming her whips as she spun around, gathering even more water from the air and the snow at her feet, the whips only extended.

As she snapped them both they raced out, uncoiling. Vega shifted all her weight unto her toe, and with a graceful flick went into a full body spin, using the ice at her feet to help her. The whips rose into the air, forming a shredding twister, ripping skeletons and the earth to bits with no regard. Sloth was forced to jump back and back away, lest he be shredded too. Vega stopped after ten seconds, losing her momentum. She had a grin on her face no smaller than Lueaxanna's. "Dragon claw rending maelstrom. Just one of the new tricks I picked up."

* * *

Lueaxanna pulled out a dagger, "So it's the arrowhead?" She smirked. "How ironic that which should have killed you, ended up saving your life. No matter, it will still fulfil its role." she thrust the dagger into his chest wound, something inside cracked loudly. Light exploded from the wound, along with even more blood. Ryukai's agonized scream of pain pierced the air, a howl of absolute unimaginable agony.

"Ryukai!" Vega's eyes widened, her attention snapping back to her goal when she heard the scream of pain, she stopped cold. She watched as Lueaxanna drew his soul and sealed it into its bottle. The witch got to her feet and turned to Vega.

"One more, little girl. One more and I will have it all."

Vega growled, clenching her teeth.

"Never! You hear me? _NEVER!_ I will do whatever is in my power to stop you! No more! No one else will die for your silly plan!"

Lueaxanna grinned, the grin transforming into a smile, and a split second she began laughing. The laughter echoed across the cold air, a mad person's cackle. The last of her undead skeletons were destroyed around Vega, the group finally bested them. "Lust! Phase three!" Lueaxanna called out, loudly. Knowing full well that the tigress could hear her.

For a split second everything stood still, everyone was instantly weary of what the woman was calling 'phase three'. A woman emerged from the shadows. Vega turned around; the demoness was walking right into the midst of the wind demon soldiers, smiling. "I'm truly sorry for this, but this is something I must do." She purred. Her hands passed behind her back, pulling out two kodachi blades.

"Scatter! Now!" Vega called to the soldiers; she knew a tiger demon when she saw one. And if this woman was even half as powerful as Farrell, she could kill them all. The soldiers hesitated, not ones to be ordered by a human woman.

"Bloom… _Sakura_." Lust whispered. Lightning cracked about her, lifting the tigress' hair and making her eyes glow. Something howled as the lightning surged, forming a shapeless flame about her until a pair of eyes lit up in the eddy. The lightning took form, becoming a fox. Its tail lashed before elegantly splitting into nine, tip to base. The kyubi yowled again, threading the ground over its mistress, flicking its tails, and tossing its head from side to side in agitation.

Lust shifted her weight unto her front foot, thrusting one sword out, the other over her head; the swords began to crackle with lightning. "Kodachi nitou ryu, Senken no mai!" the woman vanished from view in a flash, as the lightning kyubi began to bound over the troops.

Screams of pain filled the air as the soldiers were cut down, some were sliced, some electrocuted by Sakura. Lust appeared a brief ten seconds later, not a single spec of blood on her person, looking as prim and as neat as ever.

Sakura stopped, its tails extended to their full length, weaving and cracking, arcing over the heads of the remaining soldiers, the tips touching ground. "Sakura… Lightning mandala!" the tails began to turn, as if the spokes of a wheel, passing over the soldiers, electrocuting the remaining in a display of brute power and killing efficiency known only among the lightning beast adept tiger demons.

* * *

Farrell's eyes were the size of saucers as he watched the carnage. His heart clenched so painfully that it felt like it would crack. His mouth went dry and his breath hitched. His palms began to sweat so profusely, the swords almost slipped from his grip. He made one step before tears began to stream from his eyes.

"This can't be." He said.

"What's wrong?" Takara asked.

"That woman… that lightning beast…" Farrell stuttered.

"No! Farrell she's not on our side!" Takara warned. But Farrell wasn't listening, in a flash he vanished.

He made it across the ice, using his swords to cut through Sakura's lightning, not bothered by it at all.

"Farrell, come back!" Hikaru and Takara called in one voice.

"_Mother!_" Farrell called, ignoring his friend's voices.

The woman froze hearing that, and turned. Seeing a orange-haired, golden-eyed ,man-boy racing at her, his swords were sheathed as he spread his arms, running to her like a little lost child to his mother. Enveloping the woman in a hug, tears streaming down his cheeks in rivulets.

"My boy," Lust dropped her swords, the lightning around her dying down. Sakura took that as a sign to stand down, her tails shrank and stopped revolving. Lust raised one hand to stroke his head, "my precious boy."

"Why mother?" He asked, pulling away. "Why did you kill them all?"

"I didn't," Lust replied. "None of them were electrocuted or stabbed fatally. They're wind demons, they have some resistance."

"Why are you serving Lueaxanna?" Farrell asked.

"I didn't know the tiger demon she wanted me to kill was _you_. She promised me a life. I thought… what's one life if I get to see my beloved son again. How was I to know that-"

Farrell stepped back, "You changed mother… the old you would not have sacrificed even _one_ life so selfishly."

Lust bowed her head, realizing the truth behind her son's words. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Pride's form. The masked sinner was watching Ryukai's stilled dead form, even through his mask was frozen in a look of calmness, and serenity, she could note some turmoil in his stance. It certainly wasn't the first time that Pride behaved oddly.

"Farrell… I'm sorry. But this is not meant to be. Lueaxanna means me to kill you, when I cannot, I do not for an instant presume I will be allowed to keep this form."

"I will protect you mother, I will not let you die again, and I will not be the cause of your death again." Farrell replied firmly.

Isuzu smiled, looking up into her son's face. She knew full well that a long time had passed since her death, since Farrell was just a little cub clinging to her kimono, tearing up at every little bump, every little bruise. Farrell had become a man, a strong man. Wearing the royal colours and his hair up into a topknot; he looked like the very image of his father, a regal proud, powerful tiger demon. But even that could not change the one true unavoidable truth.

"No. She can kill me in a manner that does not require a sharp edge or contact. This body… its not my own. It's a fake body made of bone, earth, and herb. Should she say the words, it will return to its true form."

"Then I shall cut the tongue from her mouth," Farrell replied, his voice deepened, showing utmost seriousness.

"You shall do no such thing. Weren't you the one lecturing me about selfishness? My… this existence is not meant to be. Its better I return to the world of the dead."

Farrell huffed in frustration, knowing what she said was nothing but the truth. It hurt him fundamentally.

Around him, the wind demons were picking themselves up. Farrell heard the horn, signaling for them to retreat. He felt relieved, it was a wise idea to call a retreat, the wind demons could do little if his mother alone was powerful enough to nearly kill them all, and she had been merciful. Farrell knew the likes of Greed and Wrath would not be. He didn't want to see anyone die. Ryukai fell, and it left a stinging, bleeding gash in his heart. A gash that was about to ripped wide open by the inevitable departure of his mother. For the first time in nearly three millennia, Farrell felt like the hopeless little boy he thought he had outgrown when he had picked up a sword.

"Mother… will you fight by our side, for however long?" he asked.

"Of course," Isuzu replied. She kneeled to pick up her fallen swords. "Sakura…" She commanded. The lightning beast yelped, yowled, but retreated into Isuzu's body, having served its purpose. It knew the manner in which its host would command it, and it would obey, ever loyal.

Vega raced to Farrell's side, standing beside him, "We better fall back," she announced, glancing at Isuzu. She had heard every word, and thought she wanted to believe it, a cautious part of her, warned that this may be a trap after all. Lueaxanna should have known that Lust would not fight Farrell upon recognition; it seemed impossible for her to have made such a grave miscalculation.

Approaching footsteps in the snow told them they weren't alone. Farrell instantly turned his head, glaring at the approaching mortal witch; he stood in front of Isuzu, blocking her approach.

"How touching," Lueaxanna mocked. "To see someone so strong be reduced to a snivelling cub at the mere sight of his dearly departed mother. I almost want to wretch."

Farrell's sword slid from its sheathe, rising into a ready stance. Wrath was tugging behind Lueaxanna, ten feet behind her. His blood smeared nodachi still out in full power.

"Make one step closer, and I will cut you down," Farrell threatened.

Lueaxanna only smiled.

"Miss Vega, take my mother back to the others… I'll handle this," Farrell continued. Vega nodded glanced at Isuzu, who made the first stop, an indication she would follow, but she did not sheathe her swords.

Lueaxanna smiled, Farrell's eyes widened by a fraction. Wrath chose that moment to lunge foreword, using his own top speed.

"Mother! Vega!" Farrell shouted; turning, leaping into his own speed step, he tackled Vega out of the way of Wrath's blade, throwing her to the snow, using his body as a shield. Metal shrieked against metal, and something cracked loud enough to echo like a gunshot. He heard material rip and bone crack.

Farrell looked up, eyes widening. Wrath had gotten Isuzu; one of her kodachi was split in two, having attempted to block the sinner. The sinner's blade was buried deep in her shoulder, almost level with her heart. He was grinning triumphantly.

"Really now, Lust. Did you honestly think I for a moment thought you will be able to fight the furball? No. I just played it that way. Your whole reason for being was for me to use your ability to cull numbers. Because of you… Lord Jurgen's troops are out of my hair. For that I thank you."

Farrell got to his feet, fist clenching around his sword so tightly, that his claws dug into the flesh of his palm. "Back away from my mother," he hissed. Vega climbed to her feet, and backed away when she felt the lightning around Farrell begin to pick up. It was just a small tugging prickle, like static electricity, but she knew full well she had no resistance to it. Farrell was so occupied with his mother that he didn't know he might be hurting her, so she did the only logical thing and backed away, turning on her heel and running back to the others.

Wrath pulled out his sword, and the wound he created started to close almost instantly, Farrell made a step foreword. Wrath never losing a beat swung again, hitting the same spot with such speed the blade sunk all the way through to Isuzu's right hip, cutting her in half. "Howl," he commanded. The sword responded, letting out a miasma. Isuzu called out in pain, lightning exploded from her body as Sakura was expelled, shooting into the air. Before Farrell's eyes, Lust's body turned to dust and bone, her own soul shooting up into the air, vanishing. Her clothing, swords, and shoes remained on the ground, empty.

Farrell's reaction was instantaneous; his eyes lit up like two light bulbs, the lightning surged about him, exploding out in a shapeless flame, taking the form of Djinn even without being evoked. His sword cracked to life, Lueaxanna cackled, but turned back and ran for it, knowing that the situation has just gone from phase three to phase four. As she had predicted, upon seeing his mother 'die' the little momma's boy was about to go berserk. She couldn't care less if Wrath didn't survive, but as long as he even wounded the kitten, she'd call it a success.

"You…" Farrell hissed. Wrath turned around, smiling through his wild hair.

"What are you going to do, kitten? Will you let me go free?" he asked.

Farrell raised his sword and lunged. Wrath smirked but leapt back, raising his own nodachi. When metal met metal, Farrell's power drove Wrath back almost a hundred yards, his heels digging through the snow, failing to grip, right unto the ice. Farrell swung again, but Wrath blocked it again. His fury mounting, Djinn's lightning surged, whipping at cloth and melting the ice at Farrell's feet, forming puddles of water.

"Farrell! Stop! That's what Lueaxanna wants you to do! Stop!" Vega called, suddenly Lueaxanna's plan becoming crystal clear, and it was so basic, yet so efficient. Anger the tiger demon into a berserk rage, that way his skill level would drop. They said that anger clouded the mind, and made one's sword dull. For a samurai who relied on calm skill with his sword, getting so angry as to release his lightning beast without invocation, it could prove to be a disaster.

* * *

Lueaxanna was smiling; phase four was going according to plan. She'd let them off for now; let them watch as their beloved kitten fought with all he had to avenge his mother. It would be a bigger blow that way, since she could hear the calls, imploring him to stop, calls that went on deaf ears. Farrell was so enraged; he was ignoring the same human girls he had vowed to serve. Truly, manipulating the emotions of someone was the best way to defeat them. Lueaxanna was practically patting herself on the back for something so well planned out. She was so busy congratulating herself that she didn't notice Greed was sneaking up on her, a sword drawn, and Sloth was doing nothing to stop him…

* * *

_**Author Notes:**_ _yes, again a cliffhanger. But I don't want to give stuff up all at the same time. That would be spoiling everything way too fast. Besides, the events of this chapter will take a bit to simmer through. On another note I want to supply you guys with the translation of Isuzu's attack name. 'Kodachi nitou ryu' literarily means 'two sword kodachi style' while the 'senken no mai' loosely means 'dance of a thousand swords'. With that said, please review._


	18. Fimbulvetr: Farrell’s Tragic Battle

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Yep, still got some steam going. This chapter did give me a little bit of problem. I had trouble fitting everything I wanted to fit in, into my usual 'frame' of a single chapter. Which is how this chapter ended up a good 30 longer than any previous chapter. The ending also gave me problems, and I still think it's a little weak. But after three days and nothing better coming up… yea.

* * *

_**Chapter #18:**_ _Fimbulvetr: Farrell's Tragic Battle_

_**--- Last time on WFE… ---**_

Lueaxanna was practically patting herself on the back for something so well planned out. She was so busy congratulating herself that she didn't notice Greed was sneaking up on her, a sword drawn, and Sloth was doing nothing to stop him…

_**--- And now… the conclusion… ---**_

Envy clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle the exclamation of surprise when she saw Greed raise his sword against Lueaxanna. The sinner swung down, but to his surprise Lueaxanna simply sidestepped the slash.

"Showing your colours finally?" she asked.

"How?" Greed asked.

Lueaxanna turned, smiling, "I made you, I gave you this second life, don't think you can turn on me."

Greed moved back raising his sword again.

"I guess it was inevitable," she smiled wider. Greed lunged, but Lueaxanna stepped out of the way again, placing a hand on his back. "This is the price of betrayal, Greed. _I dispel_!"

It was over in a blink of an eye, Greed's body exploded and turned to dust and bone. His sword, clothing, and armour dropping to the ground, empty. His soul whizzed into the air like a firefly before vanishing. Lueaxanna simply smiled.

"I guess it was simply not meant to be," Sloth spoke.

"Oh well, he was a liability anyways," Lueaxanna replied. Sloth frowned at the comment.

"Madam, are you alright?" Gluttony asked.

"I'm fine, Gluttony dearest," Lueaxanna replied. Sloth glanced at Gluttony. His loyalty to Lueaxanna was unquestionable. Sloth knew he had to wait if he wanted a chance at Lueaxanna, Greed's fate showed him that Lueaxanna was capable of ending any rebellion in a snap of her fingers.

* * *

Farrell and Wrath were still fighting on the ice, their fight had chased everyone off, and the two were exchanging swings left and right. Farrell's rage was running rampant, evident by Djinn's cracking, snapping lightning.

Wrath blocked another slash, turning out of the way of the second, thrusting his own sword back. Farrell jerked his arm away, but the howling nodachi passed through his sleeve, narrowly missing flesh. Farrell didn't miss a beat, swinging at him again; Wrath blocked it, but was again forced back by Farrell's sheer physical strength.

"We have to do something," Vega said.

"Do what? I don't think any one of us can get even close to them. I'm not afraid of Wrath; he is so busy dodging Farrell that he might not notice us. But that's the problem, Farrell may not notice us either," Charly replied.

"Let them fight it out. There is little any of us can do to interfere. If we try, we will simply get in the way," Bryan spoke.

The girls glanced at him oddly.

Bryan went on to explain. "They're samurai, if you interfere, you'll trample over Farrell's sense on honour. At the same time, one versus one they're on even odds, even with Wrath's howling sword. You of all people should have faith in Farrell."

"You're right," Charly replied.

There was a loud whine of electricity, followed by a sharp snap as Farrell unleashed an arc of lightning at Wrath, the sinner dodged it, but the arc dug into the ice, digging a large trench, water splashed up through the crack, the lightning had went through the full ten inches of the ice.

Wrath fired back with a howling blast from his nodachi. Farrell sidestepped it, but his clothing was not spared, chunks of silk flew in the air from his left sleeve and hakama. Farrell growled loudly, trusting his sword at Wrath, catching his sleeve, swinging up over his head, Wrath didn't dodge the attack fully, the blade of the nodachi dug into the skin of his neck and face, causing a deep gauge, sending some locks of red hair flying. At that moment Farrell swung around, thrusting the sword into the sinner's gut, simultaneously driving his free elbow into his face.

Wrath recoiled, riling from the impact, but the wounds sealed almost as quick as they were formed, the redhead simply smiled.

"Try better kitten, that kind of attack is meant for a living foe. I'm quite dead," with that said he swung his howling nodachi back, rolling it. Farrell lunged, the swords met, throwing sparks when Wrath swung foreword. "So much for the Kuuretsuken-ryu, those who hail it the strongest style of demon swordsmanship are fools." Wrath teased.

"Maybe so. But its still more than enough to defeat someone who has no style at all," Farrell replied.

Wrath smiled, "I have no style?" he asked, "You are sadly mistaken…" with that said, the sinner thrust his sword, Farrell stepped back, realising a second too late that the trust was a feint. Wrath smiled, he stepped foreword and suddenly unleashed a flurry of trusts, and Farrell was forced to leap back a number of times to avoid them all. Wrath's smile widened, with the final trust he steadied his sword and suddenly swung up. Blood flew through the air, the tip of the nodachi caught Farrell's cheek, creating a vertical gash.

"You're fast, anyone else would've lost an eye," Wrath remarked. Farrell wiped the blood off his cheek, ignoring the worried shouts from his friends.

"You didn't…"

"Come now. If I let my sword howl, this wouldn't be as much fun. We're both samurai, we will fight with honor."

Farrell's eyes narrowed, "The honourless should not talk about honour."

Wrath snorted and lunged again, Farrell parried his swing and stepped back, placing two fingers on the base of his nodachi's blade. Djinn's form exploded around him, becoming a lightning flame. "Kuuretsuken-ryu kessen ougi Raijinken!" as he spoke, he passed his fingers down the blade, charging the sword. As his fingers left the tip the blade snapped with lightning, the sound of a thousand twittering birds rose from it. "It ends now." With that said, Farrell swung down with all his power.

Wrath parried the first swing, Farrell passed by him at high speed, the nodachi hit ice and sunk through, water from the lake below shot up through the crack like a geyser. Wrath raised his sword arm, pivoting back, bringing the nodachi high at shoulder level and as far back as he could while still pointing at Farrell. Raising his free hand positioning his fingers under the tip of the nodachi. "You're right, its over." He lunged.

Farrell swung around, his sword still twittering. Wrath flew right by him, nodachi howling with rage, Farrell rolled his sword over his shoulder, catching the sinner's, preventing it from entering his shoulder, parrying it. With his sword over his shoulder Farrell ducked lower. "Ha!" he called, trusting his open left palm into the sinner's side with all his physical strength, driving the sinner off balance, leaping to the side, away from him.

Wrath stumbled to the side; Farrell took a step back, moving his sword, shifting his weight onto his foreword left foot. Wrath stepped back. Knowing a second Raijinken was coming; he was ready to parry that one as well. Being so close Farrell couldn't use his godly speed to make sure the attack couldn't miss. Wrath took another step back when he felt his foot slip on water, the ice at his feet suddenly cracked, his foot slipped into the crack created by Farrell's previous attempt. At that moment Farrell entered the succession technique. Wrath raised his sword, in an attempt to block.

There was a loud, gun-shot-like crack, half a sword flew through the air as Farrell emerged from the attack, his nodachi lodged deep in Wrath's chest, the sinner's howling nodachi was broken in half, in fact cut by the Raijinken, the sword which could cut through anything.

"It's over," Farrell said, cutting down, the nodachi emerged from Wrath's body, cutting from the level of his 'heart' to his left hip. The sword's pressure wave blew Wrath's hair back over his shoulders, exposing his face.

_The sinner smiled._

"I'm finally free." He whispered.

Wrath's body exploded, returning to dust, and bone. Empty cloth, and broken sword hit the ice. The broken nodachi began to glow, two orbs emerged from the mess of remains, one from the sword and one from the pile of dirt. The orbs circled like two lights, one black, and one blue. The black orb shimmered, turning blue, before merging with the other blue orb, turning white. The white, purified soul shot up into the air and vanished like a tailed shooting star. Farrell watching it, lowering his sword.

"May you rest in peace," he said. The aura of Djinn died down around him, his anger sated and contained.

* * *

Lueaxanna smirked, kicking up Greed's sword into her grip. Sloth's eyes widened as the woman lunged foreword, racing across the ice.

"Farrell! Behind you!" Charly shouted, she lunged foreword as well, a flaming whip forming in her hands. Vega was right behind her.

Farrell's turned his head as Lueaxanna bore down on him, Greed's katana raised. Caught off guard, Farrell's parry was clumsy at best. The sword entered his left shoulder. Lueaxanna reached down, a wicked dagger appearing, spinning in her free hand. "Die." She hissed, stabbing the dagger into the tiger demon's chest. His sword dropped, jamming into the ice as Farrell raised his arm, punching the woman away, the weapons slipping out, but leaving two large gaping holes in his chest. The tiger demon kneeled, clutching at his chest wound.

Lueaxanna stumbled, slipping on the ice, landing on her posterior, the weapons slipping from her hands. "Yah!" Charly called, swinging her flaming whip, catching the weapons, sending them flying far out of Lueaxanna's reach.

"Shatter!" Vega commanded, stomping hard on the ice, there was a loud snap as the ice buckled, under Vega's focused rage. Water shot up from the cracks, Vega raised her hands, seizing the water, pulling it all to her as her hands rose over her head. Kaosu materialized, larger than life, this form looked to be at least forty feet tall. Vega thrust down both hands, "River dragon _hurricane_ tsunami… surge!" the water charged, unfurling even before it hit Lueaxanna, more water exploded from the cracks, joining it. The water hit hard, cresting and collapsing on Lueaxanna like tidal wall. Lueaxanna called out in pain, the ice under her buckled, spreading more cracks across the surface, but not deep enough to fracture.

Charly kneeled by Farrell, "Come, we have to get you out of here," she said.

Lueaxanna clambered to her feet, glaring at Vega. The black haired woman rolled her hands, summoning more water from the cracks, forming her two cutting whips, "Try it, bitch." Lueaxanna glared, but hesitated, looking to the side where Sloth and Gluttony were watching. She nodded her head, Gluttony reached for his sword, lunging foreword. Vega became aware of the attack when Gluttony's armour began to ring.

But even before she could swing her whip at him, Tala, Bryan, and Kai blocked the giant. Lueaxanna smiled.

Sloth appeared behind Lueaxanna in a burst of his own speed, his hand rose to her back, suddenly the woman was blown foreword as the sinner used his light arts on her, as he had used them on Fleta. Lueaxanna growled.

"You too?" she asked.

"I was never loyal to begin with," he replied.

Lueaxanna coughed up blood.

"You should find that my gentle arts are far harder for your enchantments to heal, because they destroy the pathways that allow your magic to circulate."

"Greed's lesson wasn't enough for you?" she asked.

"I'm not stupid enough to let you touch me," Sloth replied.

"Tsk. Tsk. Who said I have to touch you? Sinner number two…" Sloth's eyes widened. "_I dispel_!" Sloth's body turned to dust and bone, falling apart, leaving only his empty clothing behind. "That's the price of betrayal."

"You're a monster!" Charly called.

"Why thank you, they were my creations to do with as I please."

Charly stood up; clasping both fists so tight her knuckles turned white. Lueaxanna smirked; reaching into her pouch she produced another dagger, a much shorter one meant for cutting and not combat, but the witch decided it would do for a human nuisance. Without a second through she slung the knife at her, sending it flying.

Farrell however proved faster, in a burst of speed he covered the brunette's body with his own, his arms shooting out, wrapping around Charly, pulling her against his chest, taking the knife in the back with a grimace. "I'm sorry Miss Charly, about the blood stains."

"Farrell!" Charly nearly shouted, concerned nearly to the point of panicking. It would figure Farrell would worry less about himself, but more about the bloodstains she didn't care about.

"Stupid feline." Lueaxanna mocked.

At that moment, Gluttony sent Bryan flying with a punch in the gut, the Ravenwing landed on his back with a '_ooph'_. Still not a hundred percent after his battle with Tahmores. Gluttony grabbed Tala by the shirtfront and collar, lifting the avian, heavy katars and all, right over his head, throwing him like he didn't weight an ounce. Tala only had one moment to fold away his katars and wings to prevent injury to himself as he landed unceremoniously.

Kai wisely leapt back as he watched his comrade land twenty feet away, on his back, instantly knocked out. Vega growled, clasping a fist to stop herself from running to Tala, she knew that Lueaxanna would use the opportunity. Gluttony grabbed his sword and raised it at Kai, daring him to come with the smaller Mesamune.

"Pride! Don't just stand there!" Gluttony shouted. The masked sinner responded, waking up from his dazed state, pulling out his sword he ran towards where everyone was. Bryan was clambering to his feet, holding his side, thought his wound healed externally, inside it still wasn't a hundred percent.

Reaching up over his shoulder, Farrell took hold of the knife and with a visible painful grimace, he pulled it out. "Its alright, Ladies. These wounds are superficial. I'm a tiger demon…" he took hold of his sword. "I'll live. Miss Lueaxanna here, however. Shall not."

He lunged, jumping into his demonic speed. Lueaxanna groaned as Farrell's sword entered her stomach, going through clear to the other side. "For all innocents you have slain…" Farrell intoned.

Raising one hand Lueaxanna placed it over his heart. Even with a sword through her innards the woman did not lose her infernal sick smile. Her nails extended, entering Farrell's chest. His response was instantaneous, lightning flowed from his whole body, causing the woman to jolt, but she remained holding on. Her lips began to form words he did not understand and suddenly Farrell's whole body froze, a pain ripped through his body, a pain that was akin to every limb, every nerve in his body suddenly exploding into pain, as if set on fire.

The lightning around him died.

"Farrell!" Charly called. Lueaxanna suddenly pulled away, and off his sword, her nails creating another nasty wound on his body, but the worst was the yellow energy orb she was holding. Farrell simply collapsed unto the snow and ice, eyes devoid of life.

"Too late," she mocked.

Gluttony advanced instantly, Kai on his heels, blocking him from reaching the girls. Bryan joined him.

"I have all twelve souls now. You lose," Lueaxanna continued.

"Give it back," Charly hissed, the stone around her wrist beginning to burn, her whole forearm was engulfed in flame. "I said… give. It. Back."

Vega lunged foreword, her slicing whip shooting foreword at Lueaxanna, aiming straight for the bottle into which she was slipping the soul. Lueaxanna jerked out of the way.

"Envy! Seize control of those human girls. Now!" she commanded.

"No more Ms. Nice Charly." The brunette hissed, the flames around her growing, weaving as she undid a single coil of the rosary around her arm. "Eternal flames of heaven. Sealed gate bearing eight locks." She recited, the flames exploding from the relic around her wrist seemed to calm down and become focused on her hand. The binding rosary began to glow. It floated loose around the relic as the girl raised her hand, extending two fingers, raising the other, placing it over her heart. "Li. Kun. Dui. Qian. Kan. Gen. Zhen. Xun." As she intoned each name, flames shot from the beads of the rosary, forming a round orb of fire for each word, each bearing a trigram. Her hand moved steadily, tracing a circle in the air, the circle began to revolve and expand, flames shooting from the orbs, joining, and forming a wheel, complete with spokes. "I unlock the gate and call forth the guardian within." She clapped her hands. The wheel exploded ablaze, forming a wall of solid fire around her. "Come forth! _Fenghuang_!" a bird exploded from the 'gate', flying into the air, growing. Charly spread out her arm as far from her body as the bird looped around, landing, perching on her arm.

It was a large bird, maybe three feet tall, made entirely of fire. It had a wicked set of flaming talons and large wings, a long neck; on its head it had a crown-like crest of feathers and a cascading mane of flaming 'hair'. And a tail that streamed to the ground in a series of long, downy burning feathers. Its almond-shaped ebony eyes looked down.

"Fly." Charly commanded. Thrusting her arm up. The bird cooed and took off, growing instantly in size until its wings spanned twenty feet each. Its flames surged, growing in brightness, lighting up the battlefield as if the sun had just risen. It dove, right at Envy. Causing her eye to widen and the flute to slip from her hands. The sinner didn't even have time to scream in pain as the fiery bird incinerated her body.

The bird did an about turn, and flew right back to Charly, shrinking and perching on her arm, like a falcon would perch on the hand on the falconer. "Lueaxanna. Give it back. Even with your fancy healing magic… all my bird has to do is touch you. It's a fire beast, the true power source of power from my relic. It's not something you can dispel or defeat."

"I still have Pride and Gluttony," Lueaxanna replied, ever defiant. She turned back to Pride. The sinner didn't seem to be moving as he stared at the fire beast on Charly's arm. The bird had its eyes focused on him, boring through his mask. He turned his head, reaching up to pull off his mask.

"I'm not your little toy any more. Bitch." He hissed, in a deep yet familiar voice.

Lueaxanna's eyebrow quirked up.

"Ah so you finally took over?" she asked.

"It was a matter of time until I would suppress that human's soul. Did you think you could give him my power?"

"No, but it was a worthy experiment, wouldn't you say?" Lueaxanna replied.

"I'm not your toy to play with as you please," the mask dropped to the snow as the rapier emerged along with the main gauche. "Hardly axes… but these will do." He hissed, advancing at Lueaxanna.

"That voice…" Vega murmured.

"Tahmores!" Charly realized.

The sinner faltered in his step and turned his head to glance at the woman. "What are you waiting for? Command that chicken of yourself to attack her!" he called. Charly snapped out of her shocked trance.

"Fly!" she called, thrusting her hand up again, the bird took, off once again turning into its giant form. At that moment Tahmores in his borrowed body, lunged at Lueaxanna.

What happened next, happened in a split of a second. The witch dodged the flaming bird, thrusting her hand out, grabbing Pride's tabard. "And you think you can fight me now?" she asked. "Sinner number seven… I dispel!"

Pride's body shattered, two returning to dust, bone, and cloth. Two souls emerged from it, one brighter than the other. Grabbing the brighter one before it would flutter away Lueaxanna yanked out a spirit bottle and jammed the soul inside just as the flaming bird turned around for another pass.

"Gluttony!" she called, pulling out a portal bottle. The giant swung hard, causing both Kai and Bryan to leap away from him. Lueaxanna tossed the portal bottle down; it shattered, releasing its magic. Lueaxanna vanished inside before the bird, or Vega's water whips could reach her. Gluttony was gone a moment later, the portal blinked shut.

* * *

"Crap!" Charly cursed, as the flaming bird landed on her arm. "Return!" she commanded. The bird exploded, its flames sucked back into the relic from whence it came.

The others ran up instantly, Vega ran to Tala. The silence was pierced with a grunt.

"Oh my god!" Lilly gasped. "Farrell is alive!"

"Farrell!" Charly ran to him, kneeling down. The other three woman gathered around.

"I'm… fine," he murmured.

"How? We saw her take something from you! Something that looked like a soul!" Hikaru called.

"Djinn… " Farrell replied.

There was a puff of magic as Miy materialized.

"Oh dear… this complicates matters. I did tell her to take both. This certainly complicates milord's plan."

Vega froze. Her whole body shook suddenly as she got up. Rage rising so fast the relic around her neck began to glow like a hundred watt light bulb.

"Oh dear… I did forget about this…" Miy whispered. Vega ignored Miy entirely, suddenly in her mind, the pieces came into place.

"Robert. You have ten seconds to assure me you had no hand in this. Start talking."

"What? Vega?" Charly looked up.

Robert sheathed his sword. "There is nothing to-"

"Nothing? You pompous jerk! Farrell is hurt! And it's all because of you!" Vega shouted.

"Vega? What's…" Lilly asked.

"I'll tell you what, the Jurgen reputation… now we saw his true colours. All of this… all of this… this-" Vega shook with rage. "He orchestrated everything! Miy works for him! And he is the one who's been guiding Lueaxanna to kill everyone!"

Heads whipped around to glare at Robert.

"Really now, Vega… it took you so long to figure that out?" Robert replied.

"No, I thought that maybe Lueaxanna somehow found on her own. But… you did nothing while she killed Ryukai. You did nothing while she almost killed Farrell!" The woman stomped her foot, the ice heaved and cracked, snapping at their feet with the violent force, as if the water below the ice heaved and strained. "The real monster here is you!" Vega swung up one arm, stomping her foot again, more ice cracked and suddenly water rose from all the cracks, streaming to her. She swung her arm, unleashing all her fury. The air around Robert stirred as he found himself lunging out of the way, the water however turned, washing over him like a tidal wave. With both hands outstretched, Vega took a deep breath and blew it out from her mouth. The water solidified, turning to ice. Robert found himself trapped in the ice from the neck down.

"I will never forgive you!"

"Now, now. Lady sorceress, shouldn't you be worried about your fluffy kitty?" Miy asked. Vega's glare was instantly on him. Robert was struggling to free himself from the ice cocoon.

"C'mon, we have to get him inside… I- I will deal with Robert myself," Vega shuddered.

Max managed to muster his power enough to help lift the injured tiger demon, allowing Kai and Bryan to take him by the arms, supporting his shoulders. He could sort of walk, aided, which was a great help, and a testament to true king demon resilience. Tala who was still out cold was hefted up by Tyson and Johnny, neither exactly eager to help, but they did it without complaining.

Vega paused by Robert. "Have your men thaw you out. When they do… we'll have a nice, _long_ talk. And trust me… you're going to wish you _never_ pissed me off. I promise this, you will regret this Robert."

With that said she walked off.

Miy appeared by his side. "Mayhaps milord… I could be of service." He offered, tapping the ice with his staff. The orb glowed and the ice suddenly shattered, freeing the wind demon. Robert watched Vega go, suddenly feeling as if he was the worst person in the world. It was at that moment he realized what a grave mistake he made.

Sure, he wanted Ryukai dead. The demon was an obstacle, the last living descendant of Ryomaru. Someone who had a genuine claim to most of the lands belonging to the Jurgen clan. But Farrell's injury was never in his plans, and now… Lueaxanna had everything she needed to resurrect Ryomaru, something else that was never in Robert's plan. At that moment Robert realized that he screwed up, and screwed up capitally.

"Run to the castle Miy, alert the healers. They are to take care of the tiger demon, if he dies… I will execute them all." He commanded.

Miy nodded and ran foreword, as fast as he couldn't which was pretty fast considering he was running atop the snow and not through it, not slowed down at all.

* * *

_**Author Notes: **__Well this is it for this arc, only one major arc left. But before that arc kicks off, there will likely be two interim chapters, including the introduction of a very colourful bunch. Please review!_


	19. Vega’s Wrath, The Journey To Auch

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** I'm on a roll! Fourth week in a row, and I still have some steam left over, because even as I put up this chapter, the next is half done. When I was writing this one, I lost track of length and I ended up not only with another 4000 chapter, but half of the next! I can no longer make my chapters short, I think it has to do with my own growing skill level. So yea, for this next arc, I expect the chapters to get longer and more complex. But that would make the finale all the better, no? Please enjoy! And review! 

* * *

_**Chapter #19:**_ _Vega's Wrath, The Journey To Auch_

Vega exited Farrell's room, shutting the door behind her. In her arms she held one of his swords, looking very much like a category five hurricane was brewing in her head. The other girls were in the hallway, waiting.

"Well?" Hilary asked, looking pale.

"Good news, and bad news," Vega replied.

"Start with the good," Mariah voiced.

"The wounds Farrell sustained are superficial. They will heal in a couple of days," Vega replied.

"So what's the bad?" Charly asked.

"He's still dying."

The news washed over them all like a tidal wave. Lilly burst into tears, clinging to Hikaru. The earth sorceress wrapped her arms around the petite blond, and let her cry.

"How?" Mariah asked.

"The healer told me, its Djinn. Farrell was bonded to a lightning beast at a very early age. The lightning beast was forcibly removed, without a separation ritual. In a sense… his body is so used to storing so much energy, that now without it… it's shutting down. The other good news, there is a slim chance he will adapt to the loss of Djinn and live, but the bad news of that… Djinn will not be able to reintegrate with him. Farrell tells me, without Djinn, he will become much, much weaker as a swordsman. Add to that, he will lose the claim to the Western lands, the lightning beast… in a sense it's a verification of legitimacy."

"Can't we use another lightning beast? Even Raikou?" Takara volunteered.

Vega shook her head. "His body will reject Raikou. He's so weak right now, that he will not survive the joining fever if he was to bond with another beast."

"Then we have to hunt down Lueaxanna and get back Djinn," Hikaru said.

"It wont be that easy. We all know what she will do now. She will want to resurrect Ryomaru, and if we are going to show up on the calm lands now, we will simply be making cannon fodder of ourselves. That plain has thousands of dead soldiers interred in its soil, Lueaxanna will be able to raise them all. And watch us twist in the wind while she prepares to resurrect Ryomaru."

"Luckily we have a few days before she tries that," Charly voiced. "It's something I read in the library downstairs about bone yard sorcery. The larger the resurrection in sheer size, the longer the preparation ritual will take. Ryomaru's size… I'd say five days."

"Which is why I'm not wasting time, I'm traveling to Auch."

"Auch?"

"Grand Bleu. Farrell told me of the royal guard… he says they will come if I can prove to them that he is alive. To that effect, he gave me this," the woman raised the object in her arms. It was Farrell's reverse blade, sheathe and all.

"We will all come," Charly volunteered.

Vega shook her head. "No. I'm going alone. I have Kaosu, and I will take Miy with me. You guys, I need you to oversee other matters… I'm going to have a nice long talk with Robert now. I'm going to make that pompous ass help, and if he doesn't… I'll carve this castle a new indoor swimming pool with the Magnum. But I reckon he'll agree, which is why I need you girls. After I'm gone to Auch, Miy will come back… and he'll bring in reinforcements. We'll have Lueaxanna begging for mercy. And we'll beat her long before she can raise Ryomaru. This time… all bets are off. She's going to die."

With that said the woman turned on her heel and marched in the direction of the staircase leading up into Robert's private tower. She would give that jerk a piece of her mind, even if it were the last thing she did.

* * *

Robert didn't hear the knock, Vega didn't bother to knock, she simply entered. The wind demon was seated on the couch next to the fireplace in his office, nursing a shot glass of some ember coloured spirit Vega couldn't identify. He looked a little worse for wear, and haggard. Vega though he deserved every bit of the torture, and more, but like it or not, she needed the pompous jerk. For now she'd curtail her raw wrath. If he didn't come through, she'd let him have it all, she wondered if he had his last will and testament all ready, by the time she'd be done with him, whoever did the job of a lawyer on this world, would need it.

"Well it's nice of you to take your punishment like a man, and not make me turn this castle upside-down looking for you." Vega began, shutting the door with her foot, folding her arms over her chest. "I'm not even going to ask _why_ you did it Robert. I'm going to ask how. How could you?"

"Removing Ryukai was the last step in a plan that began with the death of Ryomaru."

"Which, I assume… your ancestors orchestrated."

"Correct. It was my ancestor who found out about Ryukai's pregnant wife, we had a spy in the castle. When she went into labour, the trap was sprung."

"Except the baby Ryukai escaped your clutches. His wet nurses were that good."

"Pretty much," Robert replied.

"How far was your plan to go?" Vega asked.

"Ryukai's death was the last event. Lueaxanna was meant to die shortly after."

"Oh the plans of mice and men… for how oft they go awry."

"This is hardly a time for jokes, Vega."

"I was not _joking_ milord, for this is a time when humour would be ill appropriate. One of our closest comrades is dying, and I find myself wondering why is it that I'm still letting this castle stand. No, I assure you, I was not joking. I was merely paraphrasing a famous line from a work of literature from my world. Your plan was bound for failure; you assumed Lueaxanna would be weak enough to dispose of, after she rids you of Ryukai. But see… there is a catch twenty-two there. How can she be strong enough to kill Ryukai, yet weak enough for you to get rid of, if you had trouble getting to Ryukai for over five thousand years!"

Robert mulled over it for a split of a second, the woman's eyes remained focused on him, the scorn and hate was so clear in her expression that it was almost chilling. And though she spoke to him civilly, and calmly, he had no misguided notion that she was calm. She was furious, and she was furious at him. The fury was practically seeping through every pore in her body, radiating around her like a halo of hate and spite. The strangest thing was however, that Robert couldn't blame her. In her place he would've been as affronted and cruel, her spiteful words were well deserved.

"Luckily for your sorry ass, we still have one last chance to clean up this mess. And you better help us, or I swear… I will turn this castle into a smoking crater. I vow on my life I will do it. And should you escape, I will continue to hound you until the day I die, or until I kill you, whichever comes first. And don't think you can just hide under a rock for the next fifty years. Should I fail… I'm pretty sure there are beings on this planet who will be happy to take up my crusade once I give them conclusive proof just how evil you truly are. Beings who can outlive you, I assure you of this."

"I get the picture Vega, what do you need?"

"Miy."

"Pardon?"

"I want Miy ordered to take orders from me. I know he has powerful teleportation magic, I know he can get me to Auch in a blink. I need to go to Auch. Farrell gave me his sword with instructions to bring back the ten swords of the west."

"And you think they will obey you?"

"With the sword, maybe. I don't know until I try. In fact, he told me to seek a man named Maki, he was his father's trusted comrade and advisor and second in command of the ten swords three thousand years ago. Farrell says Maki should still be there, the guy saw Ryomaru, these times wont bring him down. He will help."

"All right, but I don't think just the ten of them will be enough," Robert volunteered.

"No, they wont be. But that's phase one, I'll have Miy return here as soon as I make contact with them, if all goes well. I want him to a visit a few places, we have other allies we might call upon."

Robert got up from his seat and placed his drink on the mantle of the fireplace, he strode over to his desk and pulled out a parchment, grabbing for quill, dipping the tip into the ink well as he leaned over the table, not bothering perching into his chair. "Who else do you have in mind?"

"Well… Bryan has a sister in the capital. She's has contacts with two of the wing commanders, I'm pretty sure she might be able to get us two full wings of Wyvern riders," Vega paused, watching as Robert scribbled the details down. "Then on Grand Noir there is the Band of the Gryph. They're mercenaries. Brooklyn is one of them, their militia is strong and Garland just may help. There is also the shinobi village of Grand Noir, and this one is kind of iffy. There is this one girl of them, Midori. She has… a thing for Farrell. I'm sure this will come bite me in the butt, I think she was jealous of me. But she might be able to help… somehow."

"Interesting allies," Robert noted.

"Unlike certain someones, they're not backstabbers," Vega replied.

"I already agreed to help Vega, don't go making me regret that."

"I'm still mad at you. See, you orchestrated this mess, if you didn't help… well Robert. How much do you think this proof I have be worth to every other demon lord out there. I can ruin you, you know that, and I know that, let's not pretend."

"Now, now Vega. We don't need to resort to petty blackmail."

"Ah but Mr. Jurgen, that is something that works so well for you. I'm sure you'll excuse me if I take a page from your book. I have, after all, learned from the _master_. I will not beat around the bush anymore. The time for playing around is over, this is_war_." Vega's tone took on malice.

Robert found himself very much regretting trifling with this woman, she wasn't like other human women. Others would have been at Farrell's side now, weeping rivers, but not Vega. This woman's head was on straight, she was conniving and concocting a plan worthy of a Jurgen to salvage matters. It seemed that under emotional pressure, when everyone else lost their ability to reason, Vega's ability only heightened, only sharpened. She became all too quick to realize the leverage she held over others, and quicker yet to use them to her own advantage. She became no better a monster than she accused him of.

Worst of all, right now, he was indeed very much at her mercy. The clan's reputation was something that was rocky normally, even without this crisis, and now one woman had the ability to shake it completely apart. The ability to destroy over five thousand years of hard, painstaking work; his ancestors would be spinning in their graves if he let her destroy it all. Killing her was utterly out of the question too, because he very much doubted that an assassin could get anywhere near her with Kaosu around. How this woman ended up with so much influence and power? It was beyond him.

When they had met she was nothing but a wide-eyed babe in the woods, perhaps not gullible, but completely out of the loop when it came to the running of the world. But now, a few months later, she held unprecedented power over him, a secret that if let slip, would lead to a scandal of monumental proportions, and ultimately to the destruction of everything he held dear. He underestimated two human women, and the result was a complete and total disaster. He didn't think there was any way human women could outsmart him, the hubris of such a notion was coming back to haunt him.

In any other situation, with anyone else more selfish than Vega, there was another way to get rid of a threat like this. Were it any other, selfish, conniving woman, a marriage would've shut her mouth. But Vega would probably laugh in his face at the very idea, and see right through it. Vega was no gullible woman, nor was she selfish. As malicious and as conniving as she was, it was never to benefit herself. Even now he actions had everyone else in mind before herself. Vega truly was a pure darkness, a saint in the guise of a devil, an evil that served good, an oxymoron, a paradox, something that should not be. Were she not standing right here in front of him, he would've laughed at anyone who proposed the supposed existence of such a being.

However, as she threatened him, she unwittingly showed the one ultimate truth. There was still a chance to salvage things, a chance that she wouldn't need to use her knowledge. In the interest of self-preservation, Robert decided to do anything to keep this woman appeased. And this time, he would not try to usurp and undermine her with a secret agenda; he had two strikes against him already. A third, and it would be all over, for him, and for his clan.

"I'll call one of my generals from the northern reaches of the continent. I will be able to supply three hundred troops for you as well."

"That's good," Vega agreed.

"When do you want to leave with Miy?" he asked.

"Come morning."

"Understood, I'll arrange some provisions."

"There's one more thing. I want you to send someone out there tonight, I want the remains of Lady Isuzu gathered and given proper honouring."

"And what do you want me to do with Ryukai's body?" Robert asked.

"Can you have your men bury him where he fell? I very much doubt they can move him much. I want a grave marker ordered too. In the end he gave up his life for the greater good."

"Alright, I can commission a small monument," Robert thought.

"That's all I ask," Vega smiled sombrely.

Robert noticed a lapse in her anger when she thought of the dragon demon. The woman was clearly bothered, having seen the dragon die before their eyes. He was a little bothered himself, but he knew that Vega was right. Honouring him would not harm anyone; he could have his workers out there, building funerary mounds in a couple of hours. And he could then have the masons cobble together a small monument on top. The blueprints would be in his hands in twenty-four hours, pending approval. It would be the least he could do.

Vega nodded, "I'm going to get some sleep now… don't send an assassin after me, I'll make sure the bath tub is filled. He wont come even close."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Vega," Robert replied.

Vega spared him another scalding, but melancholy look before turning and leaving the room, the door closed after her with a dull click. Robert let out a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding all along.

"May the gods help us all if this fails," he murmured, making for the neglected drink.

* * *

Vega forced herself to wake up about five hours later. The sun had risen late in Grand Blanc, and she had slept as late as she could allow herself. Sitting up in bed she noticed on the table was a bundle of folded cloth that had not been there when she went to sleep. Her branded cloak was hanging on the chair, the cloth had been clearly washed to rid it of snow and the metal had been polished like fine armour, both the metal and the crimson crystals set into it glimmered with a coat of wax.

Vega got to her feet and began her preparations.

She was out of the room in an hour, after running a bath to wake her up. A maid appeared, explaining that she'd been checking every hour as ordered by the lord. She had Farrell's sword swaddled in thick cloth, and carried it over her back, concealed under her cloak. The young girl led Vega to the breakfast hall where an early breakfast was prepared especially for her. And it was half an hour later that Miy appeared with the supplies.

"Are you ready Lady Priestess?" he asked. "The weather in Auch is a lot warmer than here, so Lord Jurgen had the maids pack you a more appropriate set of clothing, lest you overheat on your trip."

"How thoughtful of him."

"Quite, milady," Miy agreed, oblivious that Vega was sarcastic.

"Well I'm done with my light breakfast, let's go."

Miy beamed, producing her woolly cloak. "You left this outside Milady, the maids had steamed it clean for you." Vega allowed the shadow priest to place the cloak on her shoulders as she moved to the castle's doors. There was a night guard standing inside, with a heavy looking halberd in his arms. Vega raised her hood and slipped her hands into her warming muff. The guard eased the doors open and the two slipped outside into the cold.

"If you allow me, milady. A small enchantment on your boots…" the shadow priest tapped Vega's boots with his staff. "Now you can walk on the snow like I can."

"You're a handy fellow, aren't you?" Vega asked.

"Certainly you didn't think I was here just to amuse the lord?"

"Robert? Amused? I wouldn't believe it possible."

"Oh Milord draws his amusement out of other sources, not the foolery of fools."

Vega bit her tongue from saying the obvious at that moment. In her mind she could see Robert drawing his amusement from having people dance as if on strings, with him being the puppet master.

The two walked out far enough to escape the castle's ward seals. Miy stopped, "This might be a bit on the unpleasant side, the distance we will travel is not short."

"Get it over with," Vega said, wondering what the oddball priest meant by 'unpleasant'. His choices of words were sometimes askew. Miy traced a circle around him using the tip of his staff and murmured a few choice words. His shadow spread out and enveloped them both, before Vega knew it, everything went black.

And then the dizziness came.

* * *

The first thing she became aware of was becoming hot in her furs and wools. It was still night around them as Grand Bleu was west from Grand Blanc; the dawn had not arrived here yet. Pulling out her hands and pulling off her hood the woman undid the ties on her cloak, shedding it. "Phew."

"There's a willow over there Milady, you can change under its boughs." Miy said, setting down the pack. "I shall turn away, because I cannot leave you, lest you be attacked."

"Peek and your life is forfeit," Vega threatened, grabbing the pack, moving to the willow. Miy just smiled, turned away, and didn't reply.

* * *

Half an hour later the two were entering past the gates of Auch. Miy introduced them as traveling priests of Akasha, with the priestess, Vega, coming to hold a ceremony in the town's sanctuary. The guards took one good look at Vega's cloak, and didn't ask any more questions.

The streets of the city were still quiet as the place was only now beginning to stir. The palace was in the centre of town, a magnificent, awe inspiring monument. "As a rule, the ten swords reside there."

"Well that's simple enough. What do you know of them, Miy?" Vega asked.

"Oh not much, Milady. But I have heard rumours that the captain was recently replaced, that would be some a thousand years ago. That is quite recently for tiger demons. I have also heard that the new captain is barely two thousand five hundred."

"Quite young for a tiger demon, right?" Vega asked.

"Quite."

The two arrived at the castle gates without much mishap, but Vega couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. They approached the gates and Miy once again introduced them as a pair of traveling priests. These guards looked hesitant to let them in however, opting to scrutinize the woman and man closely.

"Let them past, they are indeed fellow clergy," a voice said. Vega turned around, some distance behind them stood a tiger demon of some stature. He looked perhaps twenty in human terms, but had a head of silver hair, and his visible left eye was brilliant sapphire, his fringe obscured the other. His hair was long, probably down to his waist, tied into a tail at the base of his neck, wrapped and bound snug in a brilliant sapphire ribbon until only one tuft was visible at the tip. He wore long flowing robes of black and sapphire blue, robes reminiscent of Buddhist priest robes, rosary and all, a theory supported by the shakujo staff he carried.

The guards opened the gates, and allowed all three past. The priest however lingered. "So tell me Lady Priestess, what brings you here this early in the morning?" the man wondered.

"I came to worship," Vega replied, picking up Miy's lie.

"I see, well… the sanctuary wont be open for another hour, and I have matters to attend in the palace, I shall depart your company, Lady Priestess." The monk bowed. Vega on instinct bowed as well, and decided she did the right thing when she saw Miy was doing it too. The priest turned and left, leaving the two of them in the garden.

It was only when they were absolutely sure that he was gone that Vega spoke. "What now?"

"I suppose we might want to approach the magistrate of the palace and ask audience with the captain of the swords," Miy volunteered. "Though I would think the magistrate's office will not be open for a little while."

"Great, I could've slept a little longer," Vega murmured.

"Perhaps milady would like to appreciate the gardens?" Miy asked.

"Can we go there?"

"Surely. For the gardens of the palace is a famous tourist attraction."

"Well let's go do that, the air here is fresh and sweet. It would do my nerves good."

"Quite, Milady." Miy agreed. He bowed, "After you," indicating a path with his staff.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Yep. Miy is back being his cooky-whacky self. Vega's on the warpath, and the situation looks ready to boil over like mount Vesuvius. Stick around for the next exciting chapter of WFE! Again, please, please review. 


	20. Help Sought, Kira And The Ten Swords

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Fifth week and still steaming. Thought really, I know this is shameful to admit, this chapter was done two days after the last, and I just held off a couple days on posting. 

* * *

_**Chapter #20:**_ _Help Sought, Kira And The Ten Swords_

Vega perched herself on the garden bench by a pond, the palace gardens around her were gorgeous. Every plant and bush was trimmed to perfection, every little bonsai tree looked perfect, and the rock garden was freshly groomed. There was a gardener scurrying about, checking on everything, and making sure no little tree had been unwatered the previous night. But he paid no heed to the early morning guests.

Vega might have become completely enthralled with the scenery, but she became dimly aware of a sound of footsteps. Calm, assured footsteps that did not sound like the scurrying feet of the gardener. There was also a clack-clack that Vega had come to associate with a sword in its sheathe. A sound familiar after the number of months spent traveling in the company of Farrell. Except now, the sound was nerve wracking. In the silence of dawn it was pulling her nerves.

She shot up from her seat when a figure came into view, strolling the path. It was a samurai that much she could tell by his clothing and the nodachi at his side. The man was probably over seven feet tall, solidly built. He wore sapphire blue hakama and kimono, with a white kosode underneath, matching his white tabi and slippers. Vega noted that he had some sort of strange plaque on his right upper arm, held up by a wrapped ribbon.

"Good morning!" the man greeted. Bowing gently, Vega bowed as well, showing the elder samurai respect. And it was quite clear he was older than Farrell. The man looked close to forty in human terms, but he still had a mane lightly fading orange hair pulled up into a top knot, albeit not as thick as Farrell's. His even fringe framed a pair golden honey eyes, and he had two long tresses in front of his ears.

"Good morning sir," Vega spoke.

"I just brushed by a priest who said we had early morning visitors, a lovely young lady in the gardens. Pardon me for coming to feast my eyes on you, I happen to appreciate beauty in all it's forms. But if you don't mind my asking Lady Priestess, why are you here this early? Surely you would've known the sanctuary was not yet open."

"Um… actually we… that is Miy and I, we came to maybe have audience with the captain of the ten swords. We bear news that he might want to hear," Vega flustered and the compliment she received.

"It would seem karma led me to venture from my bed this early on this fine morning, because it was meant for us to meet. I am Maki, milady. Vice-captain of the ten swords."

"Milady is most lucky today," Miy murmured, beaming like a clueless court jester. Vega flustered even brighter, looking up at the demon, he noticed her discomfort and stooped, dropping to his knee that she could look him in the face.

"What is it that you want to talk to Kira about?"

"Well you see Maki-sama…"

"Just Maki is fine," the demon interrupted.

"I happen to travel with Farrell, would-be lord of Auch and the western lands and… ugh right _this_…" Vega reached behind her back, pulling out the bundled sword. "He gave me this as a token of sincerity." She unwrapped the sword and let Maki take it from her hands. The demon pulled it out of the sheathe by a few inches, inspecting the reverse blade.

"It is good you have this bundled, conceal it again," he handed the sword back. "Do not show this to anyone else while I am gone. I will get Kira." Vega numbly swaddled the sword back in its concealments and hooked it back unto the strap concealing it behind her back. The tiger demon returned to his feet and with a bow, walked off, briskly.

* * *

Maki returned not ten minutes later with a man at his heels. This man was younger looking, even younger than Farrell. Clad in sapphire blues and whites like Maki he also wore what looked to be a sleeveless trench-like coat made from a thick snow white fur pelt. From the pelt's shoulders flowed what looked like two long tails, ending at the man's mid-calve, like the pelt coat itself. He had the same plaque over his arm, and the same length nodachi. But that's where the similarities ended.

One look at the captain of the swords, Vega decided Maki was definitely the warmer of the two. The captain's gold eyes were frozen in a half lidded look of suspicion and mistrust, and it made chills run down Vega's back. She would say he looked eighteen in human terms, though maybe he looked older by the fact that his hair was as silver as the moon's face, it was actually more white than silver. While shorter than Maki's it was still pulled up into a topknot, the topknot was separated into spikes that drooped down like the boughs of a willow. His bangs were brushed to the side so they fell in fine tendrils from the widow's peak over his left eye.

"Maki tells me you brought a sword that looks like Farrell-dono's reverse blade. Show it to me," Kira began, no pretence of niceness in his voice, not even a 'good morning'.

Vega stiffened, but reached behind her back to retrieve the sword, unwrapping the cloth and showing to the captain, who took it from her hands to examine.

"I have seen that sword previous, Kira. It is positively the same blade, it even resonates with familiar latent energy that is Farrell's, I would know that the harmonics anywhere," Maki assured.

Kira returned the sword to its sheathe and gave it back, Vega promptly swaddled it up, and hid it away behind her back. Maki noticed the tenseness in the woman's shoulders.

"Kira, I would surmise you're scaring the poor girl. Miss-" he paused. "I do believe in all the time that we've talked, I never caught a name."

"It's Vega. And the silent one is Miy."

Kira's expression remained half-lidded, almost as if his face was stuck that way, as he stared the woman down.

"Tell me woman, what is it that you want?" he asked.

Vega fidgeted, not sure how to deliver the news. She swallowed nervously. "I think I better explain the situation. You see… there is this sorceress… her name is Lueaxanna. She has recently killed a number of King Demons in her ambitious quest. Earlier this night even, we fought her… Farrell was injured, and in her bid to steal his soul for her quest, she had taken Djinn. Now I was told unless we get Djinn back… Farrell might die."

"And what is this quest the woman is on that you wish us to fight her?" Kira asked.

"She wishes to resurrect Ryomaru and use him as her marionette. She needs twelve king demon souls to power the spell required, I would assume. And… she now has eleven souls and Djinn. And on top of that, she is capable of creating life-mimicking golems, she had created seven… though only one survived the last battle."

"Assuming this demon you know is indeed Farrell-dono, it is our duty to fight and get Djinn back. But I shall not become involved in this fight to vanquish some sorceress. We are not mercenaries for hire. Tell us where she is, and we will get Djinn back."

"That's the thing… its not just about Djinn…"

"Don't presume you can order me, woman." Kira barked.

Vega recoiled, visibly. The pendant at her neck glowed and the water of the pond stirred.

"A shaman?" Kira asked.

"Oh dear, oh dear… Milady might you restrain him? Lest there be blood shed. Kaosu may be touchy, but this will not help matters," Miy warned.

Vega raised her hand to silence Miy, a gesture he understood.

When she spoke, her voice seemed a mite colder than previously, was it by Kaosu's influence, or her own attitude finally breaking through, Miy didn't know. But he'd say Vega was back to being evil.

"Kira-sama, I understand it is in your nature as a superior being to look down upon humans. But in my case, you might want to learn the true identity of your guest before you raise your voice at her. I am not a shaman, no… I am the protector of Kaosu Dragoon, the ruby eyed destroyer of legend. By extension, through is grace and patronage, I am the acting lady of destruction," The water behind her stirred, Kaosu was not amused, he reared up in all his glory, puffing up mist and fog, looking peeved.

"I find it hard to believe a little girl is all that she says she is. She'll be wise to stop lying in the presence of those who can end her life in a heartbeat."

Vega took a step back and Kaosu instantly wrapped his watery body around her, resting his claws on her shoulders, and his head over hers protectively. "Tiger, I assure you… if you attack her, you will fail, and your life will be forfeit," he hissed.

Maki's eyebrows met his hairline in surprise; it was clear as dawn that this was no shaman puppet. Shamans, who used ghosts, couldn't manifest them quite like this. This dragon was tangible; the water that made his body was very much real. What more, he looked like he had free reign, the woman was merely the moving body that carried his spirit aloft, and it was clear to see he was attached to the human.

"Kaosu, I can handle him, If I can handle you-know-who…"

Kaosu hesitated, flashing Kira a warning glare before retreating back into the pond. But by the fact that water was still stirring it was clear to see he was just waiting for an excuse to attack.

"He can be touchy at times. All considering what happened recently… I don't blame him," Vega explained.

"Maki, summon the others. I am still undecided about whether I want to believe her," Kira spoke. The older tiger demon nodded. The captain didn't say more, he turned and began to walk, as if the very act was an order.

"Come now, Lady Vega, I'll show you our usual meeting hall. The others will be here momentarily," Maki said.

Vega nodded, and followed, with Miy actually _skipping_ behind her.

* * *

As he said, barely ten minutes lapsed before a figure entered the hall. Vega's eyes widened in recognition of the priest from earlier, except he wasn't dressed like a priest anymore. He wore black sleeveless, kosode-like top tucked a pair of black loose pants that poofed, before being cinched to his knees. On his shins, knee to ankle, he had metal protective plates, and his split-toe shoes were tied to his feet at the ankles by sturdy straps over black tabi. His upper arms were bandaged in black linen, bearing the same strange plate over his right, and on his forearms he had armour that covered the back of his hand as well, clasped unto the middle finger by a loop. On top of that he wore a sapphire blue kimono, though it was not tied shut.

The shock was his cowl and mask. The cowl was tight on his head, having a large metal forehead protection plate attached to it. The plate, like the armour was of a dull metal to eliminate refraction. The mask was tight around much of his face, up past the nose, but it pooled loosely around the neck, sprouting two long extensions that fell to his knees behind his back. Strapped to his back between the mask's tails was a pitch black ninjaken sword. It was then with his bangs pressed down by the cowl that Vega got a glimpse of a long, jagged vertical scar over his right eye which his fringe concealed, the scar was actually so long, it's ends were under the cowl and mask.

"We meet again, Lady Priestess."

"You're not really a priest, are you?" Vega asked.

The man shook his head, "My name is Sousuke, sixth seat of the ten swords. I am a shinobi by trade."

"I'm Vega, it's a pleasure."

"Likewise, Lady Vega."

"This must be a record of the number of priests I met who ended up simply disguising themselves as priests. Is the practice all that common?" Vega asked, rhetorically.

Sousuke laughed at that.

"Milady, you're a fine priestess yourself," Miy noted. Vega couldn't restrain herself; she cuffed the shadow mage upside the head. He only smiled as if he did the world a great favour by stating the obvious.

Another arrival appeared in the room, this time it was a young demoness. Clad in the same uniform as the Maki and Kira, she looked maybe sixteen in human terms. Strapped at her left was a nodachi, the sheathe's tip was just an inch or so off the ground, the sword was grossly too long for her height. She had ink-black hair pulled up into a top knot, and ice-blue eyes that looked almost silver.

"Sousuke-kun, why were we summoned?" she asked.

"Ask Kira-sama for all the details. All I am aware of, is that it has something to do with our guest."

"Kira-kun should explain everything when the others get here," Tsubame replied.

"We will be here for a while then, Jinta never arrives on time."

Two quiet sets of footsteps on the stone floor alerted them to another set of arrivals. Two more demons appeared, both of them wearing matching uniforms. The one on the left also wore a straw hat that was pulled down to shield his eyes. He had silver colored hair pulled up into a thick top knot, which spilled in a rivers of mercury over his shoulders to his front. When he raised his hat, his ice blue eyes stood out like two gemstones.

The man on the right was pale, and Vega recognized tell tale dark circles under his eyes. He had straw-orange hair, though long it was tied at the base of his neck and braided. His own pale blue eyes, like Tsubame's looked almost white. Both had katanas at their left.

"Let me introduce you," Sousuke began, motioning Vega closer. "Kenichriou," he indicated the man with the hat, "and Kazuki."

Both men bowed and Vega mirrored their gesture. "I'm Vega, it's a pleasure."

"No by all means, Miss Vega, the pleasure is all ours," Kazuki replied.

"Are we last to arrive?" Kenichirou wondered.

"Nope. Haruki, Hayato, Jinta, and Ojiro are not here yet," Tsubame replied.

"Ojiro stopped by the bakery, we saw him on the way over," Kazuki replied.

"Actually we're here," a two voiced said. Vega was pleasantly surprised to see a pair of twins emerge from the door, identical to a tee in their uniforms. They looked if a little older than Tsubame, having bicoloured hair, black at the back with silver bangs, matching their turquoise eyes. They both had Katanas, but they were tucked in opposite sides, One left, one right.

"Haruki, and Hayato, the miscreants of the ten," Tsubame whispered.

One of the twins smiled at the introduction, the other glared.

"Say ojou-san… do you want to try and tell us apart?" one asked, turning to Vega, smiling brilliantly.

"Hmm…" Vega hummed. She indicated the one with the sword at his left, "Hayato." And then she smiled at the one who spoke, "Haruki."

"How?" he asked.

"The meaning of the names. 'Haruki' sounds like a name to be used on the younger son. And your sword is at your right, meaning you're a lefty. You mirror your older brother."

"She's good," Haruki said, smiling. "I'm going to like you Ojou-san."

"It was a lucky guess," Vega said.

"A lucky guess worthy of a treat," a voice purred behind her, a cupcake appeared over her shoulder, startling Vega. She whirled around, coming face-to-chest with a very tall demon. He wore the same uniform, through his sleeves looked like they were crudely hacked off with the same oversized weapon he had over his shoulder. A giant, long-staffed, straight-bladed scythe, attached to the other tip of it was a long chain, which was in turn tipped by a crescent-moon shaped blade perhaps only ten inches wide. The chain was coiled up, and held by the man's right hand, supporting both chain and scythe. In his left he was still proffering a cupcake, and visibly tucked into his clothing was a paper bag, likely with more. The man had honey-gold hair tied off in a thick ponytail at the base of his neck, and a pair of bright sapphire eyes.

"Ojiro, stop feeding people cupcakes."

"But… but… but… Sousuke!" Ojiro exclaimed, sounding dejected and affronted. "Everyone should love sweets even half as much as I do!"

"If they did that, they'd die of sugar poisoning," Sousuke replied.

Vega chuckled, but took the offered cupcake from Ojiro, causing him to look down at her. "Thank you, " she said.

"See? She likes sweets. All is right with the world!" Vega couldn't help but smile as she bit into the treat. These ten were an odd bunch, for supposedly the royal guard of the palace. Farrell didn't speak of them being this fun.

Kira and Maki returned to the hall, Kira's eyes narrowed even more as he scanned over the ranks of his comrades.

"Where is Jinta?"

"Late as usual," Tsubame sighed.

"So I'm a little late, big deal. These meetings are always_boring_!"

Kira glared, over Vega's shoulder. Vega turned around. Instantly the tenth sword's eyes were on her.

"A human? This better be good Kira," he said. the demon was tall, maybe taller than Farrell even. He wore a pair of sapphire blue pants that did not look like hakama, in fact they were tailored with pockets, into which both his hands were stuffed, and fell straight down, long enough almost to conceal his feet. On top he had a sapphire blue sleeveless vest-like top and nothing underneath except the white bandages around his abdomen, showcasing the sculpted physique of a fighter. He also worse a pair of white tabi and shoes that like Sousuke's, tied snug to his ankles.

The man had a rich bronze tan that seemed to slightly mute his fiery orange hair. His hairstyle was also the oddest she'd seen. Most of it was short, standing on end like a broom. He had a fringe that seemed to have been cut in half, half of it fell over his left eye. The other half was nonexistent, but he had a long spike in front of his right ear. At the back, from what Vega could see, his hair was allowed to grow a little longer, and it was braided into four corn-row like braids, each tipped by a bead. The hair and the tan only brought out his unique emerald green eyes. In his right ear he also had a golden hoop earring. At his side was a nodachi with an unusually thick sheathe and surprisingly two hilts, one black one white. Uniquely the hand guard was shaped like a yin-yang with holes for the dots cast of black and white metal.

"Now that we're all here…" Maki began.

"There is a matter of some importance that has to be discussed and voted upon," Kira picked up. Jinta huffed, but didn't say anything. Vega merely listened, chewing on her cupcake as Kira went on to recount the conversation so far. Half way through she heard the rustling of a bag, Ojiro had pulled out his parcel, and as Vega surmised, the bag was full of cupcakes, one that he pulled out, and promptly devoured.

"Want another?" He asked.

Vega just shook her head; one was enough for her blood sugar level. Demons truly did have amazing constitution, Ojiro looked like he intended to eat the rest of the bag entirely by himself, and likely within the next hour.

Kira finished the recounting barely five minutes later. Silence reigned over the room. Vega looked around, trying to gage responses. Kazuki looked notably thoughtful, as if mulling over things. Everyone else looked in various states of disbelief.

"That's the most contrived story I have ever heard," Jinta spoke.

"Lady Vega brought a sword that I can confirm as belonging to the previous lord. Farrell was given the sword to keep as a part of his crowning ceremony. The sword, in addition to Djinn, marks him as the crowned prince of the west," Maki explained.

"So that's that then, we go and get Djinn back. I don't see the problem. Everyone thinks Prince Farrell is deceased, those corrupt nobles think they can run the west as they please with no rightful lord on the throne. I say it's about time we set them right," Kazuki voiced.

"I agree with Kazuki," Kenichirou added.

"So do I," Ojiro murmured over a cupcake.

"Thought I want to know more about our enemy, going into battle when we know nothing wont be wise at all," Kazuki spoke up again.

"That's fine, I'll be happy to answer any questions you have," Vega replied.

"I don't know why we have to know more about the human, so what if she's good? She's still a mortal."

"A mortal that took Farrell's sword in her stomach, and her arm bitten off, and lived. No. Lueaxanna is not an easy target to kill," Vega shook her head.

"One question Lady Vega, if I may… where is Lord Farrell now?" Maki asked.

Vega fidgeted a little, "The group I travel with, decided to winter under the roof of an ally of sorts. We're currently staying at the Crystal palace of Grand Blanc." Maki didn't say anything, but Vega noted his expression.

"And are you… good _allies_ with the Jurgens?" Kira wondered.

"Hell no. Recent events have shown a side of that clan that I would not call conductive to an alliance. Trust is currently is stretched there. But considering we travel with Lord McGregor, wintering in Grand Blanc seemed like a logical idea at the time."

"I see," Kira murmured.

"So when do we attack?" Haruki asked.

"My friend thinks Lueaxanna will take five days to prepare the spell needed to resurrect Ryomaru. It will likely take us as many to gather allies. The battle on the plains of Aniel will not be an easy one. Lueaxanna will have thousands of undead warriors are her disposal, and I _know_ she will make use of them. She is not above anything to achieve her goals."

"That's acceptable," Kira replied. "Today, you will stay here… tomorrow we will travel to Grand Blanc. As a show of trust, I ask you stay with us today."

"Not a problem," Vega smiled. 'Show of trust my tush! He still does not trust me!' she thought bitterly.

Kira turned to the other swords, "Do whatever you have to do to prepare. We leave first thing tomorrow. Dismissed."

Kira left the room with a flap of the tails on his pelt, and Maki wandered off shortly after, but everyone else was hesitant to scatter. Vega was currently the object of curiosity.

"Lady Vega, if it would be alright… since you will be staying overnight, you are welcome to stay with me. My house isn't terribly big… but I live alone, and since we're both girls-"

"Thank you Tsubame, that would be lovely."

Tsubame beamed, smiling.

"I'm kinda glad you guys are so nice to me. I was afraid that everyone would be as sunny and cheerful as Kira."

"Oh by the gods, if we had one more of him… I'd kill the sap," Jinta voiced.

"Yea… Kira is hard on us too," Ojiro noted.

"Kira is not _that_ bad," Kazuki interjected.

"Some of us are in his favour, if that's possible," Jinta rebuffed.

"Yea, I'd see why Kira wouldn't appreciate your… _free spirit_, Jinta," Vega noted.

"Don't patronize me, _woman_, I'm not taking your shit."

"Free spirit… that has to be the nicest way to term it," Sousuke murmured.

"You want to start with me!?" Jinta shouted.

"Calm down, both of you," Kenichirou stepped in between the shinobi and the fighter.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to set them off," Vega spoke.

Kenichirou shook his head, "If you didn't… something else would."

"Well let's go prepare. I have to go tell my brother that I'm going off for a few days. I'll show you my house, Vega," Tsubame piped up. Vega nodded, and let the girl lead. Miy appeared as soon as they exited the room, and Vega knew she had to send him off now.

* * *

_**Author Notes:**_ _Full steam ahead, skipper! I still got it. Please review! Oh and on a little Japanese note for you. The term 'ojou' means 'princess' but by what I read, it's a less formal way of saying it so yea… Vega's not getting excessively formal treatment here._


	21. The Third Snowfall, Advent Ragnarok

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** The holidays kinda broke my streak, but still, this chapter came out pretty quick. Hopefully, I can get back on the ball for the final six chapters of WFE. Please enjoy, and review! 

* * *

_**Chapter #21:**_ _The Third Snowfall, Advent Ragnarok_

Vega sat in the central garden of Tsubame's home. She had changed into a white sleeping kimono, as it was well into the evening now. But she could not even close her eyes long enough to try and fall asleep, despite being exhausted. Scenarios, one more gruesome than the last kept flying through her head, keeping her up.

In twenty-four hours their world was literarily turned upside-down. They had the way home; Gallaxia's crystal of wishes was safely under Lilly's watch. But with Farrell injured and borderline dying, they couldn't on their right consciousness leave. Not when their friend needed them the most, not when Chrysalis itself was on the brink of nothing short of a catastrophe. Even then, she heard Takara saying she felt bad about leaving, period. Lueaxanna caused so much chaos, so many needless deaths, Takara said she'd be willing to stay on Chrysalis forever just to use the single wish upon the crystal to set things right.

However… as it went the planet kept spinning, and it was only a choice few who knew how close to doomsday it was. Despite Tsubame's assurances that Kira and the others could handle everything thrown at them, she was worried down to the bone marrow. Vega wasn't the type to believe in premonition and the likes, but she felt unsettled, as if knowing for a fact that something was going to happen, something horrible. Even Kaosu's best efforts at getting her to calm down, normally so assuring, were not working.

Tsubame appeared from inside the house, wearing a pink kimono instead of her uniform, her hair let down from its topknot. "Still worrying?" she asked.

"I can't help it, I want to believe that we will pull through this… but I can't. It's like every fiber of my being is preparing for something disastrous."

"I can tell you're worked up. It's all in your aura. Did anyone ever tell you how close to demonic your aura feels?" Tsubame asked.

"It's Kaosu," Vega replied.

Tsubame shook her head but didn't reply, wondering how everyone around this woman was keeping it a secret from her. The demonic aura wasn't Kaosu, she could feel the aura of the demon dragon's soul emanating from the pendant, but it was spirit energy, not the body's aura. This woman's body was emitting demonic aura, trickling with it, as if she was absorbing a great source of aura from some source. From where and whom? Tsubame didn't know, but it worried her. Could the human woman's nervousness and unease be the result of something inside manifesting itself?

"Miss Vega, can I ask something? You said the dragon is Akasha's child. I'm not religious in a sense… but they say moon cycles affect her children. Perhaps your unease is because of that."

"Kaosu manifests a more corporeal form on the night of the full moon, but the two times he did that… it never felt like this. No… this is different, and… it was stronger by day."

Tsubame hummed. "I don't know what it could be then. Maybe I should call Kenichirou, he's a doctor you know. And he's been raising human orphans for the past two thousand years… so he knows quite a bit about humans. Maybe even more than human doctors. At the least he can give you a sleep draught to help you calm down. Even herbal tea might help you, if you don't want a medicinal draught, Sousuke grows this wonderful flower, when you boil its leaves in hot water, the tea is wonderfully calming."

"Sousuke grows tea?"

"Among other things. Sousuke grows a lot of things. Most are poisonous, and he uses them in his trade. But he also grows all of Kenichirou's medicinal herbs, both common, and especially rare. You see… Kenichirou can't afford some of the more expensive herbs, because he often treats patients for free. He's very kind like that. Which is why Sousuke grows the rare herbs for him. Like someone would try to steal anything from Sousuke, quick way to lose a limb or a head. He has a greenhouse in the forest, and the surrounding woods are heavily booby-trapped. We owe a lot, to both Sousuke and Kenichirou… if they didn't work as they do, Kazuki wouldn't be on the swords. Not in his condition."

"What's wrong with Kazuki?" Vega wondered.

"He was born very frail, and even now… he tires very quickly, and some days can't even get out of bed. But Kazuki is fifth seat, he's very powerful. Kenichirou is working tirelessly to find a cure for the ailment, he already found a way to ease the pain whenever it gets worse. Speaking of Kazu-kun, I have to drop by in the morning to wake him up. He sleeps like a log."

"How about we make him breakfast too?" Vega asked.

"Oh he'd like that Lady Vega," Tsubame agreed.

"So what else can you tell me about the others, I'm curious."

"Hmm…" Tsubame paused. "I'll tell you this, if you ever get on Ojiro's bad side, half a dozen cupcakes, and you're forgiven. Get him a whole dozen and he'll say sorry that he was ever mad at you in the first place. Any variety will do, but you know… he likes chocolate the most, it's obvious. But don't tell him I said so. He will insist its coconut."

Vega laughed at that, causing Tsubame to smile brilliantly.

"Yea, considering all ten he ate this morning were chocolate…" Vega murmured.

Tsubame nodded.

"What about Jinta?" Vega wondered.

"He drinks too much, and he's rude. He also fights at bars all the time. Kira-kun complains about him giving the swords a bad reputation. But no one disputes that he's fourth seat for a reason, Jinta-kun is a very powerful fighter and swordsman. I don't know anything else about him… he doesn't trust me all that much. And I think he dislikes me."

"His loss, you're very nice Tsubame."

"Jinta-kun doesn't like _anybody_. He's that way. He doesn't even respect Kira-kun."

"What about the twins?"

"They're nice. But Hayato can be a bit rude at times. He's bitter that it's Haruki who's eight seat, even though he's technically the younger."

"You know a lot about everyone don't you?" Vega wondered.

"Not everyone. Maki-san opens up readily, he loves to share stories from his past. But ask him anything about his first two thousand years, and he wont say. I don't think he's proud of his past going back that far. He's like an uncle to me you know. He was the one who persuaded Kira-kun to give me a chance after brother had that accident. I know plenty about Haruki, but not a lot about Hayato, he keeps to himself. And I really don't know much about Sousuke, he doesn't talk about his past at all, but he mentioned someone by the name Akira once, when I asked he refused to explain."

"Might be family."

"Speaking of family, did you know Kira-kun is of the Tsukiyomi clan?"

"Tsukiyomi clan?"

"Ah you don't know. You see… the royal family of the west has always been members of the Tsukioni clan. The Tsukiyomi clan is a branch of the family, they originated a long time ago, no one knows exactly how long. All people know is that… supposedly the Tsukiyomi clan originated when Lord Farrell's great grandfather had a daughter by a concubine. This daughter was actually Kira's grandmother, on his father's side. So you see… Kira-kun and Farrell-dono are distantly related. But they're also related far closer, Kira-kun's mother was Lady Isuzu's younger sister, the Lady Izumi."

"So Kira and Farrell are… cousins?"

"Yes."

"Wow… talk about polar opposites."

"The Tsukiyomi clan heads have always been the captains of the ten swords. Loyal to the death."

"That makes sense."

"Kira-kun's father was a very cruel man by what I heard from Maki-san. But I best not speak of that, Kira-kun would be very mad if he found out I told you this much, any more… well, I think you should try to and get some sleep now."

"Thanks Tsubame, talking to you… kinda helped," Vega got up.

"Sleep well, Lady Vega."

"You too, and tell Yoshirou thanks for the game of chess. I've never been so solidly trounced in my life."

Tsubame laughed, "Lady Vega, you have to remember… brother is a couple thousand years older than you. He mastered chess. I doubt even Kira-kun could beat him. But I'll tell him."

Vega stepped back into her room, closing the shoji screen door behind her, moving to her futon.

* * *

Vega opened her eyes, finding herself on the plains of Aniel. All around her the scenery was on fire, and she could hear the sounds of battle. She could see shapes of people she didn't recognize, faces that weren't familiar. Everything around her was moving at a dizzying pace, and the smell of burning ground almost made her gag.

A chime sounded, a familiar pealing bell. Vega's whole body froze when she heard it; two hands touched her shoulders gently. "Fear not this frightful scene, little one." A female voice whispered.

"Akasha."

"Ah… so you know my voice by now?"

"Why am I seeing this?" Vega asked.

"I am not the one conjuring these images, little one. But… I cannot say this won't happen. But… if you allow me… I will stop it from happening."

"How?" Vega turned around, coming face to face with the goddess. The chaos being was smiling. Ever the goddess of lust, Akasha appeared as a well endowed woman of twenty five or so, wearing a midnight blue sleeveless halter gown with a long 'v' cut into the front, baring plenty of cleavage and going all the way down to her navel. The back was entirely open over the shoulder blades, and the front was held shut over her ample bosom with a thin silver chain. The skirt fell straight down the knees, but flared like a bell at the ankles. The woman's hair was done up into a thick, luxurious pony tail, held up by a red ribbon tied into a large bow, that matched her lipstick and nail polish.

"Your battle… oh I know all about it, if you are willing to let me help, you must wait five days. Attack on the fifth day from now. Remember your incantation child. 'Darkness eclipsing the blessed dawn…' when that happens… I shall reign free, and the foolish mortal who thinks she can outdo me… will get her just rewards." Akasha's smile became malicious for all of a split second.

"How can I help?" Vega asked.

"You'll know exactly what to do, when the time comes… trust me until then, child. Now wake up, before those foolish tiger demons have a conniption." Akasha snapped her fingers.

* * *

The room was glowing with demonic energy, and all of it was laced with the aura of a single human. Kenichirou couldn't touch the shoji screen door without getting shocked. Yoshirou looked almost afraid for what was going on under the roof of his sister's house. But as suddenly as Tsubame had reported the energy picking up, it died and the faint gold glow filtering through the panels dimmed. Easing the door open, Kenichirou glanced inside, Tsubame right behind him.

"Lady Vega… are you-" her words died in her mouth.

Vega turned her head, looking at them with lifeless, soulless eyes. The golden glow was coming from her forehead, from a small crescent moon mark upon it. Suddenly the girl blinked, as if waking up, the mark vanished, and she just stared at the two of them, as if unsure what had happened.

Tsubame rushed foreword, enveloping the woman in her arms. "Oh Lady Vega! What has happened to you! When I felt such a strong demonic-"

"Oh sweet lord… I hate it when she does that."

"Who?" Kenichirou asked.

"Akasha. She thinks that just because I play host to her son, she can just drop by and talk. Ouch my head."

"You're-"

"Yea… not the first time she came to me in a dream. Though this time it was the longest by far."

Kenichirou's eyes were boring holes through Vega. "Tsubame… I don't think there is anything physically wrong with her…"

"Kira must not know!" Vega suddenly jumped up. "If he finds out…"

"Tell me, Lady Vega… that mark…"

"All I know, it first appeared the last time Akasha visited, she traced it on my forehead then. And it had glowed a couple of times since. I think it marks me as the acting apostle. Brooklyn and Evelyn have it too."

"Who are they?" Tsubame wondered.

"The apostles of Death and Plague, respectively. You'll meet them both when we arrive in Grand Blanc; they're both very good people. Well Evelyn is actually a child… so… yea she's cute."

Kenichirou folded his arms, something was bothering him. Vega had said the mark glowed before, given that could be a mark of acting apostle. But either her comrades kept the woman in the dark, or she never resonated with so much pure demonic energy before. He'd be surprised if the whole city wouldn't be talking about the strange surge come morning. The woman released almost as much energy as Kira did whenever he unleashed Quetzelcotl.

"Will she be back?" Yoshirou asked.

"Not tonight, and not for a long while. She visits very infrequently, and never for too long. She knows her presence might as well be poison to me."

"Tsubame I want to stay overnight, I want to monitor the strange demonic energy Lady Vega is emanating. I don't like this."

"Really Kenichirou, thank you for your concern… but I'm fine. I'll be fine."

The demon ignored her, he exchanged looks with Tsubame, who nodded and left, followed by Yoshirou. Kenichirou glanced at Vega one last time before bowing out of the room. Closing the shoji screen behind him wordlessly. Vega sighed, knowing that she lost that one. Doctors, be they human, or demon, were apparently the same in any world.

* * *

The tiger demons gathered outside of town two hours past dawn, Vega was yawning widely. She slept rather choppily after the incident, but one glance at Kira confirmed that he was out of the loop.

"For once, Jinta isn't late."

"And listen to Kira's tirades?" the fighter asked.

"One last matter left, Lady Vega, seeing as your shadow mage left on his next assignment, it would be my great honour if you would allow me to ferry you to Grand Blanc," Maki offered.

All around her she saw the other swords turning to their true forms. True to their hair colours, Kira, Sousuke, Kenichirou, and the twins were snow-white tigers. Jinta, Ojiro, Kazuki, and Maki were orange. Tsubame's form surprised Vega, though she was a white tigress, the black stripes on her body looked too wide. She looked like a black tiger with white stripes, not the other way around.

Maki helped Vega climb up by boosting her up with his paw. "Comfortable?" he purred, as Vega shyly adjusted herself into the thick fur on his neck, grabbing a fistful as reins.

"Yes," she replied.

"We will fly at a speed our human guest can handle, but because of that… the trip will take three times as long," Kira announced.

"Can't we fly ahead?" Jinta wondered.

"You'll likely get a rude welcome from the snipers if you do. I'm your insurance policy, they will not fire if they see me," Vega explained.

Kira wordlessly pushed off the ground, lightning coming to life around his paws. The others followed along. As soon as Maki was airborne, Vega bowed down into his thick fur to warm herself against the chilly wind. Even thrice as slow, they were flying at around plane speed. She knew the ride would be very cold.

* * *

Their arrival at the crystal palace was late, but not unexpected. Landing the courtyard the ten tiger demons assumed their human forms, completely unbothered by the cold temperatures around them. Vega was glad for the fact that she had bundled up, expecting a cold flight; she was ready to take the temperature.

The night guards opened the castle doors, seeing Vega.

"Lord Jurgen has been expecting you," one of the guards noted.

"Thank you," Vega replied.

The group moved on down the hall, led by the woman. A retainer stood by the hall door, he bowed to Vega.

"Welcome back, Lady Vega."

"I expect a report on Farrell's condition from the chief doctor once I'm done with my meeting with Lord Jurgen," Vega replied coldly. Her voice chilled to sub zero, something that didn't escape Maki, or Kira's notices.

"It shall be done," The retainer replied.

Vega didn't even spare him another look as she eased the doors open and stepped inside.

"Wait here," Kira ordered, looking back at his comrades. It was only him and Maki that followed Vega into the hall, the retainer closed the doors before vanishing off on his Vega-imposed assignment.

"She's different now," Kazuki remarked.

"Colder." Tsubame concurred.

"It's impressive that she has all these wind demons answering to her," Sousuke noted.

"Apparently she has some control over this castle, dare I say… possibly something over Lord Jurgen as well, his men would not be listening to her if they were not told to listen to her," Kazuki surmised.

"I'll see what I can find out later. This got me curious," Sousuke said calmly.

Tsubame shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably, and Kenichirou looked thoughtful. The others did not know what happened last night. It was by a sheer miracle, or perhaps design, that the monstrous aura they felt last night was seemingly confined within the walls of Tsubame's house. No one else felt a thing apparently.

"Bah. I'd bet the only reason he's letting her wear the pants is because he's a Jurgen, and he plans to use her 'status'. Like it or not, the witch is connected to the four apostles."

"That's actually plausible." Kazuki agreed.

"Way to go Jinta! You actually said something smart."

"Stuff a pie in it Ojiro."

Ojiro grimaced, shifting his scythe on his shoulder. "I would love to. I hope it's a banana cream pie. Maybe with cherries- or sour apple…"

Jinta growled.

Ojiro took it as a sign and clamped up.

* * *

An hour passed, and finally the three emerged from the meeting. Vega's expression was frozen in one of blatant apathy, standing next to Kira, for a split of a moment it looked like Kira had a twin.

"Robert had rooms prepared for you all, a maid should appear shortly, she'll show you the rooms," Vega said.

"We attack on the fourth morning from tomorrow," Kira added.

"Why the hell are we waiting? The longer we wait, the more time the witch will have to resurrect Ryomaru," Jinta protested.

"Currently we have allies gathering from a number of places across Chrysalis. Miy is a powerful shadow mage, but he is only one man. He cannot get everyone together so quickly, which is why we must wait," Vega explained.

"Keh. With us, you wont need other allies. Girl, I don't know what the hell you know about tiger demons, but you clearly don't know enough. We're the royal guard, we can handle a giant undead monster and one mortal witch," Jinta protested.

Vega waved her finger, "If Lueaxanna resurrects Ryomaru he won't be just a 'giant undead monster'. Her golems have the capacity to think for themselves, it will be as if Ryomaru came back to life. Frankly… I don't think Lueaxanna is our concern, do you honestly think someone like Ryomaru will obey her? I'm not so sure she knows what she's getting herself into it. Worst-case scenario, he kills her on the spot upon waking. And we'll have to fight him, and unlike last time… small compounding injuries wont work. Lueaxanna's magic allows her golems to regenerate amazingly fast."

"I feel Lady Vega makes a vital point, we should not rush into this blindly. If worse is to happen, it will take a great number to be able to bring down Ryomaru in that state. He was difficult to defeat when he had mortal fallibilities, without said fallibilities, he will be even more difficult an opponent," Maki added.

"You always side with women, old man," Jinta glared at Maki who seemed none too affected, or bothered.

"Lady Vega, don't mind him. He's always like that. Now if I may ask… I wish to see Lord Farrell, I am a doctor and frankly, I doubt Lord Jurgen's healers can treat one of our people right," Kenichirou said.

"Of course, understandable. I was going to show Maki and Kira there as well."

The woman passed among them, ignoring Jinta's pointed glares. Kira and Maki were right behind her, with Kenichirou bringing up the rear.

* * *

Jinta didn't even wait for them to be out of ear shot before he huffed, sticking his hands in his pockets again. "Arrogant for a human, isn't she?" he asked.

"Human? Not in her entirety," Sousuke noted.

"Miss Vega does seem peculiar. She is human from first appearance, but… there is more to her under the surface," Kazuki slipped in.

"She's just smarter than your average human woman," Jinta slipped in.

"That's given. But Lady Vega is not just smarter; I do not think that Lord Jurgen agreed to aid her of his own free will. No, Lady Vega is also cunning enough to get his help; she knows something that no other human knows. And her insistence on attacking four days from now… there is a reason," Sousuke noted.

"That or you're all giving her too much credit," Jinta argued. "I said she's smarter than an average human, but I wouldn't say she's brilliant. Manipulating a Jurgen? I'll stop drinking the day that happens."

* * *

Vega led the three of them to Farrell's room; she paused outside the door before gently easing it open. One of the medics was lingering around, changing the bandages over Farrell's wounds. The tiger demon looked like a wreck, never before had Vega seen Farrell looking so tired, and sick.

"Miss Vega," he murmured.

"I'm back, and I'm alright," Vega pulled out Farrell's sword, which was still behind her back, she set it down next to his other swords. It was then she turned to the doctor, "Leave us please, and tell Lord Jurgen that your assistance is no longer required, I have brought a doctor from Auch."

"As if you wish, Milady," the healer bowed softly and exited the room.

"So you found…"

"Yes. I brought them here," Vega smiled, Farrell tried to smile, but it looked like in his weakness, even the muscles of his face were too weak to move. Vega turned the door, "You can come in," she said.

Maki was the first to enter the room, with Kira and Kenichirou behind him. The latter two instantly kneeled before their lord, bowing their heads. Maki however remained upright.

"Well it confirms Lady Vega's story. It's indeed the runt," Maki said.

"Uncle Maki, I am not a cub anymore."

"Could've fooled me, boy."

"Wait… you're his uncle?" Vega asked in shock.

"Not by blood, but…"

Farrell tried to chuckle, but couldn't muster it. "Miss Vega, he's my father's best friend. In a sense… that makes him my uncle, but no… we're not related." It was then Farrell looked past his one time mentor at the other two in the room.

"I assume one of you is the captain… and the other is the doctor Miss Vega mentioned."

"My name is Kenichirou, milord. I would be honoured if you allowed me to treat your injuries," Kenichirou said.

"There is no need to such formalities, please…"

Kenichirou got to his feet, causing Vega to giggle.

"Really now, bowing was totally unnecessary you two, Fluffy here actually hates it."

Maki's eyebrows met his hairline; Kenichirou looked shocked, and even Kira looked blown away.

"You have some nerve woman, addressing-" Kira began.

"I allow her," Farrell interjected. "And who might you be?"

"Kira Tsukiyomi, milord. I am the current captain of the ten swords."

"And what happened to Yamato Tsukiyomi?" Farrell asked.

"My father was _kindly_ asked to step down, milord."

"Farrell, you do not know him, because Kira is over a thousand years your junior. But his mother was Lady Isuzu's younger sister, Lady Izumi. That makes Kira here, your cousin."

Farrell went mute, looking at the cold-eyed captain of the guard. Realizing that suddenly his family grew, he never knew that his mother even _had_ a sister. And it was possible his newfound aunt was still alive!

"Much has changed," he finally noted.

"Much indeed," Maki agreed. "But there is a time and a place for all discussions, this is neither the time nor the place for this discussion. Let Kenichirou look at your wounds."

"I think I better go," Vega spoke up.

"Miss Vega…"

"I'll be back tomorrow morning, I promise. Frankly, I'm exhausted. If I don't crawl into my bed soon… I think I'll pass out."

"Have a good night Lady Vega," Maki said.

"Thank you, good night everyone." With that said Vega bowed out of the room, she wasn't as tired as she had said, but she knew when she was the fifth wheel. There was a lot for Farrell to take in at the moment, what with a growing family, reunions with his 'uncle'. Vega was just glad that he seemed to be holding up well, she was afraid that while she was gone, Farrell would get worse. But it seemed like he was adapting to existence without Djinn. Which was bad either way, but she would rather have Farrell lose his crown than his life. It was selfish, but it was the sincerest way she felt.

* * *

_**Author Notes:**__Finally I'm done with this chapter. The next chapter will be the beginning of the final arc of WFE. The much planned and thought out Ragnarok arc. Please review! _


	22. Ragnarok: The Battle Commences

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Just one step closer to the explosive finale of WFE. Long time in the making, it's just around the bend. I'm a little excited myself. And I already know what will happen.

* * *

_**Chapter #22:**_ _Ragnarok: The Battle Commences._

Three nights passed by so quickly, it was as if they had just blinked. The group found themselves at the war camp, set up a few miles away from the calm lands. The atmosphere was so tense that you would need a chainsaw to cut it.

All around them were a mix of the different races, comrades from across Chrysalis. Hailing from Grand Rouge were two squadrons of fifty fire demons, the McGregor clan's finest soldiers. Here on Johnny's orders as the clan lord, it was the first time he assumed his role as leader since they left, seemingly a lifetime ago.

The second housed a small army of fifty wind demons, led by a young general by the name of Leon, delivered as promised by Robert. Vega snidely commented that he would only be pulling half the weight, but he reminded her that though his army was no smaller than Johnny's, he had twice the land to protect; hence his troops were perpetually stretched a little thin.

A third war tent housed Garland's elite Gryphs. Ready to defend their friends and comrades in the fight to come. Thought they only numbered a scant thirty. Garland decided to bring only the elite of the elite, to limit the casualties. All thirty also volunteered for the mission, knowing there would be limited pay involved.

The fourth tent contained the Avian wyvern riders. Their beasts were tethered to trees on the outskirts of the camp. In rows of teeth, and scales. Thought numbering only twenty, led by Spencer and Ian. Cleo was there as well, representing the Valkyrie warrior priestesses of the capital.

Morale was high because everyone knew exactly who'd they be facing. It was said that there is nothing more demoralizing than an unknown enemy. But knowing you had a fight versus undead coming, and there was absolutely no need to hold back on the account of sparing their 'lives' bolstered the more aggressive fighters among the ranks.

Having ten tiger demons to aid you was helpful as well. Kira and the swords bolstered people's spirits just by being there. Everyone heard of the ferocious reputation the ten swords of the west carried. Ten individuals able to defend the palace of the west against attacks, come what may, and in what numbers. One did not become a member of the elite swords without achieving a level of power unmatched by even other King Demons.

Miy used his strongest shadow magic to transport them all to the gathering place. The shadow trickster boasted that after transporting wyvern riders and a whole army of fire demons, he could transport anything.

* * *

The leaders of the different war parties met them. Robert was first to walk off with Leon, to discuss matters of supplies, strategy, and probabilities. Brooklyn distanced himself from the others, returning to his place among the other Gryphs. He was glad that Minako wasn't here; he didn't want to endanger her. But he wondered how Garland got her to stay behind, and just how much hell they were all in, when they returned.

"We will be departing first thing tomorrow morning, for now… Robert provided everyone with provisions," Johnny announced.

Cleo approached, with Spencer and Ian in tow. "Brother, we brought you something from the capital. He'll be a great ally to you." She announced.

"If he doesn't bite your head off that is," Ian added.

"He won't!" Cleo replied, "He was father's ally, he'll recognize Bryan as well."

"We'll find you later, Bryan," Kai said.

"Alright," the Ravenwing agreed.

With that said the others walked off, following Johnny to their own tents. Bryan watched them go but then turned to his sister.

"Lets go," he said.

The four of them took off, led by Cleo to the outskirts of the camp.

* * *

When they landed, Bryan found himself among the tethered wyverns; all of them turned their muzzled glares at him, a foreigner among them. The beasts knew their riders by scent; they also knew the scents of others in their squadron. A foreigner was something worth investigating.

Cleo's pegacorn was nowhere in sight, but letting a pegacorn roam free to graze wasn't as disastrous as letting a Wyvern loose. Pegacorns ate grass and berries. Wyverns were decidedly carnivorous, and voracious.

All the wyverns around him were four limbed, in various shades of green. As Spencer passed among them, they all sat back down, knowing the squadron's commander. Ian, Bryan, and Cleo followed.

They walked some distance into the woods, and it was then that Bryan spotted Gannon, Spencer's silver, two-limbed wyvern. He was sitting on the ground with what looked like half a whole sheep by his nose. Tethered to a tree with a long chain that allowed him plenty of mobility. His harness and muzzle were off, and he was wide-awake, rising to his feet as soon as he spotted his rider.

"Easy Gannon. It's not time yet, eat your breakfast," Spencer told the beast, meaning the carcass. The wyvern puffed up some steam but then shifted from foot to foot, tossing open it's wings, stretching. Graceless on land, Gannon had to sway from side to side, and foot-to-foot to turn around, where he promptly ripped into the carcass. Showing the rows of fangs often hidden under the muzzle most Wyverns wore night and day to prevent them from biting, or breathing fire at anyone coming too close. Gannon however was one of the few wyverns that were slightly timid, he would puff steam, but he wouldn't hurt someone unless thoroughly provoked.

It was then, with his eyes adjusting to the gloom did Bryan notice the second two-legged Wyvern tethered to a thick, old oak, about a hundred yards behind Gannon. The beast was large, showing seasoned maturity. He was watching them all from with keen interest, red eyes glowing. He was as black as midnight, camouflaged in the shadow of the oak perfectly.

The muzzle on him was complete, it covered even his head, having only a couple holes for him to see, two slots for his thick, spiralling horns and webbed ears to emerge from, two holes for breathing comfort. And the mask was made of black-waxed runite.

"His name is Hyperion," Spencer announced. "He was your father's mount."

"He's a moody bastard, they don't take that mask off even when feeding. Take it off, and he will bite your arm off, or anything else within reach. He did it twice to two keepers to fell for his 'I will act like I finally became nice and then when you fall for it, I'll let you have it' routine." Ian explained in a muted tone. But even that wasn't quiet enough; Hyperion huffed, blasting thick black smoke from the nose vent holes on his mask.

"And you think I can ride him?" Bryan asked.

"It was Cleo's idea." Ian said.

"He is the only one who you can ride, he knows the subtle smell of the wind the Farina emits before it begins to shred. Any other wyvern, you'll cut the wyvern as well. Hyperion knows to get his wing out of the way," Spencer explained.

"Supposedly, father raised him by hand when he was deemed too moody a hatchling to be raised for riding. Hatchlings like him usually die because they are not protected from their rookery siblings. So you can see why he's like that, he was loyal to father, and father alone." Cleo added.

Bryan approached, Hyperion lunged, blasting smoke, straining against the runite chains that tethered him to the tree. Bryan reached behind his back, if Hyperion knew the smell of the wind Farina emitted, if he showed Hyperion the weapon, maybe he'd calm down.

He pointed the weapon at the wyvern, the beast seemed to calm down, but as the gale around the weapon picked up, Hyperion began to blast smoke again. Scratching at the ground with his clawed feet, whipping his long tail about like a whip. Even Gannon seemed to shy away from the black beast, losing his appetite for the carcass he was loudly crunching on previously.

"Calm down," Bryan ordered. Hyperion chuffed at him instead, gnashing his teeth, blasting smoke from his nostrils. Bryan boldly approached the beast, daring to extend his hand. Hyperion brought his muzzled snout to his palm, the metal harness felt hot to the touch, made hotter by the fire Hyperion undoubtedly had in his mouth, but was unable to blast due to his jaws being kept shut by the straps of the harness. Straps usually only loosened to feed him, when the presence of food would momentarily distract his otherwise wild nature.

The beast stared at him, as if saying 'You are lucky I can't open my mouth'. Bryan moved his hand up the beast's head, between his eyes to the restraining straps behind his head.

"Don't!" Spencer warned.

Bryan undid the straps; Hyperion felt the loss of tension on his jaws instantly. Rearing his head and turning, smoke exploded from his suddenly gaping jaws, sparks flying from between his teeth. Bryan didn't flinch.

"You know who I am Hyperion. Now I ask again, will you calm down?" he asked.

The beast regarded him for a long moment, contemplating between blasting the Ravenwing with fire, and listening to him. His tail flicked from side to side, warningly. Then it stilled, the beast's whole body stilled, his wings extended, and his claws flexed. Bryan froze, so sure was he that any second he would be blasted with molten hot wyvern fire.

However, the fire didn't come. Hyperon's wings closed and his tail began to sway lazily. His head cocked to side, the clear membrane over his eye shut and opened once, light smoke billowing from his nostrils with his exhales The beast emitted a sound akin to a 'hrmph' from deep within his throat. As if saying 'you have nerve' before dropping down unto its belly, curling its tail foreword and closing his wings flush against his body. It was then, and only then, when a wyvern assumed this position, was there a clear access to the saddle strapped to his back. It was an act of submission trained into the Wyvern.

"The bugger actually accepted him!" Ian whispered in shock. Hyperion turned his head, and Ian blanched, remembering that its jaws were lose, and it could blast him with fire over a hundred yards and still roast him.

Bryan scratched at Hyperion's webbed ear, the one protruding under his horn. The beast chuffed, but calmed.

"What did I tell you? Hyperion is smart. The reason he was so moody to everyone else is because everyone else was afraid of him. He doesn't want a rider who fears him," Cleo explained.

"Since when do you know so much about Wyverns?" Ian wondered.

"Wyverns are no less living creatures, they deserve our respect. And you cannot respect what you fear," Cleo replied.

"Sounds like something Lord Albert would say," Spencer noted.

Cleo blushed, "He did… _kind_ of say that." She admitted.

Ian smirked, which only made Cleo blush brighter.

Spencer placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up.

"And he was right," he said. Cleo smiled at him and nodded.

Bryan's eyes narrowed. "Cleo," he interrupted. "Didn't you want to talk to the girls?"

"Oh! Right, right!" Cleo jumped.

Hyperion was eyeing Gannon's meat, the silver Wyvern noticed it and waddled around the carcass, pushing it further out of Hyperion's reach with his muzzle, as if it wasn't already out of Hyperion's reach to begin with. Satisfied the silver wyvern put one foot on the sheep's side, and went back to ripping out it's tasty tenders, crunching ribs in his jaws as he went.

"I'll stay with Hyperion, I don't think he was fed the last two days. I'll go and bring him some mutton," Bryan volunteered.

"Alright," Cleo nodded. With one last glance at Spencer and Ian, she took off.

* * *

Across the camp, Vega stood on the eastern most edge of the camp. Directly east from there was the burial place of Ryomaru, the plains of Aniel. Her hands were clasped before her. That was how Sousuke found her. The shinobi was ordered by Kira to keep an eye out on Vega. Her worried expression however bothered the shinobi enough to emerge from his hidden vigil.

"You really needn't have hid, Sousuke." Vega began.

"I hid my aura, you shouldn't have been able to detect me, how?" the shinobi wondered.

"I don't know. For the past three days my abilities have been surging. It has gotten to the point that it feels like they're seeping into the marrow of my bones. Is this how it is for you demons? Being aware at all times of everything around you?"

"Something like that," Sousuke agreed.

"It has gotten to the point that I did not sleep last night at all. The flood of energies around me was keeping me awake."

"If I am allowed, Lady Miko, I want to point out that you yourself are putting out an unprecedented high amount of power for a human. I am a tiger demon, I can see the energy of living beings… and their auras"

"Farrell told me of that ability," Vega noted.

"Ah. I see. Then I will say, milady, your aura is becoming overwhelmingly powerful for a human. I would say its also changing in tone. Normally, a human aura is more blue-green, but yours is more white. In addition it flickers, standing before me now, its luminescent white. However, as soon as you start to dance with the power of Kaosu, it turns black. It is awkward for tiger demons to witness."

"Probably the reason Kira has you trailing me," Vega replied.

Sousuke froze. Vega turned her head, smiling at him.

"Don't think I don't know. You have been trailing me for a while now, and only when I'm not in the visual range of Kira. I can put the simple facts together."

"I apologize, Lady Vega. I should have known."

"I'm often underestimated. I'm used it to it. Its better that way," Vega's voice sounded bored and emotionless as she started in the direction of the plains, eyes unseeing. Sousuke turned in the direction as well, what was it that the woman was doing, he wondered.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

"We are all nervous, but nonetheless we will all fulfill our intended destiny tomorrow. But worry not, none shall die, and the battle shall end a little after midday."

"Are you a seer, milady?"

"No. But I just know," Vega turned and walked past Sousuke, her face frozen into an emotionless, melancholy look of a porcelain doll.

Sousuke watched her go, wondering what it was with the woman. She was distancing herself away from everyone, even her own friends. She knew something, being a Shinobi, Sousuke's instincts were keen, and now they were telling him that this small, frail-looking woman was privy to something earthshaking. More than just something that allowed her to have sway with the Jurgen clan. Sousuke couldn't begin fathoming what could she possibly have over the Jurgens to have the current lord practically wrapped around her little finger. But she knew something past that, something that gave her confidence in tomorrow's outcome, it couldn't just be a human's ability to blindly believe in a good outcome, there had to be something more to it. Vega wasn't an unintelligent woman, she knew how wrong tomorrow could go, but even then she had confidence in a good outcome. This didn't sit well with Sousuke, what was it that gave this woman such confidence. What knowledge did she hold?

Sousuke decided to leave her be, there was nothing he could glimpse from her just by observing. The woman did not let anything slip in her words, why would her actions let someone privy to her foresight? Kira was erroneous in his assumptions that Vega's confidence was merely an act for the benefit of her comrades. That given the right nudge, she would unleash an emotional torrent and reveal all that Kira wanted to know. Sousuke knew that if she kept her friends in the dark, she would not open up to a stranger. What she knew was staying her own secret, she had confidence in her knowledge, and that confidence was no act.

* * *

"So this is where you were hiding."

Tala turned and frowned when he saw that it was Vega coming up behind him. "Do you need something?" he asked.

"No, we can't just talk anymore?" the girl asked, frowning at him and stepping close enough to stand in front of him. She leaned in to peck him on the lips but he didn't return the kiss and her frown deepened. "Tala, what's wrong with you?"

"What?"

Vega shrugged. "I've just felt like you've been avoiding me or something. We haven't had a lot of time together."

"You've been busy."

There was a second, hidden meaning to his words and it sparked her curiosity. He sounded almost… resentful of it. "Tala, you know I don't like playing games. What's wrong?"

The Avian looked down at her and then sighed. "I feel like I don't know you… because of everything."

"Oh," Vega murmured.

She had already had this conversation with the girls in which Charly had noted that she wasn't the same person. She had retorted by pointing out that none of them were. They weren't the naïve schoolgirls who had landed in that clearing all those months ago. Silly, innocent, and immature, they had all outgrown their old selves and blossomed in strong, fierce women.

"It's not that I've never thought you capable of what you've done," Tala said softly. "You've never been the same as the other women… you've never been afraid to do what you had to. I've always admired that about you, Vega. I just…"

"You what?" the girl asked.

"I feel like I'm losing you before I have to."

Vega looked down. She'd never tell Tala that she had been seriously thinking about staying. There was nothing waiting for her in her world. She would never have the same opportunities she did on Chrysalis. She'd never be so respected or capable of making a difference. Here she had it all, and more.

"I changed, a little. I'll admit, but I'm still mostly the same. I'm the same girl who jumped between you and Anais… and I'm the same girl who kicked Ryukai in the gut to keep him from hurting you… I'm the same girl who _loves_ you… even though you're a jackass sometimes."

Tala turned his head sharply to look at her, his eyes wide, not at her insult, but at her words before that.

They had not yet said it to each other and had been toeing around it too long.

Why now?

Tala had never heard those words from another person in his life and certainly never had the occasion to say them. He was young when his mother was killed and he had never known his father. He grew up among mercenaries and thieves and learned his trade through necessity. He had never had any room in his life for love.

However, this girl- no, this woman- was willing to be his first shot at it and he couldn't think of anyone he'd prefer.

"Vega, what about-"

She cut him off with a kiss, which he returned as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, letting one of his hands run back through her silky, black hair.

"I asked myself last night why I haven't told you how I felt," she whispered with barely a breath between their lips. "The only thing I could think of is that I've been afraid to… because… well, you know why. I guess I've convinced myself that we'd have time to sort it all out. Now, we don't. There's not a tomorrow or a next week or a next year… which means we don't have time to waste, we only have this moment, and no matter what happens… _not_ saying it isn't going to make anything hurt any less. So, I love you, Tala."

Tala still had his eyes closed as he took in her words, each and every one of which rang true.

So long as Lueaxanna lived, there was no tomorrow to look forward to because at any moment it could all end.

He opened his eyes and stared at her, taking in the lovely planes of her face and her eyes, which were so warm and full of life. "I love you too."

Vega smiled a little wider, but averted her gaze. She didn't want him to see that even her sincerest smile was tainted by a sorrow that manifested with every hour. Tomorrow would the day of reckoning for them all, and so much could go wrong. Even believing in the army gathered around them, and hoping for the best, Vega knew so much could go wrong.

"I think I'll turn in early, I know I'll have trouble falling asleep, and I better do get some sleep."

Tala let go of her at that moment, "I'll walk you to your tent," he volunteered.

* * *

The morning came too soon, even before dawn most of the camp was awake, and preparations were commenced. The final march to the plains commenced before dawn, using the darkness of twilight as a cloak.

The army marched in a three-pronged chevron formation, with the leaders riding at front. Robert, Johnny, and Garland were armed and armoured, ready for the worst. Even Garland, never one to wear full armour, unless absolutely necessary, was clad foot to helm in it. The tiger demons marched behind them, vanguarded by Kira, who kept an ever-watchful pair of eyes into the gloom. Behind them were the squadrons of wind and fire demons, marching in three distinct blocks. Overhead were the wyverns, the ring of their armour was like a peal of bells overhead. Garland's human militia brought up the rear, with the group mixed in between them.

They got as close as the outer edge of the woods when they stopped. The plains stretched out in front of them, as unmoving as ever, save for the new addition. The biggest hills now bore stacks of wood; and the grass seemed upturned in certain areas, drawing the lines of a magic array. Though considering how large Ryomaru was, the array was even larger.

"It would seem the book was right, it did take her five days to make with the preparations," Charly noted, the group took up position at the front, overlooking the plains.

A rustling alerted them to an arrival, Sousuke appeared from the canopies.

"She's meditating now, I assume she will be ready for the summoning within the hour," he announced.

"And the golem?" Kira asked.

"Still watching over her, I wasn't able to come close without being detected. I watched her perform the final preparations. The array by my limited understanding of the arts is large enough to encompass Ryomaru's whole body. However, it is dual layered, there are in fact two arrays. The smaller one will probably be used to summon Ryomaru, but the larger one spans all of the plains, that will likely summon the lesser undead the second she feels a threat."

"In other words, Lueaxanna knows we'll come, and she isn't too worried," Hikaru said.

"Correct," Sousuke agreed.

"She would not have foreseen our numbers. She expects just us; maybe some wind demons, but not this army. As such, I think its better we keep her in the dark as long as we can. Robert, Johnny, order your men to circle about the plains through the woods. We will have them attack on a signal, Charly… think you can form a large flare-like fireball to be our signal?" Vega asked.

"Not a problem," the brunette replied.

"Our top priority is to stop her from summoning Ryomaru. Sousuke… the main array… what's the layout?"

"The two arrays form two interlocking pentagrams, there is a small alter on each of the inner pentagram's tips and one at the very centre," the shinobi explained.

"Good, if we destroy those altars she shouldn't be able to summon."

"There is over a thousand yards distance between the outer circle, and the altars. You will have a tough job cutting through the horde to get through," Sousuke added said.

"Not quite. We have an advantage, we have Wyvern riders, and you guys," Vega replied.

"Even so, the distance between altars would have to be about nearly five hundred yards. Airborne troops will be widely open to attack from below," Garland noted

"Five hundred yards is not an issue for our speed," Kira noted coldly.

"The sun is about ready to rise," Johnny noted.

"Enough then, we know what to do. Robert, Johnny…" Vega said.

Both nodded, calling out to their troops. A brief exchange went in demonic, and the demons began to disperse, rounding the plains via the woods. Using the last twilight as cover. Vega watched over all of this critically, nodding her approval. Finally she turned to Garland, her hands on her hips. "Garland, I know I have no right to order you… but we need your troops to watch our backs. Your signal to attack will be the same as theirs," Vega added.

"I thought it would be as such, demons move much faster, it would take my militia too long to round these plains," Garland agreed.

Vega turned to Maki, "Now one last thing… Maki-san, you can help us with that. You do bear a bit of a resemblance to Farrell, lets see how she takes that,"

"A mental disarmament manoeuvre?" Maki asked, amused.

Vega nodded.

Maki grinned, "It would be my pleasure."

"I assume our time of attack will be… the signal as well?" Kira asked.

Vega only nodded.

"Understood. Kenichirou, Kazuki, Tsubame, I want you to take care of those injured. There will be injuries," Kira addressed the doctor.

"But Kira-kun!" Tsubame whined.

"No buts. You cannot handle this fight."

"Understood, we'll deal with the injured," Kenichirou said. As much as he wanted to fight, he knew he was the only one with medical knowledge, and speed, to evacuate the injured. Kazuki's condition didn't allow him more than twenty minutes fighting either. And Tsubame? Well… Kira was admittedly overprotective, but even if he hadn't. Kenichirou would've asked for her help, Tsubame was too nice to say no. She really wasn't ready for this large-scale fight. She may have Yoshirou's lightning beast, and his sword. But she was no Yoshirou; she didn't have his extensive battle training.

* * *

With the strategy, or what passed for one, all laid out, the group advanced. Taking no more than the expected numbers. The group, plus Robert. Maki used a burst of his electricity to cause his hair to stand up a bit fuller than it really was, in an effort to play the convincing decoy.

Boldly, the group walked out in the open, unsure what was going to happen next. Half expecting the undead to start rising immediately around them, expecting Lueaxanna to see them coming. However, when the silence lingered, and nothing moved they realized that even Lueaxanna couldn't foresee it all.

At five hundred yards, just before the trench line of the outer array the group paused. Standing on the hill where Ryomaru's head would be, was Lueaxanna. The witch had a staff in her hands, and Gluttony was standing next to her.

"So good of you to come," Lueaxanna called, her voice carrying on the cold air, on the silent plains. "Indeed, so good of you to come, to witness my moment of triumph. That is… if you live that long."

The staff she held in her hands began to glow.

"They come," Maki said.

"They can come, but… before the day is done, Lueaxanna will be dead," Vega replied.

The undead around them began to rise, punching through the earth, in great numbers. The final battle had begun …

* * *

_**Author Notes:**_ _Well it's official. The final battle has begun, and this one will be the best yet. For one it will definitely be the longest. In addition, the surprise ending will probably come as something you, my beloved readers, could never have expected. So stick around, and when you're on the edge of your seat, please buckle up. I don't want anyone to get hurt reading this._


	23. Ragnarok: Forsaken Hopes, Dire Battle

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Slowed down a little for the sake of smooth pacing. I like to think I have the humps worked out now, and it will once again come out pretty fast. This is chapter, enjoy.

* * *

_**Chapter #23:**_ _Ragnarok: Forsaken Hopes, Dire Battle._

_**--- Last Time on WFE… ---**_

"_They come," Maki said._

"_They can come, but… before the day is done, Lueaxanna will be dead."_

_The undead around them began to rise, punching through the earth, in great numbers. The final battle had begun …_

_**--- And now, the continuation… ---**_

* * *

"Hikaru, can you puncture down to the underground reservoir?" Vega asked.

"Easy!" the earth witch replied.

With the ruse blown, as Lueaxanna didn't even acknowledge Maki's presence, he pulled out his sword and lunged foreword. Around them weapons were drawn as the group entered the fray. Tyson didn't hesitate to unleash the howling hurricane winds of his sword, blasting skeletons apart with its full power. Tala's katars were extended by ice, even as Wolbrog materialized next to him with a soul-piercing howl.

Rei drew his own sword, but didn't lunge into the fray immediately. He spent a moment analyzing the numbers and figuring out where his help was needed the most.

Bryan whistled sharply, leaping into the air. The black form of Hyperion erupted from the woods, flying to his master. Bryan grabbed his reins, saddling in a flash. A wyvern's saddle was little more than a harness that allowed the rider to stand safely on his knees, one on either side of the beast's back, legs well out of the way of the beast's beating wings. With a yank Bryan unclasped the third rein, the one holding the wyvern's muzzle shut. Hyperion instantly reared his head; steam puffing from his nostrils in thick black clouds, when he threw it down, the column of flames he shot was torrential. Blasting ten skeletons, instantly making the marrow in their bones expand to the point that the bones exploded, falling as charred fragments and ash to the ground.

Kai was right behind the Ravenwing, the Mesamune wiping another thirty lesser skeletons with a single pass.

Mariah and Lilly hung back; being archers they couldn't enter the fray effectively.

"Lookout y'all! I'm gonna make Vega some wells!" Hikaru shouted, clapping her hands. "By the goddess of earth, clay, and rock… I command you… QUAKE!" she ducked, punching into the ground. Seemingly the whole plains suddenly shook, the earth snapped at their feet in multiple locations. Moreover, as Vega raised her hands, water shot up from cracks, gathering in her hands, forming two thick, cutting whips. The water witch lunged into the fray.

"Charly! The flare!" she shouted back.

The fire witch extended her hand, forming a fireball, which she chucked into the air. It didn't fly up high, but when it exploded it was well bright enough.

Lueaxanna's smile vanished when she saw Wyverns rise from the trees, and an army literarily appear out of nowhere. What almost stopped her heart was the appearance of nine more tiger demons. She had been surprised to see one, but nine more with him? This could be problematic.

"It would seem… I mildly underestimate them." She noted.

"Will it be alright, mistress?" Gluttony asked.

"Just a drawback, Gluttony dearest, just a drawback. In the end, this may prove to be… fun." The witch turned. "Leave me, and go light the altar flames. I waited just for this time to resurrect Ryomaru. They will all die at the power of his legendary quicksilver flames."

Kira entered the fray without any hesitation, using his sword to cut the skeletons down mercilessly and without any hesitation. His strokes were simple, but brutal, and even as a cloud of dust rose into the air, his clothing and pelt remained pristine, the captain's movements much too fast for the dust to settle on him. "We cut through! Our target are the altars, destroy them." he commanded to the other tigers.

"Keh… I'm going after the witch!" Jinta announced, driving his fist right through the skull of another skeleton.

"Captain… perhaps it wouldn't be too harmful to fight at our full power," Sousuke noted.

"Not for another three hundred yards. The release of seven lightning beasts will be dangerous to our mortal allies," Kira replied.

"Three hundred yards huh?" Jinta said, turning to avoid an axe from a skeleton, picking up momentum, destroying its spine with a well placed kick.

Robert and Johnny rejoined their respective troops when Charly set up the flare. The fire demons had a clear advantage over the undead, using their innate ability. Robert's wind demons however were armed to slay demons, and wielded large weapons with deft ease, aided by their ability to control the air pressure around them.

* * *

Ojiro was the first to achieve a three hundred yard distance between him and the others, his scythe would go through five skeletons at a time, and he'd use the long chain to shatter others. Even as he moved the chain never touched the ground. The momentum of his rhythmic dance kept the chain ever aloft around him by centrifugal force. However, it was then he noticed a definite increase in the density of his foes.

"Well… Kira did say three hundred yards," he smirked, raising his left hand to the plaque on his right upper arm. "Time to go berserk… power limit… _release_!" he called. The plaque flashed and Ojiro growled, his eyes flashed as he felt his inner lightning beast awaken, surging his veins with pure power. "Avenge Shiryu!" Lightning exploded about his body, surging into the scythe as he swung around, the chain extended, enveloped with lightning, suddenly it lifted as the lightning took form of a long, wingless, four limbed, elk-horned dragon, clasped between his jaws was the crescent moon sickle on the loose end of the chain.

Ojiro's eyes lit up, and he entered high speed, vanishing from view. Only the crashes of the skeletons, and the roar of Shiryu was a sign that he passed, but as he did, he only left broken bones behind. Lightning surged, flashing around him like the millions of cameras as he turned and weaved, slicing skeletons to bits with the scythe. Others were shocked; their marrow expanded and forced to explode as the now sentient chain in Shiryu's body passed over them.

* * *

Across the plains, Vega and Charly were back to back, with Kai and Tala overhead. They found themselves boxed in, among the thickening ranks of the undead.

"It would seem our tiger friends have gone down to business," Tala remarked, sending another volley of ice down at the skeletons. Wolborg was dancing about, freezing the skeletons, before causing them shatter.

"We have to leave the Altars to them, our job is to try and to cut through to get to Lueaxanna," Vega replied, ducking down to avoid an axe, bringing up her water whip, cutting the offending skeleton in half crotch to crown before swinging around, using a wave of water to shatter it and a few others.

"How are the others holding up?" Charly asked, she was using a modified form of her Star Fire Rhapsody for both defence and offence, a ring of flame at her feet, spouting twenty rending, burning whips.

"Max is doing fine, he's keeping Lilly and Mariah safe. Johnny and Robert are holding up, they're with their forces. Tyson and Rei are over with some of Garland's troops and him. Moreover, I don't think we need to worry about the Wyvern Riders. I'm not seeing any foe capable of flight," Kai surmised.

"No one is down yet?" Vega asked.

"It would seem not," Kai replied.

"Blast it… she's stalling!"

There was a sudden loud whoosh, as if something exploded. Vega turned her head; one of the altars was lit.

"Crap! If all six are lit Ryomaru will be resurrected! We can't handle him on top of all of these."

"We can't handle him. _Period_." Charly replied.

* * *

Jinta was the second to break through, he saw Ojiro and smirked, the scythe wielder couldn't get any closer than three hundred fifty yards, and one altar was just lit. "Watch and learn scythe boy!" he shouted. He clapped a hand on his sealer, "Power limit… release!" he commanded, reaching for the gourd at his hip, Jinta bent backwards to avoid an axe, perfectly aware of it. Hooking his thumb into the loop on the stopper he pulled it out, and tipped the gourd over, pouring the strong demon ale into his mouth, drinking it as fast as he could in a rather awkward stance. With the small gourd quickly empty he placed down one hand and kicked up, performing a cartwheel, shattering the axe-wielding skeleton with a solid impact from his heel, the swords at his hip clicked and clacked at the sudden movement, but weren't dislodged.

The special ale was in his system before he was on his feet, swaying lightly, hands raised before him, eyes flashing. With two sweeping punches he shattered two more skeletons, rolling out of the way to avoid the third, using his whole body to right himself before kicking back, shattering that one, sweeping from that position to destroy a fourth in the space of two seconds.

"As fun as pounding you all might be, I haven't got the time! Maul Ursa!" The lightning exploding from his body instantly took the form of a large twenty-foot tall grizzly-like she-bear; it stood up on its back paws and let out an earth shaking, thunderous roar. Jinta ducked, placing the knuckles of his left hand on the ground. Ursa mimicked him, going down on all fours. Jinta huffed, grinning. Like a football player, he lunged into a rush. Ursa growled, rushing as well, when her body touched the skeletons they exploded, essentially clearing the way for Jinta, like a plow.

* * *

"I have a feeling we're going to tire out sooner than finish all of these," Mystel remarked in the heat of the moment.

"There are indeed thousands of them," Brooklyn agreed, he was in his demon form.

"If the plan works, the tigers should reach the altars, already one is within about five hundred yards of one," Garland encouraged, even as he was forced back to back with some of his militia.

"The destruction of the altars won't prevent Ryomaru's resurrection," Brooklyn said.

"What do you mean?" Mystel wondered.

"The twelve souls… I can see them, they're already in position along Ryomaru's body."

"Can you draw them out?" Garland asked.

"I can only draw living souls, these souls have no body to be drawn from, and even if I could draw them, my power would catch too many innocents." Brooklyn explained.

"So you're saying we're going to end up fighting Ryomaru?" Garland asked.

"No, as soon as Lueaxanna resurrects him, I'll be able to draw all the souls, I'll just need a line of sight," Brooklyn replied.

* * *

Lueaxanna was grinning, she almost got nervous because the two tiger demons seemed to come ever closer to the altars. However, as she watched Gluttony light the second, with them coming no closer, she realized even the mightiest of enemies could be stalled by sheer overwhelming numbers.

"Only a little more," she spoke to herself, playing with a combustive talisman. Once Gluttony lit the five outside altars, she would light the centre one, and begin the resurrection ceremony. The anticipation was making Lueaxanna giddy.

* * *

Lilly and Mariah, covered by Max, edged their way towards where Garland and his mercenaries were fighting. Matilda's small retinue of archers were keeping everyone covered.

"Max!" Lilly called, letting loose another purifying arrow which flew through four skeletons, blasting all four apart. "Those were almost on you, please be careful," She finished.

"Thank you," Max replied.

Lilly smiled, all the while forming another powerful arrow in her grip.

A wyvern suddenly swooped down from above, spraying fire like a hose, destroying all skeletons Max was blocking out.

Another wyvern descended, "Don't lollygag you three… we're spread thin as it is, I'll cover you, go join with Garland's group." Ian said, pulling on his wyvern's reins, commanding the beast to gain altitude.

"Thanks Ian," Lilly called.

"This is what we wyvern riders do best!" the short rider called back.

* * *

Sousuke used the confusion Jinta and Ojiro unleashing their beasts caused. He circled around the hills, ducked low to hide among the skeletons. Being a shinobi, getting to a target past heavy guard wasn't a challenge, being a tiger demon, and having superior speed made it all that much easier.

He spotted Gluttony, approaching the third altar with his torch. Sousuke raised his left hand to his sealer, uttering the release command without even slowing down. His right hand rose to the ninjaken strapped to his back, pulling it out. Running up the hill he made sure he was in the giant's blind spot, and downwind from him.

Gluttony just pitched the torch into the altar when it was snatched up, well before it lit the pyre. Sousuke stopped some distance away, torch in hand, sword in another.

"A shinobi?" Gluttony asked, instantly reaching for his sword.

Sousuke tossed the torch into the air and leapt up, with three swings of his sword, the torch was cut into tiny pieces, rendered useless and extinguished. Gluttony frowned and lunged at him, drawing his sword. The shinobi, ever aware jumped out of the way, sword flashing, nicking at the armour protecting the giant, severing some of its leather straps.

"I know when I'm at a disadvantage in terms of power, but I have the advantage of speed. I suggest you leave, lest you wish to die," Sousuke warned.

Gluttony chuckled, "I already died once. Right on these plains at that. What's one more?"

Sousuke realized the irony, and simply leapt out of the way when Gluttony swung again, he landed on the broad side of the giant's blade, leaping off, performing a roll in midair, landing on his toes. "I'm sorry then, but this ends now. Play Tanuki!"

The lightning exploded from Sousuke's body, his eyes lit up, and his fringe lifted, revealing his scarred eye. The lightning swirled, and something in it yowled like a cat before taking the form of a raccoon dog with an unusually long, and bushy tail. Tanuki's energy swirled around Sousuke, protecting him like a shield. "Tanuki illusionary arts, fist art, mimicry. Nine Tails Transform!" Sousuke intoned.

Tanuki leapt into the air, its whole body extended, paws and all, before Gluttony's eyes the single tail split into nine, landed before him was the familiar visage of Sakura, the Kyubi. The tails extended as the beast growled, but it wasn't Sakura's growl. These were decidedly two different beasts. Gluttony smirked, he was technically undead, whatever this shinobi wanted try, wouldn't work on someone who felt no pain, he raised his sword and lunged, intending to cut the shinobi even with his lightning shield.

Sousuke parried the giant sword with his own, ducking out of the way. Raising his free hand, index and middle finger extended, the rest curled, forming a hand seal.

"Tanuki illusionary arts, second art, copy. Lightning mandala!" Sousuke added.

Tanuki-turned-Kyubi responded, its tails whipping about and extending, the tips touching down to the ground. In a split of a second they began to spin and weave, as the real Kyubi had done, on Grand Blanc. Gluttony was forced back, even if he couldn't feel the pain from a single touch, being touched by the multiple tails would cause his body to explode by virtue of the marrow in his bones. He didn't know if Lueaxanna's magic could restore that.

Sousuke knew that aside from the illusionary arts of his lightning beast, he had nothing over the giant. However, if he could stall him long enough, Ojiro or Jinta would probably break through. Both of them had enough power alone to take the giant down, and Jinta would probably revel in it too.

"Interesting ability you have," Gluttony, remarked, swinging at the shinobi again, even as Tanuki's fake tails kept lashing at him. "Not quite the same power as the real thing though."

Sousuke's eyebrow rose under his mask. "You have encountered the real thing?"

"In passing," Gluttony admitted, thinking back on Lust. "Which is why I'm not surprised by the attack."

"I see," Sousuke leapt back, weighing his options. He assumed that if Tanuki took the form of Sakura and used its unique move he could win. However, this proved difficult, he need a new attack angle.

* * *

Lueaxanna frowned as she watched Gluttony and the shinobi. The little nuisance wasn't terribly strong, she could tell. Nevertheless, he was annoying enough by virtue of stalling. Even now she could see his comrades getting ever closer. The mortals were stalled effectively enough, but the tiger demons had a steady advancement pace. Pulling out three more exploding talismans she decided that she had to light the altars herself if she was to get her way.

* * *

"Something just isn't right," Charly remarked, swinging another flaming whip to lash another skeleton.

"What do you mean?" Kai wondered.

"My flames are not right Kai," she replied. "They're weakening."

"If you're running out of energy, pull back. We can manage," Tala added from above.

"That's not quite it, I still have plenty of energy, but it's like… my flames are not as hot, it takes a longer contact for these skeletons to explode."

"It's the upcoming eclipse," Vega replied.

Charly almost froze dead in her tracks.

"Today will be a full solar eclipse, its due to start within the hour."

"And you know this… how?" Kai wondered. Worried, if the solar eclipse was affecting Charly's power, then when it starts, she would weaken considerably.

"I know because when the sun and moons meet, the effect will be the same as a full moon. My power will be at it's strongest for a brief ten minute window. I plan to destroy Lueaxanna the same way I dealt with Taurean and Everett," Vega explained, turning away, raising her hands. As if to punctuate her point a rush of water from below ground exploded upwards, the woman dipped her hands down, pushing at the water, raising them up again, the water became a wave, crashing over six skeletons simultaneously, shattering their bones against each other.

Tala frowned, mentally asking Wolborg if he knew something about this. The wolf replied that Kaosu and him would assume fleshed forms, but for longer than ten minutes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kaosu whispered in Vega's ears. There was a whoosh as another altar was lit, a third.

"I'm sure Kaosu," Vega replied, mentally. "Your mother wills it such, she said she'd take care of things."

"Yes well, that's what I'm afraid of… mother can be a little overwhelming."

"I know. And I'm willing to do it, if that's what it takes. Lueaxanna will die today, now whether I die with her, or not, that is up to your mother."

* * *

A fourth whoosh alerted them to another lit altar. Sousuke frowned, and jumped out of the way. One look towards the battlefield told him enough, he was surprised to see even Kira and Maki stalled by the sheer number of demons. At some point Maki had unleashed his own lightning beast, a lightning wolf by the name of Fenrir. By far the biggest of their lightning beasts, Fenrir towered over the likes of Tanuki and Ursa by an additional ten feet. Displaying the sheer amount of power a seasoned veteran the likes of Maki possessed.

"Mistress' plan will not be stopped by the likes of you," Gluttony assured. Sousuke frowned, he realized the altar they were fighting by, was effectively altar five. Only two more left, if Lueaxanna lit this one, he could do nothing to stop the lighting of the sixth and final. And by his look and renewed ferocity, Sousuke knew Gluttony had come to the same conclusion. The giant was trying to push Sousuke's back, to distance him from the altar, allowing his mistress to light it.

Kira's eyes narrowed as he watched over the scene. "Maki, take care of these," he raised a hand to the seal. "Power Limiter, thirty percent… release!" he commanded. The blast of energy that came from Kira's body obliterated two skeletons near him. There was a shriek even before he uttered the next command. "Soar, Quetzelcotl." The energy picked up, shrieking and twittering, the lightning becoming corporeal. Seemingly out of nowhere a bird materialized, beak down to tip of tail feather, wing, and talon.

Without a second thought Kira lunged, focusing his energy to his sword, literarily cutting through anything that stood in his way. Lueaxanna had reached altar five, and upon lighting it, immediately she decided to make Sousuke her target.

The shinobi quickly found himself playing defensively, warding off both witch and golem with Tanuki's transformation. Kira's eyes narrowed to the point that they almost looked closed. Sheathing his sword he paused for a split of a second before launching into his next attack. The nearly light speed move caught Gluttony unaware. His armour shattered, his sword fell to ground, cut in half, and his arm, sliced off at the shoulder flew through the air, disintegrating in the currents emitted by Quetzelcotl. Kira appeared behind him, not a speck of dust anywhere on his pristine person.

"Die, witch." He hissed, turning around, vanishing in a flash of a single step. Lueaxanna recoiled as he appeared in front of her, hand around her neck, claws digging into her jugular. "Sousuke, go help Maki," Kira said.

Sousuke nodded, vanishing. He knew when he needed to leave the captain alone. Quetzelcotl hovered over him; Gluttony was effectively rendered unable to assist his mistress, with his sword cut in half.

"You lose kitty," Lueaxanna grinned, even as his claws dug deeper into her neck. "Gluttony, it's time. Please distance yourself, I don't want my precious servant caught in what is to come."

"What to come, is your death," Kira replied. Lueaxanna actually smiled. Her fingers snapped, and Kira heard a whoosh that all but made his heart stop. Her nails extended, entering the captain's chest like five daggers as her other hand grabbed at his wrist, prying his fingers open enough to escape. Kira clutched at the wounds, they were tiny and not anywhere near life threatening, but they were painful.

Lueaxanna smiled again, raising her hand, passing one sharp claw over her palm, cutting her own flesh. "Sorry kitty-cat, but you lose." She clasped her fist and Kira watched a rivulet of blood form, a single drop fell to the ground at her feet.

"Come forth… sinner number eight." She whispered. As if on command the earth at their feet gave a thunderous tremor, heaved and began to shake. Kira's senses were overwhelmed with the sudden onslaught of demonic energy, and thought the plains resonated with the remnants of Ryomaru's energy, now it was climbing. Suddenly the ground shifted upwards, heaving. Gluttony who by now regenerated his arm, grabbed hold of his mistress, hoisting her small form upon his shoulder.

Kira glanced back, the hills around him were heaving, as if suddenly sprung to life. The altars began to topple, lighting the grass on fire.

* * *

Across the plains everyone paused, even the skeletons seemed to freeze.

"Ah hell! She managed to resurrect him!" Charly called.

"And that's all you can say?" Vega wondered.

"What else is there to say? This is the end of the world!" the brunette replied. Vega looked up; the sun was close to high noon.

"Damn it… too early. Too early!" she murmured. The three moons of chrysalis were visible, pale white orbs against the blue sky, but they were still a distance away from the sun, nowhere near to completely blocking out the sun.

The ground kept heaving and rolling, making footing unsteady. A loud crack sounded somewhere as suddenly a long mercury silver tail exploded up, rolling, lashing about. The rocks and boulders raining from the lashing tail crushed skeletons under them as they fell, and the tail lashed others to pieces with a single swing. Claws emerged from the ground next, each of them alone probably twenty foot long. Four sharp claws on each of the four limbs flexed, digging trenches in the ground underneath them. The hills buckled, spreading cracks down their chained length, and as if a dog shaking off water, the chain of hills shuddered from side to side, exploding in a blast of dust, and rock. Even more boulders flew, shattering more of their unlucky undead foes. The head at last emerged, tipped by a long snout and long whiskers, and a pair of giant spike-like horns. A pair of mercury silver eyes rolled foreword, focusing on the mortals at his feet. As the undead giant rose to its limbs, lifting its giant tattered wings, opening its jaws and uttering a thunderous roar that wasn't heard in over five thousand years, displaying rows of footlong fangs.

Announcing to the world the return of the demon dragon king, Ryomaru.

Lueaxanna's would've laughed in absolute triumph, if there were something to laugh about. The giant dragon seemed confused, disoriented, and one look upon him told her all she had to know. The resurrection wasn't complete, there were patches on his form that allowed a glimpse of bone inside, and his wing membranes were shredded, useless for flight. Something in the process had gone horribly wrong…

* * *

_**Author Notes:**_ _Lueaxanna really should've paid attention to Miy's advice, but everyone is glad she didn't. But the worst came to pass, Ryomaru is up. Stick around for the continuation and conclusion of this battle! Coming at you like a runaway freight train. It'll blow you away! And remember to review!_


	24. Ragnarok: The Demon Dragon King Returns!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** The ragnarok arc continues strong with another explosive chapter. After this one there are only three chapters left. Wow… I'm actually almost done. It's a little… mindblowing.

* * *

_**Chapter #24:**_ _Ragnarok: The Demon Dragon King Returns!_

The stunned fighters watched the giant dragon in a mix of awe and shock. Unsure if they should try and take it down, or turn tail and run. The opinion was split; the demons among them were more willing to stay. However, Garland's militia, ever loyal as they were, were starting to reconsider their vows of loyalty.

The skeleton army, seemingly by Lueaxanna's command stopped moving. The remaining skeletons just stood there like poles, unmoving. There were a lot of them left, but the gross majority has been destroyed, so they were less of a threat now, eclipsed by the sheer size of the giant dragon. Everyone knew that Ryomaru was the primary threat now.

As the army bunched together into one large cluster, even the Tigers were unsure of what to do at the moment. Kira simply walked through the ranks of the unmoving skeletons, the aura of Quetzelcotl around him blowing those too close to pieces. When he was close enough he recalled the giant beast.

"What now?" Max wondered.

"Lueaxanna is not attacking, you'd think she would've unleashed that thing's power on us by now," Tyson noted.

"The resurrection is incomplete," Brooklyn explained. "She was unable to recall Ryomaru's soul from the nether plane. That doll, is just that, a doll. Even its form is incomplete."

"All the better, his reanimated remains will be easier to defeat than him, himself, you know…" Tyson theorized.

"Not quite, even being mindless, it will have all the powers of the living. Except now it will actually obey Lueaxanna," Kira surmised.

"Which is bad, very bad." Max slipped in.

* * *

Lueaxanna growled, using her power to appear on the undead beast's head, she glared down at the army below, suddenly very much irate at their calmness. 'They should be quaking in their boots!' she fumed.

* * *

"I suppose you'll say you foresaw even this, eh woman?" Jinta spoke, looking at Vega as if wanting her to say no, just to prove that she had no right to be as arrogant as she was. Vega spared him a cross look, and yielded nothing.

"It is up to us to cut it down, because it is after all a reanimated King Demon," Ojiro spoke.

Garland looked at Brooklyn; didn't he say he would draw the souls out? In this pause in the fighting, it was the perfect opportunity. Just what was the half-blood waiting for?

Vega looked up at the moons; just the faintest sliver of the sun was beginning to vanish as the first moon began to cross unto the face of the solar disk. It had begun, but the eclipse would not be complete for another little while. All three moons needed to align, and form a complete eclipse, with an unbroken corona for her power to manifest. "The eclipse is starting. Shortly my power will be at it's strongest. I think I can solve this problem with a single Magnum. But I'm going to need some help." She began, turning to Brooklyn. "Brooklyn, I loathe to ask, but I need you to gather the souls I'll set free with the magnum. There will be forty-three of them. You're the only one who can handle that."

"Forty three?" Garland wondered.

"Lueaxanna's immortality is an art, she has a soul in her body for every single century she's been alive. Thirty one in total, including her own rotten one."

"I was going to draw the souls myself, but I can't like this. Ryomaru is not truly alive, and Lueaxanna would know not to look me in the eye," Brooklyn replied.

"There is the matter that one of them will be a lightning beast, there's a little bit of a difference there. Can you handle Djinn?"

"As long as he does not attack me himself, I should be able to."

"How likely is he to attack?" Vega asked, turning to Kira.

"If he recognizes the half-breed as an ally, he will not," the captain replied.

"That's pretty much a fifty-fifty then," Brooklyn frowned grimly. "But I'll try."

"Thank you," Vega nodded.

"And what will we do until you are able to fire the magnum?" Robert wondered, dubious of the whole plan.

Vega turned to Charly, ignoring Robert at the moment, hesitating for a moment she then glanced at Kai. "Get her out of here. At the moment of the eclipse, the Sol Stone will lose all its powers. Gallaxia's influence in this realm will weaken for the time. This is a time when Akasha reins supreme. As for what we do…" Vega turned to Robert, only to be stopped when Kira placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I will take care of that."

"With all due respect Kira, a single tiger can't fight Ryomaru and expect to win," Vega stated, joining Robert in the dubious club.

"So speaks a woman who claims able to destroy him with a single spell," Kira replied.

Vega clamped up at that, having no reply. Robert's eyebrow rose, something was confirmed to him at that moment. Even the conniving snake that Vega was, she could still be outdone. She just walked into that one, and Kira didn't let it slide. The wind lord's respect for the tiger demon just rose by a notch, even if he still considered the man nothing more than a mercenary, and hence of little importance.

* * *

Lueaxanna moved back on Ryomaru's head, taking hold of one of his horns. "No use dallying, my beloved puppet. Finish them all off." She commanded. The beast under her feet rumbled, sounding almost as if it was groaning. A trickle of smoke erupted from his nostrils.

* * *

Below, Kira noticed the smoke billowing from Ryomaru's nostrils, having smelled it on the air, the acid vapour mixed in the flames gave off an unmistakable acrid scent that reminded him a little of rotting and burned flesh, rotting eggs, and sour milk. "He's about to breathe fire, take shelter." He commanded.

Robert, Johnny, and Garland called retreat, sending their troops back. The avians above simply chose to climb. With a single step Kira vanished into high speed, the only trace of him was the sun catching the reflection of his nodachi as it left its sheathe.

His hand rose to the seal on his arm, "Power limiter, fifty percent. _Release_."

Ryomaru opened his mouth, a fireball gathering in his jaws, the red flame suddenly surged and turned silver. It was emitting silver-colored vapour that billowed from his mouth in a thick mist. The mist quickly began to eat away at the undead monster's own flesh. Kira leapt into the air as Quetzelcotl's lightning exploded around him. At that moment Ryomaru raised his head, before dropping it down, unleashed a wave of silver colored fire. The blast widened and washed over the ground.

* * *

Vega's eyes widened as the flames, which raced across the ground, incinerating everything in their path instantly, friend or foe, seemingly swallowed Kira. Nevertheless, she had all but a second to respond, thrusting her hands down; there was a loud crack around her as suddenly the ground gave way, depressing, as if losing support deep down below. The charm around her neck glowed and as the woman trusts her arms up, a huge wall of water rose from the cracks, meeting Ryomaru's fire with whoosh, instantly being transformed to steam, but shielding the people around her from the heat.

The flames died, revealing the devastation. The grass along the path of the blast was gone; revealing all the dirt below it, thought it was charred black too. A loud whining twittering sound, a familiar twittering akin to a thousand birds revealed Kira. The tiger demon was floating level with Ryomaru's eyes, glaring at Lueaxanna. Quetzelcotl was stunningly partially out of his body, only visible were the bird's lightning wings, now Kira's, and tail feathers, which streamed down the two tails on Kira's pelt, dividing, making the pelt look like a mantle of quilted feathers.

Markings appeared on Kira face, two vertical black lines, one over each eye, two more arcing from the base of his earlobes across his cheeks and up, the tips crossing over the vertical lines, pointing to the bridge of his nose. There was a black chevron on his forehead, with the tip pointing to the bridge of his nose as well, and a line of black from his bottom lip, vanishing under his chin. Matching chevrons appeared on the back of his hands, his claws had lengthened and turned black, becoming the talons of a bird. His hair had ruptured it's binding and lengthened as well, streaks of black now arced through it from his temples, and down the length, even as his now waist length hair seemed to look more like the mane of a lion. Stunningly of all, the sclera of Kira's eyes had turned from white to black as well, and the gold of his iris was only contrasted and brightened, giving his stare an eerie otherworldly quality.

"How?" Lueaxanna gasped.

"I do not feel the need to explain my superiority to the likes of you," Kira brought his sword foreword.

* * *

"She's dead," Jinta announced, rolling his swords, sheathing them fluently.

"I don't know, sure Kira seems to have entered a shamanic union with his lightning beast, but Lueaxanna is not a pushover," Takara noted.

"That's no shamanic union. That's the reason he's still the captain. I can beat him up to the point, but I can't beat _that_. Kira's power level is probably double what we have, at his weakest. Quetzelcotl may not be the most renowned lightning beast, nor is it one of the nine royal multi-tailed beasts, nor is it the most powerful beast. However, with Kira's flawless control of its powers, he is able to utilize a hundred percent of it. He has the natural ability to control Quetzelcotl's power as if it was in fact his own."

"That is the ultimate form of lightning beast mastery. Something only a choice few tigers ever achieve. Kira is a prodigy to have achieved that level at his age. Even at my age I can't work with Fenrir like that." Maki added.

Lueaxanna began to edge away from Kira; the man's unholy glare was unnerving to say the least. His sword was still glowing with flowing lightning, and the loud twittering it emitted was almost deafening, she couldn't hear herself _think_ over the cacophony.

* * *

"So who's losing now?" Kira asked coldly.

"Even if you kill me, you'll have my little puppet to deal with," she replied.

Kira's lips twitched, one corner rising a miniscule fraction of an inch. He swung his sword casually, it emitted a shriek and the twittering got louder as form of lightning exploded from the blade. Lueaxanna jumped back, the arc flew by her hitting Ryomaru's horn. The dragon groaned and suddenly something snapped. Lueaxanna watched as the horn shifted, she realized with a start that it was cut across, in one pass. Now it simply toppled to the ground below.

"I can slay this foul creature any time I wish," Kira announced.

Lueaxanna cocked her head to the side. "If that's true, why don't you?"

"I would not dare rob Vega of that pleasure," he replied.

* * *

Below, Vega was anxiously awaiting the eclipse. The sun was nearly gone; one of them moons had almost aligned fully with it. However, the full surge of power wouldn't come until all three aligned. She raised her hands, and thrust them down slowly, the ground depressed and rose again as she raised her hands.

"Vega?" Charly wondered.

"I'm just gathering some water, it's almost time." With another jerk of her arms the ground depressed again, before yet again heaving up.

* * *

Lueaxanna finally gathered some of her courage, a plan forming in her devious mind. She could tell that Kira was simply stalling, for whatever reason the demon was not delivering a killing blow. It came to her that maybe he didn't consider the killing blow his to deliver. She looked up when a shadow suddenly began to fall upon the earth. Turning high noon to dusk.

"An eclipse," she murmured. "Now I see..."

Kira attacked again, swinging, but this time Lueaxanna lunged at him. A flash raced across her body as she metamorphed, the form she chose made even Kira do a double take. Standing in front of him was Farrell.

"Cut me, if you can," she said in his voice.

* * *

"That… bitch!" Vega hissed, seeing Lueaxanna take Farrell's form was the absolute last straw. The shadow darkened, and as twilight closed, the sun's corona appeared radiantly, high in the sky, Vega felt an odd sensation pass over her whole body. It started with a rush of energy that passed like cold water down her spine, and through her limbs, into her fingers and toes. The energy seemed to swirl inside like a current, pulsing down her spine in waves, rushing into her limbs, and then seemingly back towards her heart. Matching its tempo she thrust her arms up she called forth all the water she could from below. The water shot from the cracks, flying to her hands, gathering in a spiralling river around her. As she pointed her hand up, the water shot up into the air, like the plume of a geyser. At the same time Wolborg howled, emitting a blast of ice-cold wind. Kaosu materialized in the water, spreading his wings and uttering a roar. His wings instantly closed about him. As his watery tail shrunk, his limbs extended.

The two demons returned to their full-moon forms in the space of three seconds, landing on their feet. Kaosu glared up at Ryomaru, passing his clawed hand through his long hair, to push it behind his back.

"Let's go," Vega called. Kaosu took to wing as Vega lunged into the fray, pulling more water from below the ground, forming her rending whips.

"Vega!" Charly called.

Tala lunged after her, only to be stopped by Wolborg; the wolf's whole body seemed to be glowing. Moreover, as the glow spread to his eyes his features began to shift. Before their eyes, like a lycanthrope Wolborg assumed his true form. He towered over Tala, a twenty-foot tall wolf demon with saber fangs, and what appeared to be ice crystals growing among his fur, forming a mane, paw guards, and what appeared to be wings.

"Let her," he growled, swinging his tail from side to side.

"Stand down, wolf," Tala ordered.

His jowls rose as Wolborg let out a blood-curdling deep growl.

"Not this time, it's her choice to do this," he replied, "respect her wish."

The light of the sun further dimmed as the second moon began to cross over the first, taking away more of the light. It moved slower than the first, being the larger of the two full moons. The asteroid in its orbit was seemingly pushed to its farthest point in orbit, barely visible in the sky as a faint black blob.

"Lueaxanna!" Vega shouted. Kaosu's eyes lit up, as stripes of black appeared over his cheeks. His tail began to extend, and his skin suddenly began to turn black. His wings began to grow as his face was distorted into an elongated shape of a dragon's snout. Horns appeared over his now webbed ears, growing quickly, pointing straight back like the horns of a Capricorn. Water shot up from the ground, by his command, encasing his body like armour, and with a thunderous roar a dragon rose into the air, coiling and weaving. Using its giant wings for flight. Unlike Ryomaru, Kaosu had no rear limbs. However, the two limbs he had were tipped with hook-like claws. Thought smaller than Ryomaru, Kaosu wasn't smaller by much. Four hundred feet in length to Ryomaru's five hundred.

He landed, curling his tail; his body crushed most of the remaining skeletons under the massive bulk of water. Dipping his hand down, allowing Vega to step upon it, he promptly booster her up to stand on his head, between his horns.

* * *

Lueaxanna glared across, but was taken aback when Vega glared back. "You dare much bitch, first you hurt him and now you take his form. Unforgivable!"

"You'll join him in the afterlife soon enough," Lueaxanna replied.

Vega glanced at Kira, "Thank you," she said. "It will all end shortly, please get away."

Kira glared at her, not used to taking orders from humans, but moved away.

Lueaxanna returned to her own form, placing a hand against Ryomaru's intact horn. "He's just water. Nothing more. Ryomaru evaporate that giant lizard!"

Smoke once again began to billow from Ryomaru's nostrils. Kaosu growled, his tail whipped up, the diamond tip roiling about before shooting straight down into the ground like a drill. The whole plains shuddered from the impact. As Ryomaru opened his jaws, fire quickly forming down his throat, Kaosu opened his own, matching fire with water. Vega placed kneeled among Kaosu's scales, knowing full well that there would be recoil.

As Ryomaru unleashed his fire, Kaosu unleashed a matching blast of water. Fire and Water met halfway, turning to an explosion of scalding steam. The steam hissed thunderously as it dissipated into the air.

"If that's the best you have, Lueaxanna. I'm disappointed. Given the potentially limitless power of the dragon under your feet, you can't even touch me. How _pathetic_."

"I at least summoned him by my own power," the witch replied. "You on the other hand, always were using someone else's borrowed power."

* * *

The wyverns had landed when the steam blast threatened to boil them all alive. Spencer had ordered them to scatter, when flying had simply become too risky, what with flying fire and water.

"What's going on?" Johnny wondered.

"Vega is biding her time," Charly explained. "She says as soon as the eclipse is full, she should be able to finish it."

"It's full now, Kaosu and Wolborg had even taken flesh forms. What is she waiting for?" the fire demon wondered.

"Whatever it is, we don't want to be in the area when she does it," Robert slipped in.

"We fall back to the edge of the plains," Johnny agreed. The two demons went on to order their troops.

Charly held out her hand, focusing. A fire formed in her hand, a small fragile-looking fireball. Normally she could form a small candle flame with a slight snap of her fingers. Now it was taking her all the power she had to keep the tiny little flame alight, and with each second, the flame grew smaller and smaller. As the largest moon of Chrysalis moved across the orb of the sun, her power waned weaker and weaker. She cradled the small flame in both hands, shielding it from the breeze that seemed to pick up out of nowhere.

"Vega… be careful," she muttered to herself.

* * *

Kira had landed among his comrades, returning to his normal guise. As his eyes turned white again and the markings faded, he almost grimaced. Only now did the pain from his multiple stab wounds register fully in his mind. Tsubame was there instantly, fawning over him. Shrugging his pelt off, as to not get the precious fur garment bloody, he handed it over to Maki, who was watching him very carefully.

Kira noted the odd look Kenichirou had on his face; his eyes seemed fixated on the woman standing atop the black, ruby-eyed dragon. Kira turned his head and almost did a double take. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The woman's aura had shifted in the past half a minute, and as the impasse stare-down between her and Lueaxanna continued, he watched the woman's aura slowly shift.

Slowly it began to turn from a bright white, to pure black, as if bleeding. The white of her aura began to be eclipsed by black, seemingly from the inside. From somewhere deep within the woman's own spirit. Moreover, as more and more of the sun's last dying light vanished they all felt a second presence on the plains. A powerful presence that surpassed even Ryomaru's overwhelming demonic energy. The presence seemed to be all around them, like a cloud of smothering miasma. Yet at the same time, the presence seemed to caress the senses of those who could feel the difference. The wind picked up, whispering through the boughs of the trees surrounding the plains.

"What kind of monster is that woman?" Jinta wondered out loud.

"It's the same," Kenichirou noted.

"What is the same?" Kira wondered.

"This happened before," the doctor elaborated. "The night she stayed in Auch. Her aura flared like that, I didn't think of it much. She explained it as Akasha visiting her, in her dreams. I didn't think it was possible that a human could handle the massive energy Akasha gives off… but… it's happening again. Apparently this little woman can not only tolerate the presence, but siphon energy from it."

"A monster indeed," Sosuke agreed.

"A selfless monster, she won't survive a brush with Akasha's true power," Maki finished.

Daylight was almost entirely gone; the sky suddenly seemed to glitter as if sprinkled with diamond dust. Great rivers of astral energy appeared among the thin clouds, painting the sky with glittering lines of purple.

"This isn't Vega's doing, whatever it is… it's happening_because_ of her. But she's not the cause." Tsubame reasoned.

* * *

Lueaxanna clutched at Ryomaru's horn. Suddenly very uncertain of the energy around her. She had never felt something like this before; even the giant under her feet was uncomfortable. Though thoroughly lacking in conscious intelligence, the beast's instincts were keen. She could feel the unrest of the souls that sustained his form, and as the presence lingered, she began to feel unwell. It was as if the air itself was closing in on her, smothering her, threatening to suffocate her.

* * *

Kaosu dipped his head, allowing Vega to step off. The woman turned, placing her hands on Kaosu's scales. The dragon shrunk and returned to his human form, he was kneeling before her, his face between Vega's hands. With a splash, Kaosu's body fell apart, vanishing as his spirit returned to the charm around Vega's neck. Her bangs parted, as a glowing crescent moon appeared, the mark Akasha had traced upon her brow seemingly so long ago. The lines of astral began to swirl and dip, forming a single low-lying cloud, focused around Vega's form.

* * *

"She's here," Brooklyn announced. His bangs parted as a crescent moon lit up upon his forehead. Brooklyn curled his hands into two fists, ignoring the fact that his own claws were digging into the flesh of his palms. Every instinct and sixth sense in his body was suddenly alight, his demon half became listless. He was acutely aware of all the souls around him. He could see all the souls, both man and beast, as flickering many coloured candles. He closed his eyes, willing his demon half to calm, willing his power not to activate.

"Who's here?" Tyson wondered.

"Akasha," Brooklyn ground the name, almost pained. The presence was overwhelming, and his blood lust was quickly escalating. "Get… away from me. Now!" he growled.

The miasma around Vega formed a cloud. As the large moon of Chrysalis finally eclipsed the sun and the corona was whole once again, a figure materialized inside the cloud. A woman, though still made of the fog, her features were obscured. Her hair, and dress were tussled by unfelt winds; she looked like a sylph materializing from the mist.

The figure extended her hands, placing them on Vega's shoulders. The mist thickened, forming a curtain. "Let it be then," an ethereal voice announced. "I acknowledge this mortal as my _avatar_."

A glow exploded in the cloud.

"Vega!" Charly shouted.

Tala took off, flying around Wolborg. The wolf growled and gave chase.

* * *

**Author Notes:** This arc and fic is about to come to its mind-blowing finale. Stick around and please review!

On the technical aspect of things, before someone says "Cha, now she's jiffing that other show..." I want to say I'm not. Akasha has always been loosely based on the facets of two Hindu gods, Vishnu and Shiva. Vishnu is known for his many incarnations, or Avatars, the word is used in much the same context here.


	25. Ragnarok: Black And White Winged Victory

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** The long awaiting final showdown is at hand. Buckle up for the grand daddy of all finales, and an extra, extra long chapter to boot. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter #25:**_ _Ragnarok: Black And White Winged Victory!_

_Last Time On WFE… _

_The figure extended her hands, placing them on Vega's shoulders. The mist thickened, forming a curtain. "Let it be then," an ethereal voice announced. "I acknowledge this mortal as my avatar."_

_A glow exploded in the cloud._

"_Vega!" Charly shouted._

_Tala took off, flying around Wolborg. The wolf growled and gave chase._

_And now, the continuation… _

* * *

The transformation was sudden and quick. The black of energy coming from Vega threw Tala back, forcing him to land. The energy seemed to form a bubble around the woman, barring all approach. Inside the glow cloud Vega's silhouette appeared, the cloud began to weave and rotate. The woman arched her back as wings suddenly exploded from her form, ribbons of feathers cascading down their bulk. Black feathers on the right wing, white on the left, the wings closed momentarily about her, a thick black-scaled tail extended from the tip of her spine, looking like Kaosu's. The wings finally snapped open when water shot from the ground, wrapping around her body like a leotard, snapping into the form of a black satin dress. The dress hugged her curves and seemed enhance her bust, with the V cut into it, revealing plenty of cleavage. 

The water streamed around her waist, extending and forming a bell-shaped skirt made up of four oblong panels. The front panel only fell to her knees, the side panels almost reached the ground. The rear panel had a large 'U' cut into it for the tail. The mist was absorbed into Vega's body as four more water streams surrounded her limbs. Starting at mid-shin and down, a pair of black boots formed ending with golden toe and heel caps and stiletto spikes, tipped with hints of white around the knees. White bell sleeves formed down her arms, not attached to the gown at all. Her nails lengthened and became sharp.

Two streams of water shot up wrapping through her hair, raising it and forming two large bows made of red ribbon, holding up her hair in two perfect pigtails. The woman flicked her new tail; water swirled around the tip, forming another red ribbon, tied into a large fluffy looking bow.

She turned to face Luexanna, smiling with triumph. The crescent moon glow on her forehead was suddenly enveloped with water as a crimson, diamond-shaped crystal appeared over it, set into a golden frame. The frame wrapped around her head forming a sort of headdress. From the centre it extended up into a sharp spike, like a unicorn's horn. Raising her hand Vega passed her thumb over her lips as they turned bright vivid red. She landed on her feet and tossed her wings open.

Raising one hand she pointed an index finger at Lueaxanna, smiling maliciously she moved her hand, passing her thumb across her neck, announcing to the world her intention. The smile widened ever so slightly, allowing a glimpse of a pair of sharp needle-like fangs.

She raised one hand, summoning up water from deep below; it rose in a sheet-like wall along the line of Lueaxanna's outer magic array. With a slow exhale from the woman the water froze, forming a thirty-foot wall of solid ice that was as transparent as glass.

* * *

Brooklyn spread his wings and took off, the manic pull of his stirring power was becoming outright painful to resist. He knew that the eclipse had something to do with it. If Vega attained a new level of power at a time when their patron goddess was in power, it only made sense that so should he, and the rest of her children. 

He landed by her side; the woman spared him a sad look. Wolborg appeared on her other side, nonchalant as ever, with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

Giving her wings a few test flaps, Vega took off. It was wobbly at first, as a fledgling learned to fly for the first time. Nevertheless, she got the hang of it pretty quick. Levelling herself with Lueaxanna, so she could glare in the woman's face and relish taunting her.

"Thinking you can beat me with that?" Lueaxanna smirked.

"Thinking?" Vega replied. "No, I _know_ I can beat you with this."

"Arrogant are we?"

"This coming from you? It hardly offends me. I would not be preaching of arrogance were I in your shoes."

"Oh I'm hurt," the witch replied.

"I am a merciful being, Lueaxanna. I will give you one chance, and one chance only. Undo the puppet, return the souls you stole… and relinquish your ambitions. And I will let you leave with your life."

"And what's stopping me from gathering them again, say a hundred years from now. When you're a withered old prune and can't stop me?" Lueaxanna asked.

"Relinquish your ambitions. Because you are doomed to fail, there will always be someone to oppose evil like you," Vega's voice took on a cold edge as the look in her eyes darkened.

The rivers of astral, high in the sky began to swirl and form.

"I chose not to," Lueaxanna replied.

"Then you chose death," a voice hissed behind her. Lueaxanna would've jumped, had it not been for the claws that suddenly dug into her neck, drawing blood. A flash of orange alerted her to the presence of the half-breed apostle behind her.

"Clever," she choked, closing her eyes. "Diverting me so he could sneak up on me. But his power only works when he can make eye contact."

"Not today," Vega replied. "Brooklyn… reach deep inside and tap into the true power of the seed of power Akasha gave you." Vega uttered.

Lueaxanna snorted, Vega's eyes shifted unto the woman, raising one hand, pointing two lazy claws at her neck.

"Lueaxanna, did you know? Most living beings only appear to be solid, hmmm…" Vega turned her hand, moving her fingers in a circle, and suddenly Lueaxanna froze. "Surprisingly most of our bodies, demon, human, elf… it matters not what race. Even our bones contain some percentage of water. Interesting wouldn't you say?" Vega paused.

Her fingers stilled, and then began to move in the opposite direction. Lueaxanna's whole body jerked, as the witch uttered a stifled groan of discomfort.

Vega smiled, openly revelling in the witch's suffering.

"What you are feeling now, is just the pull of my power on the water in your body. I'm causing the fluid in your ear's centre of balance to swirl. If Brooklyn were to let go now, you wouldn't be able to stand, much less oppose me."

Lueaxanna made to reply, but the sound died in her throat, with Brooklyn's claws jammed in her neck, she was forced to listen, but not reply. The witch felt terror creep up her spine, she realized that she found herself in a situation which she never could have foreseen, not even the worst of worst of scenarios.

"Do you understand my power, now Lueaxanna? I can kill you at my leisure, and in so many different ways. I can make your heart explode; I can make _all_ your internal organs explode. I can make your blood boil until it comes out of every pore in your body. I can even trigger a chemical reaction that will make your body combust spontaneously. Moreover, I need not touch you."

Vega paused, letting it sink it. She could tell it was sinking in, Lueaxanna was mistress of the act, but nothing could disguise the fearful widening of her eyes and pupils, the accelerated breath and heartbeat. Vega had her, like a wild carnivore that just sunk her fangs into the neck of her prey. That moment when the gazelle realized that the lioness was not letting go. That moment when the lioness would smile.

"This power… it's simply beautiful, and it is my power, because only one who knows this much about the bodies of living beings can use it properly. Where I come from, we study the workings of living bodies, thought mostly for medicine. Nevertheless, in the proper hands, such knowledge can be a weapon, a weapon more potent than a sword, more destructive than any spell. Don't you see? You're at my mercy. _You_, someone who was able to defeat the likes of Ryukai, at the mercy of someone the likes of _me_. Here's the one absolute difference between us, one thing that makes me so much superior to anything you could _ever_ be. _You_ need to be intimidating and tough to make someone kneel, _I_ merely need to flick my hand."

"And you call me a monster," Lueaxanna choked out.

Vega's smile faded for a split of a second before she began to outright laugh. The sound echoed hollowly, even Brooklyn felt a chill run down his spine. The sound of her laughter died as suddenly as it came.

"To defeat a monster, one must be willing to become one. It is the law of universal balance. The one truth. However… monsters are incapable of mercy. I _am_ capable of such a concept. You still have the option to give up. I will ask again, relinquish your ambition and destroy this cadaver doll, and you can leave with your life in tact."

"And I will answer again, I choose death."

"Then so be it."

Vega jerked her hand, causing Lueaxanna to scream in sheer agony.

* * *

With a flap of her wings, the water witch was flying high into the air. Brooklyn closed his eyes, looking for something deep inside him. He wasn't sure exactly what though. He kept Lueaxanna at bay with his claws dug deep into her neck as her blood poured down and between his fingers, coating his arm. Even then her slight struggled has stopped; the woman went limp in his grasp, panting heavily. 

Brooklyn's eyes slid closed, as he focused on the witch and the dragon at his feet. It was like a moment of absolute clarity that washed over him, he felt them, souls. Previously he needed to see them to know they were there. Now he could feel them through his body. Thirty-one under his claws, and another twelve at his feet, It was as if his whole body had become a conduit. The power surged through his blood, enveloping his senses, threatening to drive him into a bloodlust. Brooklyn found that he could squelch that maddening urge with a single thought, and as he did, even more power rose from within. A power level he never felt, it washed over him like a cascade, spreading through each limb.

Vega attained a couple hundred feet above Ryomaru's head. She could feel Akasha's presence deep inside her body she knew time was scant. She extended one hand, opening her fingers. "_Darkness beyond the deepest void… crimson of the blood that flows…"_

The astral above her head began to swirl like a hurricane, streams of it arched into her hand, forming a tiny, spherical bead, gathering and making the bead grow, soon it was a marble, and then a golf ball. "_Buried beyond the laws of time, is where this power grows… I call upon your might, Akasha, mother of the all-consuming night. I offer my life as sacrifice…"_ the orb continued to grow as her tail lashed. It was now the size of a bowling ball, and growing larger by the second, forcing Vega to use a second hand to support the mass of power. It cracked and popped, fizzing in her grip, threatening to go out of control. Nevertheless, thought sheer willpower, Vega kept it in check. Willing it to stabilize and calm, willing to end it, with all the stubbornness she could muster.

* * *

Lueaxanna screamed as the souls were suddenly ripped from her body. Brooklyn's markings began to glow as he finally tapped into his power. The dragon below him began to shudder as souls finally exploded from his body; two from his head, two from each limb, two from his body, two from each tattered wing. However, his form held on, though now little more than an empty, unmoving, powerless husk of remains. Pulling his claws from Lueaxanna's corpse Brooklyn let it fall, as he willed the souls to gathered around him. Extending his bloody hand he focused, the souls swirled and formed one large orb. However, one soul, a one cracking with electricity resisted the pull. He simply extended his free hand and took hold of it. Stunningly enough the lightning beast calmed, not delivering a lethal shock through his body. 

Brooklyn opened his eyes, and spread his wings. The black plumage suddenly began to bleed black, turning to pure white. His turquoise eyes glowed, the iris suddenly turning silver as the moon's face. His markings turned from black to gold. The astral swirled about him, and as he took off it wove around him like a veil of moonlight, giving the man an eerie pale appearance. At that moment, the black-winged half-demon revealed to everyone the full splendour of the white-winged angel of death, his truest of forms.

Nevertheless, even with so much power coursing through him, Brooklyn remained in control as he flew. He knew he had to get the hell out of the way, before Vega's powerful spell caught him as well. The souls he gathered were trailing him, bidden to do so by his power as the apostle of death, the master of souls, both mortal, and immortal.

* * *

The orb finally reached the size of a large watermelon, as Vega continued to pour astral into it. Pulling astral from wherever she could gather it. The grass far below, whatever remained of it, began to rot, releasing astral as it rushed to join the orb. The trees around the plains began to shed their leaves and rot as well, releasing their own astral. 

"_Grant me command over the cycle of the beginning and the end. Ashes to ashes… dust to dust… Earth, bone, flesh, and blood… let everything be destroyed by this power I possess!"_ Vega intoned. The orb stabilized, compressing down to the size of a bowling ball again, looking like a large crystal ball in Vega's hands, swirling with astral currents. As if something inside shifted, the purple suddenly turned to red, with only a faint black spot in the centre. "_Crimson Void Magnum!"_

With a thrust of her hands she fired the astral energy in a single linear burst. It widened like a cone to covered Ryomaru's whole body, hitting the ground, throwing a giant cloud of dust into the air. A red light enveloped and swallowed the giant dragon whole, lighting the plains as if the sun had just exploded, forcing the spectators to shield their eyes. The dust in the air only darkened the light, until it appeared blood red. The dragon inside began to fall apart into large chunks, which were fragmented ever smaller, before being vaporized, along with Lueaxanna's lifeless body, filling the air with even more dust. The ground shuddered thunderously, depressing then heaving. Tremors rocked across the plains, as if the earth itself was shuddering in fright. Rocks flew into the air from the power of the tremendous blast, cracking, snapping, and turning to fine powdered dust.

Vega's ice wall shattered like glass, showering the mute bystanders with sharp fragments. The mass of astral on the plains swirled, and suddenly died. The great swirls dissipating like the last trails of a tornado. The light died, and the earth stilled. All stilled for that split of a second. The only sign that time itself had not frozen in shock was the rain of dust that began to fall unto the plains, like a fine ash. It was then that everything began to fully sink in.

Ryomaru was gone and Lueaxanna was destroyed. All that remained was Brooklyn, hovering over where the blast had been, over a deep smoking crater carved into the plains by the power of the magnum. A crater that went down well over a hundred feet, cut into the plains like a bowl. The ash rain continued to fall like a morbid grey snowfall, and in the silence of the moment it seemed that life itself was holding its breath. There was no fire, no destruction to the plains. It was as if everything within the sphere of the blast was simply wiped from existence, leaving everything outside unharmed.

Vega smiled, closing her eyes. Astral began to pour from her body as her clothing dissolved, returning to the tattered remains of what she wore previously. Last to dissolve were her wings and tail, sending the woman into a thousand foot free fall.

* * *

"She's lost the transformation!" Johnny called. 

"Stay here, if you catch her, you will kill her with the impact of catching her!" Robert called, stilling the Avians.

Tala opened his mouth, to rebuff when Robert suddenly vanished; a blast of wind was the only indication that he had actually moved.

The wind demon stopped on the edge of the giant crater that Vega's power carved into the plains, looking up. As he raised and extended his arms, the wind moved and flared around him, shooting in limb-like tendrils into the air. The tendrils wrapped around the woman, and as he unleashed a stronger blast, her fall was decelerated gradually and gently. The wind calmly deposited the woman into his arms, setting her down, gentle as a feather.

Robert stood there for a long moment, one arm supporting her back, the other under her knees. Uncertain whether the woman he was holding was even alive. She was as pale as death, green and sickly. She looked very much like a corpse. However, there was a tingle of some energy coming off her, something that told him that the woman was still clinging on.

A part of him said that if she died here and now, the threat of her undoing his family's legacy would die with her, which was a good thing. However, another part of him, almost willed the woman to wake up, and probably curse his ears off for daring to touch her in any manner, anything to keep the sudden onslaught of guilt from suffocating him.

A blast of water around him heralded Kaosu materializing. He glared, but surprisingly didn't utter any threats of bodily harm that were right there in his crimson eyes. Swirling in their depths like a violent ocean storm. Turning on his heel Robert calmly walked back to the group. Kaosu trailing behind him, glaring at his back the whole way. As if daring the man to make a move he did not like.

* * *

A loud crack sounded somewhere behind him, and suddenly it was as if the sky opened up and it began to rain water. However, one glance back told him it was in fact the ground water. At the bottommost point of the crater, the ground had opened up, and the water from far below was gushing up in a geyser. High into the air, where it mushroomed and fell on the immediate vicinity as rain, even as it was quickly filling up the crater, forming a lake. The water mixed with the dust, turning to mud. The black soil of Grand Noir mixed with the water looked like morbid rain of black blood, the consistency was the same. 

Brooklyn landed among his comrades, sombre, the souls still around him. The glow from his eyes and markings fading, though his wings remained white, even in his half-demon form.

"Is she, dead?" Tsubame asked. She couldn't see any hint of the woman's energy, the normal energy that ran the body. Kaosu and Wolborg looked the gravest of them all, they knew it was coming. They knew what Vega was about to do.

"Crazy woman," Jinta remarked, but he didn't sound condescending at the moment. He couldn't muster up enough ego to insult the woman after witnessing what she had done.

* * *

The astral around them swirled again, the eclipse was about to end. Yet like a sylph materializing out of the air, Akasha appeared. When her features finally materialized, she caused everyone to stop dead. Standing before them was a mature version of Vega, albeit she was bustier than Vega ever was. She was dressed in a deep blue bell-skirted gown. The halter gown had no sleeves, and the front plunged almost to her navel, showing off her ample assets. Her nails and lipstick were bright red, and so was the bow supporting the floor-length ink-black ponytail. Around her wrists were silver bracelets. 

"You!" Tala hissed.

"Tsk, tsk. Calm now, _love_. I'm a goddess after all. Don't make me curse you," Akasha replied almost playfully. "Hmm… no, she wouldn't like that, would she? I don't know why, but she likes you. Certainly I don't see why, surely she isn't blind to see that she can have so much more."

"Is Vega alive?" Lilly wondered.

The goddess spared the blond woman a look. "Is she?" she wondered. "That is up to her, right at this moment… she is there, but… I wont say she wont die. No, she can still die. That is the risk she was willing to take. She is the first mortal who would allow me such freedom with their body, and ask nothing in return. She's a selfless one."

Tala huffed, spread his wings and took off; he couldn't deal with this now. He just witnessed something that might as well have ripped out his heart, and trampled on it. He loved Vega, and now she was barely alive. He couldn't deal with it, not now. Not when he was angry at the universe, angry to the point that it didn't matter that the reason for his anger was a goddess. However, he decided that messing with a goddess would be a very bad idea; even he had a line he wouldn't allow himself to cross. So that only left one option, getting the hell out of there before he snapped.

"My time here is short," Akasha turned to Kaosu and Wolborg. "This is _long_ overdue, but… better late than never. I could not do this before, while your hearts were tainted with desires of revenge… " She snapped her fingers. Kaosu and Wolborg jolted, both suddenly sucking in a rasping breath, before collapsing to their knees. She then glanced at Robert; "You take care of her, because if I see her die to your negligence… oh the curses and misfortunes I'll inflict upon you, and your family. I'll make sure you lose _everything_. And _darling_, I don't just mean your titles, wealth, honour, and life. Oh no… That wont be nearly enough, I can afflict _much_ worse."

Robert froze like a pillar of salt. If Vega managed to deal him humble pie, a goddess was definitely not the person to trifle with. Especially the goddess of chaos, destruction, and mayhem, a goddess who revelled in the misfortune of others, especially if she herself was the cause of the misfortune. Akasha had a known tendency to afflict the worst of curses upon those who insulted her in any way. Most people saw her as an esoteric deity, who could be protective, and kind, as well as vindictive and evil. She was considered a deity of women, a patron of ladies and courtesans alike in her guise as the goddess of sexual lust. Her cults were known to allow ritual sexual acts in their most extremes. Nevertheless, primarily she was the goddess of chaos, and destruction. The mater and patron of witches. Her protection and kindness was always a double-edged sword. She could readily come around and curse you the second you begin to take her for granted, and her fickleness was legendary.

Not missing a beat, Akasha turned to Brooklyn, "Let go of that Lightning beast, boy. Let it return to its master."

Brooklyn did as ordered, letting go of the soul. It shrieked, flying into the air. Djinn materialized, ever regal. With a growl that sounded like rolling thunder he shot off in a flash, vanishing. Thought it was clear he shot off somewhere towards the north, towards Grand Blanc.

Above them, the moons moved, beginning to pull away, breaking the full eclipse. Akasha frowned in dissatisfaction, "It's not every day that Eteros decides to come off his high horse. Nevertheless, I guess I need to respect my agreement with him, how disappointing. How dreadfully boring. I was hoping to see the final act of this twisted tragedy first hand."

"The final act?" Kaosu asked.

Akasha approached Brooklyn and his orb of souls. She laid one hand over it, splitting the orb into two, Brooklyn's eyebrow rose in surprise. She left him with only the eleven king demon souls. "You hold on to those boy…" she murmured. The second orb was in her hands, with one hand she pulled a single soul from the mass and seemed to smile. "Lueaxanna will be my little… _companion_ in the astral plain. Death is too swift a punishment for this brazen little mortal. To think, she deemed herself superior to me, and dared to think I would condone her pathetic theatrics." She murmured.

"Mother…" Kaosu spoke up. Akasha ignored him, the other thirty souls suddenly scattered, in a puff of astral, set free from their torture and binding within Lueaxanna's body. Finally free to go to the nether plain where they belonged.

"Patience, Kaosu… patience, you'll see. But for now… you two enjoy my little _gift_."

With that said the astral being vanished, her form returning a shapeless cloud of astral. Her parting words were cryptic at best. The soul she took with her, vanished with her. Somehow at that moment everyone felt pity for Lueaxanna, Akasha's idea of 'companionship' was probably warped by the fact that she wasn't the goddess of mercy.

* * *

"We need to get Vega to a bed, before she…" Max stuttered, unable to finish his sentence. 

"Bryan go find Tala, he's probably somewhere around," Kai spoke. The Ravenwing nodded, he was still mounted on Hyperion, so the two of them took off instantly. Off to find their erring comrade.

Kaosu got up to his feet, for the first time in over seven thousand years, he felt warm all over. Moreover, as the eclipse ended, he still had his body. Hesitant, he came to realize the one conclusion. Clasping his fist to test it, he forced his claws into his palm. Normally by the full moon, nothing would happen. Now as the dark red liquid poured from the wound, he realized his mother's gift. She had restored him to flesh and blood! One glance at Wolborg confirmed it, his long time companion and adversary, once mentor, was still there. When Wolborg made a step and the ground at his feet didn't freeze on contact, Kaosu had his affirmation. Wolborg had received flesh and blood once again. Their seven thousand year imprisonment ended, just like that, with a single snap of Akasha's fingers. At long last they were as free as the winds.

He should be celebrating, but as he turned to Vega's lifeless form, still cradled in Robert's arms, he knew he'd give up his body again simply to see the woman all right. What use was a body to a being that was used to living without, if the cost of such a body was so steep? He had a feeling that Wolborg felt the same; something about his posture was enough of a hint.

* * *

Kai placed his hand on the pommel of the Mesamune, the girls were taking it amazingly well. He half expected them to start crying, but no, all four of them were taking it like warriors. The sword in his grip began to shudder and pulse. The astral above was not vanishing, instead it had turned from purple to radiant white and gold. 

"I think we're about to find out this… final act, Akasha mentioned." He murmured. The group that was retreating to regroup at the base camp froze. He pulled the sword free from its sheathe. The blade seemed to resonate and pulse.

Charly froze when she felt the relic around her arm flood with energy. During the eclipse it felt dead and lifeless, but suddenly it seemed to surge with energy she never felt before, not even when she had absorbed that whole house fire.

As the sun above came into clear view, the relic around Kai's neck began to glow, and his sword pulsed, it was then the blade began to sing. The sound emanating from the blade sounded like a forest elf, and a dryad. It was a beautiful otherworldly chorus. Flames exploded from both the sol stone and relic around Kai's neck, enveloping them both.

The flames around Charly seemed to take the shape of her guardian beast, the phoenix; it closed its wings about her, resting its head over hers, before becoming pure fire.

Kai's wings extended, the feathers slowly turning from reddish to black. His clothing began to change. The change was sudden; he emerged from the flames dressed in a suit that looked a little like Victorian era suit, short of the top hat and cane. It was entirely black, and looked to be made of velvet and silks. The straight pants had faint lines of purple along the outer seams. The tailed coat had gold buttons, and embroidery on the sleeves, and lapels. It was over a rich royal-purple double-breasted vest, which in turn was worn over a white shirt; the shirt's sleeves had ruffles at the cuffs, which stuck out from the jacket's sleeves, which highlighted the black gloves on his hands. Tied around his neck was a snow-white cravat. Simple black shoes completed the outfit, which lent the man, the thief, a rather regal, and royal look. The Mesamune in his grip seemed to glow iridescently; its power seemed to be almost overflowing.

The flames around Charly circled a bit longer, but not by much. She emerged, looking a bit dazed for a split of a second. The thick winter layers gave way to a stunning, snow-white gown. It looked to be made of chiffon and silk. The bodice was halter topped, with a keyhole cut into the front, dipping modestly low. Attached to the bodice were floor-length bell sleeves, starting at the armpit they went down with chiffon before turning to lace at the level of elbow. The skirt of the dress was dual layered, the opaque chiffon layer underneath had an uneven hem, it was knee long at the front, but at the back it reached the floor at a point. Seemingly sewn into the hem of the skirt was a layer of floral lace. On top was a second layer of sheer lace starting at the waist and forming a complete skirt except a deep V cut into the front. Her boots had become open strappy high-heeled sandals; they tied around the ankle with snow-white ribbon strapping, criss-crossing up to her knees, before finally tying off on the outside in a pair of long-tailed bows. Contrasting to it all were the wings at her back, so much like Vega's, they looked alien on her form. Contrasting against the sea of pure white by being entirely black, save for the tiny hints of silver speckling. Moreover, as she raised a lace-gloved hand, the fire seemed to form a long staff in her hand. It was pure white, like the dress. At the tip was a circle, set into which was a golden orb.

"Akasha certainly overdid it," Kai spoke. His voice changed, even deeper now, possessing a world-weary ethereal quality. "But we're not he here to admire the scenery."

"You're right," Charly agreed.

"Who-"

"Don't worry little ones, I am merely borrowing the form of your friend. I have no corporeal body of my own, that kind of makes things awkward," the woman explained.

"You're…" Kaosu began.

"Gallaxia and Eteros," Wolborg finished.

"Correct, and we have no time for pleasantries," Eteros replied through Kai.

"Let's do what we came to do, darling, before we hurt our gracious hosts too much," Gallaxia spoke up. The man nodded.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Phew… that one was hard to write. And though Lueaxanna met her demise, is this really the end? And what is this final act? Stick around for the final 2 chapters of WFE. The answers to everything are to come! 

**Bonus Material:** I have actually drawn an image of Vega in her avatar state. I am going to put a link in my profile, because for some reason it strips even the URL off here. Go figure.


	26. Ragnarok: The Avatars Of Time And Space

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** I don't know why, but this chapter took just way too long to get out. Probably had something to do with how hard I worked on the first part of this arc. I really wanted to get the main parts just right. This is the conclusion of the Ragnarok Arc. The final cards are on the table, shocks, surprised, discoveries, and other stuff… enjoy.

* * *

**_Chapter #26: _**_Ragnarok: The Avatars Of Time And Space_

_** Last time on WFE…** _

_"Don't worry little ones, I am merely borrowing the form of your friend. I have no corporeal body of my own, that kind of makes things awkward," the woman explained._

_"You're…" Kaosu began._

_"Gallaxia and Eteros," Wolborg finished._

_"Correct, and we have no time for pleasantries," Eteros replied through Kai._

_"Let's do what we came to do, darling, before we hurt our gracious hosts too much," Gallaxia spoke up. The man nodded._

_** And now, the conclusion…** _

* * *

Gallaxia moved toward the lake, raising her staff. The orb set into it began to glow. Wordlessly the goddess stuck the staff into the ground, maintaining hold of it with one hand. Energy surged from the staff; suddenly the ground began to glow, a gold magic array spread from the tip of the staff, all around, drawing a perfect circle ten feet in all directions from the point of the staff in the ground.

"Come." She commanded.

Great streams of astral suddenly began to pour down from the sky, glittering like a million fireflies. The streams all joined high above the staff, before splitting up. Eleven bright golden flames lit up on the outer edges of the circle, growing as the astral poured into them, feeding, sustaining them.

Eteros extended the Mesamune, causing it to crack with energy of its own. "Awaken, _Muramasa_!" he commanded. The blade of the sword shattered like glass, leaving the empty hilt. The chains began to whip and disintegrate, tip to base, the particles off them rose into the air, before turning and streaming inward, weaving and winding around where the blade was. Suddenly a bright white energy blade extended from the hilt, longer, and more delicate looking than the Mesamune's mortal-made blade.

"That's better," Eteros smiled. Turning he pointed the swords bright tip at Brooklyn. "Release the souls," he commanded.

Brooklyn did as ordered, releasing the souls from his grip. They watched in surprise and amazement as Gallaxia extended one hand, beckoning the souls to her. The orb did as ordered, splitting up into the eleven individual souls. One by one, the goddess turned to the eleven glowing flames, one by one each of the eleven soul orbs merged with the golden flames.

Eteros approached, he could see strings coming from the eleven flames, severed strings of various colours. "Their strings of life were severed prematurely, and tainted." He announced. With a swing of the Muramasa in Eteros' hand, the eleven pyres settled, leaving behind gold cocoons.

* * *

"What are they doing?" Tyson asked, shocked.

"If its what I think it is…" Brooklyn replied. "The strings he mentioned… I can see their shadows, they are tainted. It wasn't their time to die."

"You mean…" Max asked.

"Yes, they will restore the eleven demons to life."

* * *

Gallaxia smiled faintly, raising her hand. Her fingers began to glow, as the goddess channelled and released more astral. Before Eteros' eyes, the strings of life were purified, repaired, and extended. Growing longer and thicker. A small bell pealed, chiming pleasantly as the gold cocoons began to glow.

Eteros raised the Muramasa. "Reverse!" he commanded, slicing through the air. The gold cocoons began to glow even brighter, but as the bell chimed on, the glow dimmed, leaving behind the eleven forms of Ryukai, Anais, Lamis, Nyoka, Dyami, Tahmores, Valin, Fleta, Taurean, Everett, and Keiji. All eleven of them hovered in mid air, looking as if they were asleep. Eteros' magic had even reversed the damage done to their clothing, and weapons.

Gallaxia raised one hand to the orb set into her staff, "and now… the breath of life." She murmured. A glow formed on her fingertips and seemingly out of the orb, a single crystalline pink and purple dahlia blossom emerged. Tied to the base of its bud was a golden string, bearing tiny chiming bells. The dahlia hovered over her palm, shimmering with a light.

The goddess moved around the circle, one by one, touching the dahlia to the lips of the sleeping demons. When she did so, their colour would change, pallor would be replaced with the rouge of life, and in turn each would suck in a rasping breath of life. With the final touch, the dahlia on her hand closed its petals, becoming a bud once again. The goddess allowed the flower of life to return to its hiding place in the orb set into her staff. Raising one hand she snapped her fingers.

Like eleven sleepers, waking from a hypnotic trance, the demons opened their eyes, slowly.

"Our job here is done," Eteros announced, thrusting the Muramasa into the ground. Gallaxia took hold of her staff once again, as Eteros took hold of her free hand. "Let us depart… beloved," he murmured.

As suddenly as they had appeared, Eteros and Gallaxia left, a momentary blinding flash of light masking their exist, leaving in its wake Kai and Charly, still holding hands. The now blade-less Mesamune lay on the ground; it's chains shimmering with a warm glow. It took the two a moment to fully come back to their senses. Charly blinked a few times, and Kai cast a gaze about their surroundings.

"What just happened?" Kai wondered.

Charly was suddenly surrounded by her weeping friends, who bestowed emotional hugs upon their unspoken 'leader'. Charly returned the hugs, and then glanced at everyone gathering around. The demons remained quiet, shocked beyond shocked at the realization that whatever ancient magic was just performed, restored them to life.

"It's over, its all over," Charly murmured.

"And Lueaxanna?" Ryukai asked.

"Destroyed, by the self-sacrifice of Vega," Robert replied. He still held the woman in his arms.

There was a puff of magic as Miy appeared among them, grinning from ear to ear. "All's well that ends well, nay?" the trickster spoke.

"You call this well?" Charly suddenly raged. "Vega's is at death's door!"

"But you _all_ are alive," Miy replied. "Lady Vega was willing to sacrifice her life to have _all_ of you live on in peace."

"Enough Miy, you are late… Vega requires bed rest. Now."

"Of course milord," Miy replied, leaning on his staff.

Ryukai opened his mouth to demand an explanation, but he didn't even manage to articulate anything. Miy's eyes glowed, crescent moon lighting upon his forehead. Before anyone could blink, their senses were assaulted by the deep penetrating cold of Grand Blanc.

Miy had teleported everyone to the crystal palace, landing them right in the courtyard.

It took everyone, remotely familiar with the castle's magic ward, all of a split second to understand that something was amiss. Miy had just done the seemingly impossible; he materialized them all right through the ward. Whereas previously he had to walk out hundreds of yards clear of the ward to teleport out.

Or _did_ he _have_ to do that?

Brooklyn grabbed Miy's shoulders, before the trickster could vanish. "Explain yourself," the half blood demanded.

Miy looked up at the half-blood, and his eyes slid shut, a smile spread on his lips. His staff shifted and his sleeves began to billow unnaturally. The smile that graced his lips was different from any other smile Miy had ever shown. This one was full of amusement of the most carnal type, amusement at the expense of all those over whose eyes he had pulled the wool. Brooklyn raised one clawed hand, slicing through the trickster's bangs, sending locks of black hair flying. The crescent moon upon his brow was revealed for all to see, still shimmering with a golden light.

"I though so, you bear the mark of Akasha."

"Oh have I been discovered now?" Miy murmured.

"Who are you?" Wolborg demanded.

"The fifth."

"The fifth?" Brooklyn asked.

"Although the ancient legend speaks of four, I'm the fifth, the youngest. I'm the apostle of shadows." Jaws slackened, at the admission. Even Robert was completely taken off guard, the trickster opened his eyes and suddenly Brooklyn was thrown back, seized at the shoulders by shadowy hands that emerged from Miy's sleeves. "And kindly… I do not like being touched." The trickster finished.

"Now I see… why you came to learn the craft from me, when you in fact possessed so much already… yourself. A spy on many, a servant to only The One." Nyoka voiced.

"Correct, my true mistress is the Lady. She is my one master, and my one commander. All others I _serve_, I do so under her direction. Her will is absolute. For as long as I live, I am but one of her humble emissaries, a humble servant in the shadows. Never shall I be recognized, or glorified. The shadows are tasked with observing and recording, and the shadows whisper their secrets to me. Born a pious mortals priest, honoured forever more, graced with a seed of power by the lady. Chosen by the lady to become the fifth."

"We'll _discuss_ things later, Miy… get back to work." Robert ordered.

"As you wish, _milord_," the trickster smiled, it was then that Robert realized why he always enunciated the word 'milord' with that particular peculiar grin, and tone. The trickster was mocking him every time he spoke the word. Without further delay the trickster vanished.

* * *

Robert was furious; one look at his features would show the amount of fury he was containing under an ice-cold façade. A façade that was just further cracked, even before it could mend after the first sledgehammer blow to his pride and ego. A blow first delivered by the tiny slip of a woman currently sleeping innocently in his arms. First Vega outsmarted him, and now another of Akasha's children had managed to pull the wool over his eyes. To him, suddenly everything came into crystal clear clarity, an epiphany of realization.

It seemed that the goddess of chaos had, already foreseen everything that Robert would do, and left him to do so in a timely manner. All in accordance to her master plan, her cosmic play. The goddess had foreseen every decision he had ever considered brilliant strategy, and he was but an actor in her play. Everything that had happened, had all been crafted, staged, written into acts and lines worthy of the brilliant playwrights Vega had spoken of from her world. Everything had been a play, acted out by mortals, and immortals alike, to the twisted amusement of one being. And the first act of the play had begun a hundred years ago, when Miy had first showed up. It sickened Robert to realize that he was no less a pawn in the cosmic play than the demons, and mortals alike that he presumed to manipulate to his own benefits.

What was it that Vega had once quoted to him? Because he realized now, truer words could not have been spoke. The woman's words, so abstract and seemingly disconnected at the time, were spoken with her almost all-seeing lucidity. It was only now, in the light of hindsight that a meaning emerged. 'All the world's a stage,' she had spoken, seated by the fireplace in his office, reading this world's poetry. 'And all the men and women merely players. They have their exits and their entrances. And one man in his time plays many parts.' At the time he thought she was rebuffing him for another plan brilliantly crafted to achieve his endgame by means of trickery. But had the woman actually known what was the come? And had she been warning him? Had the woman known the ultimate uselessness of the whole endeavor?

Whether she did, or did not… it did not matter now. In the end, whatever was fated to happen had happened. The play had played out, and the actors had played their parts. And in the final act, Robert Jurgen was dealt the _ultimate_ humble pie, turning him into the foolhardy, tragic Pierrot of the play.

Solemnly, Robert turned on his heels and bore the unconscious woman up the steps to the castle. She was not injured in the least bit, but she still slept on, obvious to the turns of destiny's wheel.

* * *

Robert didn't even get up the grand staircase when he was met with a surprisingly healthy looking Farrell. Apparently, with the return of Djinn, the tiger demon had quickly recovered enough to be on his feet and moving about.

Farrell noticed the unconscious Vega just as quick.

"What happened?" Farrell demanded.

"She ended Lueaxanna, using a borrowed power," Robert explained curtly, continuing up the steps. Farrell waited until the wind demon was up the stairs before he approached. Robert half expected the tiger demon to display a temper that was inherent in his kind, but the man surprised him by simply placing a hand against Vega's cheek. She was as cold as she was pale. Had it not been for the faint glimmer of visible nervous energy around her body, Farrell would've thought her dead.

Farrell moved away, allowing Robert to pass. Nevertheless, the tiger demon still followed the wind demon to Vega's chambers and watched him like a hawk. When Robert set the woman unto her bed, it was Farrell who almost outright forbade him to touch Vega again. Farrell instead removed her boots, and tucked her in, gently as he could, as if Vega was a fine china doll. He passed his hand over her cheek, moving her hair out of her face.

"I want all the details," he whispered, meaning Robert.

It was then Robert realized that Farrell was not calm at all. He was _livid_, but unlike some tiger demons that wore their anger on their sleeves, this tiger demon suppressed it all, but it still burned deep inside.

"If you have something to say to me…"

Farrell turned his head ever so slightly; his eyes were glowing a shade of white so bright they gave the dimly lit room a light source.

"Words will not be enough," he hissed.

An understanding passed between the two men, Robert realized Farrell was blaming him on some fundamental level. Moreover, honor dictated he face the accusation, and with tiger demons, that usually meant a one-on-one duel. If the tiger wanted a duel, Robert decided to give him one.

* * *

In the great hall, the ten swords were simply relaxing, enjoying a meal prepared to them by the castle cooks. Kira was just finishing his fried rice when he felt it, a tremendously powerful aura. One look at the other nine swords told him they felt it too. It was Farrell, but what none of them knew was why it was so powerful, so ominous, none of them save for Kira.

A far distant memory rose within him. The memory of a night long, long ago. He could hear his father's voice again, cruel and filled with hate for his son, blaming everything that ever went wrong on Kira's mother. He had felt the same energy then as well, except that time, it came from within _him,_ and it wasn't nearly as powerful as the one he felt now. He remembered what had happened next almost too vividly. The loss of control, the madness, the urge to kill. He could remember what he had done in that state, and when the madness was gone, how much he regretted it. It was on that night, when everything changed.

Without explaining anything, Kira raced out of the room.

He had to stop Farrell, at any cost.

* * *

Farrell and Robert adjourned the courtyard of the castle. Neither of them bothered with outer layers against the cold temperature of Grand Blanc's winter. The winds buffeted Farrell's clothing, but left Robert untouched, banished from touching his person by the wind demon's power.

The two men stared each other down. Robert knew that there would be no gain in winning this sham of a duel. There was nothing in it for him. Nevertheless, it was clear that Farrell's emotions were running rampant. Maybe Robert wasn't as old as Farrell, a mere five hundred to his three thousand plus, but that did not mean Robert didn't know a thing or two. The faint hum and crackle of lightning around him warned Robert that relying on his sword would be his downfall. He'd have to best the tiger demon using his innate ability to direct and control moving air.

The lightning around Farrell gave another snap, and without a cursor, the tiger lunged, sword flashing as it left the sheathe with a shriek. Robert sidestepped, moving his left arm, a blast of wind slammed into Farrell's back, throwing him off balance momentarily. Robert realized the tiger was still not up to par, had he been at a hundred percent, that one strike would've been the first and only.

Farrell rounded, looking annoyed. The lightning whined and cracked, wings extended from Farrell's back, lightning surged down the tiger demon's arms, forming gauntlets and claws. Farrell lunged again, sword shrieking and beginning to twitter like a thousand birds. This time when Robert sidestepped, the sword's aura tore through his sleeve, sending cloth and blood flying.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Farrell demanded, his voice was deeper than before, and seemed to have gained an ethereal edge.

Robert clutched at his injury, that second pass was faster. Still not as fast as he knew tiger demons were capable of. He knew he might not be able to avoid the third at all.

"Is it possible to stop that woman once she sets her mind to something?" Robert argued. This seemed to make the tiger pause; he closed his eyes and shook his head. A moment of quiet passed as the blood continued to ooze from Robert's injury, falling to the snow at his feet. Farrell's sword lowered, and for all of a split second Robert thought he might have hit a cord with the tiger demon. A split of a second that was gone as soon as he opened his eyes, the sclera of his eyes were bleeding black. Epiphany hit Robert, he had seen Kira in the similar state, and by what he saw, Kira's power level doubled, if not tripled.

There was a second shriek of metal and a blast of thunder behind him, but Robert didn't focus on that, as Farrell lunged. Before Robert could even move to dodge, a spark shower and the shriek of metal against metal echoed across the courtyard. Farrell was forced to stop as his sword met his cousin's. Kira had unleashed his own power to match his cousin. The two stared down each other, egging the other to make the first move.

"You too, Kira?" Farrell hissed.

"Farrell-dono, I am merely doing my duty."

"Protecting him?" Farrell asked.

"No, Farrell-dono. Protecting _you_ from making the biggest mistake of your life."

Farrell tried to lunge again; Kira blocked him yet again and pushed back, actually forcing the lord back a couple yards.

"Lord Jurgen, this is a matter only I can handle from now. Farrell-dono is not in his right mind. The grief over Vega-sama's condition has unbalanced his emotions and his ability to control Djinn."

"Traitor," Farrell hissed. Another lunge followed, this time Kira was utterly unprepared. He was forced back twenty yards by Farrell's raw power. The slash that followed unleashed a blast of lightning, Kira growled, swinging his own sword, unleashing a matching crescent. The two energies met halfway, booming with thunder. Kira's blast was however stronger, and it redirected Farrell's, the two crescents flew as one toward the castle's wall, passing over it like water. The thick, ancient stone was no match; it simply exploded, raining splinters and chunks, leaving behind a large gaping hole.

"Farrell-dono, stop this madness! There is no blame to be placed here. Vega-sama did what she thought was best. If you continue this dishonorable battle, you may claim her life _yourself_!" Kira shouted, unusual for the otherwise nearly emotionless captain of the ten swords.

Farrell paused again, looking up at the castle; the lightning around his sword seemed to diminish. That blast brought out spectators to the castle's doors. Farrell growled, shaking his head furiously, as if to clear his mind. With a roll of his wrist he thrust his nodachi into the ground and kneeled. The lightning surged around his body one last time, before dying. His wings vanished, and his eyes returned to normal. His claws shrank and the vast aura pulsing around him died down.

"What happened, Kira-kun?" Tsubame approached.

"Farrell-dono expressed his… frustrations over what happened," Kira explained, the lightning around him died as well as he sheathed his sword.

Jinta whistled loudly, looking at the giant hole in the wall. "Some frustrations," he commented, hands ever stuck in his pant pockets.

Farrell had gotten up to his feet and sheathed his sword. Looking first at Robert, and then at the large hole in the castle's wall he seemed to heave a sigh. "I'm sorry…" he murmured.

"I expect payment for the wall," Robert replied.

"I understand," Farrell replied.

Robert glared at Farrell for a split of a second, before he decided that the incessant bleeding from his injury could not be ignored any longer. He made a beeline straight for the castle's doors.

* * *

"Bah, fun's over," Jinta huffed, stomping off into the castle as well. The twins grinned, exchanged looks and followed. Ojiro wandered off a well, following his nose back to the dining hall, and the sugar-laden baked sweets there. Kenichirou looked perturbed, but left as well. He figured he might be better volunteering his aide to lord Jurgen, treating his minor injury. Kazuki shivered, and retreated into the castle as well. His condition left him more susceptible to cold than other tiger demons.

"Sousuke, Tsubame… leave us three alone. There is something we need to talk about," Maki spoke.

"Ha," Sousuke responded, before retreating into the castle. Tsubame lingered a little bit longed, but one stern look from Maki sent the youngest of the ten scurrying after Sousuke.

"What happened?" Farrell wondered.

"I tried to stop it," Kira shook his head. "But I came too late, the transformation took hold."

Farrell looked even more confused at the moment.

"The transformation, also called the second release, is a step up in power. It is only attainable to those bonded with a lightning beast, and only a few of those who can, ever do. The technique cannot be taught or passed down; it's something that has to be discovered on one's own. Some never do discover it, but it has to do something with powerful emotions," Maki began to explain. "Boy… do you realize what you just did?"

For the first time in a long time, Farrell felt like the pup-child who just broke his mother's favourite vase, and was about to get scolded by his father.

* * *

Inside the castle, the news of the event had spread quickly. It didn't take much for those who had seen Kira transform to piece together that Farrell had tapped into that level of power as well. Robert was off in a sour mood, now he had more paperwork to do. Requisition forms to fill out, to have the masons come in and fix the giant gaping hole in the outside wall. Guard duties had to be assigned to guard said hole, and make sure no one snuck into the castle late at night. He also had to get Miy to check the power of their anti-teleportation shield. The ancients had bound the magic to the wall, using it as a focal point. With the wall damaged, he had to make sure that little charm was in tact. Miy being able to phase through it was one thing, a thing that just might come in useful, but anyone else would be another thing. He didn't want spies in the castle, and he knew should the news spread, there would be attempts to spy made.

He had a feeling that all of it was just the beginning of his troubles.

* * *

**_Author Notes:_**_ It's official, there is only one chapter left, a chapter to wrap it all up into one bundle. I don't know how long 27 will be, because I don't know whyc way my brain will go with it. But I do have some last loose ends that need to be wrapped up. So stick around for the final chapter of WFE. Long time in the making it is just around the bend! Oh and please review._


	27. A Wish Made, A Destiny Fulfilled

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters, but I do own the plot idea of this Fic, and the world of Chrysalis.

**Author Notes:** Well this is the long awaited final chapter. Tying up some loose ends, and leaving off with a bang. Please enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter #27: _**_A Wish Made, A Destiny Fulfilled_

_Two Weeks Later…_

Grand Blanc was experiencing a blizzard, a common occurrence midwinter. The snow blew thick and blinding outside the castle's ancient walls. However with all the cold outside, to the inhabitants of the castle it was just as cold and barren inside.

Two weeks had passed since the battle on the plains, and yet Vega hadn't woken once. Much had happened, and yet the woman slept on, oblivious to it all.

The tense atmosphere in the castle bothered everyone on a fundamental level. Even Robert was affected, often he found himself closing his eyes and focusing, seeking to isolate the faint trickle of energy emanating from Vega's body, checking that she was still alive. The guilt at the whole situation was practically eating him alive, though he wouldn't be caught dead admitting, or showing that to anyone else.

In the silent wing of the castle where Vega slept, only a few servants dared venture. The melancholy in that wing was almost palatable. Her room was always shrouded in a veil of darkness. The heavy curtains have been drawn tight to bar out any and all light, to conceal the two melancholy watchmen.

Kaosu sat in a chair in the corner, watching the woman like a hawk with an expression of unbelievable pain.

Farrell sat closer, his chair pulled up right next to her bedside. In the past two weeks the two left only for meals, if even that. Often the girls had to bring them food, because Farrell refused to venture out. Farrell would only leave willingly for sleep. As the tiger demon would revert to his true from the second he dozed off.

Visitors came and went, mostly the girls coming in to talk to their sleeping friend, so sure were they that she could hear them. The servants stopped coming two days after the vigil began. So terrified were they of the tiger and the dragon.

Even Kira stopped trying to pull Farrell away, even as the tiger demon noticeably began to give into his melancholy. The captain had sent the other swords away, save for Maki, not wanting them to see their lord at his weakest, so broken over events he couldn't control.

Even Dyami's nearly infectious positivity and unyielding faith that Vega was merely resting after her big battle did nothing to lift spirits. The rooster demon would box anyone's ears for merely suggesting that Vega might die. Even as one by one, people around them began to lose faith.

The other king demons had lingered around the castle for a while, but eventually scattered, leaving only the rooster demon behind.

Tahmores had been the first to vanish overnight, though that was not entirely surprising. Everett and Taurean followed, the two felt no particular need to linger around, even if they did acknowledge a sort of debt paid by the woman who had killed them by her own hand previously. The other seven king demons that Gallaxia revived acknowledged a sort of life debt to the woman. Perhaps it was Charly's hand that had revived them, but it was Vega's bravery that had led to the liberation of their souls from the prison that was Ryomaru's remains. Brooklyn had chosen to abstain telling them that it was he who pulled them out, and he stopped anyone else from saying it. However redundant that was, since Lamis probably knew the truth, through her power. Wisely however, the sheep demoness remained quiet, understanding the apostle's wish to remain an unsung hero.

The last to leave were Ryukai, Anais, Nyoka, and Lamis. Returning to their residence, Ryukai decided to single-handedly repair the damage done to the Blackwater palace. It would keep him busy for a year. He had left with a word of caution to Robert that their truce was unwritten, should Robert trying something, the truce would be forgotten. The dragon demon didn't take lightly to become a Jurgen's puppet. No one expected him to take that one lying down.

Ever since the last departure, the silence in the castle became almost suffocating, and so, it was just another quiet dinner upon the palace this evening. Robert had banished his minstrels, and no music played. The hall was so eerily quiet that one could hear a pin drop. The evening was as the thirteen before it, complete with three empty places at the table, places set, but always empty. Vega's, Kaosu's, and Farrell's.

The last course was just being wheeled out, and desert was being served when the atmosphere suddenly changed. Everyone adept to feel the change suddenly froze. Even the servant demons paused for a split of a second.

"The aura…" Wolborg uttered.

Kira and Maki felt the tremendous heaving surge in Farrell's magnetic aura; something only they could feel. It came in a great, tremendous wave, building up powerful to a breaking crescendo before crashing to a normal level.

"Vega-" Max uttered.

Before he could finish, Charly, Hikaru, Takara, and Lilly rushed out of the room like bullets fired from a revolver. Kira got up as well, with a look exchanged to Maki, he followed.

"Vega's aura just faded," Maki announced.

Tala slammed his fork into the table hard enough to jam the prongs into the table's wood. His head bowed, his eyes closed, and as he passed his hand through his hair, no one saw that he was actually trying to wipe at his tears as inconspicuously as he could. Ever proud, the assassin refused to cry openly.

A split second of absolute frozen time passed before everyone felt the following surge. Like a candle lighting up in the darkness, instantly turning into a wildfire, and then a forest fire, Vega's aura returned. A torrential waterfall of energy that blew through the halls of the castle in waves, making the servants shudder at the alien unfamiliarity of this power.

Tala was out of his chair and out the door so fast, he might have been able to surpass Farrell's signature cut.

"She's awake!" Max suddenly shouted. "I can hear her thoughts!"

Dyami was next to flee the room.

Soon enough the dining hall was deserted.

Charly and the other girls arrived to see a sight that stopped them cold. Vega was sitting up in her bed, on either side were Farrell and Kaosu. Both had their arms wrapped around her.

"Hey," Vega greeted.

"Oh God Vega… we though you bit it there," Charly muttered.

"I will if these two clingy puppies don't get off me," she replied, meaning Kaosu and Farrell.

"Off you two. Now!" Charly commanded.

As if scolded, both moved away, but lingered sitting on Vega's bed.

"How long have I been out?" Vega asked.

"Two weeks," Farrell replied.

"Kaosu make yourself useful, go get her some water. I reckon she's thirsty," Charly ordered.

The dragon demon looked affronted, but then turned to the pitcher of water standing across the room. Raising one hand he flicked his claws. A stream of water rose from the pitcher, flying across the room, neatly deposing into a cup on Vega's bedside table. He picked the cup up, and offered it to Vega. The woman downed it, and the demon was just too glad to draw more with another flick of his claws.

"Tala is coming," Farrell announced.

No sooner had he spoken the words that the door opened, and the redhead appeared in the doorway.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," Vega began, smiling broadly if a little weakly.

"Alright, lets leave them alone, and that means you too!" Charly put her hands on her hips, glaring at Farrell and Kaosu. Farrell got up and left the room without an argument, but Kaosu attempted to glare back, only to be defeated when Charly didn't stand down. The dragon left the room, glaring at Tala all the same. Charly ushered the other girls out of the room and closed the door behind herself, leaving Tala and Vega alone.

Tala stood there, unsure of what to do or say. Vega wasn't all that surprised at his sudden muteness.

"I assume I got Lueaxanna, right?" she asked.

"Yea, you got her," Tala replied.

"Good… I was mostly out even before the blast died down."

"You almost died falling from such a height," Tala volunteered.

"I had faith in you guys, I knew that if I came tumbling… one of you would catch me."

"Robert was the one that caught you," Tala almost bit his tongue off saying that, he wanted to take the credit, but knew that if Vega ever found out, there would be a bigger hell to pay.

"He did?" Vega's brow creased in confusion, now why would Robert do that, she wondered. Surely he wasn't a complete fool, he knew she still had enough incriminating blackmail on him. He didn't need to catch her, had he let her fall, he would've been safe from her blackmail. However, he didn't, he chose to do what right, as opposed to what would serve _him_. "I have to thank him, next time I see him," Vega added.

"You have nothing to thank him for, you were cleaning up his mess in the first place."

"True, but… there are some things that just have to be said."

"There is something else," Tala began. "For a split second there, before you woke… your aura vanished. It was as if you died. Now it's even stronger than it was before you pulled that stunt. None of this makes any sense."

"Nothing around me makes sense at the moment. I woke with Kaosu clutching my hands, and for once his hands weren't cold, and wet. What happened?"

"Akasha restored him _and_ Wolborg to flesh and blood after you passed out."

"I guess I did end up fulfilling something we talked about. I wanted to give him his body back, and Wolborg too. I gotta remember to say thanks to Akasha if or when she comes to _visit_."

"I doubt she can visit you in your own world," Tala replied.

Vega grinned, and it took him a split of a second to figure out the meaning of that little grin.

"You're thinking of staying," he finished.

Vega nodded.

"Why? You were so dead set on going back to your world, why stay?"

"Why leave? I got nothing for me over there. All I'm looking at is working my whole life away. I'll never be happy there, not after what happened here. Too much adventure, too many dear friends. I just wish there was some way to tell my parents where I'd be. I'm sure they'd understand. This has become my home now."

Tala remained quiet throughout her speech. Inside however he was ready to celebrate, like Farrell and Kaosu, the past two weeks were rough on him. Not knowing if Vega would live through it all was like torture, and add to that knowing that if she did, she'd leave for her world didn't help him any. However, hearing her say that she thought, seriously thought of staying here, it sent all sort of emotions through him.

"And besides… if I had no other reasons, there would still be the ultimate reason to stay, _you_."

Tala froze like a pole, his mouth suddenly very much drying like the Sahara desert. She would stay for him? Of all the selfish reasons he wanted her to stay, she would stay for the one he deemed the most selfish.

Before Tala could formulate some sort of reply that he could actually utter out, instead of choking on it, the door opened.

"I heard the princess woke up, came to see for myself… hopefully I'm not interrupting."

Vega's eyes widened like two saucers, in the doorway, proud and broom-headed as ever was Dyami. His whole expression glowed with joy that was oh so trademark of him.

"And I almost believed I was awake. Almost!" Vega suddenly spoke up.

"Oh but you are," Kaosu entered the room, pushing Dyami through the doorframe, to be able to pass, sending the rooster a dirty glare, glad his barging in didn't cause Vega to go into a second, two week coma.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Dyami teased.

"I'm still seeing it!" Vega retorted.

Dyami laughed, the sound almost echoing off the walls. For the first time in two weeks, someone in the castle was laughing simply because they wanted to.

It was Kaosu who shut him up when he jammed an elbow into the rooster demon's side with enough force to cause him to sputter. "No, he's not a ghost Vega. When you lost consciousness… by the grace of Gallaxia and Eteros, Ryukai and his group were all restored to life. We were hoping to tell you before you saw any of them… but this rooster-brain barged in here before we could stop him." The dragon demon explained.

Vega chuckled, "Yep… I missed way too much in the past two weeks. What other secrets have you been hiding from me, spill now."

Tala was glad that the spotlight wasn't on him anymore, he was still mulling over what Vega had said to him. Moreover, it left him temporarily mute. Better let the others catch the woman up to things, he could use the time organize his own thoughts. There was much to think about, much which needed to be sorted out.

An hour of catching up later, and Vega was left alone in the room with Kaosu. The dragon demon refused to leave so adamantly that his eyes had glowed. Farrell had refused as well, but in the end was outdone by his cousin. Kira had to remind him of the impropriety of the whole thing.

Farrell had tried to reason that Kaosu being allowed to stay was improper too.

Kaosu however reminded everyone that his situation is different, on grounds that now having a body, did not change the fact that he had been with Vega for such a long time that any impropriety was rendered moot. You can't get any more intimate with a person after sharing their very thoughts for a month or two.

"The doctors are saying you should stay in bed for a day or two longer, to recover your strength. You've also dropped weight, and that's not healthy," Kaosu began.

"Don't worry, I plan to pig out as soon as I can. Speaking of which… when am I going to be fed here?"

Kaosu laughed, getting up from his chair.

"Where you off to?" Vega wondered.

The dragon bowed, "My princess has ordered her humble servant to fetch her some food. This humble servant will do so." He murmured.

Vega shook her head, watching him exit the room. It was a little strange not to be hearing him in her head, but she was glad that Kaosu had his body back. He was free from his long prison sentence, confined to an amulet, at the bottom of a lake. He was free to do as he pleased. Which made her wonder why he still hung around; surely he could be doing other, more pleasant things?

She settled back down comfortably, sighing. It was over, finally over… Lueaxanna was defeated; Chrysalis was no longer on the brink of a catastrophe. Then why did she feel bothered? What other loose end was there left to tie?

There was a flash of aura in the room and Vega sat up. Only a handful of candles lent the room light so the shadows were long, and the darkness deep, and whoever had just appeared, was powerful enough to appear in the castle.

"Show yourself," Vega, instinctively raising her hand.

Miy emerged from the shadows, only to be whipped in the face by water from the pitcher.

"Calm yourself milady, it is merely I," he announced, wiping the water from his face.

"What do you want Miy?"

"Well, well, well Milady. It would seem… distance from Kaosu had not taken away your power. Oh mighty water witch." The shadow priest quirked an eyebrow, grinning cattily.

"That's weird. I should have lost it the second Kaosu regained his body… must be just some residual energy… I mean I did share-"

"Nope, it would see you have been gifted with your own little seed I'd say."

"Wait a minute, how the hell did you just pop up? I though the castle was protected."

"Protected from everyone, but me," Miy replied, it was then a piercing glow on his forehead revealed the secret.

"You're an apostle too?"

"Quite right, though… not by birth. Everyone now knows of my greatest trick. Ach I dare bet Lord Jurgen is unhappy with me, his humble servant. For the pawn had outsmarted the king. Would you not say? Alas how ill unfortunate it is, that the king has been outsmarted by them all in this great final act of her ladyship's ploy."

"I don't think you came here just to tell me that," Vega murmured.

"Ach no," Miy bowed, a shadow hand snaked out of his right sleeve, bearing a sealed scroll.

"I bear a message for thee, lady fair, oh nomad queen. For it would seem, news travels faster than sound and light themselves. My ladyship, the avatar, has stirred quite a concern with the demon council. Enough that they would send lord Jurgen a message. However, this poor trickster is but a deceitful messenger, milord need not know about this scroll."

Vega grabbed the scroll from his shadowy hand, popping the seal open by its ribbon. Surprisingly enough the message was in a language she could read.

"They want… what?" she asked in shock upon reading the contents.

"They wish to see your ladyship, post haste," Miy reiterated.

"I got that part, what I did not get is why!"

Miy chose that moment to melt back into the shadows and vanish. Vega stuffed the scroll under her pillow when the door handle jingled, and opened. Kaosu stepped inside with a tray of food in his hands. The woman tried to look nonchalant, but it was bothering her. What did the demon council want with her?

"I got you some soup," Kaosu smiled a little.

"Oh thanks, I'm really hungry…" Vega returned the smile; for once she was glad that Kaosu was no longer in her mind. In previous days, she wouldn't be able to conceal the scroll from him, now she knew that she had to conceal it from everyone.

* * *

Vega woke up the next morning; the room around her was empty, but just to make sure she cast a gaze wearily around, making sure that Kaosu wasn't lurking in some dark corner. Reaching under her pillow she withdrew the scroll, re-reading it again, and again it did not make any sense to her.

Why would the council of lords wish to see her? Moreover, why would they be writing to Robert that 'concealing' someone so powerful was a breach of some sort of agreement? She wasn't powerful; sure… she slew Lueaxanna and blasted Ryomaru to pieces, but not on her own. Akasha had given her the power to do so. Brooklyn should've gotten the credit, technically when she blasted Ryomaru; he was already on the verge of falling apart, the souls having been removed. Even Lueaxanna was technically dead after Brooklyn extracted all the souls from her.

She needed to talk to Brooklyn, that much she knew.

"Lets see just how much power I have left…" the woman closed her eyes, focusing with all her might on the inhabitants of the castle. She found it to be surprisingly easy to do, almost too easy. Moreover, she quickly spotted Brooklyn's unique presence.

"Library."

Throwing her covers aside she swung her feet over the edge of the bed, getting up to her feet, moving to the screen to change.

She found the half-blood in the great library of the castle, seated on a rung halfway up one of the shelf ladders, wings loosely folded about his form. What surprised her was his appearance, he was in his demon form, and yet his wings were snow white. The black stripes that normally adorned his cheeks weren't there, but the choker he normally wore was still around his neck. She could tell he has in demon form by the fact that he was filling out his tailed jacket.

"Brooklyn?" Vega asked.

The half-blood turned and smiled. "Ah, the castle's princess. I was wondering when you would seek me out."

"What's going on?"

The man hopped down from the ladder, catching himself with his wings. "I have to thank you," he began.

"Your form…"

"Ah yes, this… that's why I have to thank you. In order to tap into my powers the right way to help you… I had to finally let go of my fears… to trust myself not to hurt you, my friends. And… when I did, I became… this." He explained.

"You're-"

"Both of my halves are in harmony now. I'm both an avian… and a demon, but first and foremost… I'm the white-winged angel of death."

"And the choker?"

"It was meant to suppress my demon blood, when I embraced it… the choker lost its power over me. I still wear it, as a reminder."

"Well I'm glad you're alright… but that's not really what I came here for… its this." Vega reached into her sleeve, withdrawing the scroll. Brooklyn took it from her hands and unrolled it, skimming over the contents.

"I see…" he murmured while reading.

"They think I defeated him single-handedly. You were the one who actually killed Lueaxanna, not me… why didn't you take credit?"

"This is exactly why I did not want to take credit, Vega. The council would be terrified of me. All they are aware of is that you, a mere human woman, was able to destroy Ryomaru's reanimated body. Had they known of the divine involvement in the case-"

"They already know. Miy told me. They know I'm the avatar."

"I am sorry, miss Vega… but its best they do not know the full involvement of Akasha's apostles. Let them think that you were but one actor in this play. The council chooses to disbelieve the legend of the other four. Were we to shake their foundations… the repercussions could be dire. They would seek to keep an eye on us, or worse yet, to control us."

"What _is_ this council, exactly?" Vega wondered, taking the scroll from his hands and rolling it back, tying it shut and slipping it back into her sleeve.

"They are a group of demons of considerable status. Lord Jurgen is one of them, and so is Lord McGregor. However… presiding over the twenty lesser lords are five high lords. They are chosen by vote and they consider themselves the guardians of Chrysalis. It is their job to oversee all matters in demons society. Our presence would be a threat to them, a threat to their power and authority."

"Great, there are people _more_ pompous than Robert?" Vega asked.

Brooklyn nodded solemnly.

"And how do you know this?" the woman asked.

"It's no great secret that such a council exists. They do not meddle in the affairs of humans and elves. However, you, my lady, are an exceptional case. I find it peculiar though that they would call you a nomad queen."

"You know, that stroke me odd as well. I'm no queen, I mean… I-" Vega's breath died in her throat, suddenly something clicked in her mind. "They don't… no."

"What is it?" Brooklyn wondered.

"Think about it! They warn Robert that further actions would be a breach of his status, his position… that I'm to be presented at court prior to further actions. Then they go and refer to me as a nomad queen. They think Robert _hid_ me, because I'm his… _bride_!"

"Oh how wrong they are," Brooklyn laughed.

"Indeed. I would sooner kiss a toad." Vega replied, placing her hands on her hips.

"I assume our gracious host has yet to see the scroll?" Brooklyn asked, but it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"No… Miy brought me the scroll last night, without showing it to Robert, and now it makes sense why."

"Perhaps it would be wise for you to show him the scroll… after all the message was meant for him. Miy did you a great service warning you before Robert had the time to scheme."

"Yes, I'll go find Robert now. Pardon me."

"Oh nonsense… I wish to come with you. I'm fascinated by how this will play out."

"Then c'mon. Lets go torture Robert some."

* * *

That evening everyone was gathered in the great hall for a celebration and dinner. The castle was once again alive with excitement and life, everyone was jovial because Vega was all right. Robert however looked brooding, the news over the scroll had bothered him some.

Vega sat to his right, the lady of honour for the evening, she was laughing with the rest of the women. Their last evening on Chrysalis and together. It had been decided that despite everything they would leave the next morning. It was an abrupt departure, but they decided that if they lingered any longer, they would lose their nerves and stay.

Vega was yet to tell even her friends that she intended to stay, she decided she'd tell them the next morning. No use making them feel upset about the separation earlier than they had to. However, this world was her home now, and it appeared that this new home was more than welcoming her. They were rolling out the red carpet.

The only one privy to the secret was Tala, and as much as it hurt him, he knew what he had to do. He knew he wouldn't let Vega regret her decision.

None of them knew that Robert was planning the same thing as Tala. He knew that if the council got their clutches on Vega, she would be a pawn to their games. Even if meant losing her influence and power, he would prevent the council from assuming any more power. He loathed that pompous bunch even before Vega's actions had taught him a grave lesson. Now with hindsight he realized the high council was no better than Lueaxanna, but perhaps even more dangerous. Vega did not realize what she was trying to face, what hornet nest she was willing to stir. It was his duty, as he saw it, to pay her back by protecting her from all that.

In the meanwhile, he was going to enjoy the woman's company. It would be a great loss, once she was gone. He had grown accustomed to her presence, but there was a limit even to his selfishness.

* * *

The next morning the group was gathered in the great hall, the girls had gathered their possessions in satchels. Everyone Ryukai had arrived upon Miy's summons to say goodbye. The women stood in the center of the great hall, Lilly held Gallaxia's crystal in her hands.

"This is it then," Charly began.

"Pretty much," Hikaru agreed.

"Alright then… we do not wish to make a long, and melodramatic speech and a sorrowful goodbye. That is not something we want to be remembered by. But before we go there _are_ a couple things we need to do and say." Charly picked up. "Thank you everyone for everything… you have been wonderful friends, and allies. But-" she choked.

"When we began this journey, we had wanted this so bad… and now that we have it, it's the hardest thing ever. We will remember you all, fondly." Hikaru finished. She reached up to play with the relic around her neck. "This is one of the things we must do. We had borrowed these items to use for power… but they don't belong with us."

"No more than we belong here," Takara added, though she was addressing everyone, her eyes were focused on Bryan alone.

"With that, we return these…" Lilly voiced. Reaching behind her neck she unclasped Bast's tauk from around her neck, catching it before it fell. She kneeled and placed the necklace at her feet.

"Desert rose… I reject!" Hikaru intoned, taking hold of the crystals around her neck and closing her eyes. The crystals began to glow, before their eyes, the chain between them snapped, exploding in a shower of sparks. The crystals floated, and as she extended her hand, they floated into her hand, forming the completed and closed desert rose. She too kneeled and placed it down at her feet.

"Thank you, Raikou." Takara whispered, touching her own necklace where Raikou's summoning stone hung, in the hollow of her throat. The stone glowed as the woman pulled the necklace of her head, the necklace's chain retreated back into the stone. She kneeled, placing it on her floor at her feet.

Charly reached for the rosary binding the sol stone's cuff. Slipping it off, the flames began to dance around her hand, but the woman reached for the clasp and undid it, the cuff slipped off easily. The flames instantly dying. "We trust you all to return these items where they belong." Charly said. she kneeled and placed it down as well.

"Do the honours Charly." Lilly extended Gallaxia's crystal to the fire witch. Charly raised her right hand and placed it over the crystal. Vega placed hers over Charly's, Takara followed suit, with Hikaru.

"Crystal of wishes… hear our prayer. By your power we ask for but one wish. Form a portal, take us home!" Charly chanted. The crystal glowed and suddenly began to hum.

"Wait!" Tala called, rushing foreword. The crystal floated away from the women, snapping open and emitting blue light. There was a flash and a burst of bright red flames. Suddenly right before their eyes a portal formed, a brilliant red and orange vortex.

Tala embraced Vega, knowing that he would need to push her through the portal before it closed.

"Goodbye," Charly bowed, tears were streaming from her eyes as she glanced one last time at Kai. He looked outright grief-stricken, but one would need to look closely, and know what to look for, to read his expression. She wanted to memorize him. With a sad smile, she was the first through the gate.

Hikaru just waved, too choked up in her tears to even utter the words goodbye. She spared Johnny a special smile, he nodded. With that said the woman jumped through.

"Goodbye, everyone." She spared Bryan a smile, and with a final nod, jumped through.

Lilly was crying very openly, so choked up she couldn't say anything. She bowed her head.

"Goodbye, Lilly." Max called. He could read her thoughts, they were jumbled, but what she couldn't say, she was broadcasting loud and clear. With a final sniffle, and a wave of her hand she was gone.

Vega sighed, watching the portal. Once it closed, she would be alone here. She had told the other girls that she would be staying, and they had taken it maturely. Though sorrowfully. Tala took her in his arms, and before she could protest, kissed her, right there in front of everyone.

She was going to snap, slap him for his boldness. However, the grief stopped her. She didn't even feel his arms tightening on her shoulders.

"Goodbye Vega," he broke away. The woman's eyes widened. Tala simply pushed the woman towards the portal, powerfully but gently enough to simply off balance her. Vega stumbled, vainly grasping at air to catch herself, but as she was beginning to regain balance, Robert appeared, one hand outstretched, as if to catch her. Instead, a blast of wind from his body pushed her through just when she regained balance short of the portal. "Goodbye." Tala repeated as she vanished. Her outstretched hand was the final part of her to cross over. A long second later, the portal shimmered, and shut with a pop and a fizzle. The crystal of wishes floated in its place, glimmering, before gently floating to the ground.

"You could have caught her," Tala murmured, watching Robert's back.

"She did not belong here. She would've suffered more had she stayed," the wind demon replied. He simply walked off, never once turning to face the Avian. He didn't want him to see that letting go of Vega went against everything, even his own heart.

* * *

It was snowing even in Tokyo. The portal opened in a deserted park, allowing the four women to step out. They turned to glance back at the aperture, and were shocked when Vega tumbled out, landing on her back in the snow, just as the portal closed.

"They… pushed me," the woman mumbled in shock.

"Who?"

"Tala… and Robert! They… pushed me through!"

The four other women kneeled in the snow, around their friend, still weeping.

"It's over… it's all over… everything… we're back. This is Tokyo! Look there's the tower!" Charly murmured, clutching at Vega. It would be hours before their tears would dry, but not before their clothing was saturated with the melted snow.

* * *

It was the police that eventually found them, and upon realizing whom they were, called their parents into the precinct.

The overjoyed shouts of their parents echoed in the meeting room.

"Mom!" Charly shouted, rushing into the open arms of her mother.

"Mom! Dad!" Hikaru and Takara called in echo, rushing to their own respective parents.

Lilly was almost tackled and bowled over by her own father, he swept her off her feet and twirled in place with her, disbelieving that his little girl was back.

Her own parents calmly embraced Vega. Though they weren't crying as openly as the rest of the adults, they were overwhelmed.

"We're back," Charly laughed. "We're finally back!"

"Back?" Charly's mother asked.

"It's a long story… and you wont believe it, trust me…"

"I want to know why you are dressed so strangely," Cedric McLeod demanded.

"That's part of the story," Vega spoke.

"Well then we demand an explanations Ladies. You vanished over three months ago-"

"We know, and we'll tell you… just not here. Let's go home," Vega chided.

"Yes," Cedric agreed.

They led their children out the room door, completely oblivious to the great sorrow in their hearts. A sorrow that would be revealed when the five human girls from Earth told their amazing story to their disbelieving parents.

* * *

**_Author Notes:_** Well I'm sad to say that this is, indeed the very final chapter of WFE. And it's been a long, long time since I began this story. The first chapter of the first book went up in June 2004. Almost four years to finish the three books. It took a little longer than I thought it would, but I think I did a darn good job at it. I hope you have enjoyed reading WFE even half as much as I enjoyed writing it. This story was really my own personal affirmation that I do have what it takes to write long, and complex. My skills have evolved from the beginning to the end. And I'm almost sad to see this part of my life go. It's been a big part of my life for over four years. And I honestly do not know what I will do now. I very much doubt that I will write any more trilogies. They take too much time, and I am not as young as I used to be. I don't have enough free time. And I have also decided to go into Law School come September, so yea… I will likely have even less time.

**_Bonus Content:_**

Yes, another collection of songs. And this collection befits the moods touched upon by the third book. All the drama, the pain, the darkness, and all that good stuff. A few notes about this list, yes there is more than one song from a group called 'Within Temptation'. But if you listen to these songs, you will understand why I have chosen them. They are eerily fitting of WFE in general, but the third book in particular. Overall this 'soundtrack' is a real night and day difference between the first and third book, even the second book was lighter than the third. But I do hope you enjoy it.

**_Mummer's Dance_** – Loreena McKennitt (Miy's Theme)

**_Breaking The Habit _**– Linkin Park (Tahmores' Requiem)

**_Don't Call Me Baby_** – Madison Avenue (Envy's theme)

**_Gangsta's Paradise_** **_-_** Coolio (Greed's theme)

**_Soldier_**– Eminem (Wrath's theme)

**_My Immortal_**– Evanescence (Lust's theme)

**_Bother_** – Stone Sour (Pride's theme)

**_Forsaken _**– Within Temptation (Fimbulwinter Arc Theme)

**_Getting Away With Murder _**– Papa Roach (Wrath's Elegy)

**_Hand Of Sorrow _**– Within Temptation (Ryukai's Requiem)

**_The Howling _**– Within Temptation (Ragnarok Arc Theme)

**_Wont Back Down _**– Fuel (Lueaxanna's Theme, Ragnarok Arc)

**_Stand My Ground _**– Within Temptation (Vega's Theme, Avatar State)

**_My Heart Will Go On _**– Celine Dion (Final chapter Theme)

**_Time_** – Backstreet Boys (Ending Theme)


End file.
